Todd & Marty's New Beginning
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. Warning : Graphic description of nonconsensual sex in later chapter!
1. KAD Rush

Author's Note: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. In a later chapter, there will be a graphic description of nonconsensual sex, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you enjoy my story...

Todd had been accepted into Llanview University on a football scholarship. Football was something he understood. He was damn good at it. He didn't care much for academics, but his controlling father had insisted he go to college and get an education. Basically, he was just there for the ride. He loved to party. He had a couple of roommates in the dorm. Zach Rosen was a tough guy and a druggie... and Powell Lord III was a tall spineless nerd. Todd met Jason, a frat brother at a party and decided he wanted to join the KAD fraternity. But he had to be accepted into the fraternity first. For Rush, Todd and his friends were told to go to a popular bar in Llanview and to return with the bra of Marty Saybrooke, also known as Marty the Party Girl.

Todd had seen Marty a time or two at some of the college parties he attended. He knew who she was, but she was always on the arm of some guy, so he hadn't really had the opportunity to get to know her. There was something about her though. She was probably the most beautiful woman Todd had ever seen. He was attracted to her, but kept his distance, mainly because he wasn't sure how to approach her. All of his relationships had been one night stands up to that point in his life... and that's exactly the way Todd liked it. No ties, no strings attached. He didn't want to feel anything for anyone, and he didn't much like what he did feel whenever Miss Marty Saybrooke was around. He told himself she was nothing but a drunk and a floozy... and that he would get what he needed from her for Rush... and that would be it, end of story.

Todd had a bag of cocaine in his pocket for fun that night as he and his roommates arrived at Rodi's. When he arrived at the bar with Zach and Powell, he saw Marty sitting at the bar, having some drinks. *Imagine that,* he thought to himself as he zeroed in on her. With his friends, he took a seat at a table nearby, just watching her. Man, that girl could certainly drink. She was so small, Todd wondered where she put it all away. He didn't know much about her... but there was no doubt the girl was a lush.

"Hey, Todd," Zach spoke up. "So, when are you gonna get Marty's bra?"

"Relax," Todd insisted. "Marty the Party Girl will give me her bra before this night is over... trust me."

Marty Saybrooke was probably on her fifth or sixth drink. She had lost count as she downed another shot of something or another. "WOO!" she yelled giggling. She jumped up onto one of the tables and started dancing. Her curly blond hair swung as she danced, shaking it on the table of Rodi's. College life was a lot more fun than people made it out to be. They complained about getting bad grades, but really she didn't see what was so difficult about it. She got perfect grades and still had the time to PAR-TAY Like A Rockstar.

His eyes riveted on Marty and her sexy little dance, Todd got up from the table and strutted over toward the bar. "I'll take a beer," he said to the bartender. When the bartender came back with a cold one, Todd turned, his eyes on Marty as he started chugging the beer. *Why does she always have to dress like a little slut?* he thought to himself as he watched her body swaying to the music. His eyes were glued to her chest, making out the shape of her small but perky breasts through her light-colored blouse. The material was sheer, and Todd could see the shape of her nipples through the nearly non-existent fabric. At that point, he wasn't even sure if she did have on a bra. One thing he was certain of however, by the end of the night, one way or another, he was going to find out if Miss Marty the Party Girl had worn a bra.

Marty knew guys were watching her. She didn't mind at all as she continued to dance. She was more interested in finding a guy to take home tonight. She had that big ole house and wouldn't mind the company in her bed. She didn't care who it was as long as they were good in bed; that's pretty much all that mattered.

As Todd watched Marty, he became more and more entranced with her. *Damn, she's so fuckin beautiful,* he thought to himself while he was chugging down the rest of that beer. Turning once again to the bar, he ordered another beer, then asked for a round for his friends at their table. "Sure thing," said the bartender as he went to take cold ones over to Zach and Powell at the table Todd had recently vacated.

Suddenly a fight broke out in the bar and sure enough, Marty in her drunken state got right in the middle of it as she was doing her seductive little dance. Putting his beer down on the table, Todd went to Marty, pushing her aside so she wouldn't be hurt by the swinging blows of the brawlers. She almost lost her balance, but he caught her in his arms.

"Hey there, you alright?" he asked, looking into the dazzling blue eyes of hers. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

While Todd spoke to Marty, Hank Gannon had come into Rodi's and began kicking the hooligans out the door. The chaos quieted and soon only the sound of the loud rock music could be heard in the background.

Marty looked at the guy holding her as she giggled. "I am fine!" she said in her drunken state. He was kind of cute. Hmmm...not bad; maybe he'd spend the night with her. Who was he though? She didn't think she'd seen him before. She glanced around. "What happened to the party? I was having a good time."

Todd grinned at her words. "I think it's always a party when you're around, Marty," he said with a smirk. "Everyone could see you were having your own little party with that hot, sexy dance of yours..."

Still holding her so she wouldn't lose her balance again, Todd carefully propped her up against a wall as he stood in close proximity of her. "Would you consider partying with me?" he asked her in a husky voice. His eyes were locked on those luscious lips of hers, wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

"Supply the booze and I will definitely supply the rest and party with you," she giggled.

"Lots and lots of booze," she said. "All kinds, okay?"

Todd couldn't help but laugh. She reeked of booze already. That didn't deter him however from still longing to kiss her. "Okay," he promised as he guided her over to the table where he had been sitting with Zach and Powell. "Hey guys, meet Marty," said Todd as he took his seat and pulled Marty down onto his lap. He marvelled at how she weighed next to nothing when seated on his knee as he wrapped his big hands around her tiny waist to hold her steady. He handed her his beer so she could have a drink.

"Hello Marty," Powell said graciously. Zach just nodded, watching Todd with Marty and feeling a bit jealous. Why was it Todd always got all the women?

"Marty, these are my friends... Zach Rosen and Powell Lord III. We are all three gonna join the KAD fraternity. But we need a little something before we can get in," said Todd with a smirk. Running his eyes down Marty's luscious body, Todd once again wondered if she had a bra on under that dinky little top of hers.

Marty accepted the drink, taking a long drink of the beer and swallowing as she listened to the guy talking. She looked at him. "Sure, what do you need?" she asked, as she went back to working on her beer. How difficult could it be to get into a Fraternity anyway?

The grin widened on Todd's face as he eyed Marty's perfect breasts from within her top. "To tell you the truth, we need your bra," he said as he reached for the beer she held and chugged down the last drink. He set the bottle aside as his buddies began laughing. All three of the guys then went quiet, waiting anxiously for Marty's reply.

Marty laughed, "Is that all?" She reached underneath her top and unhooked her bra, pulling it away from her body and out from beneath her shirt. Carelessly, she draped it over Todd's head. "Might not be your size though," she said honestly.

Still holding Marty on his lap with one arm wrapped around her waist, Todd reached for her bra as she draped it across his broad shoulders. A handsome smirk came to his face. "Awww thanks," he said as he pressed her bra cup against his cheek. It was still warm from her body, and he felt his cock harden in his pants when he thought of the thin fabric of it pressing against those beautiful breasts of hers. "I'll be forever in your debt, Miss Saybrooke," he said as he held her bra up like a trophy and then handed it to Zach and Powell. "Whatever will I do to repay you?" he asked with a sexy grin as he turned her slightly so he could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Marty grinned at Todd. "How about you come home with me?" she asked. "I think we could have some fun together...what do you think? Do you want to have some fun with me?"

Looking into those sparkling sapphire eyes of hers, Todd tenderly brushed some stray tendrils of curly long blond hair away from her beautiful face. "You want me to come home with you?" he asked softly, a look of surprise coming to his face. He had never bargained for this; when he had come to Rodi's tonight he had only been on a mission to get her bra. But now that she had asked, how could he refuse? She had to be the most beautiful woman on campus and the one he had secretly had his eye on ever since the first moment he had seen her. He didn't even care if she had slept with a lot of other guys... that only made it better. At least she would never expect him to care or to share more than just a night in bed.

"Sure, I'd love to go to your place," Todd agreed, running a soft caress over her stomach as he held her gaze. "Just a sec, okay? I gotta say goodbye to my friends."

Gently he set Marty on her feet and then stood. He approached Zach and Powell with a triumphant grin on his face. "Guys, I'm going home with Marty. Deliver the bra to Jason, okay? Tell him I couldn't make it, but give him this to smooth things over," Todd said as he handed Zach the packet of cocaine he had been carrying in his pocket. "And don't wait up for me, alright?"

"You sly dog," Powell said with a laugh. Zach took the cocaine and pocketed it, but he didn't smile.

Todd returned to Marty's side and took her small hand into his. "Let's go," he said as he led her from the bar and out to the parking lot.

As they climbed into his car, Todd said, "So, where do you live?" He started the vehicle and waited for her directions.

When Marty had walked out of Rodi's with Todd, you could have heard several guy's hearts being crushed. Everyone always wanted to be the one to leave with her. She climbed into the passenger seat of Todd's car and put on her seatbelt and then gave him directions to her place.

Todd had a grin on his face as he drove to the large home Marty shared with her roommate Megan. The house was so huge it could have been a Frat house. "Wow, huge place," he said as he helped her from the car. He took her arm and led her up to the house as she was still rather drunk and stumbling a bit as she walked.

"You live here alone?" he asked her.

Marty drunkenly fumbled for her keys. "Nope, Megan lives with me, but it's okay... our rooms are like THIS far apart," she said, holding her arms wide and nearly falling over. "So we won't bother her." Marty managed to get her keys out of her purse, but getting the key into the keyhole was a whole other problem.

Todd smirked at her description of the length between her bedroom and Megan's. "Here, let me help," said Todd as he took the keys from her. In less than a second, he got the door open. He grasped Marty's arm and helped her step inside the foyer.

"Great place you have here, Marty," Todd said as he took in all the fancy furnishings. "Lucky you, I gotta stay in the dorms... But not for long, cause after tonight and thanks to your bra, Powell, Zach, and I are moving into the KAD Frat house..."

"Which brings me to a little favor I gotta ask of you, Marty..." Todd began as he gazed at the beautiful woman standing there before him.

Marty looked at him. "What is it?" she asked, after shutting the door behind them. She dropped her keys haphazardly into the dish by the door. "I hope you don't want my skirt, too," she said with a smirk. "Because really I don't think my wardrobe would look good on you."

Todd laughed loudly at that. "No, Marty, I don't want your skirt. But I do want that brilliant mind of yours..." Todd explained. "I hear that partying isn't your only talent. And I'm having trouble in calculus. To tell you the truth, I'm flunking... and if I don't get my grade up by midterm, my dad is gonna have my head on a platter. If I don't pass the next exam, I'm going to be ineligible for football, and that's all I really care about. I'm the star player."

"So, would you tutor me and help me pass the next exam?" Todd asked, knowing he was walking on dangerous ground in asking for her help. If he slept with Marty tonight, meeting up with her later down the road to study was only gonna make him want to come back for more. At this point he didn't care; he would worry about all that later.

"Is that all?" Marty asked surprised. "That's no problem."

"Sure, I can do that," she said and then took his hand sort of stumbling with him up the winding staircase to her room. When they got to her room, she pushed the door open.

Todd actually felt relieved when Marty agreed to tutor him in calculus. It was probably because his dad had always called him stupid and lots of other horrible names. He didn't really feel stupid, but every time he bombed a test, he remembered all the awful things his dad had always said about him.

He followed Marty up the tall, winding staircase to the second floor as she tugged on his hand. They stepped into a room together... a very feminine room with a soft comforter on the bed covered in tiny flowers. There was a vanity across from the bed with a huge mirror and a silver vanity set. A smile came to Todd's lips when he thought this room was definitely "Marty."

"Your bedroom?" he asked as he walked in and stood in the center of the room. Looking at Marty, he was struck by her beauty and for some reason he began wishing she wasn't quite so drunk. He wanted her to remember this night... Forever.

Marty nodded. "Yup, my bedroom," she said. It suited her nicely and it was one of her favorite places to be. She loved it.

She sat down on her bed. "Care to join me?" she asked.

For some reason Todd found himself feeling a little bit nervous. This had never happened before, not with any woman. He had only had one beer and part of another, and he suddenly wished he had consumed more alcohol. He usually had three or four joints before now as well, and without any drugs or alcohol, he was able to think with absolute clarity. He wanted that fog to take it all away, because this beautiful woman made him feel emotions he had never allowed himself to feel for anyone else before. And then he experienced that nagging feeling again, that he wished she wasn't quite so drunk. He wanted her to remember everything about tonight. And now there was only one way he could do that. He would have to burn it all into her memory; he would have to make love to her with so much passion that she would never be able to forget tonight.

Todd walked over to the bed and sat down upon it. With soft fingertips, he brushed the unruly blond curls out of Marty's face. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her with all the pent-up passion he had since the moment he had first seen her. Fire exploded between them the moment Todd's lips met hers. In that first delicious kiss, Todd found something wild and untamed. As he lowered Marty back against the pillows, he kissed her as though he would never get enough.

As Marty's back hit the pillows, she eagerly responded to Todd's kisses. He tasted so good. She let her mouth open as her tongue darted out brushing against his bottom lip. She wrapped a leg around him. He would definitely be good because he already knew how to kiss and that was a big plus.

When Todd felt Marty's response to his kiss, it raised his desire another notch. Her tongue met his as her body moved against his. All he could think about is how much he wanted her, how sweet she felt under his body. He slid a hand under her top as they kissed, seeking a breast. Taking the small peak in his hand, he molded it in his big hand. He squeezed it lightly, feeling her nipple pebble up under his palm. His fingers then grasped the nipple, lightly pinching it. His kiss got even hotter as he toyed with her hard little nipple.

Marty let out a moan of pleasure arching her body, her breasts straining against the fabric of her top. It felt so good. She kissed him back deeply and hungrily, her hands finding his shirt and slipping beneath it.

Todd let out a moan of pleasure feeling Marty's soft little hands on him. He broke from the kiss, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. His gaze locked to Marty's then slid down to that white top of hers he had been staring at all night long. He popped open the snaps in the front of it, revealing her perfect breasts to his gaze.

"Nice," he said in a whisper, tracing a finger around one firm globe. "You're so beautiful, Marty," he murmured, lowering his head so he could draw one of the pink peaks between his lips. Nibbling and suckling, he made her nipple rock-hard. Looking up at her lovely face, he kept that nipple captured in his mouth.

She moaned in desire as she felt her nipple start to harden, her hands clutching at his back. She was already starting to get wet as his hands felt so good on her. His mouth felt even better as he began to suck on her nipple. She tangled a hand in his hair.

Todd bit and suckled on that little nipple, lengthening it in his mouth as Marty moaned and pulled at his semi-long hair. He swirled his mouth around the peak of her breast while molding it's twin in his big hand. "You're a hot little thing," he said in a murmur as he moved off her slightly and began tugging off her skirt. Her tight white lacy panties clung to her as he stared, his hazel eyes going smoky with desire.

"Marty the Party Girl wears white panties?" he asked thickly.

Marty giggled. "The red ones are in the wash," she said innocently. She raised her hips slightly urging him to remove the panties from her body. She wanted him so badly.

Todd began to peel the panties from Marty's body, sucking in his breath as her feminine treasures were revealed to his gaze. She was so wet, those tight little panties of hers didn't want to come off. He grinned, knowing he had caused her to become this incredibly moist.

"Marty, are you going to remember this in the morning?" he asked softly as he pressed his lips to her neck, gently nibbling and kissing.

As his mouth moved against her neck, he slid his hands down her flat tummy, toward her mound. Opening her legs with his big hands, he caressed up and down her inner thigh, not quite touching her pussy, but so close.

Marty's mind was still slightly fuzzy. "Remember what?" she murmured. She then let out a moan, feeling him get near her pussy but not yet touching it. "Please touch me," she begged. "Please."

"I want you to remember THIS," Todd said in a whisper directly in her ear in the very same instant his fingers found her tight little slit. With soft fingertips, he played with the pouty pink lips. Just barely touching her, he traced her cleft. "And this," he said softly as he parted her inner lips and found her tiny pink jewel. Already it was standing up, throbbing and aroused. Todd teased it with his finger. "And this too," he said, finding her tight little opening and sliding a single finger deep inside. She was so tight, her silky walls clung to that finger, squeezing it. For someone so quick to jump into bed with anyone, Marty the Party Girl was incredibly tight on his finger. Slowly, Todd slid that finger in and out of her, listening to the sounds of pleasure she made as he fucked her with it. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Todd crooned as he looked into her beautiful face and saw the pleasure written there on her features. "I love doing this to you...I bet I could make you cum with just one finger." As enticing as that sounded, his cock throbbed in his pants, reminding him of just how much he longed to get inside of her.

"Can you?" Marty purred. She moaned, arching her hips again as he teased her with his finger.

"Make me cum with just that finger," she breathed. "Do it!" She pushed her hips against his questing finger, causing it to slide even deep inside of her. Her walls clung to it nicely.

Marty had rocked her pelvis forward, sending Todd's finger even deeper inside. Her snug, slick walls held his finger extremely tight as she begged him to make her cum. He raised an eyebrow when he heard her pleas. "Okay, babe, whatever you want," he said as he slowly began to withdraw his finger from Marty's pussy. After he had nearly pulled his finger free, he quickly thrust it back inside, thoroughly fucking her with it. Again and again he moved his finger in and out of her moist slit.

"It feels good, doesn't it, Marty?" he asked in a sexy voice. "I can feel your walls clinging to my finger. I can just about imagine how tight you are going to be on my cock."

As he watched her, he thought about how beautiful she looked. Harder and faster, he fucked her with that single finger. "Cum for me, baby... NOW," he commanded. He couldn't believe how wild she was getting, and he had only just used a single finger to pleasure her.

Marty lost control as she kept bucking and moving as Todd was fucking her with just a finger. She gripped the sheets beneath her body, crying out an explosive orgasm rocked body. Her lovely juices spilled out all over his finger.

Todd felt her clinging pussy muscles gripping his finger so tight as Marty began to cum. His finger was clutched tight in her pussy as her juices began to flood it. A smile came to his lips as he felt the inner contractions of her silken inner walls on that single finger. "That's it, babe," he said in a hot murmur, slowly and carefully withdrawing his finger from her channel. He raised his finger to his lips, tasting her sweet juices which clung to it.

"You taste so good," he spoke as he kissed her once more on her lips. Marty seemed dazed by her orgasm as Todd's mouth swept down down down her body, over her breasts and her flat stomach, toward his goal, her damp pussy. Opening those sexy legs of hers with his hands, his tongue licked up and down her outer lips, dipping into the feminine juices which remained there from her climax. Todd sucked it all away, loving the delicious taste of her passion.

"Mmmmm..." he groaned as he continued lapping his tongue into her dew. "Love how you taste." He swirled his tongue around her sensitive clit before he finally raised his head, looking at Marty.

He stood then, removing his jeans. His cock was so huge and stiff, he couldn't have worn them another second. After he had them off, along with his boxers, he joined Marty once again on the bed.

"Look what you do to me," he said in a whisper, taking Marty's soft little hand and wrapping it around the throbbing steel of his cock. Todd moaned as he felt her fingers lock around his rock-hard shaft.

Marty couldn't help the grin on her face as she wrapped her hands around his cock, running them up and down it. "Mmmmm ... I am just that good," she murmured as she began to tease him. "You look amazing."

"You've made me as hard as steel. I can't wait to get inside you," Todd groaned, going wild when he felt her fingers moving on his throbbing cock. After a couple of minutes of her stroking, Todd couldn't take it anymore. He grasped her hands in his, lifting them over her head. "I gotta be inside you now," he said in a sexy whisper.

His body came over hers, all muscle and hard contours as he opened her legs wide with his knees. As the tip of him found her moist center, Todd gazed into her lovely face. "Look at me, Marty. Look into my eyes while I take you," Todd commanded.

Marty looked into his eyes as desire filled her own. "Mmmm ... get inside me," she breathed. "I want to feel ALL of you inside. Take me." She never once took her eyes off him, waiting for him to join his body to hers.

"Never forget this," Todd said in a heated whisper as his cock began sliding between Marty's pink pussy lips. He let out a groan of intense pleasure, sliding inch after inch of himself into her tight sheath. She felt like liquid-fire around his cock, her inner muscles so snug as he came to rest all the way inside her. No wonder Marty the Partygirl was the best lay on campus. Never before had Todd had the pleasure of being inside a woman this incredibly tight.

Todd shuddered when he began moving his massive erection inside of Marty, slowly at first, then faster and faster. His breath was ragged as he buried his face against her neck, kissing and licking the soft flesh. After awhile, he set her hands free, wanting to feel her tender touch on his muscles while he fucked her.

She ran her hands down his back as she moved with him, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh God," she moaned, rocking and arching her body upwards.

"Oh yes," she cried out as she dragged her nails down his back.

When Todd felt her sharp nails on his back, digging into his skin, he went wild. He couldn't hold back the passion another second. Biting on her neck, he began fucking her hard and fast, burying every thick inch of his rigid shaft into her depths. As Marty arched to his every thrust, Todd slid into her even deeper, taking her thoroughly and becoming one with her. "Cum on my cock, baby," he said urgently, knowing his own climax was near. He didn't want to spill himself until he knew Marty had reached an orgasm.

Marty's climax came hard and fast as she reached ecstasy, spilling all over his cock and coating it with her juices. She was pressed up against Todd's hard chest, gasping for air.

Todd heard Marty's urgent gasp for air as her sweet pussy tightened up on his shaft and a wild orgasm ripped through her. His own release followed swiftly. He screamed out her name, splashing his white-hot seed deep into Marty's body. His whole body went limp as he collapsed on top of her, crushing her small body under his.

Marty lay flat on her back, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed as she was in a blissful state of enjoyment. That had definitely been the most incredible sex she had ever ever had.

Todd's breath was ragged as he lay on top of Marty. He too was thinking how phenomenal their sex had been. It was by far the best he had ever had. Like rays of sunshine, all these emotions and feelings came to him for this woman lying beneath him, yet Todd immediately shied away.

Withdrawing from her quickly, Todd kissed her softly on the lips, then stood. "Be right back," he spoke. He then quickly disappeared into the adjoining bathroom wanting to put as much distance as possible between himself and the naked beauty who was lying on the bed.

He ran cold water in the sink, splashing some on his face. He needed to cool down and fast. As much as he wanted to go right back in there and draw Marty into his arms and make sweet passionate love to her again, he stopped himself. Since he has 8 years old, he had kept himself from feeling anything for another human being... and he wasn't about to start caring now. Anger surged through him. How dare Marty Saybrooke make him care?

Staring at his face in the mirror, Todd could hear his father's hateful voice. "You're stupid... and bad. You're the reason your mother left," his father had accused. Todd hadn't cried since he was a little boy of eight... and he would be damned if he would shed a single tear now. Stepping from the bathroom, Todd didn't look over at the bed where Marty lay when he swiftly began putting on his clothes.

Marty saw Todd getting dressed and sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body. "What's the hurry?" she asked. Her long blond hair was all messy from the wild sex they had just had as it cascaded down her shoulders.

For the first time since he got up from the bed, Todd glanced at Marty. She had that flowered sheet wrapped around her nakedness and her long blond curls were tangled all around her face. She looked as though she had just been thoroughly fucked. He felt another surge of desire as he zipped up his jeans.

"You sure know how to party, Marty," he said as he walked over to the bed and raised her chin. Gently he kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry, babe. I gotta go," he spoke as he turned to look at himself in the mirror of the vanity, smoothing his semi-long dark blond hair.

"C-Can't you stay?" Marty asked, her voice faltering a bit almost as if she were begging him. She never asked any of the guys that came through here to stay ever. She could usually care less if they left; she usually preferred it that way.

Todd turned to look at Marty, a frown coming to his features. "No, I can't stay," he said, hearing the catch in her voice as though she were struggling not to cry.

Taking a few steps closer to the bed he began spilling out excuses. "I got an exam in the morning. And I have people waiting for me," he insisted.

His heart contracted as he gazed at her, wanting to comfort her, but having absolutely no idea how. Something had happened when he had made love to her, and Todd didn't like it at ALL. The sooner he left, the better.

"Listen Marty, that was great... but I gotta get going, okay? Pull yourself together... and why don't you... uhhhh... comb your hair or somethin?" Todd said as he began walking toward the door. He then left quickly without another word.

Marty's shoulders sagged as she heard him walk out of her room and down the hallway. Why did he have to be such a jerk? It's not like she had ever had that kind of sex before with anyone. At least he could have stayed for a little while. Pulling herself up, she went to slam her door shut with a loud bang and then changed for bed. Asshole!

Todd made it back to the dorm and sat down on his bed and lit up a joint. He tried not to think of Marty, but all the images of making love to her and the aftermath came flooding back to him. "Damn her," he thought to himself. After awhile, the joint began to relax him.

That's when Powell and Zach came walking in. "Have fun with the party girl?" Zach teased Todd. "Was she good in bed?"

"Shut up," Todd sneered, puffing on his joint with a grumpy look on his face.

Zach looked at Powell. "Maybe she wouldn't put out," Zach assumed.

"Marty Saybrooke and whether or not she put out is a subject that's off limits, got that?" Todd growled.

"Jeezzz... Yeah, don't be such an ass," Zach said in annoyance.

*Yeah, I am an ass,* Todd thought to himself as he remembered Marty's unshed tears. All he had wanted was to hold her close in his arms. But he had been a coward. A stupid ass and a rotten coward.

"Ohhh Todd, we got in the fraternity," Zach spoke up. "Pack your things, we are now a members of KAD."

"I'll get right on that," Todd said as he turned over in his bed, hoping blessed sleep would come.

Marty pushed that lousy Todd out of her mind as she finished changing for bed. She crawled under her covers as she prepared to fall fast asleep. There were many other choices out there, she told herself. She would be perfectly fine. After all, she was Marty The Party Girl.  



	2. And Once Again

Author's Note: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. In a later chapter, there will be a graphic description of nonconsensual sex as well as other 'disturbing' material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you enjoy my story...

Todd flunked his exam the next day. His grades were swiftly falling, but calculus seemed to be his worst subject. If he didn't get his grades up fast and pass the midterm, he was going to be ineligible for the football team. He remembered that Marty had promised to help him study. Would it be wise to have her over for a study session with his growing feelings for her? Would be able to handle those feelings when she was in his presence again?

He decided to risk it. He actually couldn't get her out of his head. Even though he had been busy the past two weeks with moving into the KAD frat house and football practice, all he could think about was her sweet voice when she had pleaded with him to stay with her. He left her a message to meet him at the KAD house for a study session and he hoped she would show up.

He spread all his books out on the table, but felt a his head pound as he tried to look over his notes. "I hate calculus," he growled, when he heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door, he threw it open quickly. A small smile came to his lips when he saw beautiful Marty Saybrooke standing there. He swept his eyes down her body, thinking how hot she looked.

Marty didn't know why she had bothered to show. She should have just let Todd get out of this mess himself. "Hi," she said, holding her books in her arms. "We should get started."

"Okay," agreed Todd as he lead her inside. No one else was around so it was fairly quiet at the Frat house. "Thanks for coming over, Marty," he said as he walked over to the table and invited her to sit down.

He handed her his notebook full of his scribbled notes he had taken at class. None of it made a bit of sense to him. How he hated math or anything related to it. "All this stuff is going to be on the test," he told her. "It's going to be a miracle if you can help me. None of it seems to be sinking in."

"If you think it's a lost cause, I'm sure we can think of 'other' things we could do," he said to her with a smirk. He couldn't seem to concentrate on his studies, but he was thinking of several other things he'd like to be 'concentrating' on.

Marty was still strongly attracted to him but hid it. She wasn't about to cave in on his whim. "No, I can do this in my sleep," she promised. She found her notes on the same material and copied them down for Todd in neat handwriting with her pencil, showing step by step how the equations would work. Then she handed him various practice problems she had photo copied from the practice section of the text book. "These are practice questions and if you can do these, you'll breeze through that test," she told him, handing him those and the new notes. "Okay now," she said, explaining to him how the problems worked and how to get to the answer to the various equations.

Todd half-assed listened when Marty explained how to do the equations. All he could think about were her gasps of ecstasy when he made love to her. "Great," he said with a smile when she gave him the practice questions. "This should help a lot." He then looked at her neat handwriting on the piece of notebook paper. It was beautiful just like her.

"Thank you," he said as he had his gaze on her lips. They were only about two feet apart at the table and if he leaned just so, he could kiss her. He made a move to do just that and wondered how Marty would react. It had been two long weeks and how he wanted this woman.

Marty looked at him like a deer caught in headlights as he was starting to move towards her. She so badly wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't even find her voice. She knew that she shouldn't kiss him and shouldn't start something with him. He would leave her alone once again on her ass if she let him get that close to her.

Swooping his lips to hers, Todd caught Marty's lips in a hungry kiss. He pulled her tight against his body, sweeping her right out of her chair. As he kissed her passionately, he tangled his hands in her hair. He forgot about everything, only kissing her. And this time, this kiss, she was completely sober.

Marty found herself kissing him back with an equal hunger. She suddenly forgot all about Calculus for the moment as he was kissing her and she was pressed up against his chest.

Picking her up in his arms while kissing her, Todd set Marty down on the side of the pool table. Pressing his body to hers, he looked into those wild blue eyes of hers. Softly he caressed the side of her face with gentle fingertips. "I can think of another subject you might want to help me study besides Calculus," he said suggestively as he pressed his lower body so tight against hers so there would be absolutely no doubt how much he wanted her.

She opened her mouth and no words came out. She pulled him to her by his collar, kissing him deeply. She could feel how hard he was. This was a whole new experience for her sober. She was usually drunk out of her mind when she slept with a guy and never before had she slept with a guy more than once.

Todd spiraled his tongue around Marty's as kissed her with passion spinning out of control. He rubbed his cock against her, the fabric of her skirt and his jeans seeming non-existent in his urgency. He fisted his hand in her hair, his kiss almost rough with raw animalistic hunger. Suddenly voices filled the room. "Hey, Todd, is this how you study for your Calculus test?" laughed Zach.

Todd looked up, glaring when he saw Zach and Powell standing there staring at him and Marty.

Marty climbed off the pool table, fixing her skirt. "Ummm... practice problems... Why don't you try a couple? You can use the notes as reference, then I can check your work," Marty suggested.

Todd watched in disappointment as Marty got down from the pool table. He turned to look at Powell and Zach. "It's none of your business how I study calculus," he said angrily. "If Marty and I want to study NAKED and on top of the pool table, that's not your concern. Now, why don't the two of you find something better to do besides standing there gawking?" Todd's friends, who generally did as he said without question, exited the room and disappeared upstairs.

Todd then turned his attention on Marty. "Thanks for the study session, but I think I've had enough calculus for tonight," he spoke to her as he ran a hand through his semi-long dark-blond hair. "What about earlier though?"

He gave her a wicked little grin. "I could tell you wanted me from that kiss. Would you like to stay the night with me?"

"I have a huge history test that I need to study for tonight. If you're sure you've got the calculus under control, I should get back to my house," Marty said, reaching for her books.

Todd tried to hide his disappointment, but it showed. "I'll see you at Rodi's soon then?" he said as he watched her gathering up her things. "That seems to be your favorite place to hang out."

Todd knew he should be studying too, but he really wasn't in the mood. He was in the mood for Marty. He walked her to the door as it seemed she was in a big hurry to leave. He wondered why she was so quick to run off when earlier they had been kissing hot and heavy on the pool table.

"Thanks again," he said, giving her quick kiss at the door. He watched her getting ready to go when all he really wanted was to gather her back up in his arms again and carry her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ohhh yeah? Sure, I'm always at Rodi's," Marty said as he walked her out and kissed her. She said goodbye to him and wished him luck on the test before she left. She then returned to that great big house of hers.

After Marty had left, Todd went up to his room and lit up a joint. As usual, Powell and Zach came in to give him a hard time about Marty. "Why aren't you plugging her?" Zach said with a vulgar laugh.

"I told you, I don't want to discuss Marty Saybrooke," said Todd as he slammed his hand down on his desk. He was sexually frustrated and in no mood to discuss his complex 'relationship' with Marty the Party Girl.

"Ohhh come on... you were all over her downstairs. So, are you and The Party Girl... uhhhh... seeing each other?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know," Powell said jokingly.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Todd sneered as he took a drag off his joint. "I DO NOT want to discuss it."

"I was just wondering... cause if you don't want her... I was thinking... I might make the move on her next," Zach said with a devilish smirk.

"Get out!" Todd yelled as he pushed his buddies right out the door. He needed to study, but he couldn't even if he tried. All he could think about was Marty, so he decided to get totally wasted instead.

*** The next Evening ***

Todd went to Rodi's, looking for Marty. He should have stayed at the Frat house to study for calculus since the test was the following day, but all he could think about was her. When he got there, sure enough, she was there. She was wearing a sexy red dress that fit her great in all the right places and showed off a hell of a lot of leg. Todd grinned, approaching her as she played a game of pinball.

"Hey babe," he said, pressing his body against hers from behind. Lightly he kissed the back of her neck after brushing her blond mass of curls aside.

Marty was startled by Todd's kiss. She had only known it was Todd because of his voice. "Uhhh..hi," she said.

*Looks like he has finished his studying if he's out at Rodi's.* Marty thought to herself. She just couldn't figure out what exactly it was that Todd Manning wanted from her though.

Todd turned Marty around in his arms, holding her extremely close. "I've missed you, beautiful," he said as he held her gaze. "Whattaya say you and I go back to your place and try out a few more of those bedrooms in that great big house of yours?" Looking at her full lips, all he could think about was kissing her again.

Part of Marty wanted to say, 'No, go away and leave alone,' yet another part of her was wanting him to desire her. Clearly he did, otherwise would he be standing there in front of her wanting to take her back to her place? "Hmmm...what's in it for me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with interest.

Todd reached for the beer Marty had set aside earlier on a table near the pinball machine and took a sip. He then skimmed his eyes up and down her body, taking in the sight of her in that sexy red dress of hers. "Same thing as last time," he said with a smirk. "Come on, babe, don't play hard to get."

Marty looked at him. "Who says I want it?" she asked. "Obviously YOU want it."

"You must want it baaaaaaaaad," she said. "So you'll have to give me something good."

Todd stared down into Marty's face, rather taken aback by her reaction to his lustful invitation. "I gave you something good last time, don't you remember?" he spoke, remembering Marty's orgasms. "Come on... do you want me to go home with you or not?" The loud music of B52's "Love Shack" played in the background, but Todd wasn't listening. All he could think about was getting back to Marty's great big "Love Shack."

"Yeah, I want you to come home with me," Marty finally said. She knew she probably shouldn't because she was bound to get left alone in the end anyway. But at the very least she knew Todd was a good lay. "Come on," she said, nodding towards the exit.

Holding Marty's small hand in his, Todd walked with her to the exit. Once they stepped outside, the cool night air hit them. It was February and rather a chilly night. "I can't wait till we get back your place so I can warm you up," Todd said in as sexy voice once they got in his car and he started the engine. A few minutes passed as they drove to Marty's.

Marty smirked. "My own personal heater?" she joked. She leaned back in her seat on the drive to her house. Tonight Megan wasn't home. She had no clue where her roommate had gone off to, but the house would definitely be empty; just her and Todd.

Todd's lips curled up in a grin as he held Marty's hand and lead her up to her front door. "Yeah, you might call it that," he said with smirk. He noticed she wasn't all that drunk tonight. In fact, she didn't even seem tipsy at all. He liked the thought of making love to her sober. At least she would remember every single passionate moment of their erotic joining. He waited for her to get the door open as he stood there in the cold, wanting to get warm in more ways than one.

Marty unlocked her front door, pushing it open and stepping inside. She then let Todd join her in the house. She wasn't at all drunk tonight which for her was something new. She barely had any of her beer. What a shame too, because it was a good beer. Rodi's had good food and good drinks, although she frequented the drinks much more often than the food, she supposed.

Todd swept Marty into his arms the minute they stepped inside. It was as though he couldn't keep his hands off her, not even for a second. "So, where would you like to fuck?" he asked bluntly as he cornered her against a wall.

Marty laughed. "You tell me. There's the living room table, my bedroom again, the den, the living room floor?"

"The dining table? I'm game for anywhere," she said, locking eyes with him.

Todd thought about all the options as he stared down at the perfect young woman he had pressed up against the wall. "I want you right here... right now. I hope to God your roommate doesn't come home," he said in a hot murmur as he lowered his lips to hers. Kissing her with a growing hunger, Todd began caressing her sexy leg which was exposed by her tight red dress.

"That works," Marty murmured as she kissed him back passionately. She felt his hand on her leg. His touch drove her absolutely crazy and she realized that she was hooked on this guy. She slid her hands under his shirt.

Their kiss was like a flame which grew between them. Todd moaned feeling Marty's soft hands sliding under his shirt, caressing his chest. His own hands were roaming under her dress, gliding up her inner thigh. The damp fabric of her silk panties gave her away. She was so wet that her panties were sodden. Todd broke from the kiss to ask, "You got the red panties on tonight?"

"Why don't you take a look and tell me what color I have on tonight?" she suggested with a smirk while slipping her hands out from under his shirt. She lifted her dress up to show him her panties.

Todd's cock instantly got hard seeing that Marty was wearing her sexy red ones. Softly he ran a hand over the silken fabric, caressing Marty's flat tummy. "Ohhh yeah, I like these... definitely hot, baby," he said as he began fondling her boldly right through the material of the crotch. "Fuck, you are so wet. Do you know how hard that makes me, knowing I do that to you?"

"Only one way to find out," Marty said, reaching out and feeling him right through his jeans.

"Ohhh yeah! Nice and hard...just the way I like it!"

Todd groaned, feeling her stroking him right through the denim of his jeans. If he didn't fuck her soon, he was going to lose his mind. Swiftly, he began taking off her dress. He wasn't too careful, tearing the fabric a little. He then slid her panties down, throwing them aside. "God, I want you," he groaned, as he held her tight against the wall with the strength of his body. His mouth swooped down, capturing the peak of her breast.

Marty let out a moan of pleasure. "Mmmm," she moaned, arching her body towards him as she felt his mouth drawing her nipple in. "Feels so good!" More than anything, she just wanted to feel him inside of her.

Todd licked her nipple, then lightly bit it. He then teased its twin with his wicked tongue. With no further preliminaries, he unzipped his jeans, freeing his thick hard cock. He rubbed it lightly against Marty's inner thigh, smearing it with his precum. His breathing became harsh as his huge tip began seeking her tight slit.

Marty groaned in pleasure. "Fuck me hard," she breathed, not wanting him to waste any time. She wanted to feel him pounding into her. She longed for his big hard cock, sliding deep inside of her.

"Okay, baby, whatever you want," Todd quipped, grasping her waist in his big hands to hold her steady while pressing his cock forward toward her center. He let out a groan as he began sinking into her. Her walls felt like hot silk as she surrounded him. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he sunk into her as deep as he could go. He crushed her up against the wall as he came to rest inside her tight slit.

Marty was literally smashed like a pancake against the wall, but she didn't care. She let out a moan of pleasure as her hands sought his chest and she felt him settle all the way inside of her. She was more than ready for this.

Todd's lips went to Marty's neck, suckling and nibbling. His hands were rough as he pressed her to the wall hard, fucking her wildly. He was animalistic in his need of her. Her slickness coated his cock as he rammed into her again and again.

Her walls tightened around him, surrounding him. She let out gasps of pleasure. Her walls vibrated as he pounded into her, her wetness sticking to him with every thrust. She ran her nails down his chest while moving her hips in rhythm with his.

Todd marvelled in how Marty seemed to be made for him as he made wild passionate love to her. He had never before felt this connected to any woman. There was something about Marty Saybrooke. It was as though she was meant to be his. Those feelings scared him, so he tried to block them out by just fucking her harder. With all his power, he pounded into Marty, knocking a few pictures off the nearby wall with the force of his entries.

Marty could feel her climax building as she loved every second of this wild fucking. It was totally carefree and completely thrilling; a first since she was sober, too. Being sober made the sex seem even better.

Todd could feel Marty's pussy clamping up on him as her orgasm was so near. "Cum for me," he commanded her as he reached between their bodies, toying with her clit. He pinched and twisted it, wanting to feel her pussy contract as her juices poured onto his rigid cock.

As her climax hit her juices spilled, sliding down his cock, covering it. As she cried out in pure pleasure, every touch and every second was so filled with pleasure.

"That's it... YESSS..." Todd spoke in a hot groan. His own orgasm soon followed as he spilled himself deep inside her channel. He didn't let her go right away, but pumped his hips hard a few more times, letting the last of his fiery seed shoot deep inside her.

After he was finished, he pulled free of her, zipping up his jeans. "I guess it's true what they say about you, Marty," he said, looking down into her dazzling blue eyes. "You're the best fuck on campus."

Immediately, he wished he hadn't have uttered those words, but it was too late. What he really wanted to say were words of tenderness and sweet emotion as he held her close, but never could he see himself sharing these feelings he continued to have whenever this woman was near. Feelings and emotions only led to pain and loss; he had learned that so long ago.

Marty tried to curb the urge to slug him as she pulled on her panties and picked up her dress. "Yeah, well, I don't usually entertain a guy more than once. You caught me off-guard tonight, so don't expect a third repeat or anything...you bore me!" she said. "You know where the door is, so don't let it hit you on the way out." She turned away as she planned to leave for the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"What?" Todd growled, spinning Marty around as she tried to walk away from him. "Are you saying it's over between us? You don't want me anymore?" He held her wrist tightly in his grip, not about to let her go until he heard it from her own lips. It was just as he suspected... no one ever really wanted him in their life for long. Why would she be any exception?

"Let go of me!" Marty said angrily.

"O-V-E-R!" she said, spelling it out for him slowly. "Not like this was a relationship or a permanent deal anyway. Jeeez, Todd, grow up."

Pain shot through Todd at her words, but he wasn't about to let her see. Instead it all burst out in the form of anger. "Yeah, I know how you are... I've heard from all the guys. You're just an easy fuck. All a guy has to do is give you a few drinks, and you are flat on your back. Marty the Party Girl. Just a slut," said Todd with a sneer as he let go of her wrist.

"Thanks for the fuck. I'll be going now," he said, walking out the door. He went back to the KAD frat house, but he didn't study. Instead he proceeded to take a cocktail of drugs. After awhile, he had blocked out the pain of Marty's rejection. It was the only way he could stop the words of his father which seemed to have overtaken his brain. "You're stupid and bad. You're the reason your mother left us. You're a monster!"

Marty slammed the door shut behind him and grabbed herself a drink, holing herself up in her room. She couldn't believe Todd had the nerve to say those things to her face! She drank herself to sleep. 


	3. One Rainy Night

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. In this chapter, there will be a graphic description of nonconsensual sex as well as other 'disturbing' material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you are enjoying my story. Please don't forget to review!

*o~o*

The next day was Todd's Calculus Midterm. It was do or die for him. If he didn't get a good grade on this test, he was flunking Calculus. If he flunked Calculus, his dad would make him regret ever being born. He knew that if he got a bad grade, his father would kill him for sure. In the haze of drugs he had consumed the night before, he tried to pass the test.

"How do you think you did?" Powell asked after the test was over and they were walking back to the frat house together.

"I think I bombed the test... and if I did, it's all Marty Saybrooke's fault," Todd quipped.

Marty got through her classes and all her tests with flying colors. She probably could have done it in her sleep. She was talking to a bunch of her friends, and they were all thinking about going to Rodi's. She agreed to go as she wanted to get out and have some fun.

Todd had gone to Rodi's too, but he did not speak to Marty, just glared at her across the room. "Hey, Todd... what's with you and Marty?" Zach asked as he sat down at Todd's table. "You two were all over each other the other night..."

"It's over... I dumped her," Todd lied. "You can have her now... You and Powell can both have her for all I care."

"Great," Zach said with a smirk. He left the table and strutted over toward Marty.

"Hey, babe, you wanna fuck?" he asked her.

Todd watched from the distance, his fists curled as he tried to keep his cool.

Marty glared at Zach. "What? Do I have a coin slot that says fifty cents for a fuck?" she asked in annoyance.

"NO!" she said in answer to Zach, picking up her beer and walking away. Stupid Todd probably sent him over anyway. She took a long drink from the glass in her hand.

The next day Todd and Powell went to see how they had fared on the Calculus exam. Powell looked at his grade which had been posted on the instructor's door first. "I got a C-!" Powell said happily. "Wooo hoooooooooo!"

"Let me see what I got," Todd insisted, pushing Powell aside.

"Fuck!" Todd screamed, slamming his fist into the door.

"What? What is it?" Powell asked.

"I got a freakin F," Todd said angrily.

"You did?" Powell said in surprise. "But I thought Marty helped you study."

"I thought she did too... That little bitch must have given me all the wrong formulas!" Todd growled. "How did she do on the test?"

"I heard she got an A," Powell replied.

"See, I told you. That little slut. Because of her, I flunked this test! Do you know what's going to happen to me now?" Todd screamed.

"No, what?"

"I'm going to have to get a full time job now... This means my dad is gonna cut my allowance. And I won't be able to be here for the Spring Fling... my dad is going to KILL ME!"

Todd was so loud that everyone on campus knew he had flunked his Calculus test, he was blaming Marty, and because of his grades, he would not be able to attend the KAD Spring Fling.

Marty came by to check her score on the test... not that she really needed to because she always made good grades. When she saw Todd and Powell there, she groaned and turned to walk in the other direction. Her grade wasn't so important; she didn't want to deal with Todd right now anyway.

When Todd saw Marty, he went absolutely livid. He grabbed her tight in his arms and pressed her up roughly against the nearest wall. "Don't worry, Marty. I am not throwing you against the wall this time for another quick fuck!" he sneered. "Because of you, I flunked my Calculus test. Because of you, I won't get to play football anymore, I lost my Varsity letter, and you've ruined my whole career!"

"Because of you, my whole life is ruined!" he yelled as he glared into her face.

Marty glared back at him. "YOU had better fucking let go of me right now, Manning," she said in a pissed voice. "I tried to help you study! If you'd spend half as much time studying and actually doing any of the work as you did in trying to get into my pants, then maybe you'd have gotten a decent GRADE! Don't you dare blame me because you can't pick up a damn pencil and do the work. I gave you notes! Formulas! And practice questions! I can't take the damn test for you, too!"

"You're going to REGRET this, Marty Saybrooke. Just you wait... you'll regret it... ALL of it!" Todd said as he set her free, not even noticing the bruises he had left on her upper arms. His anger was explosive, but for some reason the part that hurt him the most is that Marty didn't even want him anymore. He walked away, and Powell followed after him.

Marty couldn't believe the nerve of him. He was such a dick-head! She wished she had never laid eyes on him, let alone slept with him. She walked away and left campus, going back to her house, and slamming the door shut behind her.

May came to Llanview and it was the night of the infamous Spring Fling. This year the KAD Fraternity would get to host the wild party. Due to his failing grades, Todd's dad had forbidden him to go, but despite his father's stern wishes, Todd had decided to be there. There was beer, hot chicks and loud music. How could he not attend? He couldn't play football anymore, his greatest love, so he had to have some fun in his life.

This was the night Todd would get back at Marty for all she had done to sabotage his life. He had ordered a blow up doll from a catalog, dressed it like Marty, and smeared it's wide-open mouth with lipstick. He taped a sign on its chest that said Marty The Party Girl. As soon as Marty walked into the Frat House on the arm of some guy, Todd came down the stairs, the blow up doll in hand.

He started dancing crazily with the doll. "Hey everyone, look at my date... Marty the Party Girl! Her mouth is wide open... Ready for anyone's cock! Let's all take a turn with her!" Todd taunted.

Marty glared at Todd. She excused herself from her date and marched right up to Todd. "Go to hell," she spit out, turning to walk away from him. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"What's the matter, Marty? Don't want to admit you're just like the blow up doll here," taunted Todd as he waved the inflatable woman around. "She looks just like you... wide open mouth... down on her knees, likes cock in all of her holes..."

Everyone at the Spring Fling watched the argument between Todd and Marty. "Can't you solve this in a more constructive way?" asked Jason as he watched the two of them in disgust.

"What way? A beer chug?" Todd said as he reached for his beer. "How about it, Marty? Think you can beat me at chugging a beer?"

"Piece of cake," Marty said, as she got a beer in her hand. "Let's do this."

With the crowd cheering on, Todd started chugging his beer. He drank it down as fast possible, but still Marty was beating his socks off. She slurped down her beer in no time flat. Everyone congratulated Marty, and Todd felt like crap. He threw his beer bottle aside. He then gave Kevin, Marty's date a look that could have killed. With a shove, he pushed Marty at Kevin.

"Todd, you screwed up," Kevin said to Todd. "She doesn't want you anymore... accept it."

"She's all yours," Todd said with a sneer. "She's nothing but a stupid, stuck-up little slut!"

He then watched from a distance, seeing Marty proceed to get drunk and dance around like the wild party girl she was. She seemed to be paying her date very little attention as she was getting wild with the crowd. "Damn, look at Marty," Zach said to Todd.

Fact was, Todd couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Todd couldn't believe it when his two best friends, Powell and Zach then walked up to Marty and started dancing with her. Todd saw red as Marty seemed to be all over his buddies.

Marty knew Todd was watching, so she partied it up right. She was dancing with Powell and Zach, and didn't give a damn because she knew it would get to Todd. He deserved it after the horrible things he had been saying to her.

Todd's mood was volatile, so he disappeared into the kitchen for awhile to do some drugs. After he was in a drug-induced haze, he thought he could handle whatever it was Marty might be doing in the main room of the Frat house. When he walked out, she was no where in sight, but Zach and Powell were standing there drinking beer. "Hey, where's Marty?" Todd asked.

"She and Kevin went upstairs. Actually, I had to help him practically CARRY her up the stairs to his room. She's really messed up right now," laughed Zach. "She was all over Kevin. Hell, she was all over the three of us, me, Kevin AND Powell. You're right, Todd... she's just a little slut."

"I bet she and Kevin are upstairs right now, doing the wild thing," Powell said with a smirk.

"No, she probably just went upstairs to sleep it off," Todd spoke as he reached for a cold one and began drinking it down.

"Todd, you didn't see her... She lay on the bed, pulled her skirt up... showed all of us her panties..." Zach began.

Todd grabbed Zach by the collar of his shirt and glared into his face. "She was drunk out of her mind. She probably doesn't even know what she is doing..." said Todd in a rough voice. "Still, I think we better go upstairs... and 'check' on her. I haven't had the chance to get back at her for making sure I flunked that Calculus test. She's made my life a living hell... and in her drunken state, I'm pretty sure I can do the same to her."

As Todd watched, Kevin came walking down the stairs. He went over to the refreshment table and grabbed another beer. "Where's Marty?" Jason asked.

"I took her upstairs so she could sleep it off," replied Kevin.

Looking at his friends, Todd smirked. "Now's our chance... let's go," he said as he started walking up the stairs. Powell and Zach followed closely behind.

At the top of the stairs was Kevin Buchanan's bedroom. It was the room where many drunken college students would sleep it off after their wild Frat parties. Todd entered the room, seeing Marty sprawled out on the bed. She had a half-smile on her face as though she was dreaming of something good. "Hey, babe," he said as he stood over her, lightly caressing her cheek.

"I don't think she's gonna hear you, Todd. She's drunk out of her freakin mind," Zach spoke up.

"Maybe this will get through to her," spoke Todd as he knelt over the Kevin's bed and began nibbling Marty's neck.

"What are you doing?" Marty murmured, half-dazed as she tried to roll away from the person who was leaning over her. She just wanted to sleep; she was so tired.

"I'm just having a little fun..." Todd said with a laugh as he started caressing Marty's thigh which was exposed by her skirt. He played with the hem, inching it up a little. He wondered what color of panties she had worn.

"Stop," Marty said, pushing his hand away. "I want to sleep. Kevin said I could sleep now." She tried to roll over again to get some much-needed rest.

Todd turned to look at Powell and Zach. "Hey guys, she's drunk out of her gourd. Now's our chance. She sleeps with all the guys on campus, so why don't we just take what she usually freely gives?" Todd said with a sneer.

"What are you talking about, Manning?" Zach asked.

"She's so drunk, she won't even remember it in the morning," Todd said as he started sliding Marty's skirt up. His cock started throbbing in his pants seeing she had on a lacy pair of dark burgundy panties.

Marty brushed Todd's hand away. Why wouldn't he just let her sleep? She was so incredibly tired. She wished she could go home and crawl into bed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to try to rest here in Kevin's frat room, but she had been so sleepy.

Zach was smirking wickedly seeing that little peak of Marty's panties. He picked Marty up in his arms and started dancing with her crazily. He had his hands all over her body, cupping her ass and squeezing her curvy cheeks. He then set her down in a chair and began spinning it round and round.

"Wooo hooooo!" Todd said with excitement, pretty much in a drug-induced stupor at that point. He couldn't think for himself... all he could think about was getting revenge on Marty for everything he thought she had done to him. At any other time, he would have been furious seeing Zach put his hands all over Marty, but because of the drugs, he just wasn't quite himself.

"Stop!" Marty said, attempting to make the chair quit its wild spinning. "Please stop!" She couldn't understand what was going on. She felt dizzy now; so dizzy from all that spinning. She covered her mouth with her small hand, feeling as though she may puke.

Todd laughed seeing Marty's reaction to being spun around. "It's okay, baby... we're just trying to have a little fun!" he said with a smirk. He reached out and started playing with her thigh again, caressing and fondling her soft skin. "Powell," he said to his friend. "Lock the door."

"What are you guys gonna do to her?" Powell demanded, looking frightened.

"We are going to have some fun with her. She's been asking for it," spoke Todd. "Now lock the door. Do it... NOW!"

Powell looked like he might protest, but Zach said demandingly. "Do what he says, Powell. Lock the door." Grudgingly, Powell did as he was told.

Marty began to mentally panic when she heard the door locking. She jumped up from her chair in alarm. "Please let me go!" she pleaded. "I need to go home. I'm not feeling well."

Todd reached for Marty, seeing how she was beginning to freak out. "It's okay, baby. You're going to feel a hell of a lot better in just a moment. That's a promise." Picking her up in his strong, muscular arms, he carried her over to the bed. He lay her on it and held her down on it's surface. When she began to struggle, he reached onto the shelf above the bed, grabbing a length of rope Kevin had placed there. When he grasped the rope, marbles went flying everywhere, falling onto the floor with a crash.

"Shhhhh..." Todd crooned to Marty as he tied her hands to the bedposts. "We're just gonna have a little fun."

She looked terrified as he unzipped his pants. As his thick long cock came free, he pushed up Marty's skirt, exposing her burgundy panties once again. Without a word, he tore them from her body. Zach was laughing as he watched, but Powell was flipping out, wanting nothing more but to rescue Marty.

"Powell, stop it. Todd has all of this under control!" Zach growled. Powell sunk to the floor near the giant fish tank, crying like a small child.

Meanwhile, Todd was focusing all of his attention on Marty. "Don't be afraid," he said to her in a whisper. He came over her on the bed, parting her legs with his knee.

Tears streamed down Marty's cheeks, yet she had nowhere to go as she was tied to the bed. She wished she could just die and get it over with. She wished she hadn't come here tonight.

"No, Todd! No!" Marty cried out. "Please don't hurt me!"

Todd lowered himself onto Marty as she was tied to the bed. His cock was stiff as he brushed it against her center. With a hard stab, he pushed himself inside her. He had to thrust into her fast and rough, for she was dry and unready for his entry. He looked down into her face as he moved his hips fiercely, each thrust permeated with his anger.

It was so painful for Marty. All she could do was was cry as the pain ripped through her body. She felt like he was trying to tear her in half literally. There was bound to be blood.

With a few more rough thrusts, Todd reached his climax. He spilled himself into Marty, then stood up from the bed. He zipped up his jeans as he looked at her, seeing all the tears. He traced a trail of tears that moved down her soft cheek.

He then turned to look at Zach who hadn't taken his eyes off Marty during the whole encounter. Marty's skirt was still raised, her legs spread wide open, so Zach could see all of her womanly treasures. "Zach, your turn," Todd said, turning and going to sit in a chair. As the rain pounded on the window, Zach unzipped his jeans, walking toward the bed.

"I always wanted to fuck you, Marty," Zach sneered as he slammed his rigid cock into her ravaged pussy.

Marty cried harder. *They should just kill me and put me out of my misery! I can't take much more of this! Why? Why is Todd letting them do this to me?* Marty thought. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She could only cry through all of the pain.

Roughly, Zach finished up with Marty, shooting his seed deep inside her. He stood up, putting his now-limp demon back in his pants. "Powell, it's your turn," Todd said softly, looking over at Powell who was whimpering like a baby on the floor.

"Come on, Powell. You heard Todd. Do it, man!" Zach insisted, using his foot to nudge Powell.

"I can't," Powell murmured.

"Do it, Powell!" Todd bit out. "Be a man!"

"Do it... do it!" Zach chanted, helping Powell to his feet. He practically threw Powell atop Marty. Tears came to Powell's eyes as he started to unzip his fly.

Marty wanted to beg them to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't even have a voice left. She was so sore and raw, and it was a miracle that she hadn't passed out yet. She'd rather take death over this torture any day.

Hearing Zach and Todd cheering him on, Powell only hesitated a moment. He pulled his cock free of his pants and slowly lowered himself onto Marty. She lay so still as though she was barely breathing. Powell slid into her quite easily as she was moist from Zach and Todd both having their way with her.

From the distance where Todd was seated in the chair, he watched Powell as he thrust into Marty almost frantically, as if trying to hurry and have it all over. Zach was yelling and cheering. Finally Powell had finished and had stood, zipping up his jeans. "Good man," said Zach, slapping Powell on the back.

"I gotta get out of here!" Powell cried out. "I'm going to be sick!" He scrambled toward the door as he clawed at it with his hands.

"Hey now, it's okay. Let me help you with the door," Zach said as he walked over to the door and unlocked it. Powell ran off into the hallway. He proceeded to upchuck all over the floor. Zach followed after Powell. He didn't want Powell to go out into the crowd and accidentally spill out what had just occured with Marty in Kevin's bedroom.

Todd left the chair where he had been seated and walked over to the bed. Marty lay there, her eyes closed as tears remained on her cheeks. "Marty?" he said in a soft whisper. Gently he caressed her cheek, wiping away all her tears.

With tenderness, he pulled down her skirt, seeing bruises on her inner thighs. Lovingly, he covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek

At this point, she was too tired to respond or even move. She couldn't get up or try to escape as she was tied to the bed. Her body fell into a horrible sleep because every last detail of the rape was etched into her memory.

How Marty managed to sleep was a miracle, but her body was exhausted and it wasn't long until she had passed out completely despite the noise downstairs.


	4. Consequences

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other 'disturbing' material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

~*o*~

Todd went back downstairs to the spring fling celebration. He saw Powell and Zach at the refreshment table, and both of them were drinking again. The party was still in full swing. He approached his buddies and reached for a beer himself. He said nothing as he began drinking it down as if parched. He stared at Zach and Powell but they weren't saying a word. It was as if it was a dream... as if what happened couldn't have been real. Todd had flashes of what had happened upstairs, but only bits and pieces of it were coming back to him. *I must have done wayyyy too many drugs * he thought to himself.

Todd tried to go on with the party like nothing had ever happened. No one went upstairs to check on Marty, much to his relief. He hoped she wouldn't wake up and come looking for him. What in the world would he say? He drank more beer, trying to put her and those tears of hers from his mind.

The party went on until the wee hours of the morning. Finally everyone started leaving as the excitement started dwindling. The Frat house was wreck, with beer bottles and trash everywhere. Todd was pretty much passed out on the couch at that point. He wouldn't even have known his own name if he had been asked.

Marty's eyes opened. She looked around the room and tried to sit up. Her body didn't want to cooperate with her. Her limbs seemed to be made of Jello. She kept trying to fight the ropes at her wrists and sit up, but it was no use.

Kevin had started getting worried about his date. Hours had passed since he had taken Marty upstairs, and pretty much all the party-goers had left the Frat house. He decided to head up to his room to check on her. When he got there, he saw she was tied up to the bed. His room was a mess as though some sort of struggle had gone on in there. "Marty, ohhh my God! What happened?" he asked, as he untied her hands. He saw raw torn skin where the rope had cut into the flesh. He was horrified because clearly something awful had happened to Marty right here in his bedroom.

Tears streamed down Marty's cheeks. "Rape." She choked out the one word. She couldn't bring herself to speak those names yet even though she remembered all of it, including how they wouldn't stop even as she begged them.

Tears came to Kevin's eyes when Marty spoke that single word. He hadn't really known her long, but he was Megan's younger brother. Megan and Marty were roommates, so he had invited her to attend the Spring Fling with him. He couldn't believe something this awful had happened to his date... and he felt totally responsible.

"Ohhh, Marty... oh God... I better get you to a hospital," Kevin spoke as he tenderly gathered her in his arms.

She weighed next to nothing as he carefully carried her down the stairs. Everyone downstairs was passed out, so no one even noticed when Kevin carried Marty out the door and placed her into his car. He drove her to the hospital, wondering who could have committed this horrible crime.

Marty knew for now she was safe with Kevin. He was a good guy, a really good guy. If only she could fall in love with a guy like him; someone who wouldn't treat her like a piece of trash. On the ride to the hospital, she was quiet. She knew once there, they would ask her so many questions.

"You're going to be okay, Marty," Kevin spoke as they arrived at the hospital and he gently lifted her out of the car. He carried her inside and said to a nurse, "Please help... this woman has been raped."

A nurse directed Kevin to a room and he gently lay Marty down on an exam table. "Marty, I gotta go in the hallway... so they can examine you... and make sure you're okay. I won't leave... I promise," Kevin said he gave Marty's small hand a gentle squeeze.

After Kevin left, the nurse paged Marty's doctor. A few minutes later, Dr. Larry Wolek came in the room. He had cared for Marty ever since she had been diagnosed with Lupus. He thought of Marty as his own daughter, so it tore him up inside when he saw Marty's state. He looked at the rope burns on her wrists and told the nurse to apply some bandages to the torn and bloody wounds.

"Marty ~ sweetheart, what happened?" he asked her gently.

"I-I went to a party...the Spring Fling. I went with Kevin Buchanan," Marty said as it all began spilling out. "I wanted to have a good time..and this guy...there's this guy Todd; I rejected him because he doesn't like me... not for real, not like you really care for a person. So he kept trying to mess with me, but I thought I finally got rid of him after a drinking contest. And I think I was dancing. I don't know how much I drank, but Kevin told me to sleep it off in his room; that it would be okay and that I should sleep. Kevin left and I fell asleep. Todd, and these two guys Zach and Powell came in..."

"They were harassing me, and wouldn't let me go. They-they tied me to the bed and then..." she choked out. "They..."

Larry listened as rage went through him at all this beautiful young woman had went through. "Did they rape you, Marty? Please... you have to let us know ... we need to check you out, to see if you are okay. And we need to tell the police exactly what they did to you, so they can be arrested," Larry encouraged.

Marty nodded slowly. "They tied me down and each...each of them...raped me," she choked out, as tears spilled down her cheeks. She explained in detail what each of them did to her.

"Marty, listen to me. None of this is your fault. You have done absolutely nothing wrong," Larry told his patient. "But the police are going to need to be called. There will be questioning. The men who hurt you will be arrested. They belong behind bars."

"First of all, you will have to let me examine you. Are you going to be okay with that?" Larry asked, hating to put her through that, but he needed to collect evidence as well as check to make sure she hadn't been injured from the rape.

Larry turned to the nurse and said, "Go get me a rape kit please."

Marty nodded her head. "It-It's okay," she said softly. "You can do that." She wanted nothing more than for this to be over, so she could go home to her house and sleep. She wanted to wake up and be okay. But she'd never be okay again. Never.

As gently as possible, Dr Wolek examined Marty with the nurse present. Luckily, he discovered there wasn't much damage internally. She had been ravaged, but she would eventually heal. He did however take pictures of the many bruises on her inner thighs, along with her wounded wrists.

After the examination was over, Larry helped Marty cover up with a warm blanket. "Marty, you're going to be okay," he said softly. "We just need to do a few blood tests... then get you into a room so you can rest."

"Okay," Marty said. Rest sounded good to her. She deeply needed that rest. She wanted to sleep safely, and she wanted to sleep without being disturbed, although she was certain nightmares would plague her.

After the blood had been drawn, Marty was taken to a hospital room where she could rest. She hadn't been there long when the police arrived to question her. "Take it easy on her, she's been through a lot," Larry insisted.

Bo Buchanan began asking Marty questions. "You say Todd Manning raped you? Along with Zach Rosen and Powell Lord III?" asked Bo. "Can you tell us in your own words exactly what happened?"

Marty reconfirmed her story, telling Bo Buchanan exactly what had happened. After she was finished, the police knew that Todd, Zach and Powell were her rapists. She remembered every detail very clearly as she told Bo everything.

Bo wrote all the details down and then promised Marty that the three men would be put behind bars. He then left Marty alone in her hospital room so she could get some rest. Kevin waited outside in the hallway, wanting to remain close, yet knowing Marty was in dire need of some rest.

After the cops left, Marty dozed off to sleep. Todd and his buddies were going to be put behind bars for their terrible actions. She was so glad that he would soon be arrested and prayed that he would then be out of her life once and for all.

Less than a half hour later, the police raided the Frat house and Todd, Zach and Powell were arrested. "What did I do?" Todd demanded as they slapped the cuffs on him. He could barely remember what had happened the night before, and in his twisted memory, he thought that he and Marty had made love.

Todd got thrown into jail after a degrading strip search. "What the hell? What did I do?" he demanded, but no one would tell him. They just looked at him like he was a cold-blooded killer or something.

Finally, Bo Buchanan came to his cell. "You know why you're here, don't you, Manning?" Bo asked.

"No, why?"

"You're under arrest for the rape of Marty Saybrooke," Bo stated.

"Marty? No, I - I didn't rape her. We were dating... sort of. Anyway, she wanted it. Ask her!" Todd said as he pressed himself up against the bars.

"That's not what she said. She said you and your frat buddies tied her to a bed and raped her," Bo spoke.

"That's not how it happened. I need a lawyer!" Todd yelled. After he got his phone call, Todd called his dad. He told a very angry Peter Manning that he had been framed in a rape charge. His dad promised him the best lawyer money could by.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Larry had gotten Marty's blood test results. He was worried about her Lupus as it was apparent she had been drinking which could cause a flare-up in her symptoms. He was shocked when he read her test results. He went to her hospital room right away, carrying her file in his hand.

"Marty, I need to talk to you..." he began. "Your test results are back... and I have some shocking news."

"According the the blood work we did, you are pregnant," he stated. "I think it's best if we did an ultrasound right away. We want to make sure the baby is okay, considering you were raped."  



	5. Decisions

Author's Note: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Please do not forget to review!

*~o~*

Marty looked at the Doctor Wolek in confusion. "Are you sure I'm pregnant?" She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

*Oh God, I hope not! Surely not! No way!* thought Marty.

"I think you should double check," she said to Dr. Wolek.

"I've ordered an ultrasound, Marty. We will soon know for sure," Larry said as he tried to comfort a very distraught Marty.

Marty was taken to radiology where an ultrasound technician performed the sonogram with Larry by Marty's side. The transducer was placed on Marty's bare belly. Soon an image of a tiny human being appeared on the screen. It appeared to be a healthy baby with tiny arms and legs. Larry smiled when the baby's heartbeat could be heard.

"Marty, it's true. You're pregnant," Larry spoke as he looked at the screen. "And from what we are seeing, you're about three months along."

*Three months! That would mean...oh God!* thought Marty.

"No," Marty whispered. "It can't be three months. It has to be a mistake. It just can't be three months." Oh God, she could not be carrying Todd's child! If she was, she wanted no part of it. She didn't want a monster spawn inside of her.

"Yes, the baby is well-developed... and very healthy from what I can see," Larry promised Marty. He then saw her reaction and realized perhaps this pregnancy wasn't one she wished to carry out.

"Marty, are you okay? You seem so upset. I know it's a big shock to find out you are pregnant. But you seem as though you are devastated," said Dr. Wolek. "Have you thought of terminating this pregnancy?"

"This child is the Devil's Spawn," Marty said. She didn't know if she could terminate the pregnancy though; it wasn't the kid's fault his father was Satan was it? Or maybe it would be best to terminate it and not even mention it. No one would have to know.

Larry looked very worried when Marty spoke, announcing that the baby was "Devil's Spawn." What that meant, he wasn't exactly sure. "Marty, I'm going to take you back to your room now. You need a little time to think about this pregnancy and what you chose to do," said Dr. Wolek. "If you do decide to terminate, you need to make your decision within the week. You're already three months along... and it becomes risker to terminate once you're in the second trimester."

Marty was taken back to her hospital room and helped into bed. A nurse brought her a tray of food and something to drink. Sheepishly, Kevin came into the room. "Marty, I've been so worried about you," he said as he walked over to the bed.

Meanwhile, at the Llanview jail house, Todd had a visitor. It was a missionary named Rebecca and she came in carrying a Bible. "What are you doing here?" Todd sneered.

"I came to save your soul," she said taking seat in a chair right inside the cell with him after a guard had locked them both inside.

"Too late..." said Todd.

*~o~*

Marty felt tears coming and soon they were falling down her cheeks relentlessly. "I'm carrying Devil's Spawn. There is Devil's spawn growing inside of me. It's been there for three months, that evil, evil spawn," she sobbed hysterically.

Kevin looked horrified when he heard Marty's words. "Devil's Spawn?" he repeated. "Do you mean you are pregnant?"

"Wow, Marty... I just don't know what to say. Do you want me to call Megan? Maybe you'd rather talk to her about all this... considering I'm a guy," said Kevin as he saw the tears rolling silently down Marty's face. He hated seeing her this way, but he had absolutely no idea what to do or say to help her feel better.

"Marty, I'm so sorry. This is ALL my fault. I should have never have left you all alone in my bedroom as drunk as you were. Whoever did this to you, I swear, I'm going to kill them," said Kevin, clenching his fists. "Tell me who did this, so I can seek him out and make him pay for hurting you."

*~o~*

Todd sat on the cot in his jail cell, looking over at the beautiful young woman with the pixie face and long dark curls. Her curls reminded him of Marty's. "Do you know why they locked me up in here?" Todd said to Rebecca. "They think I raped a woman. I just had some wild and rough sex with her and they say it was rape."

"Yes, I know why you are here," said Rebecca in that soft little voice of hers.

"How do you know I won't bend you over this cot and rape you next?" Todd said as his eyes swept over Rebecca's curvaceous form.

"I believe there is good in you, Todd. There is good in everyone... perhaps no one ever believed in you... perhaps that's why you have been placed here for the crime you were accused of committing..."

"Perhaps I am just a monster. Perhaps I am the rapist they've accused me of being after all!" Todd said in a screech, making Rebecca jump nearly out of her seat.

*~o~*

Across town, at Llanfair, Tina Roberts was talking to her sister Vicki. She had been doing some investigation in regards to their father, Victor Lord's will. The will stated that their illegitimate younger brother would inherit 37 million dollars upon his death. Their father had died and the trouble was, no one knew who their brother was... or where to find him. He had been given up for adoption as a baby by Tina's mother, Irene to protect him from his child-molesting father, Victor Lord. Now, it was important he be found as soon as possible to gain his rightful inheritance. "What happened to our brother after he was given up?" Vicki asked Tina.

"He was adopted by presumably a loving couple. My mother wanted to be sure he had a good home. So he was given to Peter Manning, her own brother to raise with his wife, Barbara, who were unable to have children of their own," Tina explained.

"Well, then where is our brother now?" Vicki asked.

"Right now, he's sitting in Llanview jail... accused of rape," replied Tina.

*~o~*

"It was Todd and his friends," Marty answered Kevin. She was still not over the fact that Todd had gotten her pregnant, too. She did not want to give birth to a monster identical to him. She still didn't know what to do and unfortunately she didn't have much time to make a choice.

"Todd," Kevin repeated. "I knew he was messed up... but I never dreamed he could do something so vile."

Bending down beside Marty's bed, Kevin gently kissed her cheek. "Get some rest, sweetie. I'm going to the Frat house to make sure that Todd and his friends are behind bars. I'll stop by your place and tell Megan you are here. I'm sure she's very worried about you since you didn't come home last night," Kevin spoke, encouraging Marty to get some sleep. "If you need me, just call."

When Kevin got to the Frat house, he discovered that Todd, Zach, and Powell had been arrested. The place was a wreck, so Jason and a few of the other frat brothers were cleaning up. "Marty's in the hospital," Kevin spoke candidly to Jason.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Jason gasped.

"Todd Manning happened," Kevin replied, rolling his eyes.

* The following day *

Todd got no rest at all as Rebecca, the missionary kept talking to him along with a psychiatrist. "Will you all just leave me alone?" Todd spoke in annoyance. "I need to talk to Marty. She's the only one who can straighten all this out."

"She's in the hospital right now," Ray, Todd's psychiatrist stated.

"Hospital?" Todd repeated. "Why? What happened to her?"

"You and your frat buddies raped her," said Ray as he looked at Todd, disbelieving that Todd continued to claim he was innocent.

"No, I didn't! It wasn't me! I'd never hurt her!" Todd exclaimed. "I wasn't the one who raped her... but when I find out who did I am going to break every single bone in his body!"

"Todd, listen to me. Powell Lord III confessed. He also said that the whole thing was your idea, that you told him what to do..." Ray spoke. "It's time you came clean and told the truth. The courts will go easier on you if you give a full confession."

"I have nothing to confess. I did NOT rape Marty Saybrooke, okay? I- I have feelings for her. I could never hurt her. You gotta believe me..." Todd said in a pleading voice.

"Todd, we did a full drug-screening on you when you were arrested. It was apparent that you had drugs in your system. Is it possible that because of the drugs, you just can't remember exactly what happened last night?" Ray asked.

Todd touched his forehead, but everything was foggy. He remembered Marty lying on the bed. He remembered kissing her and touching her. And he remembered after it was over as he had covered her up lovingly with the blanket and kissed her cheek. But other than that, everything was hazy. Something happened... Something big, but he didn't know what.

"I'm not saying anything else until my lawyer gets here," Todd replied.

"That would be me," a woman's voice spoke. "Hello, I'm Nora Gannon." She shook his hand as she stood there looking confident about her ability to help him in his case.

"Hello," Todd spoke. "I'm Todd Manning, the one accused of raping Marty Saybrooke. I didn't hurt her..."

Nora sat down across the table from Todd. "Tell me everything, Todd, starting from the beginning... from when you first met Miss Saybrooke," Nora coaxed. Todd proceeded to tell Nora every single detail of his and Marty's association together, leaving out no small detail, including their passionate encounters at her place. When he got to the night of Marty's rape, his memory was sketchy at best.

"I know we had a fight," Todd admitted. "But we made up... upstairs in Kevin's room. She lay on the bed... and I- I made love to her. I had taken a lot of drugs, but yeah, she wanted it. She was practically begging for it."

Nora took down notes as Todd spoke. "If everything you are telling me is true, I think we can get you off. But there is the small matter of Powell's confession. He's swearing up and down that you, he, and Zach raped Marty at the Spring Fling. Zach isn't talking. The police have gathered any evidence they could find in the case... so right now it's your word against Powell's and Marty's. The doctors at the hospital found bruises on Marty's body as well as other signs of rape, but no one can prove behind a shadow of the doubt that you had anything to do with it," said Nora. "Todd, are you absolutely sure that there isn't something more you just aren't telling me?"

"Yeah, actually there is... I think I'm in love with Marty Saybrooke," Todd confessed.

*~o~*

Vicki couldn't believe what she was hearing from Tina. Their missing brother was here in Llanview and was now in jail accused of rape? "Ohhh Good Lord!" gasped Vicki. "Tina, this cannot be possible. Who is he? And do you think he could have committed this unspeakable crime?"

"He's Todd Manning," explained Tina, knowing that Vicki knew Todd well as he was one of Kevin's frat brothers. Vicki had even had Todd and a few of Kevin's other friends over for dinner not all that long ago.

"I am not sure if he raped Marty Saybrooke or not," Tina replied. "Word is that Marty gets around."

"Tina! Please don't talk that way. First of all, the girl has just been brutally raped. And secondly, she's my daughter Megan's roommate. This is all just so terrible," Vicki said sadly. "We finally find our brother, but he's locked up in jail. There has got to be something we can do..."

"I think you should go to the jail and talk to Todd," Tina suggested.

~*o*~

Megan got to the hospital the first thing the next morning. She stopped to talk to Dr. Wolek about Marty's condition. "Marty's been sleeping for hours," Larry told Megan. "She's had a really rough time, Megan. She's going to need all of her friends right now, especially since she has no relatives here in Llanview."

"Is Marty going to be okay?" Megan asked worriedly. She hadn't been able to stop crying since Kevin had told her the horrible news of Marty's attack.

"Physically, yes..." Larry answered as he spoke softly where no one could hear his words except Megan. "Her Lupus is under control... but there is one thing. Marty's pregnant, Megan. And from what I can gather, she isn't happy about this pregnancy, not at all."

Megan looked shocked. Marty hadn't even been seeing anyone, no one serious anyway... not that she knew of. "I'm going to go and see her. She needs me now," said Megan. She thanked Larry and then went to Marty's hospital room.

"Marty, I'm here," Megan said as she took her friend's hand in hers and took a seat in the chair next to Marty's bed.

"Megan, what am I going to do?" Marty asked tearfully. "This baby can't be brought into the world. He or she will destroy lives; it'll be a monster just like it's father and I'll be responsible for bringing it into this world."

Tears streamed down Marty's cheeks. Everything was so bad. She had been raped, and she had just discovered she was pregnant. She wished with all her heart that she had never laid eyes on Todd Manning.

Gently Megan squeezed Marty's hand in hers. "Honey, Larry told me. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," Megan spoke. She listened intently as Marty said the baby's father was a monster.

"Marty, just who is this baby's father?" Megan asked, fear in her eyes. Something told her that Marty's answer just wouldn't be good.

"I"m not seeing anyone; I wasn't. I just slept with him twice...Todd," she said coldly. "The father is Todd Manning - Satan himself in disguise."

Megan tried to disguise her horror. "Kevin told me that- that Todd was one of the guys who attacked you. I'm so sorry, Marty. What are you going to do about the baby? It is YOUR baby. That asshole is behind bars. He doesn't have any claim to the child," said Megan. "Have you thought about giving the baby up for adoption?"

"If Todd stays behind bars, then I could do that. I don't want him knowing I'm pregnant with his kid. But if he gets out of this somehow and finds out, he'll never leave me alone EVER!"

"I don't think he's getting out anytime soon, Marty. Supposedly Powell has confessed, and Zach and Todd aren't far behind. I just can't believe this... Powell is my distant cousin. It makes me just SICK what those three did to you!" Megan said sorrowfully. "Marty, if you decide to keep the baby... I will help you. I'm your best friend and I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Marty said softly. "But how can I raise a baby? I'm in med school."

"Do you think I can do it?" Marty asked.

"It will be hard, Marty... but we can all pitch in. All of your friends. We all care about you... and to tell you the truth, I love babies," Megan said as she held Marty's hand. "But are you sure you can do this? Raise this child? Knowing he or she is the child of the man who raped you?"

"I know the baby is innocent... but every time you look at him or her... are you going to remember what happened... how Todd hurt you?" Megan asked. "Ohhh Marty, I know how hard this must be. You have such a big decision to make... and damn, I wish it didn't have to be such a painful one."

" I don't know," Marty sobbed. "It'll be so hard to look at this baby, even though its not the baby's fault. Remembering and seeing Todd in this baby is going to be so hard. Maybe adoption is a better idea."

"Whatever you decide, honey, I'm here for you," Megan promised as she tenderly wiped away Marty's tears. "Right now though, you need to rest up. You don't want another flare up with your Lupus." Since Megan had Lupus too; she knew how painful those flare-ups could be.

*~o~*

Todd wasn't doing so well. As the drugs started wearing off, he became feverish. He lay on his cot, trembling and feeling as though the demons of hell had risen up to take him away. "Marty!" he called out, convulsing as the drugs left his system. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

A doctor was called to take a look at him. Todd looked up in a foggy haze, seeing a man standing over him. He thought it was his father. "Please, no!" he cried out. "Don't hit me!"

Todd cowered away, trying to cover his face with his arms. "Todd, it's me, Dr. Larry Wolek. You're going to be okay," the doctor promised.

"Marty... I need Marty. Where is she?" Todd asked, his voice sorrowful. "Tell her I didn't mean it. Tell her please."

"This man needs to be moved to the hospital," Larry told the guard.

Todd was taken to Llanview hospital where the doctors began working on him. They tried to get his drug-detox under control. He continued to call out for Marty, his voice echoing down the halls. Larry listened in horror as Todd started confessing all of his sins.

"I'm sorry, Marty... I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you," Todd call out although his eyes were closed and he wasn't fully conscious. "I want to take it back!"

Watching his patient go through sheer agony, Larry couldn't help but feel for the man, especially since he kept calling out in a raw voice for Marty, begging for her forgiveness, and saying he never meant to hurt her. "Start an IV on this patient," Larry told the nurse. "And don't let him out of your sight."

*~o~*

A nurse came in to check on Marty. "Is there anything I can get you, Miss Saybrooke?" the nurse asked gently.

"No thank you,' Marty said politely. "I'm going to rest."

"Meg, don't leave please? I don't want to be alone in the hospital," she told her friend. "And if you see Kevin while I'm sleeping tell him thank you. He's been so sweet."

"I won't leave you, sweetie. I promise," Megan said as Marty lay back against the pillows. She stayed right beside Marty's bed.

*~o~*

Hours passed, and Todd was doing a bit better. His breathing was calmer and his vitals had nearly returned to normal. He awakened and realized he was in the hospital. "What am I doing here?" he said in a whisper, looking down and seeing an IV in his arm. He ripped the IV out, watching as blood shot everywhere.

"I hate hospitals," he grumbled. He felt really sick and incredibly weak, but he wanted out of this hospital bed ... NOW.

"Nurse," he called out.

The nurse walked over to Todd's bed. "Yes? How are you feeling, Mr. Manning?" she asked. She then gasped, seeing he had ripped out his own IV.

"Mr. Manning, you shouldn't have done that. You're bleeding all over the place!" the nurse exclaimed. "Don't you move a muscle! I will be right back with some bandages!"

The nurse scurried off down the hallway in search of bandages to stop Todd's bleeding. On rubbery legs, Todd stood up. Suddenly a thought hit him. Ray had said Marty was in the hospital. Now was his chance to talk to her and straighten everything out.

"Marty, I'm coming," he said aloud as he picked up a pillow case and wrapped it around his bleeding arm.


	6. Facing the Darkness

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Please do not forget to review!

*~o~*

Megan had sit beside Marty for hours. Her rear end has actually fallen asleep for sitting in that uncomfortable chair for so long. She stood up and stretched her limbs. She then decided to head down to the cafeteria for something to eat, as Marty was now resting so peacefully. "Be right back, Marty," she said in a whisper. She then disappeared down the hallway, toward the cafeteria.

Todd was in the hallway wearing a ridiculously small hospital gown that showed off a good portion of his backside. He scowled seeing Megan leaving a hospital room and he immediately assumed it was Marty's. He grabbed Marty's chart off the wall right outside the door, reading it over.

Yep, definitely Marty Saybrooke," Todd said quietly as he read that the patient had Lupus and had been gang-raped. His eyes about popped out of his head when he read on, seeing that an ultrasound had confirmed a pregnancy in the third month.

Todd wasn't that good at math, but he was able to think back to three months ago and recall those two erotic incidences at Marty's place where they had made wild and passionate love. Could the child Marty carried be his?

Silently, Todd entered Marty's hospital room. She looked like a sweet angel sleeping there. Tenderly his hand reached out and he caressed her cheek. "Marty, I'm here," he said in a soft whisper.

Marty's eyes opened groggily and when she saw Todd, she jumped back. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. She tried to scramble out of the bed to get away from him. "HELP ME!" she yelled, hoping a passing doctor or nurse would hear her. She frantically searched for the call button to alert the nurse.

Hearing Marty's screams, Todd cringed. He immediately grabbed her up in his steely arms, holding her tight so she could not struggle. He cupped his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Ohhh God Marty, please don't scream. They'll take me and lock me up again," Todd said as he looked down into her frightened face. "Please listen to me. I don't know what happened the other night ... but I love you! I love you so much ... and I couldn't have did what they are accusing me of ... I could never hurt you that way."

"If you promise you won't scream, I'll take my hand away, Marty ... Will you listen to me? Do you promise not to scream?" Todd begged.

Marty whimpered in fear because when he grabbed her flashbacks of the night before hit her. She tried to struggle free from his grasp. She needed to get away from him before he hurt her again.

"Marty, please stop..." Todd pleaded as he held her in his arms so tightly to keep her from struggling. "I need to talk to you."

"Listen, they arrested me on charges of rape. They say I hurt you. I wouldn't do that," Todd spoke as he looked into her scared blue eyes. "I've done some rotten things in my life, but I could never hurt you. I've been such an ass to you... I know it... but I need to tell you why..."

He kept his hand cupped tight over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. That's all he needed; to be locked up in that awful cell again. "Marty, I- I love you. I've never said those words to anyone before. Never. But it's true. And those feelings scared me out of my mind. I wanted you so much ... but all I could do was be an ass to you, cause I was scared. I am so sorry."

"To be honest, I don't know for sure what happened the night of the Spring Fling. I had taken a lot of drugs ... A WHOLE LOT of drugs and I wasn't thinking clearly. But the police say someone raped you. All I remember is making love to you... if someone hurt you ... you have to tell me who he is," Todd spoke. "Cause I will hunt him down and rip him apart piece by piece with my bare hands."

"If I take my hand away now ... do you promise not to scream?" Todd asked.

Marty swallowed then nodded slowly. She promised him with her eyes that she wouldn't scream. But Todd had to know he had done this. He was the one who started it that night. He raped her first, followed by Zach then Powell.

Looking down into Marty's lovely face, Todd slowly moved his hand away. He still held her in a tight grip so she wouldn't call for a nurse and he kept his hand right next to the pillow beside her so that if she began screaming again, he could easily stop her from calling out for anyone.

"Okay, Marty, what happened? Who hurt you?" Todd asked as he gently caressed her hair back from her face. "Was it Powell? Zach? You gotta tell me..."

Marty was shaking from fear as she began to speak. "It...was the three of you. Y-you first, then Zach and then Powell," she choked out. "I was only trying to sleep up in Kevin's room when all three of you came in. You wouldn't stop; I begged you to stop."

Todd listened as a look of horror came to his face. "No... noooo ... NO," he gasped out. "I couldn't... I wouldn't..."

But bits and pieces of memories were coming back. He remembered tears on Marty's face and her begging him to stop. Could it be true... could he have actually raped the woman he loved?

"Marty, ohhh God... say it isn't true," he said, but deep down he knew that it was.

"I - I wish I could," she said sadly. "But it's true. I still don't know why you did it." She didn't know what to think really. She was just so hurt and now things were so crazy with her being pregnant, too.

Todd was actually knocked to his knees beside Marty's bed when he heard her words. He didn't remember every detail, but Marty wouldn't lie to him about this. He knew she was telling the truth. It hurt like a knife in his chest. He could barely breathe.

Tears started running from his eyes as Todd Manning cried for the first time since he was a small boy of eight years old. "My dad was always right, I am a monster," he said in a choked voice.

"Marty, I'm so sorry... if I could take it back, I would, but I never can..." he said as he lay his head against her stomach and he cried like a little child. "I have to go back... so they can lock me up... but I don't want to leave you, I don't."

Marty didn't know what to say or do; was Todd really sorry? Or was this some kind of act to make her feel pity for him? Was he going to claim being mentally insane just to get out a long jail sentence? She just didn't know what to do or even what to feel right now.

With hot tears streaking his face, Todd looked up at Marty where his head was pressed to her tummy. "Marty, I DO love you..." he said in a whisper. "Don't forget that."

He stood. "I gotta go," he said sorrowfully. "Back to the jail where all rapists belong..."

He started to walk out the door. "One more thing though..." he spoke turning to look at her. "Is it true? Are you pregnant with my child?"

Marty looked at Todd in shock. " H-how did you know that?" she asked in surprise. She had only told Kevin and Meg; how did Todd know it was his baby?

Todd shrugged. "It doesn't matter how I know..." he said softly. "I just need to know... is it true? Is the baby mine?"

"Yes," Marty said quietly. "It is." Even though she hadn't wanted Todd to know, he already knew obviously so there was no use in keeping it a secret now... Or should she have lied?

Todd stared as Marty spoke the words, his heart turning over in his chest. "I've fucked everything up, haven't I? You, me, the baby... things could have been so much different... If I wasn't such an ass... If I wasn't such a monster," Todd spoke as he lay his hand on the door. "But it's too late for me. It's not too late for you, Marty. Take good care of yourself... and our baby..." He choked out the last words as he walked away. In the hallway, he was grabbed by a prison guard. He didn't even fight when they drug him away.

In the meantime, Megan had returned from the cafeteria, carrying a cup of coffee. She got there just in time to see Todd Manning pulled away by a prison guard. "Oh my God, Marty, what happened?" she asked worriedly as she burst into the room. "Did that asshole hurt you again?"

Marty shook her head. "No," she said softly. She then told Megan the whole story. She was feeling so dazed and she wasn't sure what to think of everything Todd had said.

"How can the man just have totally forgot that he had raped you, Marty? Is he totally messed up on drugs? Mental? Or what?" Megan said shaking her head. "Marty, what are you going to do about all of this?"

"He admitted to being heavily on drugs. I don't what or how much he took. So I just don't know," Marty said softly. "I don't know, Meg ... but this baby ...it's a part of me, too."

"Yes, it is... and you have no family left... only your aunt, and she's in Ireland. You don't even seem to get along with her," Megan reminded as she took Marty's hand in hers. "So have you decided to keep the baby? What about Todd, do you think he'll get out... and want to see the child?"

"I'll keep the baby. I don't know... Todd actually went willingly and told me to take care of the baby. He said something about how he was a monster."

Megan looked at Marty, a little unsure of what she was hearing. "Marty, are you saying you might actually have feelings for Todd? I know you slept with him a couple of times ... but is that all there was to it? Or maybe... is there more?" asked Megan.

" I don't know what I feel," Marty sobbed. "I thought I could have feelings for him at first, but he was so mean. Why should I like him or even care?"

Megan nodded. It sounded complicated. Here Marty was three months pregnant ... and her baby's father was her rapist. What could be more complicated than that? "I don't know what to say ... I just hope he gets some help in jail. Drug Rehab ... Counseling, whatever he needs," said Megan.

"Marty, if you're sure you'll be okay, I need to go home for awhile. If you need anything... anything at all, just call me," Megan said as she kissed her friend's cheek. She then quietly left.

Not long after Megan's departure, Dr. Larry Wolek came in. "How's my favorite patient?" he asked as he was glancing over the records of Marty's medical file.

He walked over to the bed and smiled at Marty. "You're looking much better today, my dear. Your color is coming back," he said as he quickly examined her. Softly he placed a hand over her still flat tummy.

"Have you made any decisions yet about your pregnancy?" he asked. He didn't want to push her into a decision, but time was running out and she needed to make a choice as soon as possible.

As he stood there, looking at Marty, he thought about the things Todd Manning had said as he was in de-tox. Patient confidentiality kept him from telling Marty exactly what he had heard. From the sound of things, Todd was remorseful for what he had done to Marty. The man was clearly messed up and needed a lot of counseling. Larry just couldn't get over the mournful sound of Todd's voice as he had called out Marty's name.

Larry loved Marty like his own daughter and all he wanted was to see this young woman healthy and happy. Ever since she had been diagnosed with Lupus, Larry had been there for her. No matter what, he would have done absolutely anything for Marty. Now he didn't know what to do, because as much as he wanted to hate Todd Manning, he had a feeling that the man who was behind bars for Marty's rape was actually madly in love with the woman he had brutalized.

*~o~*

With Tina's urging, Vicki had decided to go see her brother in jail. She had to find out if the charges against him were true. She also had to tell him about his parentage along with his sizable inheritance. She was just about ready to walk out the door, when her daughter Megan came in.

"Hi, honey," Vicki said, giving her oldest daughter a big hug.

"Hi, Mom," said Megan as she hugged her mother so tight.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" Vicki asked, sensing her daughter's agitation.

"Ohhh Mom, I just left Marty's hospital room. She was raped. It was sooo soooo horrible. She's my dearest friend... and she's such a good person... How could anyone have done something this awful to her?" Megan said sadly.

"I don't know, sweetie... but Kevin called earlier. He told me about what happened. Tina mentioned it, too. I feel so bad for Marty. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Larry said that physically she's going to be fine... but I don't know, Mom. She just found out she's three months pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Vicki gasped. "Oh my God, does- does she know who the baby's father is?"

"She says the baby belongs to Todd Manning, one of the men that raped her."

Vicki raised her hands to her face as she was overcome with shock. "Todd Manning is my brother..." Vicki told Megan. "He's your uncle."

"What? That CAN'T be!" Megan gasped. "Oh my God, no!"

"It's true. I just found out myself. And now with him in jail and accused of rape, I just don't know what to do or how to react. Tina said I should go to the jail... and try to talk to him."

"Aunt Tina is wrong. It's Marty that needs you now, Mom. Not Todd," said Megan. "The baby she carries, if it is Todd's; it is YOUR niece or nephew. Please, Mom...don't go to Todd now ... Marty's parents died when she was young; she needs you now."

"You're right, Megan. I'll go and see her right away," said Vicki as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," Megan said with relief. "I'll stay here with Jessi; you go see Marty." Megan had been looking forward to spending some time with her little sister.

*~o~*

"As unexpected as this was and as horrible as it might turn out in the end, I'd like to keep the baby; it is a part of me," Marty said. "It's going to be hard, but I don't think it would be fair to terminate the pregnancy."

Larry smiled at Marty as he gently patted her hand. "I support your decision fully. You see, my wife and I lost our little girl at birth... and I know where you are coming from," spoke Larry. "This child will bring you joy. I know that, Marty."

"As long as you are feeling strong enough, you may check out of the hospital in the morning. You will still need to come see me for regular check-ups though... and don't forget to take your medications for your Lupus. Now more than ever, you don't want to have a flare-up. And about the drinking, it's going to have to stop," Larry warned. "You have the baby to think of now. And the alcohol could cause harm, not to mention complications with your Lupus."

"Right now, the baby you carry looks perfectly healthy. I just want both you and the baby to stay that way," Larry said gently.

Marty nodded. "I know, Dr. Wolek. I'll listen to everything you say and I'll do things right and take care of myself and this baby," she promised.

Then she looked at the doctor with a worried expression on her face. "W-will my Lupus affect the baby in any way?"

"The baby should be fine as long as you avoid alcohol, take your meds and follow doctors orders," said Larry with a kind smile. "It's you I worry about. Pregnancy can be a stress on the body and any sort of stress can cause a flare-up. You will have to take your temperature several times a day... and at the first sign of a fever, you need to get to the hospital right away."

Larry placed a soft kiss on Marty's cheek. "I am gonna go and let you get some rest now. I'll be here in the morning when you check out," he promised.

Larry walked out in the hallway and was a bit surprised to see Vicki standing there. "Hey, Vicki. How are you?" Larry asked the woman he still thought of as his sister-in-law despite his wife Meredith's death.

"I'm here to see Marty Saybrooke. How's she doing Larry?"

"She's doing okay. She could really use her friends though. Thanks for coming, Vicki."

"Awww ... you're welcome," said Vicki, seeing Larry begin to walk away. "Uhhhh Larry, you wouldn't by chance know Todd Manning, would you?"

"Ummmm... yeah, he's a patient of mine..." Larry said as his curiosity peaked. "What's your interest in Todd Manning, Vicki?"

"I just found out three days ago that he's my younger brother. It appears my father ... you know, got around," said Vicki. "The fact is, he and Tina are full brother and sister. Irene, my best friend in college, is Todd's mother."

"Wow, I had no idea," Larry said in surprise. "I suppose you know, he's been accused of being one of the men who raped Marty."

"Yes, I've heard. I wanted to be here for Marty through all of this. Her parents died, and she doesn't have anyone."

"I know," Larry said with a small smile. "I have kind of taken her under my wing. She's like the daughter Meredith and I could have had."

Vicki hugged Larry tight. "Dr. Larry Wolek, you are such a good man," she said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "I better get back to work."

After Larry disappeared down the hallway, Vicki gently rapped on Marty's hospital room door. "Marty, it's Vicki Buchanan, may I come in?" she called out.

*~o~*

Todd was taken back to his jail cell after his little stunt in the hospital. It was decided that if he was well enough to rip out his IV and take a stroll around the hospital, then he was well enough to return to jail. Once in his cell, Rebecca came to see him.

"Rebecca," he said as he stood and came over to the bars of his cell. "I need you to help me. I need you to tell my lawyer I want to change my plea to guilty. I did rape Marty Saybrooke. Memories are starting to come back to me ... vague ones ... but I know that I hurt her that night of the Spring Fling. I deserve to pay for my crime."

"I'll do what I can to try to help you, Todd," Rebecca promised. "I will contact your lawyer and let her know you are changing your plea."

"Thank you, Rebecca. And could we talk about saving my soul now?" Todd asked as he sat down on his small cot, looking at his hands.

Rebecca looked surprised. Todd had made a major turn around since she had last came to see him. He even wanted to talk about religion now. "Of course," said Rebecca. She called for the guard and then entered Todd's cell. Taking a chair, she sat down close to him.

"What would you like to talk about?" she asked him.

"I've done some really bad things."

"Like what?"

"I hurt Marty. All I really wanted to do was to love her ... but I was scared to share my feelings with her... so instead, I did hurtful things. I hate myself for hurting her as I did. And the ultimate act that is entirely unforgivable was when I raped her the night of the Spring Fling. I deserve to die for that. If there was a way, I would end it now."

"Are you talking about killing yourself, Todd?" Rebecca asked in alarm.

"Maybe I am."


	7. Todd, the Monster

Author's Note: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Marty had been leaning back against the pillows when there was a knock at the door and a voice announced Vicki's presence. "Yes, come in!" Marty called out as a visit from Vicki was always welcome. She truly liked Megan's family.

Vicki came into the room, giving Marty a gentle smile. "Hello, dear," she said, taking Marty's hand in hers. "I just want you to know I'm thinking of you. I'm so sorry about what happened the other night. Kevin and Megan have been so worried about you."

"If there's anything I can do... anything at all, you just say the word. I care so much about you, Marty, and if nothing else, I'd like to be here, just so you have a friend you can talk to, someone you can trust," Vicki said kindly.

"But before I say anything else... there is something you need to know..."

"Todd Manning, one of the men who raped you, is my younger brother," Vicki stated.

"Thank you Vicki," Marty said. "You've all been so kind ... Megan, Kevin and you."

"I will keep that in mind," Marty spoke when Vicki said she could talk to her at any time. Yet when Vicki mentioned that Todd was her brother, Marty's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yeah, I was shocked and surprised, too. I just found out. Todd doesn't even know yet," Vicki explained. "He was given up for adoption when he was just a baby. My father was ... not a very good man, and his mother Irene only wanted to protect him. But with the recent reading of my father's will, we need to tell Todd that he's set to inherit a great deal of my father's fortune."

"Marty, I don't know Todd well at all. I only know him through Kevin and Megan... and he did come over one night to have dinner at my house. Come to think of it, you were there that night, too," said Vicki. "I'm going to the jail soon to see Todd... but only because I believe there is good in everyone. I know Todd hurt you, and he should have to pay for his crime... but despite all that, he's still my brother. If there is any good in him at all, I want to be a sister to him."

Marty sighed deeply. "I understand," she told Vicki. "He needs help and if you can be there for him in any way I think you should. I just don't know what to think about him. He told me he's in love with me and acted that way because he was on drugs... and it's all just so complicated now that I'm pregnant, too."

"There is mental illness in our family, that's what worries me," Vicki admitted. She then nodded when Marty spoke of her pregnancy.

"Yes, Megan told me you are expecting. That means I am going to be the little one's aunt," Vicki stated as she took Marty's hand into hers. "I'd like you to consider coming to live with me, Marty. I can help you with the baby. It would be wonderful having a new baby in the house again. It's been so very long since Jessi was a baby. And Jessi would love having you, too. You know how she adores you."

"If Todd's hooked on drugs, he definitely needs help. I will go to him, see what I can do. I'm so sorry that things are so complicated now... but I have a feeling that everything will eventually get better," said Vicki.

Marty smiled when she heard Vicki's comforting words. "Thank you, Vicki, I'd like that. I could use all the help I can get and I'd love spending time with Jessi, too," she said.

"Please do what you can for him. I hope once he knows he has family that cares, he'll change."

"That's what I'm really worried about. We don't really know what sort of family he was adopted into... maybe he's never had anyone who truly cared," Vicki replied. "But what about you, Marty? I know he hurt you the night of the Spring Fling, but obviously, you knew him before that considering you are three months along with his child. You probably know him better than anyone. Do you think he can change?"

"He wouldn't let me get to know him; he could be pretty cruel sometimes. I tried to help him to study for the Calculus test. We just had this strong attraction, but when I saw how cruel he really was I ended it and he didn't like that so much...not at all."

Vicki listened as Marty spoke of her complicated relationship with Todd. "Did he hurt you... physically... before the night of the rape? Do you think he's violent?" Vicki asked. "I'm just worried about the future, Marty... if he gets out, he's probably going to want to see his child. And the baby is completely innocent. Todd's going to inherit millions. 37 million to be exact. If there's any chance he could hurt this baby, we need to be prepared."

"No, not physically...he was just rude and mean once he got what he wanted. No regard for my feelings. He only got violent after I ended things. But even after I did end it, I tried to help him study for the calc test, then he failed and blamed me. I don't know what to do I just want to protect this baby."

"So do I, sweetheart," Vicki said as she held Marty's hand and gave it a tender squeeze. "I will help you protect the baby... just as soon as you're ready... you can move in. And when that baby gets here, he or she is going to be so spoiled. Tina might not like you coming to live with us... but it's my house... and she doesn't have a say, not really."

"Now, honey, I need to go. I am going to visit Todd. As soon as you're better, come over and we can make arrangements for you moving in," said Vicki as she bent to kiss Marty's cheek. "Everything is going to be okay, dear. I promise." After giving Marty a quick hug, Vicki left.

Marty felt reassured by Vicki's promise and laid her head down and soon fell asleep. She was totally exhausted and sleep was sounding so good to her right now.

Marty was slept soundly and for the first time since the rape she felt like maybe it would be alright. Things would get better; they had to get better.

"Surely you don't want to commit suicide, Todd. I know life seems pretty bleak right now... but it can get better," Rebecca spoke to him.

"No, not for me. I fucked my life up... BAD," he spoke as he faltered on the words. "And my dad, he always said he wished I had never been born. I should have died at birth."

"What about your mom, Todd? Didn't she love you?"

"I though she did... but I was wrong. She left me when I was only eight. After she was gone, there was no one to stop the beating... then... things just got worse," Todd said, staring at the wall. "My dad started doing other things."

"What sort of other things?" asked Rebecca.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said with a heavy sigh. "Can someone get me some paper? I want to write a letter to Marty."

"A suicide note?" Rebecca questioned worriedly.

"No one would miss me, if I was gone... I'd be doing the whole world a favor."

Rebecca was worried beyond words at Todd's depressed state. "I should get your psychiatrist," she said, starting to get up.

"No, don't leave me. I am having flashbacks," he said, grasping her arm so she wouldn't leave. "I hurt Marty. I raped her."

"Todd, let me go!" Rebecca insisted. In fear, she started screaming for the guard.

Todd let Rebecca go, his eyes flashing with pain. He felt like a monster. No woman in this world would ever want him to touch them again, he was sure of it.

What was there left to live for? Marty was having his baby, but she would never forgive him. He was the monster his father had always accused him of being. He didn't even deserve to draw another breath.

"Todd, I am going to get Ray," Rebecca promised when the guard let her out of Todd's cell.

"Don't tell Ray what we talked about," Todd pleaded as she started walking away.

Todd was totally freaking out. The walls seemed to be closing in on him in the cell. His attorney and his psychiatrist were no where in sight and Rebecca had left him alone with his flashbacks. He suddenly saw someone standing in the cell beside him.

"Marty, is that you?" Todd asked in shock.

Todd started beating on the bars, begging the guard to let him out. The woman in his cell was Marty and her clothes were torn, her face streaked with tears. "You hurt me, Todd... you raped me," she said. Todd didn't realize that he was having flashbacks of the night of the spring Fling.

The guard had to come in and give Todd a sedative. Finally Todd slept, this time with no nightmares or flashbacks to haunt him. When he woke hours later, he sat up quickly, feeling as though the drugs had finally completely worn out of his system. For the first time in days, he was hungry.

"Hey, what's a guy gotta do to get a little food in here?" Todd called out to the guard.

After a tray of food was brought to Todd, he began eating like a starving man. He devoured every bite and then started demanding to see either his attorney or his shrink.

Vicki drove over to the Llanview jail. She went in and asked for a pass to see Todd Manning. "Lady, you don't want to see that guy. He's a rapist," said the guard.

"He may be a rapist, but he's also my brother," Vicki said.

Vicki was taken to Todd's cell. "You're not my lawyer... or my shrink... what do you want?" he asked her ungraciously.

"Ohhh your Kevin Buchanan's mommy. I recognize you. Did he tell you all about how I tied Marty Saybrooke to his bed and raped her?" Todd asked rudely.

"How dare you speak to me like that, Todd!" Vicki exclaimed. "I'm here because I might actually give a damn about you!"

"You give a damn about ME? You don't even really know me!" Todd growled.

"I'm your sister!" Vicki said quickly.

"Lady, you're wrong," Todd said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I don't have any siblings."

"Todd, didn't anyone ever tell you that you were adopted?"

"Adopted... no. What in the world are you talking about?" Todd demanded, looking more annoyed than anything as he spoke to Vicki.

"Your biological mother, Irene Manning gave up at birth to your adopted parents, Peter and Barbara Manning. Peter and Irene are siblings," Vicki explained. "Todd, you're actually my younger brother. I didn't believe it at first either. But my sister Tina collected all the evidence. You're my brother. Victor Lord was your father."

"You're crazy... I'm not adopted."

"Todd, I can prove everything I am telling you. Tina hired a private investigator. We have your birth records, your adoption certificate. You're a Lord."

As she spoke, Todd started to hope maybe Vicki was right. He had always hated Peter Manning, and he really did hope that man was not his biological father. "So when do I met my dear old dad?" Todd asked, speaking of Victor.

"I'm sorry, Todd. He died. You won't be meeting him," Vicki said.

"Ohhh... well, why are you telling me all this? After what I did to Marty, I thought you would hate me," spoke Todd.

"Because you and I have a biological tie... and I hope there is some good in you, underneath whatever it is that made you snap the night of the Spring Fling. I care about you... and I care about Marty," spoke Vicki. "I've asked her to live with me, and she's accepted."

"Isn't that just cozy? My big sister taking care of my..." Todd's words trailed off, cause he didn't know what to call Marty. She wasn't exactly his girlfriend, but she was carrying his child. Finally, he finished. "...victim," he spoke, for lack of a better word. "Did she tell you she's going to have my kid?"

"Yes, she did, Todd, and for that baby's sake, you really need to get your act together," Vicki insisted.

"What makes you think you can and will get better?" Todd asked.

"Because Marty told me you're in love with her..."

"That's between me and Marty," Todd said, feeling totally exposed now that this woman claiming to be his sister knew his most intimate emotions when it came to Marty. Todd WAS in love; he admitted that fact to himself now, but he wasn't ready to deal with it all yet. He had no clue what do with it... now that he allowed himself to feel it.

"I grew up believing I was nothing but a monster... and when I got here to college, I started doing drugs... to escape the pain of my life," Todd told Vicki. "No more drugs for me now though... I'm seeing everything with a clear head. And I don't like what I see."

"I'm sure you don't, Todd... but you still have a long life to live... and you could change... you could get better. For Marty and your child."

"Marty hates me after what I did. I can't really blame her..." Todd spoke. "To tell you the truth, before you got here, I was thinking suicide had to be better than this jail cell. I hate it here... I want to die."

"Todd, listen to me. You DO have a future," Vicki said as she looked at him through the bars. "Marty's having your baby. Do you want to see your child someday."

"Sure, I do... but he'll probably hate me too," answered Todd.

"It's the fact that you hate yourself that's the problem, Todd. I must be going now. Just listen to your attorney and do the right thing," said Vicki. "I'll be back."

"Next time can you bring some real food?" Todd asked her. "They've been serving me bread and water in here... and I want a Big Mac."

As she left, Vicki wasn't sure if her talk with Todd was a success or not, but she was certain of one thing. Todd Manning wasn't exactly the "Monster" he kept claiming to be.

The next day came, and Todd wasn't feeling well. He had a gruesome headache. He was served a cold and tasteless breakfast, and then his psychiatrist Ray came in to ask him a lot of questions.

"So, Todd, what makes you think you are a monster?" Ray said, watching as Todd played with his so-called food.

"My dad... Peter Manning. That was his pet-name for me. I was his little monster," Todd said sarcastically. "Everything that went wrong, it was always my fault. He would beat me a lot. Sometimes he would hit my mom... but then she left. I was only eight."

"How did you feel when your mother left?"

"I don't have feelings..." Todd said uncooperatively.

"Okay, let's try this question then. Why did you rape Marty Saybrooke?"

Todd stared at Ray, a look of sheer anger coming to his face. He barely breathed as he imagined his fist making contact with his shrink's face.

Marty had slept through the night and was up early waiting for Dr. Wolek as she was so ready to check out of the hospital. She could not wait to get a hot shower and clean clothes. As soon as she got home, she planned to call Vicki to make the arrangements to move in.

Knowing Marty would get out of the hospital today, Megan arrived to pick her up. "You're looking so much better," Megan said as she kissed her friend's cheek. "Mom, told me the news. You're going to be just like part of the family."

Marty smiled at her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay with that. I actually really like your mom. She's always been so nice and I could always use the help."

Larry came in, carrying Marty's discharge papers. He smiled at both Marty and Megan. "Just sign on the dotted line," he said. Marty smiled and signed on the dotted line.

Larry smiled at Marty, giving her a hug goodbye. "Take care, Marty," he said before leaving the room.

A nurse pushed Marty in a wheelchair out to Megan's car. As they drove back to their place, Megan spoke to Marty. "My mom thinks a lot of you, Marty. She's very excited about you coming to live at Llanfair with her and the rest of the family. It's a really big place, so you'll get your own room, of course. Right now, my mom lives there, my step-dad, Tina, her sister, her sister's husband Cord Roberts, along with my sister Jessi and my two cousins, Sarah and C.J.," explained Megan. "Everyone is really nice... except for Aunt Tina... Sometimes she can be a real... you-know-what. You might just want to avoid her. I think my mom only puts up with her since she's her sister." Megan laughed softly, rolling her eyes when she though of her aunt Tina who always seemed to be on a perpetual rag.

"Yeah, your mom kindda warned me about her," Marty said.

"I'll be sure to avoid Tina," she said with a small laugh.

"It'll be great though to be around a family that is so secure. I don't have any of my own unless of course you count Kiki," she said, shaking her head.

After his fiasco visit with his psychiatrist, Todd's attorney came to see him next. "I heard you want to change your plea to guilty," said Nora.

"I do. Memories came back to me from the night of the Spring Fling. Powell Lord III, Zach Rosen, and I did rape Marty Saybrooke," Todd spoke.

"If that's true, I can't be your attorney anymore," Nora said coldly. "You told me you were an innocent man."

Todd laughed loudly. "I don't have an innocent bone in my body. I raped Marty Saybrooke. I tied her to the bed. And I'm a monster."

Todd was flabbergasted when his attorney dropped his case, calling him all sorts of disgusting names. She left angrily, and Todd stood there, not knowing what he should do. He needed money to hire another lawyer and right now his father wasn't in the mood to put forth another dime to help Todd.

"I gotta get out of this place," Todd said to himself as he paced back and forth in the tiny cell. He felt like the walls were closing in on him, squeezing the very breath out of him.

When Ray came to see him, Todd informed him that his attorney had quit. "I need a new lawyer... and fast..." Todd spoke. "I want out of this place."

"The court will appoint an attorney to take your case. I will see to it immediately," promised Ray. "But Todd, you aren't getting out of here... not for a LONG while. Rape is a very serious offense... and your bail has been set at a quarter of a million dollars."

"Holy Fuck!" Todd exclaimed. He would never raise that kind of money. NEVER. It looked as though he was S.O.L.

When they got back to the Saybrooke mansion, Megan began helping Marty pack up a few of her things. She walked over to Marty's piano, picking up the framed photograph of Marty with her parents, David and Samantha Saybrooke. She placed the photo in a box, along with a few of Marty's other special mementos.

"Marty, uhhh... I have to tell you, I'd love to stay here at your house and take care of things for you here... but I met this guy... and well, I haven't told anyone yet, but I am moving in with him," said Megan as she smiled when she thought of her new boyfriend.

"His name is Jake, and he's SOOO wonderful. He makes me incredibly happy... and when he asked me to move in with him, I just couldn't refuse," Megan explained. "I know your parents left you this house and everything in it... but with your Aunt Kiki in Ireland and you going to live with my mom, have you ever thought about selling the place?"

"I know Aunt Kiki has been sending you a sizable allowance and my mom will help you out all she can, but with the baby on the way, maybe you will need the extra money," suggested Megan.

Since Marty had grown up in this home, Megan realized it might be hard for Marty to part with the place as well as all the possessions which had once belonged to her parents. "We could put your piano and anything else special in storage, until you are able to get your own place someday..." Megan said. "Someday you'll have the house you've always dreamed of."

Marty looked around the house feeling uncomfortable about parting with the only physical tie she had left with her parents. "I don't know if I could part with it yet, but maybe we can move out my stuff, and I could rent the place out for a bit. And I could decide if I want to sell it later,' Marty said.

She then smiled at her friend. "I'm so happy that you've found a guy you like, Meg," she said honestly.

"You'll really like him, Marty," said Megan as they talked about her new boyfriend Jake. "He's so handsome and smart. He's everything I ever dreamed of in a guy."

"With my health not the best and my Lupus so out of control, I really needed someone like him to come along, to be there for me and make me see the good in life once again," spoke Megan as she continued to help Marty pack up her things.

"Well first chance I get, I want to meet this guy and make sure he's being good to you," Marty said with a smile.

"I can understand if you're not ready to sell this house yet. You've lived her all your life. But I was kind of thinking we might have the piano moved over to Mom's place. There would be room for it in your bedroom there or perhaps in the parlor... We both know how you love to play," said Megan. "What do you think?"

Just then the telephone rang and Megan excused herself to answer it. After she hung up from the call, she said cheerfully to Marty, "That was my mom. She said whenever you have your stuff ready, you can move right in. She also said you can have the bedroom next to Jessi's, if that's okay with you..."

"Oh my gosh, I would love it if I could have the piano over there," Marty admitted. "It would be so great!" Then she smiled. "I don't mind at all having the room next to Jessi's, not a problem at all."

Megan helped Marty carry her packed items out to the car. After they got the car loaded, Megan called the movers and made arrangements for Marty's piano to be moved to Llanfair the following day. "At least you'll have your beloved piano. I know how you love that thing so much," laughed Megan. "Too bad I don't have any musical ability, otherwise I'd let you teach me how to play."

"And yeah, I will bring Jake over to meet my mom and everyone very soon, I promise. Right now though, I want him all to myself for awhile," said Megan with a small giggle. "Wait till you see him, Marty. The man just oozes hotness!"

"I'm sure when you get to Mom's, she, Clint and Cord will be able to help you unpack your things. Cord is this really nice guy. So sweet, just like my stepdad. But Tina... she's such a witch. I don't know how my mom and Cord put up with her. C.J. and Sarah are such sweet kids, and thank God they don't act anything like Aunt Tina," said Megan as Marty got ready to go. "Call me after you get all settled. Jake and I will stop over."

Marty laughed. "Alright, you have fun and take care. I will call you as soon as I get settled in." She hugged her friend before she got into her car and prepared to leave.

Vicki had just told Jessica the news that Marty was coming to live with them. "Ohhh great, Mom. I love Marty so much," said the little girl as she hugged her mother excitedly. "Can she have the room next to mine? Please, Mom... please."

"We'll see, honey," said Vicki, kissing Jessica atop her blond head.

Tina walked into the living room. "So, Vicki, how did it go at the jail? What did Todd say?" she asked.

"Tina, this is hardly the conversation we should be having in front of Jessica," said Vicki.

"Jessi~honey, go into the kitchen... I think Cooke is fixing some brownies just for you," Vicki said to her young daughter.

After Jessi had left the room, Vicki sighed. "Todd admitted he raped Marty Saybrooke," said Vicki. "And he's in state of deep shock, finding out he's our brother."

"I bet he is," said Tina as she walked over to the decanter to pour herself some brandy. As she sipped at the liquid, she looked over at her sister. "Do you think Todd really raped Marty Saybrooke? I've heard about that girl... She gets around, if you know what I mean."

"Tina, you shouldn't make judgements. Marty is a nice girl, and Kevin and Megan's friend. No matter what her reputation is, she doesn't deserve to be raped. It sickens me that this has happened. Especially with our father's past... he wasn't exactly the greatest dad. He had a sick mind; he forced himself on me when I was a mere child, and he coerced my best friend who was my age into bed with him. With Todd having our father's genes, I worry," said Vicki as she sank down on the love seat. "But one thing makes me feel better in all of this. Todd claims he actually loves Marty... and he told me he would try to change, so he could be a better man for both Marty... and their baby."

"Baby?" Tina gasped, spitting out some of her drink. "Marty's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's three months along... with our brother's child."

"Oh my God, that is so messed up. Marty the Party Girl is carrying Todd the Rapist's baby," laughed Tina.

"Stop it, Tina. This is nothing to joke about. As I said before, Marty is a nice girl... and well, I've asked her to live here with us."

"You did what?" Tina yelled, her blue eyes shooting sparks as she glared at her sister. "You asked that girl to move in here?"

"Yes, I did. I care about her... and the child she carries, it is our niece or nephew," Vicki spoke.

"I don't want her here... no way! Because of her, our brother is behind bars!"

"Because of our brother, she just got out of the hospital. Now, Tina... this is MY house, and you will be very gracious to Marty... and if you say one thing off color to her, you will be the one on the street," Vicki warned.

"You wouldn't do that, Vicki..." Tina said, looking a bit worried.

"Try me, Tina. The only reason you are here is because you are married to Cord, my husband's son... and because C.J. and Sarah are my niece and nephew and I happen to love them. Mark my words, if you say anything, anything at all to hurt Marty, you're out on the street."

"Okay, fine then... I'll be nice... but it doesn't mean I have to like it..." Tina said with a heavy sigh. "About Todd though... did you tell him about his inheritance?"

"I haven't had a chance to discuss that with him yet... but he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Good, maybe then he can hire himself a great lawyer, post his bail, and get out of jail."

"Tina, you haven't met him yet... he's ..." Vicki said, trying to think of the words. "He's something else."

Todd's new court-appointed attorney arrived to see him. His name was Sam Rappaport. He seemed like an okay dude. Todd was completely straight with him, telling him everything and sparing no small detail. Sam listened intently, taking notes.

"A straight confession will help with the case. I know you are going to have to do time, there is no way around that... but I think I can help you, Todd. I've had a few words with your psychiatrist and also with your doctor, Dr. Larry Wolek. If you tell me everything... and I do mean everything, I think we can build a case in your favor," said Sam.

"Ohhh yeah? What exactly are you talking about?"

"Were you abused as a small child?" Sam asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Todd asked, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. He had never ... EVER told another living soul the extent of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his adopted father.

"It can make or break your case. Todd, you have to be straight with me... Can you do that?" asked Sam. "I only want to help you... I know it isn't easy, but if anything at all happened... any sort of abuse, it can bring the case into your favor."

Todd sighed. "Yeah, I was abused," he said, the words sticking in his mouth like a soggy peanut butter sandwich.

"Do you think you could share with me what happened?"

"Do you have a couple of hours?" said Todd with a heavy sigh.

Looking at Todd, Sam instantly felt remorse for this young man. "Actually, I do. I am here to help you, Todd..."

Todd looked down at his hands, unable to make eye contact as he tried his best to utter the words. "The abuse was verbal... physical... and sexual," he finally admitted.

Then with Sam's guidance, Todd began to spit it all out. Every single disgusting detail of his adopted father's sick and twisted abuse. By the time Todd was done, tears were swimming in his attorney's eyes. "Todd, I am so sorry," said Sam.

"Yeah, so am I," Todd spoke, sighing heavily. "But I suppose I am no better... I hurt Marty."

"I know you hurt Marty... and you feel badly about that. But she isn't a defenseless child. What your father did to you was so sick... so twisted and so wrong... There aren't even words for something as vile as him."

"He always said I was the monster."

"No, he's the monster, Todd. You were his victim."

"Is that why I victimized Marty? Did I want to take the power back?"

"I can't tell you why you did it. Only you know... deep down inside, you know."

Todd looked down at his hands again. "Yeah, I know."

"It wasn't the drugs, not really. I did it out of fear. I was so afraid of my feelings for her... loving anyone. With love came pain... and I didn't want to lose her... so I held onto her so tight... so tight I hurt her."

"Wow, Todd. I think you're making progress," said Sam as he lightly patted Todd on the back. "And we have a case. Can you tell the courtroom what you just told me here today?"

"No... I don't think I can. I never told anyone all that before, not till you," Todd said, looking frightened.

"It's okay, Todd. I'm going to be there for you through all of this... and so will Ray. We'll both help you."

"I don't want anyone to know what that man did to me. It makes me sick," said Todd. "I don't want Marty to know."

"If you care about her as you say you do, she needs to know. She needs to know what drove you to commit rape that night. You need to tell her so you can both move on with your lives..." Sam spoke. "And the judge is going to go easier on you, hearing all of this. He will realize you were traumatized as a child. No one should have to go through that, Todd. Not ever."

"I could never do that to my kid," Todd said sadly, thinking of the baby Marty carried. He'd never harm a single hair on his own child's tiny head. Every time he thought of the baby, he could only think of how he wanted his kid's life to be so much better than his own had been.

"Sam, could you please get me out of this rotten place? I need to talk to Marty," Todd pleaded.

"Sorry, Todd, my hands are tied. Your bail is set at a quarter of a million dollars. No one I know has that sort of money."

Todd then looked up, seeing a woman standing there outside his jail cell. "I know where you can get the money," she said with a little smile.

"Who are you?" Todd asked curiously.

"I'm Tina... your older sister," she replied.

"Wow, you're my sister, too?" Todd said with a laugh. "Ever since I found out I was adopted, I have all these relatives coming out of the woodwork. Can you believe that, Sam?"

"Okay, Todd. I better go..." said Sam as he stood up. "I'll be back though."

"Thanks, Sam," said Todd as he watched his attorney being let out by the guard.

Through the bars, Tina began talking to her brother. "Vicki said she came to see you," she spoke.

"Yeah she did. Where's that Big Mac I ordered?"

"Very funny," Tina spoke. "So is it true, are you a cold-blooded rapist?"

"What you see is what you get," Todd replied, gesturing to his prison uniform.

Tina sighed. "Don't be sarcastic. I came to post bail and get you out of this place."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Cause I'm your sister, remember?" Tina said with a shrug.

"There's got to be more to it than that. You don't even know me."

"Maybe you're right... maybe I will want a favor from you in the future," said Tina as she looked at her younger brother behind bars.

"What sort of a favor?"

"Doesn't matter now... just promise that if I do this for you, you will do something later for me."

"Todd, when our dear old dad died, he left Vicki with a sizable fortune... but he left the brunt of his estate to his illegitimate son. He always wanted a boy," Tina spoke. "I was only ten when you were born. Our mother was terrified of our dad."

"She knew that if he ever found out about your existence, he would come and take you away... and he was a bad man... A very bad man."

"Really? What exactly did he do?"

"He raped our sister Vicki when she was very young. He was cruel to our mother... he treated her like crap. We were always on the run from that man. It was a terrible life," Tina explained. "My mother wanted better for you, so she gave you up for adoption."

Todd shook his head. How could he ever tell Tina that he hadn't gotten a better life, but a nightmare instead? "Why did our mother sleep with him again to have me, if she was so afraid of him?" Todd asked curiously.

Tina bit her lower lip. "She didn't. Not willingly. I was only ten, but I heard the whole thing. He raped her."

"Ohhhh like father, like son then, huh?" Todd said sarcastically as he felt sick hearing that his natural dad probably wasn't any better than his adopted one. He felt horrified that he had been conceived in rape... what a way to come into the world.

"Todd, never say that. You CAN be a better man. Vicki and I have faith in you."

"Is that why you are here to help?"

"I've posted your bail; they are letting you out."

A smile came to Todd's lips. He was so glad to be getting out of this shithole of a place. "Thank you, Tina. I'm forever in your debt."

"You better bet you are," she replied.

Vicki was out in the front yard with Jessi when Marty pulled up in Llanfair's circular drive. Vicki and Jess went to greet Marty. "Hello, Marty, you're looking so much better. We're so glad you are here," said Vicki as she hugged Marty tightly.

Marty laughed. "Hi Vicki, Jessi," she said with a big smile.

"Hi, Marty," Jessi said with a pretty smile. "Mom told me you are moving in. Will you teach me how to play the piano?"

Vicki smiled at her little girl and laughed softly at her daughter's enthusiasm. "First we need to get Marty settled in, Jessi," Vicki said as she took Marty's hand and began leading her into the house. "I will have the help carry your things up to your room. You just sit down and rest, sweetie."

Once in the comfortable living room, Jessi came to sit beside Marty on the sofa as Vicki sat across from them on the matching love seat. "Is there anything I can get you, dear?" Vicki asked. "What did Larry say? Are you and the baby okay?"

"Baby?" Jessica said in confusion, looking at Marty.

"I'm fine, Dr. Wolek said to just be careful because of my Lupus and to keep an eye out for flare ups. If anything is at all wrong I will need to rush to the hospital," Marty said to Vicki.

She then smiled at Jessi. "My piano comes tomorrow so I'd be happy to teach you. Yes, I'm going to be having a baby," she explained.

"I'm so glad that you and the baby are both doing fine," said Vicki as she smiled at Marty.

Jessi looked a little bit sad at first when she heard about the baby. She had always been sort of special to Marty, so she felt some jealousy that Marty was going to be having her own little baby and maybe she wouldn't have that special bond with her friend Marty anymore.

"But HOW are you having a baby? You don't have boyfriend or a husband," spoke Jessi as she tried to sort through her own confusion.

Vicki looked at Marty, feeling uncomfortable for Marty's sake when she heard her young daughter's many personal questions. "Jessi~sweetie, sometimes things are a bit complicated. You see, this little baby, he or she is going to be my little nephew or niece. I have a brother ... and he's the father of Marty's baby. His name is Todd, and he's much younger than me," Vicki explained as carefully as she could to Jessica. "He's made some bad choices and he can't be here right now, but someday you will get to meet him. Marty came to stay with us so we can help her take care of the baby when it comes. The baby will be your own little cousin." Vicki then gave Marty an apologetic look, hoping Marty would understand that she had to be straight with Jessica. Eventually, Jessi would need to know all of this, and she didn't want to lie to her daughter.

"So when do I get to meet my Uncle Todd?" Jessi asked.

Tina walked in, going to the refreshment table to pour herself a drink. "Sooner than you think," she said, turning to look at Marty, Vicki, and Jessica. "I just posted his bail." 


	8. Pier  7

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~o~*

Marty had just finished giving Vicki a smile. "I hope you'll learn to like him or her, Jess," she said as she spoke of the baby. "Because he or she will definitely need someone like you to show them how to do things once they get older."

Marty then looked up at the woman who entered when she spoke and assumed it was Tina. Marty's face went white with shock when Tina announced she had posted Todd's bail.

Tina didn't miss Marty's reaction to her news, and she secretly felt satisfaction. But remembering Vicki's words earlier, Tina did her best to at least "appear" gracious to Marty. "Well, hello there, you must be Marty.  
I've heard ALL about you," Tina said, walking up and shaking Marty's hand. "I guess you're like part of the family now, since you are carrying my dear little brother's baby."

Tina gave Marty a fake smile as she began sipping at the brandy which was in her glass while taking a seat next to Vicki on the loveseat. "Sis, Todd had no where to go... They kicked him out of the frat house.. and off the football team. The college is right now trying to make a decision. Sounds like he's going to be suspended... or maybe they will decide he can't come back campus.  
He said it didn't matter to him though... he didn't like school much anyway,"  
Tina spoke to Vicki. "I set Todd up in a motel room. Once the lawyers see the proof I got that he's our little brother, Todd will be a millionaire... and he can hire a great lawyer. He will be out of prison in no time."

Vicki turned to give Tina a glare. "Stop it, Tina. This isn't a discussion we should be having now. Not in front of Jessica."

"Why is my Uncle Todd going to prison?" Jessi then asked.

"See what you've done," Vicki said to her sister angrily.

Then Vicki reached over to caress Jessi's blond hair. "Honey, remember when I said Todd has made some bad choices... that's why he's going to prison. A judge will decide."

"But what did he do?"

Tina looked at Marty, a smug look on her face. Vicki was looking at Jessi,  
not sure what to say. "He hurt someone, sweetie. Someone I truly believes he loves," Vicki finally spoke. Her gaze then moved to Marty, feeling so bad that any of this was happening.

Marty knew none of this was Vicki's fault as Megan had warned her about Tina.  
Certainly it wouldn't be easy living with Tina. She would just have to do her best to keepher mouth shut most of the time and try to keep the peace. "Nice to meet you,"  
Marty said as politely as she could to Tina, yet she didn't like the fact that Todd would be getting out of jail so easily.

"Tina, I'm going to show Marty upstairs now to her room. I'm sure she needs her rest as she was just released from the hospital. Come on, Jess, let's go show Marty the room right beside yours," said Vicki. Vicki stood and so did Jessi, taking Marty's hand.

"Come on, Marty. I put some fresh flowers from the garden on your nightstand. Mommy helped me pick them," said Jessica as the three of them went to the foyer, then walked up the immense staircase to the upper floor of Llanfair.

They went down a long hallway, then Vicki pushed open the door to Marty's room. "Do you like it?" Jessi asked sweetly.

*~o~*

Todd lay down on the bed in the motel room, staring up at the ceiling. He called his attorney first, announcing he had been let out on bail. "Stay clear of Marty," warned Sam. "All you need is more charges brought up against you...  
and for them to throw you right back in the slammer."

"But I miss her. I need to talk to her," Todd said as he was seriously wanting to speak to her and try to settle a few things.

"Listen to me, Todd. Don't chase after her right now. If Bo Buchanun even THINKS you are going to contact her, he's going to arrest you again."

Todd hung up the phone, feeling horrible. He was out, but he still felt imprisoned. He wasn't even allowed to speak to the woman he loved. He sat down and got a pad of motel stationery from the desk drawer. Grabbing a pen,  
he began writing a note to Marty.

The message read :

Marty,

I'm sure you've heard, I'm out on bail. I swear on my life I will never hurt you again. I really need to talk to you. There is so much I have to say.  
If you want to talk to me, too, meet me at the docks tomorrow night at 8 PM next to pier number seven. And don't tell anyone! If the cops find out I am speaking to you, it wouldn't be good.

Todd

He put the letter in an envelope, then he got a taxi to Llanfair. He saw Marty's car parked outside of the house. However would he get this message to her?

Seeing a gardener right outside, Todd approached the man. "I have a message for Marty Saybrooke, a house guest in Llanfair," said Todd, slipping the man some cash. "Will you make sure she gets it?"

"Sure," said the man as he put his rake aside and took the note from Todd.  
He promised to make sure Marty got the envelope.

*~o~*

Marty was smiling as she walked upstairs, holding Jessica's hand. "I bet the flowers are just gorgeous," she said.

A moment later, she saw the room and her eyes lit up. "It's beautiful! Thank you," she said happily. "Oh my gosh! It's just perfect."

Jessi showed off the lilacs on Marty's nightstand as their sweet scent filled the room. "Excuse me," Vicki said as she gave Marty a quick hug. "Make yourself at home here... and feel free to get some rest... Right now though, I must go downstairs to make a phone call." She kissed Marty's cheek, then she left, leaving Jessi and Marty alone.

"Tell me about my Uncle Todd," said the little girl as she went to sit on Marty's bed. "Is he cute?" Jessi and Marty didn't even notice when an envelope had been quietly slipped under Marty's bedroom door.

Marty wasn't sure what to say about Todd as she sat on her new bed with Jessi.  
"We-ell," Marty began quietly. "I guess so; I mean he's popular, ya know.  
Football Star of the college and all that. Girls like him, so yeah, I guess he's cute."

Jessi nodded as she heard Marty speak. "You must like him a WHOLE lot if you are going to have a baby with him," said Jessica. "I know all about that stuff, I do watch TV you know. And I always see Aunt Tina and my brother Cord.  
They are always so mushy, kissing and hugging and stuff..."

Jessica shuddered. "I think boys are icky," she said as she fluffed Marty's pillows.

She then got up and looked out the window from the French doors of the balcony. As she walked across the floor, she found an envelope. "It's for you," she said, handing it to Marty when she saw Marty's name written on it.  
"Who put it there?"

"Umm... my situation is a bit different than what you see on TV; its kindda complicated," she responded.

Then she saw the envelope and frowned. "I don't know," she said as she accepted the envelope and just sat there staring at it.

"I don't know where it came from either. Maybe someone dropped it," said Jessica with a shrug.

"Do you want a snack, Marty? I can ask Cooke to fix us some cookies and milk or something..." Jessi suggested as her tummy growled. "Be right back;  
I'll go get them." Jessi left and disappeared down the hallway, in search of a snack from the kitchen for herself and Marty.

"That does sound good," Marty said to Jess, and after she had left, she slowly opened the letter and began to read it.

She frowned after reading Todd's scrawled handwriting. She put the letter back into the envelope, stuffing it in the top drawer of the dresser. What in the world could he want with her?

Jessica came back a few minutes later, carrying a tray of fresh hot chocolate-  
chip cookies and couple of glasses of cold milk. She set the tray down on the table near the French doors. "Cooke always makes such good snacks," said Jess as she offered Marty some of the cookies.

"CJ and Sarah are awake downstairs. You haven't met them yet, have you?" asked Jessi.

Marty smiled at Jessi. "Wow, those cookies look awesome," she said.

"And no I haven't met CJ and Sarah," she replied. It was so nice that Jess was making her feel welcome in her house as it took Marty's mind off all the unpleasantness that was going on regarding Todd and Tina.

Jessi nibbled on a cookie, then sipped at her milk. "CJ is six and Sarah is four. They're both really cute," said Jessica as she sat across from Marty at the table. "They are so excited about meeting you as I told them all about you."

As Marty and Jessica were chatting and enjoying their snack, the help carried up Marty's belongings. Vicki returned a few minutes later. "Sorry about that, Marty,  
but I really had to give a call to The Banner in regards to tomorrow's front page. I see Jessi has brought you up a yummy snack," Vicki said with a smile as she snatched a cookie off the tray. Jessica laughed as she bit into another cookie.

"Marty, while you are here, feel free to come and go as you please and do make this house your home. You're welcome to anything to eat in the kitchen and if you have any special requests for meals or snacks, Cooke is very accomidating," Vicki spoke. "In fact, he's making Jessi's favorite meatloaf and mashed potatoes tonight."

"Yay!" Jess said with a smile.

"Breakfast is at 7 AM, lunch is at noon, and dinner is always at 6 PM sharp,"  
said Vicki. "Everyone comes and goes as they please around here... sometimes it's like a zoo, especially with the three little ones in the house."

"Soon to be four," Jessi spoke up.

Vicki smiled at her daughter. "Yes, so true. Soon there will be four.  
It's been a long while since we had a baby living here. It's hard to believe that Sarah is four years old already," Vicki stated as she sounded very excited about the coming baby. "And my Jess is growing up wayyyy too fast."

Thanks to Vicki and Jessica, Marty felt very welcome in the house. "Thank you so much," she said to Vicki.

"It's true; the house will be full to capacity once the new baby arrives," Marty quietly agreed.

*~o~*

Todd sat in his motel room, eating a cold sandwich and staring off into space. He couldn't believe that his sister, Tina Roberts had come forward, posting his entire bail. He was free man for now, but his trial was set to begin soon, and after that, he knew once he was sentenced, he would be living in Statesville Prison. As he stared at the wall in front of him, he thought about what he planned to say to Marty the following night on the pier.  
He had missed her so much the past few days and wished that when he saw her, he could pick her up in his arms and kiss her and hold her.

*That probably wouldn't go over well* he thought to himself. He had really made a mess of things, and he had no clue how to fix any of it. Sam was right though... the best way to start was by being completely honest. It wouldn't be easy, but Todd would have to talk about his feelings.

He went to bed with a headache, sleeping more soundly than he had in days now that he was actually lying on a real bed. Nightmares came in the middle of the night. Marty screaming and begging him to stop. He could see Kevin's KAD room, the fish tank, and Marty's tears. He woke up, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

That evening, just before dusk, Todd went for a walk on pier # seven. He had always come here a lot in the past, just to think. For some reason,  
staring out at the water had managed to calm him. He sat down by a crate,  
overlooking the water. He tried not panic as his thoughts turned to Marty.  
How he hoped she would come. He needed to see her.

*~o~*

Everyone in the Buchanun-Roberts household had been very kind to Marty as they all did their best to make her feel welcome. CJ and Sarah both smiled when introduced to her on what was her second day of living there.

"You're very pretty," Sarah said to Marty, softly touching her cheek.

"Yeah, she looks like an angel," said CJ.

"Thank you," Marty told them when they told her she looked pretty and like an angel. Marty was delighted by CJ and Sarah as she loved kids.

Tina rolled her eyes at her children's words, although she did her best to cover her disdain for Marty. Clint and Cord were also very friendly to Marty, offering her any help she might ever need around the house. "Megan says you like playing the piano. I think we have room for it in the parlor," said Cord. "You think you might like to teach little CJ and Sarah here to play?"  
CJ and Sarah jumped up and down happily, eager to learn how to play the piano.

"Jessi has requested lessons on the piano as well so I wouldn't mind one bit,"  
she assured when C.J and Sarah wanted lessons, too.

"The piano should be here tomorrow. Thank you so much," she said to Cord.

Later that evening Marty was sitting on her bed as she looked at Todd's letter again. He had some nerve writing her and expecting her to come and talk to him. She should turn the note into Bo as evidence of him trying to contact her. It creeped her out most of all that the letter had ended up in her room without her having seen it delivered. What if Todd had actually snuck into this house somehow? The thought scared her as she placed a protective hand on her stomach.

She didn't even like Todd, right? And she didn't need him, did she?

Slowly she rose to her feet with the intention of going tonight to tell him not to ever talk to her again while insisting he never again contact her That would be for the best, right? Even when she thought she knew all the answers, Marty remained indecisive.

She stood, letter in hand, feeling a slight tremble move through her body. So,  
if that was the right decision, why did she feel so unsure? She would go and see what he had to say and then just be done with him. Without stopping to think another moment about it, she burned his letter and left Llandfair, going to Pier #7 to meet him.  



	9. Alone

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Nine : Todd and Marty Meet on the Pier~*

Todd had been staring out at the water, reflecting on his life when he heard footsteps on the pier. He looked up and to his shock, there was Marty. He really couldn't believe she had actually come. "Marty," he said in a gasp.  
"You came."

He didn't get up. He didn't even move a muscle. He didn't want to scare her. As much as he longed to hold and kiss her, he held back. If he frightened her now, he might never have the chance to see or speak to her.

He looked into those blue eyes of hers and said, "Thank you for coming..."

Marty kept a good distance between herself and Todd. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just turn you in for contacting me?" she asked as she stared at him.  
"I shouldn't even be here talking to you... What could you possibly have to say to me, Manning?"

Todd looked at her as he struggled to form the words. All of it was foreign on his lips. Never before, not since he was a little boy, had he ever admitted caring for another human being. "Marty, please don't go," he said softly. "I know you hate me after what I did... but I just need to talk to you."

"I need to tell you how I feel. I need to say a lot of things, so please just hear me out," Todd spoke. "Don't worry, I won't touch you. I'll never touch you again, Marty... not unless you want me to..."

"And also, I will never hurt you again... nor will I ever allow anyone else to hurt you. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I hurt you so badly... I was a monster," he said regretfully. "I'm going to have to live with that the rest of my life; what I did to you. I- I've been having nightmares."

"I'm so, SO sorry. But I realize I can't take it back. That's the hardest part. I don't know how to make things right again," Todd said sadly. "If I could, I would. I'd hit the rewind button, and I'd make everything alright.  
I had the power to stop everything that happened. But I didn't. I didn't and I hate myself for it."

"So, I'm just supposed to believe you came to this conclusion all of a sudden?"  
Marty demanded. "You're telling me you realized you hurt another living human being and now you're regretful for it? Am I supposed to be so happy that you saw what you've done, Todd? Do you know what I have to live with? The nightmares, the pain...this baby that I'm carrying."

"I know our baby is probably the last thing you want right now... a constant reminder of me and what I did. But it is a child... OUR child. I wish I hadn't have hurt you. I wish I didn't have to spend time in prison, so I could be there for you... and for our baby. But I DID hurt you, and I have to live with the repercussions of it... just as you do. The only thing good that has come out of this nightmare for me, is coming to terms with myself and some things that happened to me a long time ago," Todd spoke as he looked at Marty and willed her to understand his words.

"When I was a little boy, my mother left. She got tired of my dad beating her all the time, I suppose. But I never understood why she left me behind with a child abuser. We were so close, my mother and me. She was a very good mom," Todd said as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "When she left,  
my father blamed me. Never once in my stinking, miserable life did he ever have a kind word for me, his son. He told me he wished I had never been born... and I came to wish that, too."

"My father hurt me, Marty. In so many ways. I had so much rage trapped inside, so much heartache. When I got here to Llanview, Zach and a few of the others were heavily into drugs. They offered me some and for the first time, I found an escape from all those painful memories. I started using drugs as though my life depended on it. Kind of like you... and your partying and drinking..." Todd stated. "You kind of go into your own little world, where nothing can hurt you and you don't have to think about your feelings. Drugs were my escape... and it cost me everything."

"Despite the drugs, I realize now, I hurt you for other reasons. Remember what I told in in hospital? I told you I have fallen in love with you. It's true... and it's so freakin scary. Always before, when I loved someone, they would leave me. They would disappear, so I didn't want to love anyone. I didn't want to FEEL because when you FEEL you lose. I know it sounds crazy,  
but I was furious with you for making me feel. I didn't know how to handle what it was I felt for you. Instead I wanted to hate you. I wanted to hurt you for making me care," Todd said in a pain-filled voice. "The drugs just made it worse. I wasn't able to think. I could only react. And I'm sorry you were hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Marty," he said with deep sincerity. "If you hate me... if you want me dead, I understand."

Marty had her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to him speak. "You don't know me Todd, you don't know why I party or why I drink. I'm sorry that you were hurt...that your father is such a monster, but that's not an excuse for what you did," she said.

"I do hate you, I hate you so much," she said. But even as she said the words,  
at the same time there was part of her that cared for him for some reason, a part that longed for him to be a better man. Why, ohhhh why, did she care so much? There was no reason to care.

"I don't expect more than your hatred. It's all I deserve," Todd said,  
feeling as though the very breath had been sucked out his chest when he heard Marty's bitter words. "And you're right, I don't know why you drink... and you didn't know why I was using drugs. But I'm teling you now... and I am making a solemn promise to you..."

"NEVER AGAIN. Never again will I use drugs... Never again will I hurt you.  
I'd die first," Todd spoke. He meant every word. He'd kill himself before he allowed anyone or anything to hurt Marty again. He had learned his lesson in such a painful way.

"After the trial, you won't have to look at me anymore. I'll be behind bars, where all rapists and monsters belong. I just hope you know, I'll be thinking of you every minute... and our baby, too. Damn, I really wish things had been different. If I could go back in time, I swear to you, I'd make things entirely different. I would make it where you would smile again," he said as a tear slowly rushed down his face.

Marty didn't know what to say, she had never met anyone like Todd before and he was so complicated and now things were even more complicated.  
"I wish things were different too," Marty said with no emotion in her voice.  
"But we all make choices that effect our lives...maybe from now on both of us know to make better choices with our lives. I won't be drinking anymore, and I can't speak for you but I would love to cut this chapter from my life but I am going to have to live with it."

"You're right. We can't go back now, Marty. We both have to live with what happened. And I'm sure it's going to be a scar on both of our hearts forever,"  
Todd spoke. "I always believed what my father said, that I was worthless, a monster, that I was bad. So I acted the part... and it's the reason I hurt you."

"I'm glad you've decided to give up drinking. It can't be good for your Lupus, nor could it be good for the baby. If we cut out that chapter in our lives, we wouldn't have the baby, would we? As much as what happened sucked,  
the baby is a good thing. I can't even imagine what it would be like to see our baby... or hold him or her. Knowing I am going to be in prison, it's not something I'll ever experience... but I think about it all the time," Todd admitted, pain etched upon his face.

"I just want you to make me one promise, okay, Marty?" Todd spoke. "Promise me you will keep our baby. Whatever you do, I wouldn't be able to bear it if you gave our child up for adoption."

"You might not be sorry about the baby, Todd, but it's not what I wanted and not this way. I've already decided to keep it but it's not because of you; I want to make that perfectly clear," she said firmly. "I made the decision because this baby is a part of me, too, and I didn't want it to grow up and feel abandoned."

Todd nodded. "I wouldn't want that either. You see, I just found out I am adopted. Vicki Buchanun and Tina Roberts are my sisters. You are living with my biological family," said Todd. "It's all so ironic. I wish I could get to know them all, too. I do feel relief, knowing they will look out for you while I am locked up."

"When I get out... do you think you would... do you think you could consider possibly letting me see our baby?" he asked, knowing she would probably slap him and tell him no way, but he had to ask. It was his baby, too.

"I don't know," Marty said honestly. "I really like Vicki; she's a wonderful person. You're beyond lucky; keep that in mind, Todd. She's a nice woman, and she wants to help you."

"I haven't decided yet if I will let you see our child," she admitted. "I need some time to process all of this."

"Fair enough," said Todd, knowing he was really asking a lot. But he had been hopeful. He wanted to something to live for all those months and maybe years he would be locked up behind bars. He'd never see his baby, his own child. That thought suffocated him.

"I guess that's all I have to say then, Marty. Thank you for coming." He turned his attention back out on the water, trying not to turn his gaze back onto Marty. Looking at her hurt his heart. He so longed to hold her again... kiss her... and touch her. Never again. He had lost everything.

"Then I should be going, I don't want Vicki to worry," Marty said as she turned and walked away from the pier. Ohhh, why was it so hard for her to walk away from him? Were his words getting to her? Pushing that thought out of her mind, she rushed home and up to her room, hoping she didn't wake Jessi since she was right next door.

Todd went back to his motel room and fixed himself another sandwich. He thought about everything he and Marty had discussed tonight. He was so glad she had decided to keep their child. He knew the baby would be well-cared-for by both Marty as well as Vicki. His child was going to grow up happy which was his greatest hope. He then got to thinking, maybe his baby was better off without him, just as he would have been better off never knowing Peter Manning.  
As Todd crawled into bed that night, he couldn't get Marty's image out of his head. Dear God, how he missed her.

Marty lay in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to get Todd's words out of her head. It was driving her crazy. As she lay there, staring up at the ceiling, she wished she could just fall asleep already. Sadly, she didn't trust Todd; not at all.


	10. The Trial

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Ten : The Trial~*

Days passed and it was the day of Todd, Powell, and Zach's trial. Todd was feeling uneasy. His father was going to be there, and he really wasn't sure if he could face him. But Sam had promised to help him through it all.

When he walked into the courtroom wearing his jail garb, he saw that Marty was already there. She looked so beautiful, and he wondered how both she and their baby were doing. He walked passed her, longing to stop and say something as the guard escorted him to his chair up front. "Marty," he said softly as he was taken to be seated.

Marty hadn't wanted to come to the trial, but she knew that she had to be here.  
She looked up when Todd was passing by. He deserved to be put behind bars, and she hoped that the judge would be able to see that despite the many excuses Todd was likely to use in his defense.

The trial got underway, and Todd didn't turn to look when his father entered the courtroom. Hank Gannon was the prosecuting attorney. "I call Marty Saybrooke to the stand," Hank called out.

Hank waited and everyone in the courtroom held their breath when Marty came to the stand. "Marty, will you please tell the court in your own words, what happened on the night of The Spring Fling..." Hank encouraged.

Marty hated reliving the memories as she started to speak. "I arrived at the Spring Fling with my date," she said. "From the second I walked into the room, Todd was bothering me." She then went on to tell what happened that night including the details of the events which lead up to the rape.

"I was laying down upstairs in a room to sleep off the alcohol that was in my system when Todd came in with Zach and Powell," she went on to say. In a choking voice, she began to describe the horrid events that occured in Kevin Buchanan's room that fateful night.

Todd couldn't look at Marty when she spoke, recounting the details of the rape. He felt physically ill as she told the entire courtroom how he had raped her then allowed two of his buddies to do the same.

"Thank you, Miss Saybrooke," said Hank.

Then it was Sam's turn to cross-examine her. "Marty, is it true that you drink heavily and like to party?" asked Sam. "Before the Spring Fling, did you have sex with Todd Manning?"

Marty knew she had to answer Sam's questions honestly but lawyers always seemed to bother her. They always twisted the truth, making the testimony go in their own client's favor.  
"Yes, before Spring Fling I used to drink and party. And yes, I had sex with Todd," she replied.

"And was it consensual sex? Did you enjoy having sex with Todd?"  
questioned Sam. "Tell me, Miss Saybrooke, how many orgasms did you have?"

Todd listened, wondering what Marty was going to say.

"Look," Marty said in a growl. "It was consensual before the Spring Fling. The rest of it, however, is NONE of your business!" This line of questioning was utterly sick. She wished he would just finish with his stupid cross-examination already.

Todd sat there silently, wanting the cross-examination to be over as well.  
*Just take me back to my cell already* he thought. He'd rather be locked up forever then have to relive all of this.

"Please answer the question, Miss Saybrooke," insisted the judge. "Did you... or did you not, have an orgasm?"

"What does that have to do with anything!" Marty cried out as her eyes flashed with anger. "Do you ask all witnesses about their sexual encounters; their fetishes and the personal, kinky details of their sex life? That's NONE of your business!"

Sam turned to look at the judge. "Do I have your permission to treat this witness as hostile?" he asked.

"Yes, you do... but please remember the delicate nature of this trial," the judge responded.

"Okay, moving on to the next question. Marty Saybrooke, are you carrying Todd Manning's child?" Sam asked. As he said the words, a loud gasp came from the crowd.

As each moment passed, Marty found herself despising this lawyer even more. "Yes, I am," she said. "Again, what does this have to do with anything? This trial is supposed to be about the night of the Spring Fling."

"No more further questions," said Sam with a heavy sigh.

"Miss Saybrooke, you may step down," spoke the judge.

Hank called out, "I'd like to call Todd Manning to the stand."

Todd slowly stood, nearly colliding with Marty as she made her way back to her seat. As he got to the front of the courtroom, he swore on The Bible he would tell the entire truth.

Under oath, Hank began the questioning. "Mr. Manning, did you and your frat buddies rape Marty Saybrooke the night of the Spring Fling? Can you tell us in your own words exactly what happened?"

Glancing over at Marty, Todd began to speak. "I did a lot of drugs that night, and Marty and I argued. I discovered she was upstairs, sleeping off the alcohol she had consumed, so Zach, Powell and I went up to the room where she was lying on the bed. I proceeded to tie her to the bed. While she lay there helplessly, I raped her," spoke Todd as everyone in the courtroom gasped once again. "Then I sat there and did absolutely nothing, while Zach and Powell did the same." Suddenly there was chaos in the courtroom after Todd's testimony.

"Order in the court!" yelled the judge, slamming his gavel onto his bench.

Marty sat uncomfortably in her seat. She was glad that at least Todd was telling the truth, though it looked like most of the courtroom was in shock. She wanted to believe that this was a step in the right direction for him, but she couldn't be sure. For all she knew, he had something up his sleeve. She waited and listened.

Finally the judge managed to get the crowd quieted and calmed down again by threatening to clear the courtroom. After Hank had finished questioning Todd,  
it was now Sam's turn to do the same. "Mr. Manning, are you in love with Marty Saybrooke?" was Sam's first question.

"Yes, I do love her," said Todd. "I think I've loved her almost from the beginning, but I was afraid to show her my love. I was afraid of losing her."

"Did you attend the Spring Fling with the intention of committing rape?"  
asked Sam.

"No, I never intended anything like that to happen. I had taken too many drugs... and it just sort of ..."

"...happened," replied Todd, as he looked down at his hands, studying them. "I regret it, but I can't take it back now."

"Todd, can you tell the court about your childhood? Do you have a history of being abused?"

"Yes..." Todd said as he happened to look up and glance at his father.  
Peter Manning's face turned bright red and he gave Todd a warning look that could have killed.

"Please tell the court about the abuse you endured since your childhood,"  
prompted Sam.

"This is hard for me..." spoke Todd as his voice faltered. He looked like he was close to crying. "I used to watch my father beating my mother. One day I looked around... and she was just gone. I was eight then... and she didn't come back. She left us."

"After she left, my life was awful. My father called me names ::: stupid,  
worthless, monster, things a kid should never have to hear. And he would beat me. Repeatedly. With his belt or whatever he could get his hands on.  
Sometimes he would hurt me with the belt buckle, smacking it against my back...  
and sometimes, he'd pick up his lighter, his most-prized possession; and burn my hand with the flame until I'd beg him to stop," Todd spoke, as his blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "I never cried. I hadn't shed a single tear since the day my mother had left. I thought if I cried, I'd have to care... and I didn't want to care about anyone."

"I endured it all... never fighting back. Not until my fourteenth birthday," Todd explained.

"What happened on your fourteenth birthday?" Sam questioned.

"I tried to kill my father," said Todd softly.

"Heavens!" Vicki gasped as she sat in her seat right beside Marty. She had come to support Marty through the trial. The whole courtroom was gasping and making comments and once again the judge had to slap his gavel down onto the bench.

"Order in the court!" he yelled.

Once it was quiet again, Sam returned to the questioning. "I know this is difficult, Todd... but please tell the court why you wanted to kill your father," urged Sam.

"It was my birthday. My friend Michelle had came over to see me. She had baked me a chocolate cake with chocolate icing... and candles. I hadn't had candles or anything special since my mother had gone. She was the only person in school who was nice to me, since I was an outcast. I was good at football,  
but that's the only thing I had going for me. I didn't study, just passed so I could stay on the team," Todd spoke. "When Michelle came with the cake, I couldn't have been happier. But then... my father came home."

"I knew my father would be angry cause I had a friend over, so I told Michelle to hide in the closet. She did, but when my father came in, he saw the cake... and he knew. He took my birthday cake and he smashed it against the wall. He hit me so hard I fell to the floor and then in a rage, he went looking for Michelle."

"When he found her, he called her all sorts of disgusting names ::: slut,  
whore, bitch. She left the house crying. That's when my father said, 'Go get the lighter.' I got the lighter and we played his sadistic little game. The game where he would see how much of the fire I could take before crying out for him to stop. He then took off his belt and pushed me to the floor. After he stripped me, he began whipping me. Again and again, hitting me everywhere with the buckle."

"I tried to scream... but nothing came out. The pain was so severe, I thought I might pass out. And then... IT happened."

"What happened, Todd? Please tell the court what happened on your fourteenth birthday..." coaxed Sam.

Swallowing hard, Todd felt his tears start to slide in currents down his cheeks. "My father dropped his pants, and he raped me."

Peter Manning stood up then, screaming, "It isn't true! I never touched him!" Fiercely, the old man tried to go to the front of the courtroom, but he was detained by a guard.

"Sit down or you will be removed from my court!" yelled the judge.

Peter Manning was bodily placed back in his seat as Sam went on questioning Todd. "After the rape, what did you do?" asked Sam.

"I got dressed, picked up a knife, and tried to attack my father. I wanted him dead after what he did," said Todd. "I had the knife in my hand and was about to walk into his bedroom... but as I walked down the hallway and passed in front of the full-length mirror, I saw my own reflection. I dropped the knife and I decided NOT to kill my father. No matter what he had done, I couldn't live knowing his blood was on my hands. I decided never to tell another living soul what had happened that night. I decided also that I must have deserved it, what my father had done... because he had always called me bad, stupid and told me how terribly worthless I was... I believed he was probably right."

"And when I went back to school, Michelle was no longer my friend. She was too afraid to associate with me after what had happened. I had dared to care about someone yet again, but then I had lost her... just like I lost my mother,"  
spoke Todd.

"And the night of the Spring Fling, did you feel as though you had lost Marty too?" inquired Sam.

"Yes... we had this huge fight and she was on the arm of another guy. She had told me we were over... so yeah, I thought I had lost her. It was so hard to deal with it all, especially my feelings..." Todd spoke. "So instead of dealing with my emotions, I attacked her. I raped Marty Saybrooke."

"Thank you, Todd. I have no further questions."

"You may go back to your seat now, Mr. Manning," said the judge.

With his head hung low, Todd returned to his seat. "I call an hour recess for lunch. All rise," spoke the judge.

As they left for the recess, Marty didn't know what to think. It had been an eventful trial, that was for sure. She knew that Todd was hurting but it still didn't give him proper excuse for having hurt her. In her eyes, he had done an unspeakable act just as his father had done. It was like a cycle.  
She put her hand on her stomach, feeling very afraid for her unborn child If one day Todd tried to see his child who knew if he would be a changed man. She feared his harshness and anger would rub off on their child or perhaps it was was already there, hidden in the infant's genes.

"Marty, are you okay?" Vicki asked worriedly, seeing Marty press a hand to her tummy. "Is it the baby... or are you just hungry?"

"Would you like to get some lunch with me at the coffee shop across the street?" Vicki asked. She knew she couldn't spend another minute in this courtroom after Todd's painful testimony. It made her feel physically ill to think of what Peter Manning had done to Todd. It reminded her far too much of her own attack by her father.

Marty glanced over at Vicki. "No... no, lunch is good; baby is fine," she said.  
She went with her friend towards the coffee shop across the street.

"Thank you for being here today," she said to Vicki. Today would have been much harder for her if she was alone.

"You're very welcome. I wanted to be here for Todd, too. He's my brother,  
no matter what he's done. You know, I cannot help but love him. He's been through a lot... losing his mom so young... and considering what his father did to him," Vicki said as she and Marty made their way to the coffee shop across the street.

After Marty and Vicki had left, Todd didn't move. He just sat there, seeming emotionally exhausted. "Todd, let's go have lunch," Sam suggested. Todd wasn't allowed to go far, only to get a bite to eat, and his attorney and a guard had to stay near him at all times.

"Okay," Todd said quietly as he stood. As he got to his feet and turned, he saw his father standing there.

"I don't have a son," Peter Manning said to Todd in a voice full of contempt. "My son is dead."

*~0~*

At the cafe across the street, Marty and Vicki were talking. "Marty, just so you know... our father, Todd's and mine, he wasn't any better than Peter Manning. He attacked me when I was a little girl," Vicki said sadly. "And I had lost my mother just a few years before that. So, I can kind of understand Todd's pain, his feeling of abandonment and the betrayal he feels."

"I'm not saying that anyway justifies what he did to you. That was so wrong... and he needs to pay for hurting you," Vicki said as she and Marty entered the coffee shoppe and took their seats at a booth. "But knowing the hell he's been through, I cannot help but want to reach out to him. He seems so alone in this world."

"Vicki, I know you're a kind and forgiving person and you care very much. I can't blame you for that, but my worry is that if Todd doesn't go to jail or if he gets out, he'll want to see this child. I know it's his baby, too. I just don't know if I can trust him or anything he says right now. I want to believe there might be some good in him; that he means the things he says, that he truly cares but I just don't know..."

"I know you have a lot of confusion, Marty, so you should not make any major decisions right now," spoke Vicki as the two of them looked at their menus. "I really don't think it's possible Todd won't have to serve any jail-time. He's going to Statesville, but it's just a matter of how long."

Vicki then looked up, seeing Todd enter the coffee shoppe, accompanied by Sam and a guard. As he walked by Marty and Vicki's table, Todd gave them a nod.  
"Hello, Sis," he said to Vicki.

He then looked at Marty. "Hi," he said softly.

"Come on, Todd," Sam insisted, nearly dragging Todd away. Todd went to sit with his attorney at a nearby table. Instead of looking at his menu and deciding what he should order, his eyes were glued to Marty.

"I'm not really hungry, Sam," Todd spoke. "I'll just have some coffee."

"Todd, you need to eat something. You're losing weight."

Todd laughed. "Not like it matters. I don't play football anymore," said Todd. Lately he hadn't been eating or sleeping much at all. Sam was really worried about him. The more he got to know Todd, the more he felt like a father-figure to the younger man.

"I know," Marty responded to Vicki softly. She just wished she had all the answers. She hadn't responded when Todd had spoken to her, but only because she didn't know what to say. She had so much confusion right now, and most of all she needed some honest answers. She glanced at her menu in an attempt to decide what to order.

When the waitress came to their table Vicki ordered a chicken salad sandwich and a cup of coffee. "I thought Nora Gannon was Todd's lawyer. Sam Rappaport has obviously taken over Todd's case. He and Todd seem as though they are becoming very good friends," said Vicki as she tried to make conversation while waiting for their food to arrive.

"I guess maybe Nora couldn't handle the case or something," Marty said after she had placed her own order.

"Yes, it would seem that Todd likes Sam," Marty remarked after having taken a sip of her water.

After their food arrived, Vicki began eating her sandwich. The food was good here and so was the coffee. Vicki then glanced down a her watch. "An hour has nearly passed already. I suppose we better hurry it along," she told Marty.

"Yeah, I suppose it is time we got back," Marty agreed, finishing up with her lunch.

Todd's coffee arrived and he sipped at the hot liquid as Sam chattered on and on about the case. "When are they just going to lock me up and have it over with? I hate spilling my guts in front of the court. I won't do it anymore.  
I have absolutely nothing else to say," spoke Todd.

"Well, hopefully you won't be asked any more questions," Sam said to Todd.  
"Next, Powell and Zach will be brought to the stand... and then there is the sentencing."

"Good, I just want to have it over with," said Todd. He polished off his coffee, then just stared at Marty. He wondered what Marty and his sister were discussing.

With a heavy sigh, Todd hurried Sam along.

~*o*~

After lunch, Todd and Sam went back to the courthouse. Todd tried to keep his cool as he listened to the rest of the trial. Zach went up for questioning first. "Yeah, I raped Marty, but the chick was really asking for it. She showed Powell and me her panties. She wanted it," spoke Zach. Once again the crowd was reacting when they heard Zach's statements.

Then Powell came to the stand. "I did rape Marty Saybrooke, but I didn't want to. Todd made me do it," Powell said as he began blubbering and crying like a child. "It's all TODD's fault!"

Powell became so hysterical, he practically had to be carried back to his seat. Everyone could hear him sobbing as the judge called another recess for two hours so he could make a decision.

Todd went out in the hallway with his attorney and the guard so he could get something to drink.

Marty dropped her head in her hands once they were out in the hall again for the recess. All she wanted was for this to be over. She couldn't help but think it was starting to look bad. What would the judge say or do? Would Todd, Zach and Powell have to pay for their crime?

Todd drank his water, sitting on a bench in the hallway next to Sam. "So,  
we get sentenced and that's it?" Todd asked Sam.

"Yes, the judge will call you to the stand, then give you his sentence.  
After that, you carry out your time, but if you're on good behavior, you have the chance of parole," replied Sam.

"Still won't get out soon enough to see my baby," Todd grumbled as he caught sight of Marty and his sister on a nearby bench on the other side of the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Todd. I'm just hoping the judge will go easy on you. It wasn't easy for you to say all the things you spoke of today in the courtroom,"  
said Sam as he lay his hand on Todd's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, my father has disowned me now," said Todd. "But that's okay, I never wanted to speak to that jerk again anyway."

"Good for you, Todd. You don't need someone like him in your life," Sam spoke.

After drinking the ice water, Todd used the restroom and then went for a short walk down the hallway. He figured it would be his last hour or so of freedom (or almost-freedom) and he didn't want to waste it. If only he could be spending it with Marty... but sadly she wasn't even speaking him.

"Todd, it's time," Sam said as he saw Todd staring out a window, just watching the trees sway in the breeze.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm going to my death," said Todd as he and Sam walked back into the courtroom together.

"You'll survive this, Todd... just stay strong."

Once they had returned to the courtroom, the judge called Todd, Zach, and Powell up to the stand for their sentencing.

Everyone in the courtroom seemed to be waiting anxiously as the judge prepared to speak. Marty wondered, *Will the judge go easy on them? What will he do or say?* There was complete silence in the courtroom as the three accused were called forward.

After the three men had stepped to the bench, the judge started handing out the sentences.

"Todd Manning, I hereby sentence you to ten years of time in Statesville Prison with no possibility of parole for 5 years."

"Zach Rosen, I hereby sentence you to ten years of time in Statesville Prison with no possiblity of parole for 5 years."

"Powell Lord the III, I hereby sentence you to 3 months in Statesville Prison, with no possibility of parole for 1 month."

"What?" Todd gasped, looking at Powell with disgust. "That totally isn't fair! Zach and I get TEN years and this little pansy only gets three months? What the fuck?"

"Quiet, Mr. Manning. Calm yourself or you will be charged with contempt of court," warned the judge.

The guard came forward and slapped some cuffs on the three men. Todd tried not show any emotion as he was lead from the courtroom, then out to a policecar to be transported to the prison. Zach and Powell went with him, so they too could carry out their sentences.

"If you ask me, the whole thing is a crock of shit," Zach complained as they were riding in the police car to the prison. "Powell must have gotten a break cause he got on the stand and started crying for his mommy. I mean, here you told about your father's ASS RAPE of you and you didn't even get a break."

"Shut up, Zach," Todd hissed with a scowl.  



	11. Todd Escapes

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Eleven : Todd's Escape~*

After the trial ended, Marty felt relief, knowing that Todd wouldn't be able to get out for awhile considering his first chance of parole would be 5 years down the road. She stood next to Vicki in the courtroom as her attackers were led outside to the police car. "Do you think this will help Todd? Do you think this will open his eyes to his behavior?" she asked her friend.

"We can only hope and pray," Vicki said as they left the courtroom together.  
"Now don't you worry about Todd. You have your health to take care of now, as well as the baby. The trial is over, so now you only need to concentrate on your pregnancy."

*~o~*

Todd adjusted slowly to life in prison. He found out that if he was quiet and didn't say much, the other hooligans in the cells would not bother him.  
Since he was rather big and muscular, most of the prisoners just stayed out of his way. It wasn't long before he got a job in the kitchen, washing pots and pans. As Sam suggested, he was on his best behavior at all times, even offering to take extra jobs so he could stay in good standings with the prison officials.

The unfortunate part was that Zach too got a job in the kitchen. Zach didn't get much work done as he kept taunting Todd about Marty and the abuse Todd had suffered by his father. Todd tried to stay calm and had to fight the urge to hit Zach up aside the head with a skillet. Days passed and Todd got dishpan hands. He had been counting off the days on a calendar he kept at his bedside. He had now been at Statesville nearly two months. Marty had to be about six months pregnant now,  
he assumed. He wondered what she looked like, her stomach swelling with his child. How he wished he could see her.

"The food here sucks," he thought to himself. "And so does the rape counseling." Over and over, he got asked the same questions. He got tired of telling it so many times. And worst of all, he was put in the same therapy group as Powell and Zach. All Zach could talk about was Marty's panties... and every time anyone spoke to Powell, he would start crying all over again, blaming everything in his whole sorry life on Todd.

But most of all, Todd hated the nights. He didn't sleep much. The cot was narrow and uncomforable... and when it got dark and quiet, the nightmares would come. He could hear Marty crying. He would wake up with tears on his cheeks.

Marty spent her time teaching piano lessons to Jessi, C.J. and Sarah. And as the days passed, she began to prepare for the arrival of her baby. She had gone shopping with Vicki for a crib and other baby items. Vicki had helped Marty set up a nursery across the hall from Marty and Jessi's bedrooms. They had the crib put together and everything ready for the baby's arrival. It wouldn't be long as the baby was now due in about three months.  
It was going to be a November baby.

Jessi came to Marty's room one day, carrying her favorite stuffed bunny. "I want you to take PJ and give him to your new baby," Jessica said happily. "I'm too big to sleep with him anymore. I'm soon going to be 11." Jessi then placed her small hand in Marty's, so the two of them could go down to the parlor and begin working on her piano lessons.

*~o~*

As each day went by, Todd became more and more restless. He missed Marty so much. He had written her letters, but he hadn't gotten the nerve to send them.  
No one came to visit him in the prison. Only Tina. Tina had sent word from Vicki, sending Todd her love, but she didn't come to see him. Todd felt lonely and full of sorrow. Even though Tina had posted his bail and came to see him in prison on a regular basis, Todd felt as though there was something odd about her. He felt as though she couldn't be trusted. Every time he asked about Marty and how she was doing, Tina would change the subject. Finally, one day, he got the nerve to give Tina one of his letters.

"Please give this to Marty," Todd said to Tina.

Grudgingly, Tina said she would. Later, when she returned to Llanfair, Tina left the note from Todd on Marty's desk, knowing Marty would find it later when she returned from helping Jessi with her piano lesson.

The letter from Todd read:

Dear Marty,

I miss you so much. I wish I could see you and talk to you. But you have a life, a good life... and you don't need me in it. I understand that you hate me, although I wish I knew a way to make things better between us.

Prison life sucks. I yearn for the day I am out of this place. I yearn for my freedom again...

I find myself wondering all the time, how are you doing? How is our baby?  
And do you ever think of me?

I still love you.

Todd

*~o~*

Marty smiled as she accepted the stuffed bunny from Jessica. "Thank you, Jessi.  
The new baby will love it," she said as she put the toy in the newly put-together crib, then hand-in-hand she went down the staircase with Jessica to the parlor to begin teaching the piano lessons.

Jessi was doing very well with her lessons, but CJ and Sarah were struggling due to their fingers being so short. "You'll catch on soon," Vicki told her little neice and nephew with a smile. Tina walked into the parlor after having returned to her latest visit with Todd.

"How's Todd doing?" Vicki asked her sister.

"I thought you didn't give a damn, you never go to see him," Tina said sarcastically.

"That's not true. I do care. But I have other priorities," Vicki replied.  
"I think of him everyday... and as soon as I get the chance, I will go and see him. He needs his family."

Tina looked over at Marty, who was at the piano with the three youngsters.  
"All he talks about is Marty... and how he misses her. And he keeps talking about the baby. It's so pathetic," said Tina as she rolled her eyes. "I'm about ready to tell him that Marty lost the baby, just so he won't keep asking about it anymore."

"Tina, you wouldn't dare!" Vicki gasped. "I swear, sometimes you can be so cruel!"

"I don't care if it does sound cruel, Vicki. All Todd talks about is HER, how he loves HER, how SHE hates him, how he will never see that baby! He's our brother, for Christsake! He's locked away in that awful place and he won't be getting out for at least 5 long years! And once he gets out, do you think Marty will let him see his kid? I doubt it... look at her... Miss High and Mighty. Just because she isn't that wild Party Girl anymore, it doesn't mean she's better than anyone else!" said Tina in a nasty voice.

Vicki looked at Sarah, CJ, and Jessica who were wide-eyed and staring at Tina as she raised her voice. "Children, go to the playroom now. Piano lessons are over. I'll be up in a minute to bring a snack," she told them as she sent them from the room.

After the three children had left, Vicki cut in to Tina. "Tina, I know you care about Todd. I care about him, too. But he's locked in Statesville Prison right now for a reason. He hurt Marty and he needs to pay for his crime. That doesn't mean we all should stop caring about him. And as for Marty, whether or not she chooses to allow Todd to see the baby is totally up to her. After what he did, none of this can be easy for her. Yes, biologically,  
he is the baby's father, but that doesn't mean he's ready or capable of being a dad. Todd's going to have to prove himself to Marty... and to all of us,"  
Vicki spoke. "Marty has been a wonderful guest in this home. She's practically family as she is carrying our future neice or nephew. I suggest you apologize at once for the statements you made about her... and if you do not, you know that it will be YOU who may be out of a home."

Looking at Marty, Tina sucked in her breath slowly. "I'm sorry, Marty," she said grudgingly. "I'm just worried about my brother."

From where she was seated at the piano bench, Marty responded to Tina. "I can understand you are worried about him, but I hope you'll realize that I'm not a bad person," she said honestly. Things would be so much easier if they all got along, but Marty knew that would probably never happen.

Tina refused to say anything else about the matter, especially with Vicki shooting her warning looks. She began walking out of the parlor, but before she stepped out, she turned back to Marty and said, "By the way, there's something on your desk upstairs. Something from Todd."

After Tina left, Vicki approached Marty at the piano. "I'm so sorry for that. I don't know why Tina has to always shoot off at the mouth. I swear if she wasn't my sister... and she wasn't married to my husband's son, she'd be out of here tomorrow," said Vicki. "But I can't do that... I adore my neice and nephew too much. They've been here since they were babies. And as you know,  
Tina's not really the motherly type."

Vicki then sighed. "I better go fix a snack for the children and take it upstairs. I'll see you at dinner," she said, patting Marty's hand.

Marty returned Vicki's smile, then went upstairs to her room and found the note from Todd. She read his note as she sat on her bed. She just stared at it as the words began to blur upon the page. Should she write back? Or should she just forget it? Sighing, she slipped the note back into it's envelope and stuck it in one of her drawers.

*~o~*

As more days passed, Todd started to wonder why he had been so good in prison;  
none of it seemed to be getting him anywhere. He wasn't getting any special favors and no one seemed to notice his ass-kissing. *Maybe I need another tactic to get out of here* he thought to himself as he heard a few of the guys talking about a prison break. It was going to be very risque, but an escape from the prison was planned, and Todd was interested in freedom. He wanted out sooner than the 5 years he was up for parole. Five years sounded like a life-time away, and the guys who were planning to escape were leaving in a few days. He decided that when the others broke out, he was going with them. He missed Marty and he needed to see her NOW.

Todd continued counting down the days, but this time it was to the date of the jailbreak. Soon he would be walking out in the sunshine again, inhaling the fresh air. He could eat decent food again and sleep upon a real bed, not a lumpy, narrow cot. And he could see Marty. That was his most happiest thought of all. He wanted to see her and somehow make amends for all the awful things he had did and said, yet he had no clue what he could possibly do to make everything better when the time arrived. He never thought that far ahead. He never even thought about where he would go... or what he would be doing once he was free. He had no job, no money, no place to stay. He didn't even have any friends. Just Sam Rappaport, and he couldn't very well go tell his attorney he had broken free from jail. And he couldn't even tell Tina. She was his sister and she made regular visits to the prison, but for some reason Todd didn't quite trust her. With her living in Llanfair under the same roof as Marty and Vicki, Todd thought it best not to say anything to Tina either. Todd wanted to "surprise" Marty once he got out.

Todd wondered what Marty had thought when she received his note. As the weeks had gone by, he had written her other messages, but she hadn't responded to any of them. He couldn't stop thinking of her and their baby. He wondered all the time if she was doing well and how much her tummy had swelled with their child. *I'm going to be finding out very soon* he thought to himself as it was now the night of the prison break. A couple of the guys had dug a tunnel in the wall of their cell leading out to the outside world, and that night, they were going to steal the keys from the guards to open a few of the nearby cells. A total of 12 guys were planning on escape.  
As long as the guards didn't catch on to their plans, all would go well.

*~o~*

After going through the long dark tunnel, Todd came up with the others deep in the woods. The escaped prisoners then began walking to the nearby interstate and hitch-hiked to their destinations. Luckily one of the men had snuck into the laundry and had stolen some regular clothes so the prisoners were able to shed their prison garb before leaving the woods.

When Todd got to Llanview by cover of darkness, he had the trucker who gave him a ride let him off near Llanfair. He walked the rest of the way and approached the mansion. *Vicki really needs to increase her security* Todd thought as he made his way into the yard. Silently, he approached a small tool shed in the backyard. It was so small, but Todd decided to hang out there until he found a better hiding place. As much as he missed Marty and wanted to see her right away, he didn't want to do anything rash and be sent right back to prison. He knew that in the morning, it would be all over the news of his escape.

*The Next Morning*

In the parlor, Vicki turned on the morning cartoons for CJ, Sarah, and Jessi.  
They always watched Looney Tunes while waiting for their school bus to arrive.  
Vicki gasped, seeing a newsflash across the screen. Twelve men had escaped from Statesville Prison last night, including convicted rapist Todd Manning.

After showering and getting dressed, Marty was ready for her day.  
She was on her way downstairs to get breakfast when the baby kicked. The little one was getting hungry; Marty could tell.  
She was smiling when she reached the foyer, rounding the corner toward the kitchen to see if there was any fresh fruit or perhaps a glass of milk.

Vicki stopped Marty in the foyer before she could go into the kitchen.  
"Marty, I have something to tell you... it's about Todd. He's escaped," Vicki said. "Last night 12 men escaped from Statesville Prison. Todd was one of them."


	12. Ali, The Genie

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twelve : Ali, The Genie~*

Todd woke up that morning feeling pangs of hunger. He had slept with his back against a large bag of garden fertilizer. He sit up a little and stretched. That's when he realized, he had no way to eat. If he snuck into the house, someone would surely see him. He might have to wait until nightfall before getting any sort of nourishment.

"Wh-What?" Marty exclaimed, her face turning white as a sheet. She looked fragile, as though she might faint. If he was free, Todd would come...he would come here, and he would try to contact her.  
She knew it. She didn't want to see him as she did not trust him. She had to whatever was necessary to keep this baby safe.

"Marty, please try to remain calm. Here, let's get you sitting down," Vicki said as she lead Marty to the parlor and helped her sit upon one of the loveseats. Marty was getting quite big in her pregnancy as she was just now passed her seventh month. She had a hard time getting up and down now, so everyone at Llanfair had been catering to her and trying to help her out all they could. Everyone that is, except Tina. Tina would look at Marty with contempt, with never a kind word to say to the woman who carried her brother's child.

"Honey, try not to worry. The police are looking for Todd, and they are going to find him," Vicki said in reassurance.

Jessica had been watching her morning cartoons while waiting for the school bus. "Why are the police looking for Uncle Todd?" Jessi spoke up.

"He's made some bad choices again," said Vicki sadly.

"Vicki, he's tried to contact me several times through a couple of letters.  
I just...right now I don't think I should allow myself to trust him. I know he's your brother and you care for him, but I'm just not ready to face him - not until I know I can trust him," Marty said quietly. She didn't know if there would ever a day that she could trust Todd Manning and at this rate it didn't seem so.

"I understand, Marty. Just try to stay calm. You need to think of the baby," said Vicki. Just then the bus pulled up, so Jessi helped get her cousins outside onto the bus. The three youngsters loaded the bus and went to school.

Vicki stayed right at Marty's side. "I have a feeling he's coming to Llanview, but what he does once he gets here, nobody knows. Yes, he will probably try to contact you. You need to be very cautious. Try not to go outside alone. I will tell the help to keep a look-out for him, incase he should show come here. Try not to worry, Marty," Vicki comforted. "I know one thing, he doesn't want to get caught again...if he's caught, they may just extend his sentence."

Marty nodded as she tried to remain calm. "You're right," she said, as she placed a hand to her stomach. "I'll be perfectly safe in the house. There are so many people here; there's no way he'd get in without someone seeing him. I'll be fine..."

"Yes, you and the baby are going to be just fine. Clint, Cord, and I are going to see to it. Just rest and relax, honey. I will have Cooke bring you up a tray of breakfast food. You could even take it out on the balcony; you need some fresh air,' Vicki kindly suggested, watching as Marty lay a loving hand upon her tummy.

"Thank you," Marty responded, giving Vicki a grateful smile. "Yes, the balcony does sound nice. It's such a pretty day outside.  
I think I will have my breakfast out there." She carefully pulled herself up from the sofa as it was hard to get up and down considering how far along she now was.

"Okay, I'll go tell Cooke now," Vicki promised.

Vicki had Cooke send up a tray of breakfast food to Marty. On the tray was cereal, strawberries and red grapes, milk, and fresh apple juice. A maid set the tray on the small table on Marty's balcony, overlooking the gardens. The maid then left, allowing Marty to enjoy her meal.

From the tool shed, Todd looked out the window, seeing some movement on the balcony. He peeked out the window, wondering who he might be viewing.

Marty thanked the maid before she left then took a seat at the table on the balcony to enjoy her breakfast.  
The food looked delicious. especially the strawbeerries. She started with the cereal, thinking she would save the fruit for last.

Todd wiped the window with the bottom of his t-shirt, getting a better view of the mansion across from the gardens once the glass was clean. There on the balcony, he could see a figure sitting at a table. His heartbeat sped up,  
realizing he was gazing at Marty. Part of him wanted to go to her at once, but he restrained himself. "I really miss you, Marty," he said in a quiet voice.  
His stomach rumbled when he realized she was eating something on a silver tray.  
How he wished he had something to eat. He just stood there in the window,  
watching her, glad for that small glimpse of her if nothing else. After awhile, she eventually stood, returning into the house. Todd felt his heart drop. He didn't know when next he would have to opportunity to see her.

That afternoon, Todd's hunger had doubled. He knew it was still about five hours till nightfall, and even then he wasn't sure if it was safe to find something in the house to eat. He was sitting in the toolshed holding an old dusty bottle just turning it over and over and staring at it, when he heard the distinct sound of children playing outside in the the nearby distance. Todd didn't move and didn't make a sound. He didn't know what would happen if the children came upon him. Would they go running to tell their parents?

"Come on, Sarah... let's go play hide and seek," a little boy's voice called out.

"Okay," a little girl's voice replied. Then there was the sound of the little girl counting slowly to ten. "Ready or not, here I come," the child said loudly.

In the meantime, the toolshed door had came open, and the little blond-headed boy had stepped inside. Todd stayed quiet in the shadowy corner, hoping he would not be spotted. But sure enough, the youngster had saw him. "Hey, who are you?" asked CJ.

"I'm... I'm ...well..." Todd said, not sure of what to reply.

"I know who you are," CJ said excitedly. "You're a genie. Your name is Ali. You came out of that bottle, didn't you?"

Todd looked down at the old, partially cracked wine bottle he had been holding. "Uhhhh...yeah, right," Todd said, half-grinning at the little boy.

"I KNEW it!" CJ said happily. "Sarah, come here!"

CJ called out for his little sister and soon she joined Todd and CJ in the very small toolshed. "CJ, why aren't you hiding?" asked the pretty little girl with disappointment. That's when she too noticed Todd sitting there on the floor. She put her hands on her little hips, staring at him.

"Who are you? And why are in my Aunt Vicki's toolshed?" the child asked suspiciously.

"Ahhh, you must be Tina's little girl. Magical Ali knows everything," Todd spoke up, sounding all mysterious and mystical.

"Sarah, don't talk that way to him. His name is Ali and he's a genie. Just like in that story Aunt Vicki read to us," said CJ.

"You really are a genie?" Sarah asked as she wasn't so quick to believe as CJ had been.

"Yes, I have magical powers. I know things only a genie could know. For example, your name is Sarah Roberts. And this young man here is your brother CJ. Cord is your dad, and Tina is your mom. Your aunt is Vicki Buchanan, and she's married to Clint. Your cousins are named Megan, Kevin, Joey, and Jessica," Todd spoke.

"Wow, only a genie could know ALL of that!" Sarah said in amazement.

"Yes, I am a genie, but I am not your regular run of the mill sort of genie.  
I'm different."

"How are you different?" CJ asked.

"Most genies come out of a bottle and grant you three wishes, right? Well,  
I got out of this bottle all on my own... so therefore, I get three wishes from you," Todd stated.

"Kewl. What would you like to wish for?" questioned CJ.

"Food. This genie is starving. Please go in the house and get me something good to eat. And make sure no one sees you. I'm magical and no one can see me but you and your sister... and if anyone else does see me, I will disappear forever, and I can never come back again," Todd told CJ. "Can you do that for me? Can you get me some grub?"

CJ looked at Sarah and a smile broke out over both of their faces. "Okay,  
Ali, we won't let you starve," CJ promised. "Come on, Sarah, we will get Ali something to eat."

"Great, thanks... and be careful. Make sure no one sees you, okay?"

"We won't let you down," CJ promised.

Less than 15 minutes later, CJ and Sarah returned, carrying a heart-shaped box full of chocolates. It was nearly full as only one piece had been eaten. "My daddy got these candies for my mommy for her birthday, but she only ate one piece. She said they are too fattening, so won't even miss them at all," CJ said as he handed Todd the box of candies.

"Ohhh wow, chocolate... lots and lots of chocolate," Todd said, thinking he was about to experience a great-big sugar rush.

"And I brought you something to drink," spoke Sarah, handing Todd a can of soda. "It's for you."

"Double the sugar rush. Thank you, thank you very much."

Todd sat down and began gobbling the food as a man half-starved as the children watched. "Ali, you were very hungry," Sarah said as Todd then began sipping his chilled cola.

"Yeah, I truly was. Do you think you guys could bring me something to eat everyday? I do like real food other than candy, ya know," spoke Todd with a chuckle.

"Sure, we can bring you something to eat afterschool everyday. Do you have any other wishes?" asked CJ.

"Do you know of a better place I could sleep?"

CJ and Sarah looked at each other. "We could take you to our secret place,"  
said CJ as he took Todd's hand in his. "Come on, Ali, we'll show you." Todd got to his feet so he could be drug away by the eager youngsters.

The children took Todd to a little building on the edge of the premises.  
"What's this place?" asked Todd as they stepped inside.

"It used to be Aunt Vicki's garden shed, but it isn't used anymore," spoke CJ.  
"No one comes here now, just me, Sarah, and Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?" Todd asked.

"Our cat," Sarah spoke up.

"Ohhh that's okay. Cats are allowed," Todd said in relief.

He looked around. This place wasn't so bad. There was a couple of old lawn chairs, one of which was a lounger. It had a thick padding on it.  
*There's my new bed* thought Todd.

"So, do you like it, Ali?" CJ wondered.

"Yeah, it's great," Todd told the kids with a smile. "You guys better get back in the house now. You don't want anyone to miss you and come looking for you. I'll see you tomorrow after school. And don't forget to bring me something good to eat."

"We won't," little Sarah promised.

"Okay, let's pink-swear you won't tell anyone I'm here," Todd said to the youngsters. Sarah and CJ held out their pinkies and Todd joined pinkies with each of them.

"We promise not to tell," the children swore in unision.

"See ya tomorrow, Ali," said CJ as he took his sister's hand and they left.

"Goodbye," replied Todd.

After the children left, Todd relaxed upon the lounger chair, eating chocolates and daydreaming about the moment he would see Marty again. A smile came to his face thinking of the two wonderful children he had befriended.

Days passed and Todd seldom saw Marty, unless it was a brief glimpse of her on the balcony. She didn't seem to leave the house much and if she did, she was never alone. One day however as he watched from the bushes, she stepped out the front door and began walking toward her car. He had been waiting for such a moment. Thank God she was alone. Before she could notice him, he sprinted from the bushes and stood in front of her car.

"Marty," he said as a smile widened on his face. 


	13. Todd Abducts Marty

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirteen : Todd Abducts Marty~*

Startled, Marty stopped in her tracks. "Wh-wht are you doing here? Please leave," she gasped as she began backing away from him. "I have somewhere important to be right now." She was trying to put as much distance between herself and Todd as possible.

"I need to talk to you, Marty," he said as his eyes swept her very pregnant form. "We have a lot to settle between us. You're going to listen to me. I wrote you letters, but I never got any response... this time you are going to talk to me."

Todd moved closer, realizing she was about to flee from him. He weighed all his options. Finally he realized, in order to have some privacy and talk things out with her, he was going to have to abduct her. Eventually she would understand. He would MAKE her understand.

"NO! I'm sorry; we don't have anything to talk about," Marty said flatly, turning to walk back to the house. She would have to find some other way to get to her doctor's appointment, because if she tried by herself Todd obviously wouldn't leave her alone.

When she stepped away from him, Todd lunged forward, wrapping both of his arms around her tightly. "No, Marty, I don't think so. You're talking to me," he insisted.

He lifted her easily into his arms despite her very pregnant state and carried her over to her car. She was struggling, but he managed to get the upperhand. He put her in the car and before she could escape, he jumped into the driver's side. Luckily the keys were in the ignition, so he was able to drive away in a matter of seconds.

"Marty, I didn't want it to be this way, but you left me no other choice,"  
Todd said as they left Llanfair's circular drive and sped down the road leaving town.

"NO! Todd, let me go!" Marty yelled angrily. She knew she shouldn't trust this snake.  
Now he was taking her away and she was stuck. There was no way out of the car.

"Calm down, Marty," Todd said gently as he drove the car. "I won't hurt you. I only want to talk to you. We just are going to somewhere remote and private so I can talk to you." He glanced over at her, seeing she looked greatly aggitated. He wished he knew a way to get her to see that he meant her absolutely no harm.

"We don't have anything to talk about! I want to go back! I have a doctor's appointment!" Marty screamed as she was now extremely aggitated and upset.

"We have a LOT to talk about, Marty... you know we do. Starting with our baby. And then moving on to us. But first of all, I had to get you completely alone so we had the chance to talk. I care about you, more than you know. I spent all those months locked up in prison, thinking of you and our baby. I still love you," said Todd as he continued to speed down the highway.  
"And I'm sorry you're about to miss your doctor's appointment. But you can always reschedule."

"Just try to stay calm. We'll be there in a couple of hours," he said as he tried his best to talk to her in a soothing voice to keep her from getting too upset. "I promise after we talk... after you have heard me out, I will turn myself into the police, if that's what you want."

"So write a letter like a normal person! Vicki knows I had an appointment!  
She's going to worry when she sees I'm not back yet after the appointment time has passed or when my doctor calls her! You're going back to jail for a long long long time, Todd Manning!"

"I did write you letters, but you did not bother to reply, remember? And I also realize that Vicki will send the police out after me as soon as it's discovered you are missing, but hopefully we will have enough time to talk things through before they show up at the door," said Todd as he continued to drive. "I will willingly turn myself into the police after we've had a chance to talk. All I ask is that you give me that chance."

Meanwhile, at Llanfair, Jessi came in the house accompanied by CJ after they had gotten off the school bus. Worriedly, she went to the parlor to speak to her mother. "Mom, I saw a guy in the front yard... and he grabbed Marty and made her get into her car. Then they drove away," Jessica explained.

"Heavens!" Vicki gasped. After sending the children from the room, Vicki got on the phone and called Bo, telling him the situation. It looked as though Todd,  
who was still at large, had just abducted Marty.

Marty had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared over at Todd. "So, start talking then, because I guarantee you won't have long," she muttered. She had purposely chose not to answer his letters, because she didn't trust him and her reasons were rather obvious.  
She began to hope and pray that Vicki would find out she was missing soon.

Todd glanced over at her while he was driving. She looked incredibly pissed right now. Even while angry she was a beauty. "Marty, I love you. I care about our baby. I want to be with you... and the baby as soon as I get out of prison. We had something between us once. A connection. And I think it was more than just physical attraction. Yes, the sex between us was fabulous.  
But there was more. I know it in my heart," Todd spoke. "I know I hurt you.  
I know I was a monster and what I did was unforgivable... but would you consider giving me a chance?"

"You have got to be out of your mind if you think I'll just forget what you did and give you a chance. Am I supposed to believe you're really sorry for what you did? " she demanded. "Why should I trust you?"

"Marty, you'll never forget what I did, nor will I. We can't forget, but we can move passed it. That was just one night in time, one terrible night, and now we have our whole lives ahead of us. And I HAVE changed. I've been to counselling... I'm totally off drugs. I've been locked in a cell for days and days, just thinking about what I did and how much you mean to me. I realize how I feel for you... and I've admitted it," Todd said imploringly. "If you would give me a chance, you would see how much I've changed."

"I don't trust you and I don't know when I will," Marty cried out. "It's not that easy for me. I'm sorry; now please take me home! " She was tired and she wanted to go to sleep, considering she had now missed her doctor's appointment.

Todd felt some hope in what Marty had just said. She had said she didn't trust him, and she did not know when she would... but in that statement, she had implied that perhaps she could come to trust him. It was a start, if nothing else. "Sorry, sweetheart, I'm not taking you back quite yet. We still have a lot to discuss," he told her with a small smile. "But I promise, as soon as we've had some time alone to talk things through, I will turn myself in and you can go back to your life."

"Don't expect me to believe anything you say to me... it's just a waste of your time and mine," Marty said angrily. "I trusted you once and look where it got me."

Todd continued to drive. They were almost to their destination. He glanced over at Marty as he drove, seeing her give him icy glares. In his haste to get to where he was going, he had forgotten to check the gas gage. As he pulled off onto a narrow gravel road leading to the woods, the car was nearly on empty. Deep into the woods he drove, out in the middle of nowhere, but the car was close to running out of gas. "I refuse to believe we don't have a chance," Todd said to Marty. Right when he said those words, the car sputtered and died.

Marty shot him a look that could have killed. "Trusting you lands me in the middle of nowhere stuck with you! A chance to-" Marty gasped but before Marty could finish her angry retort, she doubled over in pain as a contraction hit her.

Todd was cursing the car, realizing he had made the mistake of driving off in it so far, and not making sure it had enough gas. Now it was completely on empty, and they were way out in the woods, with no way to return to Llanview.  
It was then he heard Marty's gasp of pain. "What is it?" he said, looking at her in worry, seeing her doubled over as though in great pain. "Is it the baby?" he asked in fear.

"Contractions," Marty responded as another one hit her hard. The contractions were fierce and breathtaking.  
This baby could NOT come now. She prayed it wouldn't decide to come now.

Todd was at a loss of what to do. Here they were, just a short distance from the cabin where many college students came in the summer to party, yet they had no possible way back to Llanfair. He had to get Marty to safety, despite the fact that the car was out of gas. He got out of the car, and then opened the passenger-side door. "Marty, let me help you," Todd insisted, reaching out for her.

"No... NO! Don't touch me!" Marty shrieked, trying to back away from him although there wasn't anywhere to go in the car. Even so, she didn't want him near her.

"I'm only trying to help you, Marty," Todd said in defeat as his hands fell down at his sides. "You can't stay here in the car. I need to get you to the cabin."

He realized that Marty was terrified of him, but all he wanted was to get her to safety. He was terribly worried about her and the baby and feeling guilty about bringing her clear out here, only to get stranded. "Please Marty, let me help you..." he practically begged. "I'd never hurt you. Never again."

"No! No way are you-" Marty began to say, but her voice trailed off as she was overtaken by pain. She let out a cry as another contraction ripped through her body. Why, oh why did they have to be stuck in the middle of nowhere?

Todd couldn't believe how fast those contractions were coming. He didn't know much about childbirth, but could this be normal? Were Marty and the baby going to be okay? As gently as possible, Todd reached into the car despite her protests and lifted her up into his arms. Even hugely pregnant, she weighed next to nothing. He began carrying her from the car, toward the cabin. "Ohhh God, Marty, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen," he said regretfully, realizing the gravity of the situation they were in. She was about to give birth and there was no hospital, no doctor... whatever would they do?

Marty continued to protest but Todd was already carrying her away from the car.  
"I don't believe you," she murmured as her tears threatened to surface. "I asked you to take me back, but you refused, and now look at what's happened!"

Todd didn't know what to say. He knew he was responsible. If it hadn't have been for his wild scheme, she would have been at her doctor's appointment.  
She and the baby would have both been safe. If anything happened to either of them, he would never forgive himself. Trying to calm her, he talked soothingly. "Shhhh...I will take care of everything. Our baby will be okay.  
I promise you," he said, hoping he could keep that promise. He continued walking toward the cabin and right when he got within a few yards of it, a heavy rain began to pour.

"Fuck!" Todd gasped as he hurried his steps. "What else can go wrong?"

When it started to rain, Marty struggled not to cry. Why did this entire day have to be from hell? Just once, why couldn't have things gone her way?  
Why couldn't she have a nice and peaceful day? But as Todd carried her in his arms, she felt another contraction. She bit back a cry of pain, suddenly realizing this baby was going to come whether they were ready or not.

Frantic, Todd nearly kicked in the door when it refused to open. Once inside the cabin, Todd carried Marty into one of the bedrooms, laying her gently down on the bed. "I'm going to start a fire," he told her, looking down into her frightened blue eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't seem real. Their baby was about to be born right here, right now, in the middle of nowhere in a rustic cabin. Although he knew very little about birth and babies, he was about to take a crash course.

Going into the main room of the cabin, he started a fire in the fireplace.  
He then made a pallet on the floor next to the fire. He knew Marty needed to stay warm, especially with the chilling rain that was now falling outside. As thunder crashed nearby, he returned to the bedroom, lifting her once again into his arms.

"I swear to you, everything is going to be okay," he said in promise as he lay her down gently on the pallet he had prepared. With a sorrowful expression on his face, he lowered his head and lay it against her bulging stomach. He didn't want her to see his tears.

"Todd, this baby is coming!" Marty gasped when she felt another serious contraction tear through her. This kid wanted out now and Marty was beyond scared.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Todd knew that the baby was not going to wait. He placed a kettle of water on the fire to boil, then gathered clean towels, a knife, and anything else he might need for the baby's birth. Then he returned to Marty's side. Slowly, carefully, he pushed her dress up, exposing her lower body. When he managed to get her panties off, he was shocked at what he saw. The baby's head was already visible. Todd held his breath, not sure what he should do. *This can't be happening.* he thought to himself. *Marty should be in the hospital having our baby. What have I done?* He just started praying with all of his heart that Marty would make it through this and that the baby would be okay.

Marty was scared and didn't know what would happen. What if both she and the baby died?  
They needed a doctor, someone who knew what they were doing, This wouldn't be good, not at all.

Todd looked into Marty's eyes. "Listen to me," he said as calmly as possible. "The baby is almost here. Everything is going to be just fine.  
I'm going to help you through this. And I won't let anything happen to our baby." He prayed with all his heart he could keep that solemn promise.

Knowing that the birth was imminent, Todd got up quickly then, grabbing the kettle of hot water so he had it handy. Once he returned with the water, he placed his full attention on Marty. "It's time to push now," he told her. He was scared out of his freakin mind, but he didn't let Marty see his distress.

Marty was too frightened to argue and didn't know what else to do but push. With Todd's urging, she began to bear down, her heart pounding with her efforts.

"That's it," said Todd as Marty gave a hard push and the baby moved further down. The baby's head was almost out.

"One more strong push, Marty," Todd encouraged. "Our baby is almost here."

Marty gave the hardest push she could even though she was utterly exhausted. She just wanted this to be over. If it weren't for Todd talking to her soothingly, she would have given up minutes ago.

As Marty pushed with all her strength, the baby began to emerge. Todd had the head in his hands. The shoulders were next. Then at last the baby's body came free and into Todd's hands. Todd held his newborn child, but the little one wasn't crying. Looking at the newborn, Todd knew the baby was not breathing.  
He moved quickly, his only goal to save the child's life. With a hooked finger, he reached into the baby's tiny mouth, sweeping it of mucus. He then turned the baby over, massaging it's tiny back and willing it to breathe. 


	14. Todd's Angel

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fourteen : Todd's Angel~*

Laying there half-dazed, Marty realized she didn't hear the baby's cry.

"The baby's not crying. Why isn't the baby crying?"

"Our baby is okay, Marty. I swear to you, it WILL BE okay," Todd insisted as he continued to work on the baby. He rubbed the tiny back, then patted it firmly. After a moment, the baby let out a tiny sputtering cough. Turning it over gently, Todd noticed that it's color was pinkening up. The child was breathing!

He wrapped the baby in a clean towel, then raised it to his shoulder. It was then that the baby began to cry. The cry was a bit weak, but it was a cry just the same. Tears of relief came to Todd's eyes. He had saved their child's life.

Taking the tiny bundle, he placed the infant in Marty's arms. "Our baby can't wait to meet you," he said softly, his voice choked up from emotion.

Waves of relief hit Marty as she held the little one, smiling softly. "Hey," she whispered to the tiny person in her arms.

"Thank you," she said to Todd, grateful beyond words for all that he'd done.

"You did all the hard work," Todd said with a little smile as he looked at the infant in Marty's arms and gently stroked the tiny cheek. Thank God the baby was breathing normally now and pinkening up.

"She's so tiny. I forgot to tell you, we have a little girl," Todd said as he gazed into Marty's blue eyes. All along, he had been thinking their child would be a son, but he couldn't have been happier with his adorable newborn daughter.

Marty couldn't stop the smile that overtook her face. "A baby girl," she said softly.

"She's so beautiful," she stated as she lay back on the pallet holding the baby in her arms.

"That's because she looks just like you," Todd said as he looked at Marty holding their child. "She has your eyes and your hair." He gently caressed the tiny head covered in soft blond fuzz.

"I'd say she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen... and she's ours,"  
said Todd proudly.

"Our daughter is the best thing I've ever done. The greatest and best part of me," he said very sadly.

Despite all his past misdeeds, Marty couldn't find it within herself to be mad at Todd at that moment. He had just saved their baby, and he had helped her give birth.  
Even so, she was still just a bit wary of his intentions.

"I'm sure she has some of you in her, too."

"You think?" Todd said softly as he looked at the baby in Marty's embrace.  
He really couldn't see much of himself in their little girl. She was adorable,  
that's for sure, and he was so thankful he and Marty had this precious baby girl.

Knowing that the baby was going to be alright, Todd began cleaning Marty's lower body. After she was clean and he was assured her bleeding was minimal,  
he covered her with a warm blanket. "Are you okay?" he asked Marty, wanting to hold her and touch her, but he didn't dare.

"I'm okay, I think. I'm just really sleepy."

"I want to just go to sleep for a little awhile," she admitted, but she knew she couldn't as she needed to care for the baby.

"Do you think you could sleep here, right beside the fire?" Todd asked her.  
"I don't want you or our baby to get cold." Glancing out the nearby window, he saw that the rain was turning to sleet. Sleet in early November? What the hell? They were going to be stranded here in this remote little cabin for awhile. That worried Todd; how in the world would they survive?

"Yeah, I could. I'm going to feed the baby first, then I'll get some sleep," Marty responded, shifting slightly to sit up so she could carefully feed the newborn.

Standing up quickly, Todd went to the pantry, hoping to find some food stored upon the dusty shelves. He sighed in relief, finding cans of vegetables,  
fruit, and soup. At least they would have something to eat. He could only pray that help would come soon.

It was a very tender moment when Marty opened her dress and began feeding their newborn daughter. While she fed the baby, Todd gathered more blankets and went to fetch fresh water from the pump. He then soaked the bloodstained towels from the birth in a tub of cold water and gathered more firewood. Soon he had the cabin presentable once again. When he returned to check on Marty and the baby, she was nearly asleep, holding their daughter. "Are you hungry?" he asked her with concern. "I could fix you some soup over the fire."

The baby had finished nursing and Marty was buttoning her dress. "No, I am just gonna go to sleep," she said as she lay her head down and closed her eyes.

As Marty slept peacefully holding their tiny daughter, Todd went into the kitchen and found a large wicker picnic basket in one of the cupboards. He cleaned it up and lined it with fresh towels. Soon he had a prepared make-shift 'bassinet' for the newborn. He picked the baby up gently from Marty's arms and laid her down in the tiny bed he had made. He made sure she was warm and snug, then went to go rest nearby, keeping a close watch on both Marty and the baby just incase either should need anything.

Meanwhile, back at Llanfair, Vicki was frantic. She was certain Todd had taken Marty. She went into the kitchen to question Tina. "Have you seen Todd?" Vicki demanded.

"No, not since I visited him in prison. What in the world is going on?"  
asked Tina.

"Todd has abducted Marty. And she's due to have the baby at any time. We need to find her," Vicki said urgently.

"I honestly haven't heard from him, Vicki. I swear it," insisted Tina and this time she was telling the truth

CJ and Sarah were in the livingroom making a phone call. It had been Ali's last wish for them. He wanted CJ and Sarah to call the governor. CJ dialed the phone number, then waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Governor's residence," said the Governor's wife.

"Hi, my name is CJ Roberts," said the little boy. "Is this the Governor's house?"

"Who is this? How did you get this number? Our phone number is private,"  
the Govenor's wife stated as she wondered why a small child would be trying to place a call to the governor.

"My name is CJ Roberts. I'm 6 years old. I'm calling with my little sister, Sarah Roberts. She's four. We are calling for our friend Ali," CJ explained to the Governer's wife. "All we want is to help Ali's friend. His name is Todd Manning, and he's in prison. He's really not a bad man... and he needs to be let out. Okay? Can you tell the governer now, please?"

The governer's wife looked over at her husband. "Dear, you better take this one," she said, before handing him the phone. This little boy was such a sweetheart, and she was sure that her husband would want to hear what the child had to say.

"Tina, are you sure you haven't heard from Todd?" Vicki prompted.

"What? You don't trust me?" gasped Tina, sounding very hurt.

"Tina, I know how you are," said Vicki, rolling her eyes.

"Well, this time I am telling the truth," insisted Tina.

"But we need to find Marty right away. What if she goes into labor?" Vicki said worriedly.

"Todd cares about her. He loves her and that baby. He's not going to let anything happen to either of them," Tina said confidently.

"God, I hope you are right," spoke Vicki.

~*o*~

Marty had slept peacefully beside the fire for nearly two hours. But when she awakened abruptly, she began scanning the room frantically for her baby. She then saw the little one lying contentedly in the basket, and she immediately calmed. Her baby was here... and she was safe.

Todd stood up from the wooden chair where he had been situated next to the fire as soon as he saw Marty's eyes come open. "Marty?" he whispered, going to her side. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you? Some soup or something to drink?"

"Are you in any pain?" he asked with concern.

"Some water would be good if there is any," Marty said as she carefully sat up.

"Is our daughter okay?" she asked Todd. And at that moment, she was completely unaware that she had just referred to the baby as 'theirs.'

Todd went to the pump in the kitchen to fetch Marty a tin cup of cool,  
refreshing water. He brought her the cup, gently placing it in her hand.  
"Our daughter is perfect," he said, smiling at the little one as she slept in her make-shift bed. "She's been sleeping like a little angel ever since you fed her. She looks so peaceful, like an angel. She's OUR angel." He couldn't stop gazing at the sweet little girl, marvelling over the fact that the beautiful infant girl was in fact their own.

~*o*~

"Hello, Mr. Governer. My name is CJ Roberts, Sir. I'm calling with my little sister, Sarah. We really need your help," said the little boy.

Sarah nodded, thinking her big brother was doing a great job on the phone.  
Ali would be so proud.

~*o*~~

Vicki threw her hands up in the air. "Tina, you are not helping at all!"

"What can I do? I am NOT Todd's keeper!" Tina snapped. "I have better things to do with my time than worry about Todd every waking moment! Maybe you should get a life, Sis, and stop worrying all the time about Marty!"

"Of course I'm worried. She's nearly 9 months pregnant... and missing!"

~*o*~

Marty accepted the tin cup as Todd extended it to her. "Thank you," she said as she took a small sip of the water and listened to Todd.  
Hearing his words, Marty smiled. Their daughter really did look like an angel; she was so incredibly beautiful.

"What shall we name her?" Todd asked Marty. All along, he had been thinking they were going to have a boy, and he had tentatively had a little boy's name picked out for their child. Of course, he had wanted to run the name choice by Marty first, but he had been hopeful she would like his selection. Now that the baby was here, he couldn't use the boy's name he had been thinking of for their beautiful little daughter.

"When you were pregnant, I thought we would have a boy. I don't know why, I just kept thinking it was a boy. But when I saw our daughter, I was so happy.  
We have a precious girl. But now we can't give her the name I had been thinking of using," Todd said a bit sadly. "Sam would sound a bit funny for a baby girl."

"Hmmm... well, maybe there is a female version of the name Sam or something close to it."

"I know your mother's name was Samantha," said Todd as he had discovered that during the trial. "But I was thinking more along the lines of Samara. Samara Angel Manning. Do you like that?"

He hoped Marty would agree to the name choice he had just come up with for their little daughter. He wouldn't get to see their baby girl grow up. After he turned himself in, he would be in jail at least 5 more years, perhaps longer, now that he had escaped from prison before his parole. Although he had broken out of prison and would have to pay the consequences, he wouldn't trade this time for anything. It had been such a precious moment when he had seen their baby girl being born. When she had been born into his hands, he had known then that he had been holding a miracle.

"Please, Mr. Governer, my friend Ali asked my sister and me to call you.  
You see, Ali has this friend named Todd Manning and he's been locked up in Statesville Prison. Could you see about setting him free?" asked CJ as he spoke into the telephone. "He's really not a bad man... and only you could let him out."

"I will see what I can do, young CJ. But I am not making any promises,"  
said the governer, impressed with this young boy who had called making the request. Someone must be really looking out for this Todd Manning character,  
and the governer decided to make some phone calls and see exactly who Todd Manning may be and why he had been imprisoned in Statesville in the first place.

"Thank you, Sir," said CJ.

Just then, Vicki came into the room, seeing CJ on the phone with little Sarah at his side. "CJ, who are you talking to?" Vicki asked, knowing that the six year old wasn't allowed to make phone calls.

CJ hung up from his call, then turned to face his aunt. "That was the governer of the state of Pennsylvania," explained CJ. "Ali asked Sarah and me to call him."

"Who in the world is Ali?" Vicki questioned.

"Ali is our friend. He's a genie, like in those stories you tell us, Aunt Vicki. He's so nice. And he wanted three wishes," CJ explained.

"He wanted food to eat, so we brought him food," Sarah spoke up.

"And he also wanted a place to stay... so we showed him your garden shed," CJ replied.

"Whoa... wait a minute!" Vicki said, freaking out at the children's explanations. There had been a man staying out in her garden shed? Who in the world? *Todd! It has to be Todd!* Vicki thought.

"What else did he want?" Vicki then asked as she sank down on the loveseat,  
feeling fatigued with worry over what she had just heard.

*~o~*

"It sounds pretty..." Marty said, her voice trailing off.

"Yes," she said after a moment as her face lit up in a smile. "I think that name is fitting. I like it."

"Samara Angel," she spoke, looking down at her infant daughter.

Todd smiled, so glad that she had agreed to name their daughter Samara. He couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment. He had a beautiful,  
healthy daughter, and Marty was speaking to him without yelling. She had even smiled at him. His heart had turned over at her lovely smile. "Marty, can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why DID you use to drink so much?" asked Todd. That question had been running through his brain for a long time now. It was something she had mentioned on the pier that night they had met up before the trial; that he didn't know why she drank as much as she did. Now he really wanted to know. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Marty Saybrooke and what made her tick. They had a child together now. He didn't want there to be any secrets left between them, not anymore.

*~o~*

"Ali has this friend. His name is Todd Manning. He got put in Statesville Prison. But Ali said he's really not a bad man," CJ told Vicki. "So, Ali asked us to call the governor and ask to have Todd freed."

"My God," was all Vicki could gasp.

"Tina!" she then called out.

When Tina got to the room, Vicki had CJ and Sarah explain to their mother who Ali was and what exactly their intentions had been when they had called the governer. After Tina listened, she shrugged.

"So, I don't see what you are getting so upset about, Vicki..." Tina spoke.

"You're warped, just like Todd," Vicki said as she threw her hands up in the air. "Do I have any SANE family members?"

"Who's Todd?" Sarah and CJ asked at the same time.

After Tina had taken her children upstairs, Vicki placed a call to Bo,  
telling him the latest developments concerning Todd. Cops in the surrounding area were still looking for any sign of Todd, Marty, or Marty's car. So far,  
nothing had turned up. "Vicki, I promise you, we WILL find Marty," said Bo.  
"Just stay close to the phone."

*~o~*

Marty looked reluctant, but then gave a big sigh. Finally, she began to speak. "My life was just a mess. My parents had died, and my aunt turned out to be this royal bitch so I just needed an escape. I needed something that didn't hurt; that couldn't hurt me."

"That's kind of how I felt too when my mother left. I never heard from her again, so it was just as though she had died. I missed her every day. But my dad was such an ass, just like your aunt. Everytime I cried for my mom, Peter Manning would hit me and tell me it was my fault she left us. So eventually, I just stopped crying. I held all my emotions inside; it was better than being smacked up aside the head all the time by my so-called father," said Todd as he reflected upon his childhood. "Then when I went to college, there was Zach, so eager for me to try drugs. At first I took them just to look cool and be in the in-crowd. But after awhile, it became my escape. I didn't have to hear the angry words of my father anymore, as long as I was high out of my goard on drugs."

"It appears you and I are more alike than we originally thought, doesn't it,  
Marty? We both felt abandoned by our parents... and got messed up in the dark and tangled web of substance abuse," Todd said as he glanced away from the fire and then looked into Marty's eyes. "Thank God those days are over. And after what happened, I will never, EVER take drugs again. I hated the monster I became,  
and I am so thankful Sam Rappaport helped me see why it was I had become so twisted. He was more than my attorney, Marty. He was my best friend... and a father-figure. I wish he had been my dad."

"I wish you had told me all of that before, Todd. I wanted to get to know you.  
But it seems you weren't interested in getting to know me," Marty said softly.  
"I think things would have been different if you had just opened up to me."

"I know. I wasn't thinking clearly then. All I could think about was my next joint; my next high, just like you were thinking about how you were going to get your next drink or possibly your next lay. We didn't talk... we just jumped right into bed," Todd said as he looked into her eyes. "Had I been able to talk to you, I would have told you that first night we made love that I wanted more than just sex with you. I wanted everything. I fell in love with you... and that was so freakin scary."

"I had never said those words to anyone. Everyone I loved, I had lost. I lost my mother. I lost my friend... my only friend, Michelle. I didn't want to lose you, too," explained Todd. "I buried my feelings for you, thinking that if I did not admit them to myself or to you, I wouldn't lose you."

"I was a fool... I know it now," he said softly as he held Marty's gaze. "I know you can never totally forgive me. But because we have a baby girl, I am hoping you could at least not hate me as much. I don't want her to grow up,  
thinking her parents despise one another. I could never despise you. I am so freakin, totally in love with you, Marty..."

His words trailed off as he admitted his feelings, meaning every single word.  
Not like it was going to matter. She could never love him back. Not now.

"You still owe prison-time right now, Todd. I can't make any promises," she spoke softly.

"Yeah, I owe a lot of prison time, you're right," Todd said dryly. "And now that I've escaped like I did, they are just gonna tack more on to what I already have. They aren't going to care that I wanted to be here for our baby's birth."

"Even if I spent the rest of my life in prison, it would never make up for what I did, how I hurt you. No matter what I do, I can't make up for that night. I could save your life, our baby's life a thousand times, and I would still be in the red to you, wouldn't I, Marty?" spoke Todd.

He then stood, going to the window to watch the sleet fall soundlessly onto the barren ground. Sometimes he really felt doomed. The only time he didn't feel hopeless was when he looked at that baby girl. And right now he couldn't look at Marty or the baby. He didn't want Marty to see his tears.

"Todd," Marty said quietly as he stood with his back to her at the window. "I never said I wasn't grateful to you because of what you did, but at the same time, it isn't all that cut and dry.  
I can't promise to give you a chance or even to get along with you. It's far more complicated, and you should know that."

Todd sucked in his breath at her words. "I know exactly what you mean,  
Marty... no need to explain. I know I deserve nothing but your hatred. I'm sorry I brought you here. I'm sorry I believed there could be anything more between us than what happened that terrible night of the Spring Fling," he said,  
turning to look at her, not even caring if she saw his reddened eyes. "As soon as we are rescued, I'm turning myself in... and you won't have to see me or deal with me anymore. I will be totally out of your life, just as you want it to be."

Despite the anguish lingering in his tone, Todd wasn't raising his voice. He wasn't even angry. He just felt defeated. He wanted to be anywhere in the world, but in this cabin with Marty at that moment. He had waited so long in prison to see her and all those days in the garden shed, just longing for nothing more but to be in her presence. Yet now, hearing her words, Todd felt bereft. He suddenly wanted to go to the prison and BEG to be locked back up again. At least there, he didn't have to look into those eyes of hers and know she felt nothing for him, nothing but hatred.

No words were exchanged between them as they were both left alone in their own thoughts. Marty had gone quiet, and Todd realized she had fallen back asleep.  
Silently, he checked on the baby, finding that she too peacefully slept. He shivered, moving closer to the fire, but then backed away. He would rather freeze to death than be near Marty right now. He went to the nearest of the two bedrooms and climbed into the bed. He covered himself with the blankets on the bed, trying to get warm. He was emotionally exhausted. It wasn't exactly easy delivering a baby, nor trying to share his feelings he had kept so deeply hidden nearly all his life. Finally, he too fell asleep.

Sometime later, Todd woke up in alarm. The cabin was icy cold and the fire had burned down to nearly nothing. He got up and threw more logs onto the fire, using the poker to get the embers to spark against the new wood. He then busied himself making a pan of soup atop the newly blazing fire. At least if he stayed busy, he might not have to think so much about his and Marty's complicated situation.  
After the soup was done, he took the pan off the fire and carried it into the kitchen. He poured the soup into two wooden bowls. He put the bowls on a metal tray along with spoons and carried the tray over to the pallet where Marty lay sleeping. "Marty?" he said softly. "Want some soup?"

Marty's blue eyes came open as she looked at Todd. "Yes, please," she spoke as she sat up carefully. She had to admit, there were times when Todd absolutely infuriated her, but despite everything, there was still something about him. Deep in her soul, something about Todd still got to her.

"Careful, it's very hot," Todd said as he handed her the steaming bowl of soup. Quietly then, he sat next to Marty, beginning to eat his own bowl of soup. To him it was nearly tasteless, but at least it helped him get warm.

"I hope we are found soon. You and Samara need to be in the hospital, not some drafty, old cabin," said Todd as he finished his soup and set the bowl back ontp the tray. "Someone will see your car... it's just a matter of time."

He stood once again, going toward kitchen where he refilled Marty's cup with water. He returned with the water, then looked into the basket at the sleeping baby. He sat there quietly,  
memorizing every single feature of the tiny child before him. After he went to prison, he wanted a mental picture of his child that would last him as long as possible.

"Is Samara okay?" she questioned. "I'm more worried about her than I am myself. I feel fine, but it's hard to tell how Samara feels."

Gently Todd reached his hand into the basket, touching the baby's soft little cheek.  
"She's warm. And she's perfectly fine," he said softly. He hoped it was true. He hoped that something wasn't wrong. Something hidden. She looked healthy and full-term. Definitely the most beautiful baby he had ever laid eyes on.

At Todd's soft touch, the baby opened her dark blue-eyes, gazing at him a moment. She then let out a loud, piercing cry. The loudest cry Todd had ever heard from her. He reached into the basket and lifted her into his embrace.  
"She's wet. Very very wet," he said, realizing the baby had soaked through the towel she had been wrapped in. "What in the world will we use for diapers?"

"I dunno," Marty said as her eyes swept the cabin. "Are there any sheets, pillowcases, or some other type of fabric we could use for a makeshift diaper?"

"Yeah, there are sheets in the closet. I forgot about that. I will go get some and rip them into diapers," said Todd. After carefully depositing the crying infant into Marty's arms, Todd went into the first bedroom and got a couple of sheets from the closet. He then sat down before the fire, ripping the sheets into squares to make several diapers for baby Samara. Soon he had a stack of makeshift diapers to suit the purpose.

"She's so tiny," he said softly as he reached for Samara once again. He lay her down beside Marty on the pallet, gently pulling the wet towel from her tiny,  
wriggling body. She was turning bright red as she was crying so loudly.

"Shhhhhh..." Todd soothed the baby softly as he carefully placed one of the squares of sheet-material between her small legs then tied the bits of fabric at her hips to hold the diaper in place.

"Not the best diaper, but I believe it will work," Todd said to Marty. He rewrapped Samara in a clean towel, then held her in his arms, trying to calm her. Once the baby was warm and no longer wet, she began to quiet. In Todd's big muscular arms, the infant looked even smaller. She soon became silent,  
looking up at him with those big blue eyes of hers so much like Marty's. Todd absolutely melted.

Marty smiled watching Todd with their daughter. "You looked like a pro doing that," she said.  
"Almost as if you know what to do by instinct. I do believe our daughter likes you very much."

"Believe me, I am not a pro. I really am following my instinct. She's our daughter, so I just want to take care of her, so she remains warm and dry," Todd explained. "I want her to have the kind of Dad I didn't get to have. The kind of Dad I wished I could have had. I absolutely adore this little girl."

"It's going to be so hard to tell Samara goodbye when the time comes," Todd admitted sorrowfully. "And it's going to be hard to say those words to you,  
too. I really missed you when I was locked away all those days. You were all I could think about."

"I can't imagine what it's going to be like," Marty replied honestly. "I know if our positions were reversed, it would kill me."

"I want Samara to know you, Todd. I don't want her to grow up without her father. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Gazing at Marty, Todd could barely believe what he was hearing. Finally he spoke. "Alright," Todd said softly. At least he had that; Marty's promise he could be a part of their little girl's life. At least when he got out of prison, he would get to spend some time with little Samara. "I do love her," he said as he looked down at the angel in his arms. His eyes widened, seeing her rooting around with her tiny mouth as though looking for a nipple. She was visibly becoming hungry.

"Uhhhh... I think she wants you now," Todd said as he gently placed the tiny girl into her mother's arms.

Marty laughed softly as she held Samara and undid the buttons of her dress so she could allow the baby to nurse. She was probably hungry again; poor little mite. She looked down at her beautiful baby, still in awe of the miracle in her arms.

Todd watched as Marty fed their infant daughter. She was so beautiful, holding their baby in her arms. It was a moment he thought he'd never get to share.  
As Marty nursed their little girl, Todd said, "I still can't believe we made this beautiful baby girl together. Do you think it happened the first time or the second one?" It really didn't matter when it happened, but Todd just wanted to remember their time together, when they were carefree and crazy about each other. He wanted to stamp it in his memory, because it was the only thing he had remaining of happiness he had once shared with Marty.

"I'm not sure when she happened, but I think she decided we needed her," she said. "She's perfect."

Todd nodded in agreement. She was perfect. She was everything.  
Everything good about him in a tiny little person. "There is something else I never got to say to you, Marty," Todd spoke. "I never got to say I'm sorry about the first time we made love."

"I wanted to stay. I wanted to hold you all night. I just couldn't."

"You scared the holy shit out of me," he admitted. "My feelings were so strong... they scared me. I tried just to make it about sex. I said mean things. I never meant a word of it."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Todd, I wish you had told me before," she spoke softly. "I was so mad about that night. Furious. It was just so amazing with you... I wanted you to stay for awhile and hold me because I thought you had a good time like me."

"I had a great time, believe me. It was the best sex of my entire life. But when you looked at me, when you stared into my eyes afterward, I knew I was falling in love... and that scared the shit out of me. I had to get out of there as fast as possible. I went back to the dorm and did a bunch of drugs in an attempt to forget. It didn't work though, cause once the drugs wore off, I wanted you again... but not just for sex. I wanted you because..." Todd said,  
his words trailing away.

"It just seemed to me we were 'meant' to be together. I wish I could go back now and make it all better now, but I can't. I wish I could go back... and hold you in my arms all night. I wish I could turn back time, and just tell you my feelings. What would you have said?"

"I would have said that I wanted to spend more time with you; that I wanted to get to know you. I felt something too that night," Marty admitted.

Todd felt a spark of hope within her words. At one time, they almost had it all, but it had crumbled through their hands. He knew he had destroyed the beautiful thing they once shared, but could he believe in second chances? Did he even deserve a second chance with Marty after all he had done? Looking down at the tiny girl in Marty's arms, Todd couldn't help but believe. This baby would bond them together for all eternity. He just needed to prove to Marty that he truly cared and he would do anything to make things right between them.

"Maybe the man upstairs was trying to tell us something when he gave us this baby, Marty. He was trying to tell us both to get our act together, we had each other and a baby on the way. Look at how everything has changed now. I gave up drugs... you gave up drinking," Todd spoke. "All we care about is this little girl, making sure she's healthy and happy. We need to somehow find a little happiness for ourselves, too. I know it's not going to be easy after all that's happened. I still cringe inside everyday, remembering..."

"I don't know how I will ever make it up to you. I honestly never expect you to forget the hurt I caused you. But maybe someday, you could forgive,"  
Todd said softly. "And maybe someday, by the grace of God, I could forgive myself."

"Only time can tell. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen," Marty said softly. "Regardless though Samara has brought us together. She is a part of both of us, and for that, I am grateful."

Todd nodded in agreement, knowing she was absolutely right. "She's ours.  
A gift. And I'm thankful I got to be here when she was born. I'll never forget that," he spoke. He then got up and added more wood to the fire,  
wanting the cabin to stay cozy and warm. As much as he wanted them to be rescued and for Marty and baby to get care in the hospital, Todd was enjoying their time together and he didn't really want it to end. Once they were rescued, he was going right back to Statesville and his lonely jail cell.  
There would be no more CJ and Sarah to entertain him, and no more sweet Samara in his arms...

*~o~*

Vicki had been waiting anxiously by the phone. It was the middle of the night when she got the call from Bo. "We found Marty's car. It was about 2 hours outside of Llanview on a deserted gravel road. I'm sending more police there now to investigate. Shall I swing by and pick you up? Marty might need you when we find her," Bo spoke.

"Yes, Bo... and thank you. I've been just worried sick," said Vicki. "Be careful though when you close in on Todd. I dont want him hurt. He's my brother."

*~o~*

"No doubt about it, Todd, she's the most precious gift ever," said Marty. Once Samara had finished feeding, Marty burped her, then rebuttoned her dress. She remained by the fire, cuddling her baby girl.

Todd went to the window, watching the sleet fall outside, coating the ground.  
Night was falling, so he went to find some candles. He set the candles on the table nearby, lighting them. "Prison changes you, Marty," Todd said to her.  
"I spent all my time in this tiny jail cell, with nothing to do but think. I thought about all the things I had done wrong in my life. Sometimes it feels like the walls are closing in."

"I was actually one of the lucky ones. You don't want to know about what goes on in there, if you are weak and can't fight back. So much violence.  
Men locked up for years and never seeing a woman. All the guards are big,  
burly men, cause no woman in her right mind would ever set foot in that place,"  
explained Todd. "Powell's already out... but he wasn't lucky like I was...  
they do unspeakable things in there..."

"Zach hasn't changed at all. He spent all of his time taunting me. If anything, prison has made him worse. He hates me... he hates you. He hates the world," said Todd. "I honestly don't know what's going to happen to Powell, I think he was losing his mind. Maybe he's going to end up in the psycho ward."

"That's terrible," Marty gasped softly. " I don't know how you've managed to stay sane in there."

"I just kept thinking about you and our baby. I kept thinking about the day I would get out of there... and hoping you would forgive me one day for the horrible things I had done. Ohhh and Tina came to visit me now and then. It was a welcome distraction," Todd told Marty. "And I got letters from Sam. He told me if I stayed on good behavior, I would get parole faster, so I was doing my best. But then I heard these guys talking about a jail break, so I took my chance at it. I knew it would give me more time in the slammer, but at that point I really didn't give a damn. When you didn't answer my letters, I just wanted to see you. And I was hoping I would be around for the baby's birth,  
too... so I could see my child. I know they will probably add time to my sentence now, but to tell you the truth, I don't regret it. I got to see our daughter."

*~o~*

Riding in a policecar with Bo, Vicki saw Marty's car at the end of the gravel road, just as Bo had said. "That's definitely her car," Vicki stated.

"The local cops said it ran out of gas," Bo spoke.

"Where could Todd and Marty have gone? This weather is just horrible, and she could go into labor any moment..." worried Vicki.

"There's an old cabin at the end of this gravel road. College students sometimes go there for wild parties," Bo responded.

"Let's hope they made it to the cabin then," spoke Vicki as a three other police cars followed close behind.

*~o~*

"Samara needs you so please try to behave when they take you back. She shouldn't grow up wondering where her dad is."

"I'll do my best," Todd promised. "For you and Samara. But it won't be easy. Being in that little cell reminds me of getting locked in the closet by Peter Manning when I was just a little boy. He would beat me and lock me up in there for hours, withholding food until I would bend to his will. I was so scared, Marty. My mom was gone then... so she never came to save me."

As he spoke, Todd heard cars coming down the deserted gravel road. They had been found. At first Todd looked frantic, like he might grab the baby and run.  
Sighing, he sat down next to Marty as though he was accepting his fate. "They are coming for us," he said in an almost-whisper. "This is the end." He reached out for Samara, wondering if Marty would let him hold their daughter one last time.

"I'm sorry, Todd," Marty spoke as she placed the baby in his arms to let him say goodbye to baby girl.

Todd held Samara tenderly, looking into her sleepy blue eyes. "I love you,  
Samara. Be good for Mommy," he whispered, struggling not to cry. He managed to keep the tears from falling as he placed the tiny girl back into Marty's arms. Before she could protest or even say a word, Todd placed a quick kiss on Marty's forehead as well. "Never forget; I love you both," he said before standing up.

"Todd Manning, come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded!"  
Bo's voice called out.

"I gotta go," said Todd as he went for the door. He opened it and stepped outside, hands raised high in the air. 


	15. Scars

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fifteen : Scars~*

Marty felt incredible sadness as she sit by the fire holding Samara. The moment Todd walked out that door, she had felt like something was missing. Despite their brutal past, she began to realize there was something more beyond that one rainy night in May . He wasn't just Todd, the rapist, nor was she just Marty, the victim. And although she realized that she was still drawn to Todd, she had no clue how to act upon those feelings. Like a wounded bird in winter, Marty remained frozen.

As Todd stepped outside into the sleet, he felt the cold hit him like tiny daggers. "Don't shoot!" Vicki called out. "He's unarmed!"

Two policeman ran forward, cuffing Todd. "Hi, Vicki... nice night, isn't it?" Todd said to her sarcastically.

"Todd, where's Marty?" Vicki asked frantically. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine... and so is our daughter," Todd said to his sister. "Take care of them for me, okay?"

"I will," Vicki promised. With Bo, Vicki then went into the cabin, seeing Marty laying there beside the fire, holding an infant.

"Good heavens, Marty!" Vicki said in a gasp, running to Marty's side. "Are you and the baby okay?"

"We're fine, Vicki," Marty responded. "Samara and I are just fine. Todd...he saved both our lives."

"I was scared when I went into labor, but he saved us," she said to her friend.

"Thank God you're both alright," Vicki said as she hugged Marty and looked down at the newborn baby who was her brand-new little neice. "We've got to get you both to the hospital as soon as possible, so Larry can look you over."

"What was Todd thinking, bringing you out here to this Godforsaken place?"  
Vicki said, still frantic in her worry for Marty and the tiny baby.

"Vicki, you take the baby and I will carry Marty out to my car. We will get them both to the hospital right away," stated Bo.

"Come here, sweetie," Vicki said, reaching for the towel-wrapped baby girl.  
She made sure the baby was well covered as it was becoming quite cold outside.

Gently Bo lifted Marty into his arms. He kept the blanket wrapped around her as he carried her out to his police car. He gently placed Marty in the back of his car while Vicki carried the baby outside. Once both Marty and the newborn baby girl were both settled in the backseat, Bo and Vicki got in the front seat and Bo started the vehicle.

As they drove back to Llanview, Bo questioned Marty. "So, Todd escaped Statesville and stayed in Vicki's garden shed? The kids, CJ and Sarah told Vicki everything. Then when you went to your doctor's appointment, Todd abducted you, right?" Bo asked.

"He was trying to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk or listen and I asked him to leave ... instead he picked me up and put me in the car and drove away.  
He said after we talked that he would turn himself in, because he knew that you guys would come looking."

"He didn't hurt you... or try to rape you... or anything like that, did he?"  
Bo asked.

Vicki cringed at that question. At least she hoped her brother would have the decency not to touch Marty in that way when she was nine months pregnant with his child. But since Todd had committed rape before, she knew that Bo had to ask.

*~o~*

Todd was on his way to Llanview as well. He was going to be incarcerated in Llanview jail until he could be transported back to Statesville. He would remain there until it was decided if there would be a change in his orginal sentence due to his recent escape. Todd was thrown into a cell with a couple of other guys. "Sorry, Manning, you don't get the private suite tonight,"  
joked the guard. "These guys here don't like rapists and child molesters!"

As soon as the guard walked away, Todd was thrown up against the nearest brick wall by one of his cellmates. "So what did you do? Did you rape an innocent woman or defile a little child?" the man asked as he breathed his foul breath onto Todd's face.

"I was convicted of rape," Todd said as he stared into the face of death itself.

"Did it make you feel like a big man to rape that defenseless woman?" asked Todd's cellmate as he slammed Todd up against the bricks.

Todd was a big guy and quite muscular. He could have taken one of these guys on easily, but not both of them. They wanted his blood. And they weren't going to stop until they got what they wanted. They wanted revenge against guys who committed crimes such as rape and child molestation.

"No, it made me feel like shit," Todd uttered, but the guys weren't listening. They were too busy slamming Todd around the cell like a ragdoll.  
One of them ripped a section of metal pipe right off the wall leading to the toliet. It had a jagged edge on it.

"I'm going to carve you up real nice," he sneered, moving closer to Todd as the other guy was pounding Todd in the face repeatedly.

*~o~*

"No, he didn't," Marty answered. "He saved my life and Samara's after I went into labor." From what Todd had told her, he really seemed to regret that night and his actions.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Marty and baby Samara were taken to a hospital room. Larry came in right away to examine them both. "What a pretty baby girl you have there, Marty," Larry said as he looked the baby over.  
"She's just fine. And quite healthy. How are you doing?"

A nurse took the baby to bathe her and get her dressed in a diaper and t-shirt, so Larry could examine Marty. "I heard you had quite an ordeal,"  
Larry spoke as he looked Marty over. "Giving birth out in the middle of nowhere must have been quite scary for you."

"It was scary," Marty responded. "But I'm fine. If...I had been alone it would have been worse. I'm glad actually because my car was low on gas ... and I may have left for my appointment today and gotten stuck somewhere...and..."

Larry finished Marty's exam and declared her to be fine. "You and the baby can go home tomorrow. But no more running around in your car when it's low on gas," Larry teased as he kissed Marty lightly on the forehead.

Vicki was so pleased to hear that both Marty and the baby were both well.  
She came to Marty's hospital room and took her hands into hers. "Sweetheart, I was very worried about you. I'm so thankful you are both okay," Vicki spoke as she sat down at Marty's bedside. "When CJ and Sarah told me what happened, I just knew it was Todd... and it was Jessi who saw him make off with you in the car. He's my brother and I love him, but I worry that he's not playing with a full deck."

"I don't think Todd meant any real harm, Vicki. He just wanted to talk to me and I didn't want to talk or listen to him. I'm still hurt by what he did but he knows that," Marty said with a heavy sigh.  
"He knows he didn't think things through when he abducted me and I know he felt horrible when I went into labor. He loves Samara though and I told him he could be a part of her life when he gets out. I don't want my little girl growing up without her father."

"At least the little one and you are both okay. That's what matters most of all," Vicki said as she gently stroked Marty's curls back out of her face.

The nurse came back, carrying the newly cleaned baby girl. She placed the infant in Marty's arms. "Ohhh there she is now. My new little neice," Vicki said happily as she looked at Samara. "She's so beautiful."

"Marty, I'm glad you and Todd had a chance to talk. I hope that someday he can be a father to this little girl," Vicki spoke. "But after his escape from prison, I honestly don't know what's going to happen. He might have a longer sentence."

"I know," Marty said softly. "He will have to face a longer sentence, but if he can come back and he truly can change, then I do hope he can be a good father to Samara."

"Do you know he actually had Sarah and CJ call the governor for him?" Vicki asked.

Marty couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Wh-what did the governor say?"

"I honestly don't know what the governor said. I made CJ hang up the phone.  
But CJ and Sarah seem quite taken with Todd," said Vicki. "He really was determined to talk to you, no matter what. He's very persistant."

*~o~*

Once the other guys were through with Todd, he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. There was blood all over the cell and none of it was from his cellmates.  
He lay on the floor, choking on his own blood. When the guard came to bring food to the prisoners, he found Todd lying there, struggling to breathe.

"Did you have to go and do it again?" the guard asked the two prisoners who had beaten up Todd. Todd wouldn't be the first guy these two had pulverized and forced into the hospital.

An ambulance had to be summoned at once as Todd was bleeding heavily. On the way to the hospital, the paramedics were working on Todd. "Marty," he said softly, going unconscious from blood loss.

Todd was in and out of consciousness as he was taken into the emergency room of the hospital. When he woke up, they were trying to sew his face back together. He felt pain as they stitched the raw edges of his flesh.

"What happened?" he asked weakly, seeing his clothing was stained with his own blood.

"Some guys at the jail roughed you up pretty bad," said the doctor. "Another inch and you would have lost your eye."

"How many stitches?"

"We lost count. You're lucky to be alive right now. You've lost a lot of blood," the doctor explained.

"Marty... I need Marty," Todd murmured, trying to get up off the metal exam table.

"No... you have to lie still. Don't move," the doctor insisted as he had the nurses help him restrain Todd.

The nurses began to cut away Todd's clothing so the doctor would see the full extent of Todd's injuries. He had a concussion, bruised ribs, and various cuts and other bruises. His worst injury was the one to his face, but the doctor had it nearly sewn up now.

"Mr. Manning, your hair is totally caked in blood. Do you think you could lift your head so we could wash it for you?" asked one of the nurses.

"No, cut it all off," Todd said as he hadn't even the strength to lift his own head to have his hair washed. His hair had grown longer and more straggly while in prison. It was time for a new look. The nurses looked at each other as they began to hack away at Todd's blood-caked locks.

"He needs O negative blood," the doctor said to the nurse. "That's the rarest blood type and we don't have any of it on hand."

A search was conducted throughout the hospital for O negative blood. Todd had lost quite a lot and needed a transfusion ASAP.

~*o*~

Larry suddenly came into Marty's hospital room. "Vicki, it's about Todd," he said to her. "He's here in the hospital... in the emergency room."

"Something happened at the jail tonight... and Todd was hurt," explained Larry. "You better get over to E.R."

Heart pounding, Marty looked at Dr. Wolek. "What happened to Todd? How badly is he hurt? How did he get hurt?" she questioned. She had never wanted Todd to get hurt going back to jail. Despite everything, somewhere deep inside, Marty still cared for Todd.

Vicki sat up in alarm when she heard about Todd. "Don't worry, Marty.  
I'll go see about Todd," Vicki promised. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

After Vicki had left, Dr. Wolek did his best to explain Todd's condition.  
"I'm not really sure what happened... but his cellmates attacked him for some reason. Todd's going to be okay... but he's lost a lot of blood. Actually,  
he's been asking for you," Larry replied.

Marty sat up in the bed. "Can I see him?" she asked. She didn't know why but she HAD to see him. Even if he wasn't concious at the moment, she still had to see him.

"Well, I don't know..." said Larry, not really sure if it was a good idea,  
but Marty was insistent.

"I suppose I could take you down there, but only for a moment, Marty... you need to take care of yourself and the baby," Larry bargained.

*~o~*

As soon as Vicki got to the E.R., she was asked her bloodtype. "It's A positive. Why?"

"Your brother has lost a lot of blood... and if we don't get a transfusion for him as soon as possible, he might not make it," the nurse explained. "But his blood type is O negative, the rarest blood type of all."

Vicki walked over, seeing Todd laying there so still. "He's not conscious?"  
Vicki asked.

The nurse shook her head. "He woke up earlier, asking for someone named Marty," said the nurse.

Vicki's eyes filled with tears, seeing her brother's face had been ravaged.  
There were bandages everywhere and so much blood. "Ohhh Todd, please be okay,"  
she said as placed her hand on his.

*~o~*

"I promise I'll take care of myself and the baby; please just let me go see Todd," Marty pleaded with Dr. Wolek. "Larry, please..."

Larry had the nurse take Samara to the nursery so he could personally take Marty down to the E.R. to see Todd. In a wheelchair, he pushed Marty down to the Emergency Room where Todd was laid out on a table.

"Marty," Vicki said as she continued to hold Todd's hand. She was struck by how terribly pale her brother was. It was as though he was barely breathing.

"The nurse said Todd needs a transfusion...and he might not make it..."  
Vicki said sadly.

"No! He can't die!" Marty said softly. No matter how badly he had hurt her, she didn't want Todd to die.

"What type is he?" she asked urgently.

A nurse came over to check Todd's vitals. "He's O negative," she said as she was checking Todd's blood pressure which was right now dangerously low. A tear rolled down Vicki's face as he held Todd's hand in hers. She had just now met her brother; she couldn't lose him now.

"I'm O," Marty said softly. "Can I give him the blood he needs?"  
She couldn't just sit here and not do anything.

Larry spoke up. "I know her medical history well. Marty is O negative."

Larry knew that having just gave birth, Marty wasn't exactly the best canidate for blood donor, but this transfusion meant life or death for Todd.  
As a nurse got ready to set up the transfusion, Todd started to stir. He had heard Marty's voice and it had brought him to awareness.

He looked up with his unbandaged eye and saw both Marty and Vicki at his side. "I'm not dead yet?" he asked softly.

"No, you're going to be fine, Todd. Please try not to talk," said Vicki soothingly as she continued to hold his hand.

"I'm too mean to die," he said, gazing at Marty, disbelieving she was really here. She had come to his side. He must be really bad off or perhaps she still cared. *Maybe a little?* he thought as he tried to stay conscious and focus on the woman he loved.

"Marty, don't go," he said in a murmur. He then winced as a nurse inserted a needle into his arm and attached some tubing for his transfusion. A direct transfusion would be necessary because Todd had undergone so much blood loss.

Todd tried to reach out with his free hand to touch Marty's face but his hand fell away weakly before he could make physical contact, landing against his chest. "Samara... how is she?" he asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Samara's healthy; she's perfectly fine," Marty said gently. "She's all cleaned up nicely now." Tears filled Marty's eyes when Todd had said he was too mean to die. When he made that statement, it hurt Marty somewhere deep inside. He could change; Marty was convinced of that. He just had to be given the chance and she knew that if he really wanted to change then he would. He'd already said that being in prison had given him time to think and realize all that truly mattered.

"You did a good job, Todd," Larry assured him. "Both Marty and the baby are going to be fine."

"Samara's going to be okay," Todd said with relief after hearing Marty and Dr. Wolek's words. At least one thing had gone right this awful day; their baby girl was safe and healthy.

The nurse continued to set up the transfusion. Soon Marty's life-saving blood was moving through the tubes and into Todd. When Todd saw what was happening, he tried to struggle. "No, I can't take her blood," he protested.

"Mr. Manning, you have to lie still," the nurse insisted. "You HAVE to have this transfusion. You've suffered injuries which caused great blood loss."

"Marty, don't do this," Todd said weakly. He was afraid that Marty would give him too much of her precious blood and in his eyes, he wasn't worth it.

"Todd, I want to do this," Marty said softly.

"Don't think you can get out of this now that you've delivered Samara by dying on me," she said sternly.  
"God can't have you."

As weak as he was, Todd could still smirk. "Don't think God wants me,  
Marty," he said as he watched Marty's blood flow into him. "If I go, I highly doubt Heaven would welcome the likes of me."

"Hush, Todd. You're going to be okay," Vicki insisted. "Just accept this gift Marty is giving you. It's what she WANTS to do."

"She always wanted... to get under my skin," Todd said softly. He then closed his eyes, feeling as though he hadn't the strength to utter another word.

Marty didn't comment since Todd needed the rest, but she did want to do this for him. Hopefully if the situations had been reversed, then Todd would have done the same for her.

Soon the transfusion was complete and already Todd's color had gone from ashen-grey to a more even complexion. "He looks much better," Vicki said to Larry as the nurse was taking the needles from both Marty and Todd's arms.  
"Thank God he's going to be okay."

"He needs his rest now, Vicki," Larry spoke.

"And you, young lady, need to get back to your sweet baby daughter," Larry said teasingly to his favorite patient.

Marty nodded and then looked at Todd.. "Take care, Todd," she said softly.  
"Get better, okay?" Then after one last look at his bandaged face, she was ready to head back to her room so she could spend time with Samara.

Todd wanted to protest that he didn't want Marty to leave his side, but he was too weak at that moment to even open his eyes. The wound on his face was like fire, stinging and pulling. All he could do was lay there and try to breathe.

Larry wheeled Marty back to her hospital room in the maternity ward and Vicki followed. Once Marty was settled back into her bed, a nurse came to the room,  
carrying Samara. The infant was fussy as she was laid in her mother's arms.  
"She's hungry," the nurse spoke with a smile.

Vicki hugged Marty, announcing it was late and she had better get back home to Jessi and the other two children. "I need to read the little ones a story and get them tucked in. Take care, Marty, and get some rest," Vicki said to her friend. "I'll be here to pick you and Samara up in the morning."

Marty couldn't wait to go home tomorrow as she held Samara and nursed her beautiful baby girl. She looked down at her daughter who was drinking hungrily. "You sure do have a healthy appetite," she said with a smile.

*~O~*

When Vicki got home, she was exhausted, but Tina demanded to know what had happened. "Todd's in the hospital now... and we have a new baby neice," Vicki explained.

"What? Todd's in the hospital?" exclaimed Tina. "It's all Marty Saybrooke's fault!"

"Tina, you are unbelievable!" Vicki said with a gasp. "How in the world could any of this be Marty's fault? Todd was attacked in jail; Marty had absolutely nothing to do with it! In fact, it was Marty who saved his life, by giving him blood."

"Uggghhh," Tina sneered. "I should have been there... I am his sister, his full-blood sister; I should have been the one to have given Todd blood!"

Even though Todd had committed an unspeakable crime when he raped Marty,  
Vicki was starting to think she liked Todd better than she did Tina. "Tina,  
shut up and go to bed," Vicki growled. Before her sister could say another word, Vicki headed up the staircase toward the Jessi's room.

When she got there, Vicki found all three of the youngsters lying on Jessi's bed together. "Is Marty okay?" Jessica asked softly.

"We were worried about her," said CJ.

"She's just fine..." Vicki assured the children as she sat on the edge of the bed. "She's coming home tomorrow... and guess what?"

"Marty has a new beautiful baby girl," Vicki said happily.

"She does?" Jessi spoke with excitement. "I have new cousin!"

"Ohhh wow," CJ said with a smile.

"Where's Ali?" Sarah then asked. "I miss him."

"Ohhh... well, Ali had to go away," Vicki said quietly, as she wasn't sure how to explain to the Sarah and CJ who exactly Ali was truly was. They were far too young to understand that their uncle would have to return to prison.

Little Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Ali was my best friend. He told me stories," the child said sadly.

"I know, sweetie. You'll miss him," Vicki said as she hugged her sweet little neice. "But I'm here now... to read you a bedtime story."

"Tell us the one about the genie again," CJ said eagerly as he handed his Aunti Vicki the children's favorite story book.

*~o~*

When Todd woke up, it was morning. He was in a hospital room, a guard standing by his side. "Hey you..." Todd spoke to the guard. "Tell them to bring me some food in here... I'm starved."

Later, after he had been given breakfast, Todd demanded to see Marty. "Listen to me, I want to see Marty... and I want to see her NOW!" Todd ordered a scared young nurse as he grasped her wrist.

"Get your hands off her, Manning!" the guard yelled.

With the guard's urging, Todd had to reluctantly behave himself. The hospital was threatening to turn him to the jail ASAP.

*~o~*

Meanwhile, Vicki arrived at the hospital to pick up Marty and the newborn baby, but stopped first to check on Todd's progress. "He's going to be just fine," Larry assured Vicki. "He's already hassling the guards and all the nurses this morning. There is one thing though..."

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"He's been asking for Marty," explained Dr. Wolek. "Before Marty leaves the hospital, maybe you should both drop by his room a few minutes."

"Thanks, Larry," Vicki said, giving her former brother-in-law a warm hug.

Marty had just fed Samara and was cuddling her as she waited for Vicki to arrive to pick them up. "You will love it at home ,Samara," she said with a smile. "Everyone will want to play with you. Especially Jessi, C.J. and Sarah."

The nurse came in carrying Marty and Samara's discharge papers after Larry announced them both well enough to go on home. Vicki came in as well to carry the baby while the nurse got Marty settled in a wheelchair. "Marty, Todd's been asking to see you this morning. He's feeling better," Vicki explained.  
"Would you mind to stop by and see him just moment before we go home?"

"I don't mind at all," Marty assured her friend with a smile. She wanted to make sure Todd was doing okay as well. If there was anything she could do to help him, she would.

As the nurse pushed Marty down the hallway toward Todd's room, Vicki carried the baby. Todd immediately calmed down when he saw Marty enter the room. His mood increased when he saw his sister was there as well, holding the precious bundle that was his and Marty's daughter.

"Marty," he said as the nurse pushed the wheelchair over to Todd's beside.  
"Thank you for saving my life, for giving me your blood."

"You would have done the same for me if our positions had been reversed," she said with a smile.  
"It wasn't your time to go yet."

"You're right... I would do anything for you, Marty," Todd spoke. He then looked over at his sister, holding Samara.

"Can I see her? Hold her a minute?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Marty said. Samara was as much Todds as she was hers; and Marty had told Todd that he could be a part of Samara's life and she had meant that.

Todd took Samara into the crook of his arm when Vicki gently handed him the baby. "Hi there, angel. Going home today?" he asked the baby girl with a smile as he looked down into her eyes. Samara looked back at him as though studying his face.

"Don't recognize me with all bandages, huh?" Todd asked the baby girl jokingly. "Well, I'm still your dad."

Vicki laughed softly, watching her brother talking so seriously to the baby.  
"Larry said that both Marty and the baby are doing great, so I'm taking them home," Vicki announced. "How are you doing, Todd?"

"I'm glad to hear it," said Todd. "I'm doing much better now, thanks to Marty... but I don't like the thought of being locked back up in a cell.  
Hopefully next time they won't put me in with a couple of psychos." He really didn't want to go back to the jail or Statesville at all. He wanted to be with Marty and his newborn daughter.

Todd placed a couple of soft kisses onto Samara's fuzzy blond head. "Take care of your mommy, okay, little angel?" he said to her. Reluctantly, he handed the infant back to his sister.

"Marty, before you go..." Todd began. "There is one last thing I'd like to ask you..."

"Sure, anything ... what is it?" she asked softly as she waited for Todd to give her his request.  
She was just so glad she had been able to help Todd last night, even if it was just a blood transfusion.

"Looks like I'm going to be in Statesville for awhile... so after I get there, I was hoping you could send me some pictures now and then of Samara.  
Prison is no place for a little girl, so I wouldn't ask you to bring her in to visit me. But I'm going to miss so much of when she's growing up," Todd spoke sadly. "Maybe you could write too... from time to time, let me know how she's doing."

"Of course," Marty said. "I'll do that for you, Todd." She knew that prison had to be the most loneliest place to be. Now that he had met Samara she knew he would want to know about her and see pictures of her as she grew up.

"Okay... thank you," Todd said softly. He tried to hide his emotions as the nurse wheeled Marty away, and Vicki walked out with Samara after wishing him well.

He had a family now... A real family. Two sisters. Nieces. A nephew. A beautiful baby girl. But because of all his horrible mistakes, he was going to jail.

After they left, it really hit him. "Get the fuck out!" he bellowed at nurse when she came in to take his vitals. The poor woman scurried from the room.

Vicki took Marty and baby Samara home to Llanfair. The children, CJ, Sarah,  
and Jessica were right there to greet them. "Awww, look at the pretty baby,"  
Jessi said happily, looking down at her cute little cousin.

"I like her," Sarah spoke up.

Even Cord and Clint were oooing and awwwing over the newborn baby girl.  
Only Tina stood there cooly, not saying much at all. She finally came over and looked at the tiny bundle which was her little neice.

"Are you sure she's Todd's?" she asked.

Marty knew that was a stab at the fact she had slept around and was "the party girl."  
"She's Todd's," she said simply as she did not have to justify herself to Tina, but above all, she didn't want to say anything too rude in front of the kids.

Looking at the baby girl, Tina couldn't really argue otherwise regarding the child's paternity. Todd was claiming the baby; and what did she know? "Too bad my brother is going to be locked away in that horrible prison, unable to see his own little girl grow up," Tina said as she went over to the refreshment table to pour herself a brandy. "But I bet you don't even give a damn, do you,  
Marty? You think that's where men like Todd belong."

Vicki glared at Tina from across the room. "Not another word, Tina. There are children present here... not only that, but Marty is a guest in our home.  
It was a judge who decided Todd's fate, not Marty, so be quiet," Vicki said in warning.

Cord sighed, grabbing his wife's arm and taking her from the room. "Come on, Tina. It's time you and I had a little talk upstairs," he insisted.

"Let go of me!" Tina insisted as she struggled with her husband, but even so,  
Cord led her away.

"Why is mommy in such a bad mood?" CJ asked as soon as his parents had left the livingroom.

"I think your mommy just needs a little time-out," Clint spoke up. "Don't worry, CJ. Today is a happy day. Marty's back home and you have a new adorable cousin."

"Your grandfather is right, CJ. Sometimes your mother says things before she thinks of the hurt she might cause other people," Vicki said to her nephew.  
"I suppose we'll all just have to ignore what she says."

"Yeah, sometimes we hear her saying really, REALLY bad things," spoke little Sarah sadly.

Clint picked up his granddaughter and hugged her very tight. He was so thankful that both of his grandchildren took after their loving father and their kind-hearted Aunt Vicki. He personally couldn't stand his wife's sister... and if Tina wasn't in fact married to his son, he would throw her out in a heartbeat.

"Don't listen to her, sweetheart," Clint said to little Sarah.

"I don't believe her anyway," Sarah told her grandfather. "I love Marty.  
She isn't a bad person."

"Our mommy called you bad names," CJ said sadly as he looked up at Marty.

"Ohhh Clint," Vicki gasped out. "I can't believe Tina... saying such awful things... and in front of the children."

"It's okay," Marty told C.J. "Your mom doesn't like me and I can't make her.  
I am however friends with your Aunt Vicki and everyone else."

"I'm just glad that Samara has a house full of people to love her as much as I do," she said with a smile.

Jessi wished she could finally meet this mysterious Uncle Todd that everyone always talked about. She heard so many things about him, good and bad. She knew that he was the father of baby Samara and that everytime he was mentioned,  
Marty would get this faraway look in her eyes.

"Let's take Samara up to see her bedroom now," Jessica suggested to Marty.  
"CJ, Sarah, and I drew her some pictures and hung them on the wall. We wanted her to feel really at home here."

"That's really sweet of you, Jessi," Vicki spoke up, so proud of her daughter.

"We made pictures for you, too..." CJ said to Marty. "We even drew some for Ali. But Aunt Vicki said he's not coming back."

"Why can't Ali come back? I miss him," said Sarah very sadly.

"Ali had to go away for awhile, kids," Vicki replied. "But maybe someday you'll see him again."

"We hope so," CJ spoke.

"Thank you so much for thinking of Samara," Marty said to CJ. "I'd love to see the pictures. Come on." As Marty carried Samera up the staircase, the children followed close behind.

*~o~*

Before Todd's return to Llanview jail, he looked in a mirror. A long hook-shaped scar now covered his right cheek. He frowned when he saw his relection in the mirror. He hated a daily reminder of his life in jail and the reason why he was locked up in the first place.

After his return to jail, he discovered that he had a courtdate to determine if his sentence would be increased due to his escape from prison.  
In his small, lonely cell, he sat there for hours, wishing he was with his family instead of locked up in jail.

Days passed and Todd attended his newest trial. It was decided that his sentence at Statesville would be extended by another full year before he could even have a chance of parole. *Ohhh great* he thought to himself, feeling just miserable. He was pretty sure his chances with Marty, if he even had any, were all but over. It would be nearly six years before he was free. Two days later, he was set to be taken back to Statesville to carry out the remainder of his dreaded sentence. He wasn't looking forward to returning to prison but he had no other choice. He kept thinking of Marty and his baby daughter, wishing he could be with them now. *No chance of that happening," he thought to himself sorrowfully. 


	16. The Car Accident

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Sixteen : The Car Accident~*

Megan had taken very sick due to her lupus and the whole family had gone to be with her at the hospital. It was a dark and foggy night and the children were becoming tired and restless at the hospital. Sarah was asleep in her grandfather's arms, and CJ and Jessica were grumpy. They were used to being in bed before 9 PM. Knowing that Marty was missing her baby girl at home being cared for by Jessi, CJ, and Sarah's nanny, Mrs. Mendenhall, Vicki suggested that Marty take the children and go on home.

"Clint, Cord, Tina, and I will stay here with Megan tonight, Marty," Vicki spoke to her friend.

"Will you please get CJ and Jess home and into bed?" she asked.

"Of course I will, and please tell Meg I want her to get through this," Marty said her Vicki before she escorted Jessi and C.J. out to her car. Marty was feeling tired herself and wanted to hold her baby girl.

Todd thought it was absolutely crazy that they had chosen to transport him back to Statesville on such a horrible night, considering the dense fog. There was almost zero visability, but the two officers were laughing and joking around as though they didn't even care. Todd sat in the backseat, a scowl on his face. He wouldn't see Marty or his little girl again for six long years. Life really sucked right now.

The police car was going over a bridge when the lights from an oncoming vehicle nearly blinded the cop driving the police car. Suddenly, the policecar swerved sharply to the right and there was the chilling sound of metal hitting metal. The car Todd was in began spinning all over the road, but the other car went over the side of the bridge. When the policecar finally stopped it's wild spinning, it crashed into a tree with a sickening thud. Todd was thrown up hard against the front seat.

Todd could have sworn he heard screams coming from the other car as it went sailing over the edge of the bridge, but there was nothing but silence in the policecar. Both of the policemen who had been transporting him back to Statesville had died upon impact.

CJ had been wearing his seatbelt, but Jessica had taken hers off on the trip back to Llanfair. She had said it was too tight. No sooner had she said to Marty she was taking it off and had unsnapped it, than the car accident occurred.

Marty had been knocked unconcious as a result of the accident. There was broken glass in places and pieces of twisted metal. Marty's little red sports car was little more than a complete mess.

Since Jessi had taken off her seat belt just before the accident, she had been tossed around in the backseat of the car as it rolled over and over. CJ however was scared but not badly hurt. "Marty?" he called out, seeing that Jessi was bleeding from her head and not waking up.

Todd saw his chance. He knew that both of the cops were dead. He quickly stripped one of the cops of his uniform and then put it on. It was a perfect fit. Just as he was prepared to run in the other direction away from the scene of the accident, he heard a little boy's cry. Someone was alive and trapped in the other car.

It was hard to believe that anyone could have survived that crash that sent the other vehicle careening over the bridge, but obviously someone had. Todd couldn't let a little child suffer and die. Instead of running for his escape,  
he made his way over to the other car. He had to walk down a steep embankment as the car had rolled and rolled many feet below. At the end of the embankment was a rocky cliff. If the car went much further, it was going to go right over the edge and right now it hung there at the edge of the cliff precariously.

Todd had to get the child out of the car. He thought of his own little Samara as he approached the vehicle. All the glass had been broken out of the windows, so he was able to see into the backseat. He saw two small children. One was bleeding from the head. The other one turned to look at him. "Ali!"  
a little voice called out.

Todd was surprised to see CJ in the car. Thank God he had come down here to check; it was his little friend in trouble, his own nephew. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" Todd asked CJ.

"I'm okay, Ali. But Jessica's hurt real bad," CJ replied worriedly, looking over at his cousin whose head hung limply against the broken window. Jessi appeared to be barely breathing.

Jessica. Todd had heard that name somewhere before. Vicki's daughter. *Ohhh my God* he thought. *Vicki's daughter is hurt.* He had to get these kids from the car... and FAST! It was going over the cliff. Todd was sure of it.

First of all, he had to see if the driver of the car was okay. For all he knew, it could be Tina or Vicki driving. He moved over to the front seat of the car to the driver's side window. His eyes widened, seeing that in fact it was Marty behind the wheel. Not only had she been driving, but she was also unconscious. He cried out her name urgently as he leaned in closer.

There was no answer as Marty remained unresponsive. There was broken glass near her from the windows. It had shattered into tiny shards and bits of it were shimmering in Marty's blond hair.

The car was a mangled mass of metal, hardly recognizable now. It was lucky anyone had survived from this terrible accident. "Marty," Todd whispered,  
gently touching the side of her face. It was evident that her legs were trapped underneath the dash board of the car. Todd feared that she may be badly injured. All he wanted was to get her out of this mess of metal and broken glass.

"Marty, wake up!" Todd called out.

Marty didn't come to and appeared practically lifeless as she lay there. Todd was screaming at her, but she still didn't hear him.

"Ali, you have to get us out of here," CJ begged as the car teetered on the brink of going over the rocky ledge. Todd turned his attention on the children in the backseat, as CJ pleaded for help.

"I'll get out out, little guy," Todd promised. He managed to get the back door open and reached inside, scooping CJ into his arms. He carried the boy a few feet away to safety, telling him not to move a muscle and stay put.

"You have to save Jessica and Marty... please, Ali," the little boy cried urgently.

Todd looked at the car as it was so close to going over the side of the cliff. He had to get the others out now. He tried to reach inside for Jessica, but was afraid to put any weight inside the car for fear of it falling over the edge. He went around to the back of the vehicle, pushing down on it with all his strength in an attempt to steady it. It moved, but his efforts didn't seem to cause too much of a change.

Knowing he couldn't save Jessica at that moment, he decided to put all of his determination into freeing Marty. He looked inside the frontseat of the car once again into the broken window where Marty was trapped, knowing he would have to touch her to get her out. And because of everything that had happened between them, he felt powerless as he looked down at his own hands.

Marty wasn't waking up, so Todd knew it was up to him to free her from the car and get her out. He managed to get the door open and reach inside the vehicle, placing a hand under Marty's hips to try to lift her from the car. Her legs were caught beneath the dash, so he struggled to get her free. He saw blood staining the fabric of her jeans as he got hold of her and began tugging on her. There was no doubt that there was extensive damage to her legs. After he finally got her in his arms, he looked down at her, thinking how small and fragile she looked. "Marty, I'm here," he whispered to her as he carried her toward the grassy area where he had set CJ earlier.

"Is Marty okay?" the little boy asked when Todd carried Marty over.

"She's going to be fine, CJ," Todd tried to reassure the young boy.

Todd still had Marty in his arms, reluctant to let her go until she woke up.  
Marty looked like a limp rag doll in Todd's embrace. There was no movement from her and no response. Every effort he had made in waking her had failed.

Todd looked at Marty lying in his arms, then back to the car. If he didn't get Vicki's little girl out immediately, she might not make it. The car was so close to going off the rocky ledge. He had to save Jessica now.

Gently he lay an unconscious Marty down on the ground next to CJ. He then made his way back to the car. With the backdoor still open, he reached inside for Jessi. If he got inside the car, his weight might send the car careening right over the side of the ledge. He had to try it or his sister's child might die.

Placing his knee down in the middle of the seat, he leaned forward, grabbing Jessica who was totally unaware. The little girl had blood on her forehead and was unconscious. As carefully as possible, Todd pulled the child from the car.

At that moment, Marty slowly came to, her head pounding as she sat up feeling intense pain and disorientation. What had happened? Through the haze of her scrambled brain, she saw Todd near the car. What was Todd doing here? Had they had an accident?

Suddenly the memories began flooding back. She had been driving in the fog with the children. They had suffered a horrible car crash. *Oh God Jessi is still in the car!* Marty realized.

Marty reached up to place her hand at her throat and realized that something important was missing. She frantically swept her hand against her throat to find that her locket was gone. She began to look around for it, but it seemed to have vanished during the accident.

Todd carried an extremely limp Jessica over to where CJ and Marty were seated. He noticed that Marty had awakened. He lay the little girl down next to Marty. "Hi there, sleeping beauty," he said to Marty. "How do you feel?" He felt a great surge of relief, realizing that he had just gotten all three of the passengers out of the car and that at least Marty had regained consciousness.

"I think I'm okay," Marty said, as she managed to get up, regardless of her pain. She was still looking for the locket but couldn't find it. "My locket," she murmured, her eyes settling upon in the car. She saw the car start to teeter on the edge of the cliff once again. To Todd's horror, Marty ran toward the vehicle, climbing back into it in search of her locket.

Todd had been gently caressing the blond hair back from Jessi's forehead to check her injury when Marty got up and ran back over to the car. Had he known she was going to get back in the vehicle, he would have stopped her. "Marty, no!"  
he called out, but it was too late. She was already in the frontseat,  
scurrying around as though searching for something. In that moment, the car went over the edge of the rocky embankment. There was a crashing sound as the vehicle went over and began to quickly decend down a rocky ledge. Todd screamed out Marty's name as the car overturned precariously, then came to rest somewhere far below. As Todd walked over to where the car had just stood moments before, he saw that Marty had been thrown from the vehicle. Looking at frightened CJ, Todd commanded the little boy, "Stay right here with your cousin.  
Don't move a muscle!" He then began climbing down toward Marty, doing his best to rush despite the dangerous situation.

Marty's lay on the ground where she had been cruely tossed from the vehicle, too scared to even make a sound. Despite her efforts and all it had cost her, she hadn't been able to find her locket in the car.

Finally Todd reached Marty and he immediately took her body into his arms. First of all, he was relieved to find that she was still alive... and then the horror of what nearly happened began to set in. He barely even noticed when she winced from intense pain when he lifted her into his embrace. "What do you think you were doing, getting back into that car?" he scolded. "You could have been killed!"

"Locket," Marty said with a painful groan. She was in more pain now than she had been before. "Aunt Kiki's locket. It's all I have."

Todd silently cursed Aunt Kiki. He totally despised the woman, but she was the only flesh and blood relative Marty had. Todd knew Marty wouldn't rest until she had that locket back. The car was smouldering not far below them. It was about to ignite into flames and the locket would be destroyed along with it. Todd looked at the car, then back at Marty. "I'll get the locket. You stay RIGHT HERE," he insisted, knowing that he had no other choice but to retrieve the locket for Marty. He wasn't about to let her get hurt in another effort to get it herself.

Rushing to the car, he climbed into the front seat, finding the locket on the floorboard of the passenger side. He grabbed it quickly, then dashed back to Marty's side. He gently lay the locket upon it's chain into Marty's hand. "Here's your locket," he said with a heavy sigh, falling down on the ground next to Marty as he felt emotionally and physically exhausted. If he wanted to escape so he wouldn't have to return to prison, he had to get out of here as soon as possible, before police and paramedics arrived at the scene and discovered him.

Marty held the locket in her fist as she leaned over to brush a kiss onto Todd's cheek. "Thank you Todd; thank you so much," she said softly. Not only had he saved her life again twice tonight, making that three times altogether considering he had saved her when Samara was born, he had also gotten her locket back for her.

Todd could still feel the touch of Marty's sweet lips against his cheek. His skin had become electrified at her tender touch. She had kissed him... on the cheek... he just couldn't believe it. "You're welcome," he said as he gazed into those remarkable blue eyes of hers. He could get lost in them forever.

"Marty, I gotta get out of here. Can you make it up to the kids all by yourself? If I'm going to escape, I gotta do it now, before I'm found. You understand, don't you? I just can't go back to prison. I'm sorry, I can't,"  
he said as he locked his gaze to hers.

"Yeah, I can do it," she told him.

"Go," Marty insisted as she began to make her way up the embankment as she was determined to reach Jessica and CJ. She had the locket held firmly in her grip and when she got back to the children, she fastened it's clasp, securing it around her neck.

Todd started to go but when he turned back to look at Marty, he saw her claw her way up the side of the rocky ledge to get back to the kids. Her determination despite her injured legs made him hesitate. He couldn't just leave her and those kids, not until he was sure they were safe. The car could burst into flames at any moment and there could be an explosion. Someone could be hurt. He would never forgive himself if Marty or one of those kids were injured in the blast.

"Marty, I can't go..." he said as he appeared at her side. "I'll help you and the kids back up to the road." Before she could say another word, he lifted CJ in his arms, carrying him up toward the road.

Marty didn't have time to argue before Todd was headed back up the hill. Todd was determined to help her and the children get to safety, but Marty worried he would only get caught once again in another effort to escape. Despite her injured and bleeding leg, Marty carried Jessica while Todd had CJ.

Todd lay CJ gently along the side of the road, far from the line of traffic.  
He then turned, seeing Marty trying to follow behind him, dragging her own leg while struggling to carry an injured Jessica. He rushed to Marty's side, taking the unconscious child. He carried Jessi up to where CJ waited. "Keep an eye on your cousin," he told the boy, then went back to get Marty.

Tenderly, he lifted her into his arms, seeing that the denim of her jeans were stained with blood. "My God, Marty, you're going to kill yourself," he said gruffly as he carried her up to where CJ and Jessi lay. He placed her gently on the ground, leaning half over her as a chilling rain began to fall. Soon the four of them were soaked to the bone.

"I gotta go, baby," he said as he carressed the tangled blond hair out of her face. "Say you don't hate me..."

"Please don't think I'm a coward. I just hate prison so much. I can't stay there another day."

Marty looked up at him as they were both soaked in rain. "I don't hate you,  
Todd," she said softly and she meant it. She didn't know when but somewhere along the way, she had stopped hating this man.

"I don't hate you either... and I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, Marty. I'm sorry for everything. If I could take it back, I would... but I can't. We both have to live with it... FOREVER. Don't think it doesn't haunt me, too," he said as he looked down at her lovely face. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. Never could he initiate anything of the sort with her again... after that brutal act nearly a year ago in May. He loved her so much, and he ACHED to touch her. Just one kiss... before he had to go.

"I believe you," she murmured as she knew now that Todd was telling the ultimate truth.

"But I don't want you to get caught, Todd," she said softly and with urgency. "Please be safe."

Boldly he reached down and softly caressed the side of Marty's face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I love you," he murmured, as he gazed into her eyes. "Tell Samara I love her, too." He then gently placed Marty down next to the children and disappeared quickly into the thick vegetation on the other side of the road. Minutes later, cops and an ambulance appeared at the scene.  
The police in the car that had been transporting Todd were found dead upon the scene, so of course the cops started questioning Marty about what had happened to Todd. As the children were being loaded into the ambulance, CJ told the cops a wild story about how a genie had saved their lives.

"I never saw who was in the other car," Marty told the cops. " I only came to a little while ago. I was unconscious. I don't know how were saved."

"A genie named Ali saved us!" CJ continued to insist as the paramedics got ready to drive the three of them to the Llanview hospital.

A policeman was still talking to Marty as the paramedics got ready to transport her and the children to the hospital. "We don't want to alarm you, Miss Saybrooke... but Todd Manning escaped police custody, and he's somewhere in the area. You haven't seen him, have you?" questioned the cop.

Marty feigned shock. "What? Todd Manning? No, I haven't seen him... Do-do you think he's somewhere close by?" she gasped.

"Most likely," the cop replied just before Marty was loaded up in the ambulance. On the way to the hospital, the paramedics were doing their best to stabalize Jessica while CJ was talking their ears off, teling them all about his friend Ali, the wonderful genie.

Meanwhile, a bunch of cops were combing the area where Todd had disappeared.  
He was running despite the heavy rain, hoping they wouldn't catch up to him. As he continued to run, he was cornered and the only way of possible escape was a steep and rocky embankment. Knowing there was no other choice, Todd began to climb.

Unfortunately, Todd was having another streak of bad luck. He had gotten to the top of the rocky ledge and was about to pull himself up, when a cop gave him an ultimatum. "Surrender or I'll shoot!"

"Don't shoot!" Bo Buchanan called out.

But it was too late. The gun fired, and Todd fell to the ground.

*~o~*

Todd had been transported to Llanview hospital. He had been shot in the back, the bullet dangerously close to his spinal cord. He was in such bad shape that they weren't sure if he was going to make it or not. Right away, he was taken in for surgery.

Vicki was beside herself with worry. Her daughter Megan was extremely sick with Lupus, her younger daughter and nephew had been in an accident, Marty had been injured as well, and then to top it off they brought Todd into the E.R. "Ohhh Larry, what's going on with Todd?" Vicki asked frantically.

"He's been shot. It doesn't look good," Larry replied, as he rushed off with the surgical team to work on Todd.

Meanwhile, another doctor was caring for Marty. One of her legs were badly broken and needed a cast and the other leg had a gash on it that had to be stitched up. Other than a few other bruises and scrapes, she was going to be okay. No one knew yet what Jessica's fate would be. She still hadn't woken up.

Vicki remained at Jessi's side, hoping her little girl would awaken. Finally,  
Jessica opened her eyes. Vicki cried with happiness, so relieved that Jessica had finally reached consciousness. "I love you, Mom," Jessi whispered hoarsely.

"Ohhh baby, thank God you're okay," said Vicki.

"Where's Marty?" Jessi asked.

The doctors gave every effort to save Todd. It was a complicated procedure to remove the bullet. Once again, Todd had lost a tremendous amount of blood. Larry knew he had to ask Marty if she would consider saving the man who had been one of her rapist's life. As the the other doctors worked to close up Todd's wound, Larry went in search of Marty. He stepped into her hospital room and told her about Todd being shot. He then said, "Todd needs blood again. Would you mind to donate, Marty? I wouldn't ask, but his type is so rare."

Marty's heart nearly stopped when she heard that Todd needed blood again. "I will; yes, I'll donate," she said. "What happened to Todd?"

"I'm afraid the police shot him while he was trying to escape. Bo Buchanan told them not to shoot, but a rookie cop fired anyway. He's in surgery right now. We got the bullet out, but it's going to be a miracle if he makes it through this, too," Larry spoke with a heavy sigh. He then instructed the nurse to draw some blood from Marty ASAP and have it delivered to surgery.

"I gotta get back to Todd now," Larry said before sweeping out of the room. As he left, Vicki came in.

"Marty, Jessi's awake... and she's asking for you," Vicki explained. "Can you please go see her?"

"I have to give blood for Todd right now, Vicki. But after that, I will go see Jessi," she promised. She couldn't believe that the cops had shot at Todd. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around that one. "How's his surgery going?" Vicki asked as she stood at Marty's side. She really hated that her brother had been shot by the police when trying to escape.  
It was too soon after his last injury when he was attacked in jail. Vicki feared that all of this might be too much for Todd.

"I don't know. Dr. Wolek said he had to get back to Todd quickly and that they needed the blood ASAP."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Vicki said as she shook her head. "I sure hope your blood can help save Todd's life."

A nurse took some blood from Marty and rushed it to the operating room where they had just finished closing Todd's wound. He was ashen from blood loss as he lay there lifelessly upon the table.

Vicki got some crutches for Marty from the nurse and then helped Marty carefully to her feet. "Jessi is doing much better now... but she really wants to see you," said Vicki as she led Marty down the hall to Jessica's hospital room. When they got there, Jessi was sitting up against the pillows.

"Look at all the flowers they got me, Marty," she said, pointing to the arrangements she had gotten in the window.

Marty smiled, feeling great relief that Jessi was going to be okay. "Oh my gosh! Those are gorgeous flowers, Jess!" she exclaimed. "Just gorgeous!"

"Thank you for getting me out of that car, Marty. I thought we were all going to die when we went off that bridge... then I hit my head on the window,"  
said Jessica. "Thank God we're all okay."

"Jess, I'd love to take credit for it but it wasn't me. I woke up and we were laying on the ground," she explained. "I didn't see who it was...maybe a guardian angel. We are lucky though and yes, thank God we are all alive," she agreed.

Vicki who stood there next to Marty, gave her friend a knowing look. "A guardian angel by the name of Todd?" she asked softly. She had heard CJ's stories describing how Ali the genie had saved their lives. Vicki knew that Ali was in fact Todd. And of course, Todd had been caught trying to escape after having left the scene of the accident.

"Seems my little brother is just full of surprises," said Vicki as she gave Marty a knowing smile.

*~o~*

After the transfusion, Todd was making a swift recovery. He was taken to a hospital room where he could rest and get better. When he woke up, he remembered the accident, saving Marty and the children, and then being shot. "Why do I always have such horrible luck?" he grumbled to a nurse who stood over him.

"I don't know... but you're lucky to be alive," the nurse replied.

"Where's Marty Saybrooke? I want to see her," Todd said as he tried to get up.

"I don't think so," the nurse said as she pushed Todd back down in the bed.  
"You just had surgery and you nearly died. You're not getting out of that bed."

Meanwhile, CJ had found Todd's hospital room. "Ali!" he exclaimed, going to Todd and hugging him tightly. "Are you hurt?"

The little boy looked at Todd, seeing all the tubes coming out of him. He looked horrified and very worried.

"I'm going to be okay, squirt," Todd promised the boy. "But how are you? And how's Marty and Jessica?"

"Jessica just woke up. They said she's going to be okay. And Marty broke her leg and got some stitches...but she's going to be okay, too. And I'm just fine, thanks to you," CJ told Todd with a smile.

"I'm glad," Todd said to the child. "Can you tell Marty I need to see her?"

Just then Tina came into Todd's hospital room, accompanied by Cord. "What do you want to see Marty for?" asked Tina.

She then went to Todd's side and fussed over him. "I'm fine. It was CJ and the others I was worried about," Todd said, trying to brush off his sister's coddling.

"CJ told us what happened. Thank you, Todd, for saving our son," Cord said gratefully. "And for saving Marty and my little sister Jessica, too. I'm forever in your debt."

Todd shrugged. "It was nothing... anyone would have tried to help," Todd tried to insist.

"Ali has big muscles," CJ spoke up. "He reached inside the car... and he pulled us all out."

Cord and Tina laughed softly. "CJ, there's something I need to tell you...  
about Ali," Tina told her son.

"What is it?" asked the child, looking at his mom.

"Ali is... your uncle. His real name is Todd... and he's my brother," Tina explained.

CJ looked at Todd in confusion. "I thought you were a genie," the little boy said. "You were my hero."

"Well, son, Todd IS a hero," Cord said gently to CJ as he picked up the little boy and hugged him tight. "He saved you, Marty and Jessi, and that's what heroes do."

"This is for you then, Ali... I mean, Todd," CJ said as he handed Todd his favorite toy ever. Todd took the toy army figure.

"Thank you, CJ," Todd said with a small smile. He then looked at Tina. "I still want to see Marty," he spoke.

Tina made a noise of protest, but agreed to go find Marty since Todd kept insisting. "She's bad for you, Todd," Tina told him softly after Cord had thanked Todd again and had walked out holding CJ.

"No, she isn't. She's my inspiration," Todd said to Tina.

"If you ask me, she's trouble," Tina said in a bitchy voice, just before she left Todd's hospital room.

*~o~*

Tina found Marty in Jessi's hospital room. "Marty, Todd is awake... and he wants to see you," Tina told Marty none too kindly.

"How is he?" Vicki asked Tina as she had been ever so worried about Todd's condition.

"All he can think about is HER," Tina said as she gave Marty a glare.

Before Marty could exit the room, Tina cornered her. "Listen to me, if you EVER do anything to hurt my brother in any way, you will answer to me," she said as her eyes flashed fire.

"Tina, stop it!" Vicki insisted. "This is a hospital. Do NOT talk to Marty that way. She's a good person... and she's not out to get Todd."

Marty gave Tina a viscious glare. "Who Todd decides to spend his time with is Todd's decision, not yours," Marty growled before leaving the room. Todd's sister Tina was a serious bitch and Marty was getting tired of her constant harassment.

Vicki was glad that Marty had spoken out against Tina. Tina had really gone too far. Todd and Marty had a child together, and Todd was clearly madly in love with Marty, despite the complications in their "relationship."

"Tina, you need to stay out of it and mind your own business," Vicki said to her sister after Marty had left upon her crutches.

"Todd is my business. He's our brother!" Tina gasped.

"Yes, he is... but he loves Marty. Let him be happy!" Vicki insisted.

*~o~*

Marty went to Todd's room and found him lying upon the bed. "Hey," she said, glad to see he didn't look half-bad considering he had just had surgery and a blood transfusion. "How are you feeling?"

Todd couldn't have been more pleased when Marty hobbled into his hospital room upon her crutches. "Hi there, babe," he said with a smile. "You look like hell." He then laughed softly, realizing he probably didn't look all that much better.

"Ohhh I'm okay," he said when she asked how he was doing. "Still can't believe I got shot though. That really sucked."

"How's Jessica?" he asked, hoping that Vicki's little girl was doing okay.

"I"ll ignore that comment," she said but couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Ohhh... Jessi is doing good. She woke up and she's talking away which is always a good sign."

Todd nodded, glad to hear that Jessica would soon recover from the ordeal. "I'm glad to hear that, Marty. I was really worried about her. And I have to apologize for leaving after I got you all out of the car. I should have stayed and faced the consequences. Where in the world would I have gone? Had I gone to Canada, I would have been separated from you and Samara. At least in prison, I could look forward to seeing pictures of our little girl...and that happy day when I get out for good and get to spend time with her," Todd spoke.

He then looked up and saw someone standing in the door. It was Bo Buchanan,  
and by the look on the police officer's face, Todd knew that Bo had heard everything he had just said. "It's just as I suspected," Bo stated. "It was you that got Marty and the kids out of the car. And you were trying to escape again, that's for sure." Bo gave out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, well, you can't really blame a guy for trying," said Todd as he too gave a sigh.

Bo walked closer, until he stood at the end of Todd's hospital bed. "You didn't have to stay and save Marty and those kids. You could have ran... and probably would have gotten away," Bo spoke.

"Yeah, but I heard a child calling out in the other car. I had no idea that it was Marty driving the vehicle, nor that the children in the car were related to me in any way. I would have never forgiven myself had I ran off and left a child trapped in that other vehicle," Todd explained.

"Ohhhh, so Todd Manning has a conscience after all?" Bo asked.

Todd shrugged. "I'm not really a hero. I just did what anyone would do when faced with a similar situation."

"Perhaps... but because of that choice you made, you lost your chance of escape," Bo pointed out. "Because of what you did, you ended up shot. You nearly died last night. And now I have no other choice, but to send you back to Statesville."

"I realize that," Todd said softly. "You're just doing your job."

"Yes, but I don't want you to think I'm not grateful. You saved my brother's child tonight. Jessica is my little neice. Thank you, Todd," Bo said with all sincerity. "I will let you and Marty return to your conversation now." Bo then turned and left.

After Bo had gone, Todd returned all his attention back to Marty. "Well, you heard it from Bo himself, I'm going back to Statesville. Just as soon as I'm better, they are throwing me back in the slammer," spoke Todd. "I guess our time here in the hospital is all we have... until I gotta go back." Todd let out a heavy sigh.

"Please be good this time," she pleaded. "I know its' not easy, but if you look forward to seeing pictures of Samara and getting to see her soon; you have to be good. No more escaping, please..."

Todd looked into Marty's sapphire eyes. "I promise. No more escapes. I want to get out as soon as I can," he said solemnly. "Will you come visit me in prison though? Please?" He couldn't believe he was actually pleading with Marty to come see him in prison, but he knew he would miss her and that would be sheer hell for him.

"I'll try to," Marty spoke. "But I have Samara to care for, and the only people I'd trust to leave her with would be Vicki or Meg, and Meg is sick.  
And right now Vicki has got her hands full."

"What's wrong with Megan?" Todd asked, knowing that Megan had lupus just as Marty did. He instantly got worried, but not really for Megan... but for Marty. If Megan could get that sick just with her Lupus, so could Marty. What if something happened to Marty? What if Marty became sick just as Megan had?

"I'm afraid she isn't responding to her medication. The doctors are trying to save her, but it doesn't look good," Marty said sadly.

Todd listened as Marty explained how Megan's lupus had worsened. Things didn't sound good for his neice. "I'm sorry she's sick. That must be so tough for Vicki," Todd spoke, still worried about Marty as he heard about how ill Megan now was. "But you're okay, aren't you? Your lupus is under control?"

"Yeah, it has been really hard on Vicki," Marty said. "And I'm fine, Todd.  
I'm doing my best to keep my lupus under control by listening to my doctor."

"That's good," Todd said softly. "The fact that you gave up drinking;  
that's got to help a lot. I'm glad you're taking care of yourself, Marty."

"I'm going to miss you at Statesville. But I wanted to say thanks for giving me your blood again. Guess we have a way of saving each other's lives lately." He laughed softly, then rested his head against the pillows on his bed. He wanted to touch and hold Marty, but he didn't even have the strength to lift his own head. It was going to be a while before he recovered fully and could return to prison.

"I know that taking care of myself and my medical condition is what is best for me. Samara needs me, Todd, until we can both be with her. I should let you rest now."

"Thanks," Todd said again softly, not knowing what else he could possibly say. There was so much raging inside him, needing to be said, but he could not find the words. He closed his eyes and then sleep took him into it's soothing embrace.  



	17. Todd is Finally OUT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Seventeen : Todd's Finally OUT!~*

A week later, a very sore Todd was taken back to Statesville. He hadn't been there long when Sam came to see him. "Todd, I have good news," Sam spoke with a smile.

"Sam, it's been a long time," said Todd, so happy to see his friend.

"I know, buddy, I should have come to see you sooner..." replied Sam. "But listen,  
I gotta tell you, the governer called. He's coming to Statesville to see you."

"Me?" Todd asked in surprise. "What does he want to see me for?"

"Cause you saved three lives," answered Sam. "It's been in all the papers and on the news. You're quite the celebrity."

"Your kidding!" gasped Todd. "I don't get it. What does the governer want to do? Give me a medal of honor or what?"

"No, he wants to give you a pardon."

"Fuck! You gotta be shittin me!"

Sam laughed at Todd's reaction. "Don't ya want to get out of this place?"

"Of course I do. I just can't believe it," Todd said in shock.

After her release from the hospital, Marty spent as much time as she could with baby Samara.  
She had taken a bunch of photos of Samara for Todd. Samara had just turned four months old and everyday she was growing and changing.

Vicki promised to send the photos to Todd ASAP, but she was rather preoccupied with Megan's illness. Megan was getting worse. Jake stayed at her side night after night willing her to get better, but the doctors said Megan was failing fast. Vicki went to Megan's side, because Larry informed her Megan didn't have long to live. "I'm sorry, Vicki," Larry said tearfully. "But there just isn't anything I can do anymore." Sadly, Megan passed away just before her 23rd birthday. Vicki was beside herself with intense sorrow. She was so caught up in losing Megan, she hadn't heard the news that Todd was getting out of prison.

*~o~*

The governer of Pennsylvania personally came to Statesville to inform Todd he would be released on a pardon for having saved the lives of Marty Saybrooke and two small children. There were stipulations though that went with Todd's release. He would do one year of community service in Llanview hospital, and he would need to wear a monitor at all times, allowing the police to know his location. Other than that, Todd Manning was a free man.

He left Statesville, not knowing where he would go or what he would do.  
His father had disowned him and he despised the man, so he would not be contacting Peter Manning. He arrived in Llanview and the first place he went was the hospital, so he could be set up with his community service job. Todd was going to be scrubbing floors. Todd didn't really like the sound of his new job, but he really didn't have a choice. He didn't have a place to stay or even a penny to his name, plus the job was mandatory.

After talking to the hospital manager, Todd went to the cafeteria where he met up with Tina. "Todd, you're out?" she asked with surprise.

"Yep, surprise, surpise," Todd said with a smile. "The governer gave me a pardon."

"Does Vicki or Marty know?" Tina asked.

"No, not yet. I came here first. They gave me community service here. You're looking at your brother, the janitor," Todd said as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"My God, I can't believe they are making you clean and do dirty work!" Tina gasped.

"It's okay, Tina," Todd said with a shrug. "I need the money anyway."

"You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Vicki never told you..." replied Tina. "You're the heir to a 37 million dollar fortune."

Todd just stared at his sister in shock, the words not registering. He said something, but the words he uttered made absolutely no sense. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It seems our father valued a son beyond anything else. He left the bulk of his fortune to you... and the rest he left to Vicki. She got the house, the cars, the antiques, everything of material value," Tina stated.

"And you, what did you get?"

"Nothing but heartache. I hated that man. He was a bastard," Tina replied. "And I guess that he hated me, too. He didn't even leave me a single penny."

"That sucks. I just can't believe he left you out altogther... he never even knew me," Todd said as he was still in shock.

"But you were his precious son. His only living male heir. He hated me... and he used Vicki. He raped his own daughter," Tina gasped out.

"Terrible," said Todd as he shook his head in disgust. "And that man is my father? AND I grew up with Peter Manning as a role model? That's just sick."

"Vicki has been good to me. She's provided us with a home. That's what life is all about, Todd... FAMILY," Tina spoke to him. "You, Vicki and I got to stick together. Remember all those times I came to see you in Statesville... it's because I care about you. I posted your bail, half a million dollars. I spent every penny I had just to get you out. I did that because you are my brother... and we need each other."

"I can't thank you enough for that, Tina," Todd said as he listened to his sister go on and on about everything she had sacrificed for him.

"Someday you will repay me, Todd," she said softly. "But right now, I'm just glad you are finally out. The rest will come in time."

"So when do I receive my inheritance? I need a place to stay," Todd spoke.

"Vicki has control of your funds. I'm sure once she knows you are out,  
she'll arrange everything. Our father owned The Banner as well. He left that to Vicki. The rival newspaper is called The Intruder and it is owned by Dorian Lord. Sounds like it might make a good investment for you, Todd. Better than scrubbing floors here," laughed Tina.

"Well, I can hardly give up my community service job here, but you do have a point there, Tina. I want The Intruder... and I will have it," Todd said with determination. "I'd like a legitimate business... and I do have awesome writing skills. Hey, I suck at math or anything like Calculus, but my writing skills are out of this world." Todd laughed softly.

"Once you have the money, you can live anywhere you want, Todd. The possibliities are endless."

"I like the thought of that. I can get a really big place... space for Samara to run around. Is she walking yet?"

"Walking? Todd, you don't know much about babies, do you?" Tina said with a loud laugh. "She's only four months old."

"I miss her... and Marty," Todd replied. "I gotta go. See ya soon."

Todd then turned and left, eager to go see the woman he loved. He wondered what Marty's reaction would be when he showed up at Vicki's, a free man. He decided to go find out. He got a taxi to Llanview and rang the doorbell,  
hoping it would be Marty who answered.

Marty couldn't believe that Meg was gone. She had been her best friend and like a sister to her. She knew that Vicki had to be hurting. She was trying to think of a way she could comfort her friend when the doorbell rang. She left the parlor where she had been pondering how to help Vicki and headed over to the front door, throwing it open.

Todd stood there in the door, staring at Marty. "Hello, I'm out," he told her, not knowing what to say now that he was finally here. She looked so beautiful; he just wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss and hold her, but he couldn't. Not after what he had done.

"The governer gave me a pardon," he explained as he saw the shocked expression on her face. "So basically I am a free man. I gotta do community service at the hospital and wear this at all times." He pointed to the monitor that was connected to his wrist.

"Where's our little girl?" he asked Marty, hopeful to see and cuddle little Samara. He had missed his baby girl with all his heart.

"Ummmm... come in. Samara's upstairs," she said.

"But I can bring her down if you like," she responded, basically in a state of shock upon discovering that Todd had been set free from prison.

"Is she sleeping?" Todd asked. He didn't want to awaken their little girl if she was trying to rest. He stepped into the foyer, then followed Marty into the livingroom. The house seemed deserted and he wondered where everyone was.

"Yes, she's asleep. As soon as she wakes up you can see her."

"Where is Vicki?" Todd wondered as he took a seat on the luxurious loveseat.  
Vicki sure had a lot of fancy things in this immense mansion of hers. Todd's thoughts went to the house he would soon be buying. He wanted something unique, and he hoped he could presuade Marty to come and live with him. There was no way he was living here... with Tina and all these other people.

"Oh...well, Megan passed away," she said softly as she struggled to hold back her tears. She hated that her best friend and the one person who had understood her best was now gone.

"No," Todd said, staring at Marty in disbelief. Vicki's daughter was dead?  
That just couldn't be. He had never even gotten to know his own neice. Vicki must be in terrible pain, having just lost her oldest child.

"Ohhh Marty... ohhhh God, I'm so sorry," Todd said sincerely. He saw she was struggling not to cry and all he wanted to do was hold her and comfort her.  
He knew Megan had been her best friend and roommate and that they had both bonded so completely due to having Lupus.

Todd stood, going to Marty. He was only a foot from her and he longed to hold her. Slowly, his hands came out and he gently took her hands into his own. "I know you're hurting so much," he whispered softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I want to do something for Vicki, I just don't know what I could possibly do to make things better," Marty said as she continued to fight the tears that threatened to spill.  
"I miss Meg so much. God, I can't believe she's gone. "

"I know you do. Baby, I'm so sorry about your friend," Todd spoke as he slowly tugged her just a little bit closer. His arms were aching to hold her.  
His only intention was to comfort her. Would she react badly if he took her in his arms? Their eyes locked as he held her hands in his.

"Thank you ," Marty said softly. Somehow she had known that Todd would understand what it was like for her. Although she didn't want to admit it, they were good together.  
Their connection was still very strong, despite all that had happened.

"I'm here for you now; I'm not going anywhere," Todd said as he slowly tugged her that little bit forward and wrapped his arms around her very slowly.  
He held her lightly as his fingers came up to tangle in her hair. He gave her his comfort as he caressed her blond curls, loving how they tangled themselves in his fingers.

Marty had been holding in her tears and her pain upon learning of Megan's passing. Suddenly the tears began to fall uncontrollably and she couldn't help it,  
she didn't even question the fact Todd was holding her or move from his embrace.

Todd wrapped his arms around Marty tightly, the muscles in his arms flexing as he pulled her against his chest. Soon his shirt was soaked with her hot tears. Tenderly he continued to run a soft caress through her long hair. "It's okay now," he murmured softly. "I'm not letting you go." It felt so right holding her. This is what he had longed for so long; Marty in his arms.  
He just wished he could dissolve some of her pain into himself. As she sobbed,  
he felt powerless to help with her sorrow. Then he realized, that just with his touch, he was helping her begin to heal.

Marty had cried until she was sure that there were no more tears left, then she lifted her head slowly. "Sorry about your shirt," she said softly. The front of Todd's shirt was now totally soaked with Marty's tears.

"That's okay," Todd said gently as he continued to hold Marty. Now that she was finally in his embrace, he wasn't eager to let her go. Their eyes locked as he continued to hold her close. His gaze settled on her lips, thinking how he longed to kiss her. It had been far, far too long since he had tasted her sweet kiss.

"Marty, there is something I gotta tell you," he said to her as he made absolutely no move to set her free.

Marty looked at him as worry furrowed her brow."What is it?" she asked softly. If he had some bad news or something horrible to tell her, she didn' t know if she could take that right now.

"I got a job at the hospital doing community service, mopping floors... and while I was there, I ran into Tina. It seems I have left with a sizable inheritance from the late Victor Lord," Todd explained. "I'm buying a house. And a newspaper. And if you would like, I'd be happy if you and our daughter would come to live with me..."

"I just can't stay here, around all these people. I want to get to know Samara... and I believe there is something still there between us, Marty... I want a new beginning with you, if you want that, too."

"I want us to start over. Get to know each other this time. Do everything right this time," Todd said as he gazed into her eyes. "I promise to take everything nice and slow... and I won't rush you into anything. Most of all, I want us to keep absolutely no secrets from each other. Everything that's in my heart, I promise to share with you, from now on..."

"Todd, I know you're all geared up to spend time with Samara. I understand that.  
But right now I don't know about moving in with you. You're welcome to come here whenever you like to see Samara and spend time with her. But as for us, that's another story altogether," Marty responded.

Todd wasn't too successful at hiding his disapointment when Marty did not agree to moving in with him. But he nodded, as he wanted to take things slowly between the two of them this time. He wanted to get to know her completely and do everything right.

He still had his arms around Marty when Vicki walked into the room. "Todd,"  
she gasped. "Don't tell me you've broken out of prison again!"

Todd reluctantly set Marty free as he turned to face his sister. "No, the governer pardoned me because of the accident," Todd explained. "I'll have to do community service and wear a monitor for a year, but other than that, you're looking at a free man."

"Vicki, Marty told me about Megan. I'm so sorry. I wish I had gotten the chance to know her," Todd said solemnly.

"Thank you, Todd," Vicki said to her brother.

She then asked Marty, "How are CJ and Sarah doing? Jessi is still at the hospital with Clint, Tina, and Cord. She's really having a hard time with all this. She's so young... and she loved Megan so very much. The two of them had such a close bond."

Sinking down on the loveseat, Vicki looked exhausted. "I just can't believe she's gone," she said softly. It didn't seem real. Her daughter's death hadn't quite sunken in yet.

"Is there anything I can do?" Todd asked his sister. He felt really bad for Vicki.

"It has to be hard on Jessica," Marty agreed. "Yes, C.j. and Sarah have taken it hard, too. After I comforted them, they finally fell asleep in their rooms."

"Vicki, if you need anything at all, please let me know," she spoke as she went to her friend's side. "It is so hard to believe that she is gone."

Vicki wrapped her arms around Marty. "Jake is taking this so hard, too..."  
Vicki said softly. "It just isn't fair she had to die so young. I missed out on so much with her growing up... and now she's gone."

Todd stood there, watching Vicki and Marty comforting each other and he did not know what to do or say. He felt like he was suffocating. "Maybe I should go... I'm sure you all have so much to do," Todd spoke, wanting to get out before the whole crowd came back. He didn't feel like putting up with Tina's blabbering right now. He didn't even have a place to stay, but now wasn't the time to ask Vicki to shell out his share of the inheritance. The woman definitely had enough on her mind.

"Todd, please don't go," Vicki spoke up.

"I should give you and Marty some time together... to ... uhhhhh ... catch up on things," Vicki said as she wiped away her tears. "I'll just run upstairs and check on the children. Thank you for keeping an eye on them, Marty." Vicki hugged Marty once again, then left the room.

After they were alone once again, Todd looked over at Marty. "I really should go... but I have no where to stay," he admitted.

"Don't you want to see Samara? I'm sure that if you asked Vicki, she would let you stay... but if you're not comfortable here, I'm sure she might know of other places around town," Marty said.

"Of course I'd love to see Samara, but I don't want to awaken her," said Todd. "Do you think she'll be waking up soon?"

"Yes, Samara should be waking up soon," she said.

He took a seat upon the loveseat across from the one where Marty sat, hoping Tina and the others wouldn't come bursting in anytime soon. "Don't worry about where I'll stay. I used to sleep in the garden shed, remember?" he said with a small laugh.

Marty couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at Todd's mention of the garden shed. "True," she agreed.

"But if I do decide to stay here tonight... that won't make you uncomfortable?" Todd asked as he looked into Marty's eyes.

"Todd, your sisters live in this home... You have the right to stay here if they ask you to; I'll be fine."

"I might stay one night... but only one..." said Todd as he didn't do well with bunches of people around and the thought of Tina and her meddling wasn't sitting well with him.

"...Cause I need to talk to Vicki about something... and I do want to see Samara," spoke Todd. "But I know now isn't the best time for me to be here...  
Vicki needs her space. Her daughter just died."

"When I do get my new house, you and Samara are welcome to come over any time. And my offer still stands, if you change your mind," Todd told her.

"I promise to keep your offer in mind," Marty promised. Just then Samara's cry was heard from the baby monitor.

"Oops, I guess she's up. Would you like to come up and see her now?" she asked, before she headed up the stairs to the nursery.

Todd followed Marty up the staircase after they had both heard the baby's cry on the monitor. He entered the nursery right after Marty, watching as Marty changed their baby girl. "She's grown so much..." Todd said in amazement,  
just looking at her in awe.

"She's even more beautiful, if that's possible," Todd spoke as he watched Marty care for baby Samara.

"May I hold her?" Todd asked eagerly as he watched Marty dress their daughter once again. How he longed to cuddle little Samara.

"Of course,"Marty said with a smile as she handed Samara over to Todd.  
Their little girl had grown a lot and was still growing each day. In fact, she was growing up so fast.

Todd took Samara into his arms, gazing into her eyes. The blue jewels of the baby's eyes matched Marty's exactly. "Hi there, angel," Todd said to Samara as he smiled at her. "Daddy missed you. I'm sorry I was away so long."

He kissed his daughter's cheek, then looked at Marty. "We made a beautiful baby girl, didn't we?" he said to her, feeling so much awe when holding this amazing little person who was their child. "Thank you for taking such wonderful care of our daughter while I was away."

A smile came to Marty's face upon hearing Todd's statement. "Yes, we did,"  
she agreed.

Now that Samara was in his arms, Todd never wanted to let her go. He had missed so much time with her, so many precious moments and now all he wanted was to be her father in every sense of the word. He knew that he would miss Samara and Marty every moment once he got his own place. But he also knew that he could not continue staying here around all these people, especially Tina.

Todd sat down at the window seat, holding Samara against his chest. Softly she reached out, lightly touching his face, and Todd's heart turned upside down.  
"I hope the two of you come over everyday," Todd said as he looked at Marty. Now that he was out of prison, he wanted to spend as much time with the woman he loved and their child as possible.

"I wouldn't dream of not taking care of her. She's so precious. I love her with everything I am. Samara and I will be over as often as possible," she promised Todd. "But I'll be doing my internship at the hospital as well."

A smile came to Todd's face when Marty mentioned her internship. She had come so far since he had been in prison, even with little Samara to care for. "Congratulations, Marty, on your internship," he said to her. "I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other at the hospital since that is where I am scheduled to do my community service. I'm gonna be there scrubbing the floors."

*~o~*

The following day, Todd asked Vicki about his inheritance. Vicki told him that she had complete control of the funds until Todd reached his 25th birthday but assured him however that she would give him as much money as he would need to get a house as wel asl funds to get his own business when he expressed his interest in buying The Intruder. Vicki supplied Todd with a check which would be more than enough to cover his immediate monetary needs. "Thanks, Vicki," he said sincerely to his sister.

Todd then went to Llanview Realty and bought the house of his dreams. He had enough left over to furnish the home as well as pay for The Intruder. When he offered Dorian Lord a huge sum of money for Vicki's rival paper, Dorian just couldn't refuse. Todd has his own newpaper and he renamed it "The Sun." Since he was Victor Lord's long lost son, he thought "The Sun" was fitting name for his new paper.

Todd had his hands full setting up his new house, getting the newpaper up and running, plus trying to do his community service. He knew Marty was quite busy as well preparing for her intership and caring for Samara while still grieving for her friend Megan whose memorial service was to be held only three days after Todd's release from prison.

Todd arrived at the church to say goodbye to Megan, his neice whom he had never really met. He offered his coindolences to Vicki, Clint, Tina, and all the rest of the family. "Ali, you're here!" CJ called out, running up and hugging his uncle. Sarah too was ecstatic to see Todd.

Todd hugged the children, his eyes scanning the crowd for Marty and Samara. He noticed that Marty was doing her best to comfort a very distraught Jessica. Poor little Jessi wasn't doing well at all after Megan's death. Todd approached Marty and reached for their daughter, taking the tiny girl into his arms so Marty could focus all her attention on Megan's sad little sister. "Hi,  
Samara," Todd said to his daughter, kissing her soft rosy cheek. Samara gave him a smile and touched his face with her tiny hand.

Marty was grateful when Todd took Samara, so she could place all of her attention onto Jessi. She wished there was something she could say or do that would make things better for her little friend, but she herself missed Megan too and it wasn't going to be easy to get over the loss. As Marty held Jessica tight, she assured her that if she wanted to talk that she was there to listen to her.

The services were starting, so Vicki and Clint came to take little Jessi so she could sit with her parents as well as the rest of the family. Todd reached for Marty's hand, holding Samara as the three of them found a place to sit down together. The services were sad and sweet as everyone remembered the brief but happy life of Megan Gordan Harrison. Right before her death, Megan got her happiest wish and Jake had become her husband. After it was over, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Even Todd was teary-eyed although he hadn't really had the opportunity to know Megan.

"Want to go see my new house?" Todd asked Marty after the services. "I'd love it if you and Samara could come over for a while."

"As long as Vicki doesn't need me," Marty responded. "Let me just check with her; I'll be right back."

Marty found Vicki at the front of the churced, surrounded by Clint and her other children.  
Marty discreetly asked if Vicki needed anything, mentioning that Todd wanted to spend time with Samara.

Todd waited holding Samara as Marty went to speak to Vicki. As he stood near the front door of the church holding his baby girl, he began talking her,  
telling her about his new house and all the toys he had for her there. Samara seemed to be listening intently as Todd spoke to her.

Vicki smiled at Marty and gave her a warm hug. "You and Samara go on with Todd, sweetheart," Vicki spoke to her friend. "Clint and I are taking Jessi and the other children home now. Everyone needs something to eat as well as some rest. We'll see you later. Thank you for being here..."

Marty hugged Vicki very tight. "Of course. I wouldn't be anywhere else today. Alright, I'll see you later then," she told her friend with a small smile.

When Marty rejoined Todd, he gave her a small smile and took her hand into his.  
Together they left the church.


	18. Another Chance?

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Eighteen: Another Chance?~*

With Marty's hand in his, Todd left the church. Since he didn't own his own vehicle, they would need to take Marty's which was fine as she had a car seat already installed in the backseat for Samara. After they had Samara secured in the car seat, Todd gave Marty directions to his new place. He then sat back in the passenger seat of her newly acquired little red sports car, gave her directions, then waited for her to drive them to their destination. "I think you're going to like the house. I got all the furnishings myself...  
even completed it with a nursery for Samara. I know you said you aren't ready to move in or anything yet... but the both of you will be visiting often so I wanted her to have everything she needed at my place as well," Todd explained as Marty drove toward his new home.

After a few minutes, they had pulled up at Todd's new residence. He wondered what Marty's reaction would be once she saw the place. It was located in a secluded area and had a huge yard surrounded by sheltering trees. It looked a bit like a mini-castle or perhaps even a lighthouse. Todd had definitely meant it when he had said he wanted something "unique."

"So... what do you think?" Todd asked Marty when they had pulled up into the drive.

"Wow," was all Marty could say as she took a look at the house.

"It's just... wow," she said as she had never seen anything like it before in her life.

Todd grinned at Marty's surprised reaction. "Actually I thought of you as I bought it. I don't know... it just seemed like something I thought you would like," he told her as he got out of the car and went to the backseat to retreive little Samara. He lifted his daughter into his arms.

Once he and Marty had gone inside, Todd walked down to the sunken livingroom and took a seat on the couch, holding Samara in front of the fireplace. "Tomorrow I start my community service at the hospital," he said to Marty. "I was hoping to spend some time with you and Samara today, as I know life will be busy with both of our schedules at the hospital. I was hoping we could talk and get to know each other better... have fresh start... while just spending time with our daughter."

Marty didn't see any harm in that. "I think we can manage that," she agreed.

She took a seat across from him. "So, where should we start? What do you want to know?" she asked.

"How about we start with our childhoods and work our way up from there?" Todd spoke as he leaned back against the sofa while holding a very alert Samara.  
"Let's see, I was adopted. My biological parents were Victor Lord and Irene Manning as you know. But according to Vicki and Tina, my mother didn't want my father anywhere around me because he was a scum-bag, so she gave me up for adoption right after I was born. She thought I was getting a loving and happy home, but I guess she was sadly mistaken. Barbara Manning was very good to me.  
She was a great mom, but Peter Manning was abusive. He was always hitting my mother. And eventually one day when I was eight, she just up and disappeared.  
I missed her and I felt abandoned, but she did not come back. My dad blamed the whole thing on me. He said she left because I was bad... a monster... He said a lot of bad things," Todd sighed. "You heard on the stand. He burned me. He hit me. He emotionally abused, and he raped me."

"When I was in prison, Sam and my psychiatrist Ray helped me to see that it was HIM who was the monster. Not me," Todd spoke. "I realize now that he hurt me beyond what any kid should ever be hurt. Because of him, I had all this rage inside me, and I couldn't deal with my feelings..."

"Ultimately it was my troubled childhood which lead to all the tension between me and you. I couldn't deal with my feelings for you, because I didn't want to hurt anymore or lose anyone as I had lost my mom. The only way to block my feelings was to take more drugs. Drugs lead to the actions which nearly destroyed both of our lives," Todd sighed softly. None of this was easy to talk about, but it had to be said. Todd had to let it all out, and he had pledged to keep nothing from Marty. From now on he wanted to be completely honest with each other.

"So that's my life in a nutshell. My teenage years and college, I could never allow myself to get close to anyone. No one till you..." Todd explained. "You were different. When I was with you, I felt something I hadn't felt for anyone else... and it scared the hell out of me. I fell in love with you, Marty... and I still love you."

"I love you and our daughter so much, though the two of you deserve far better than me..." Todd spoke as he looked into Samara's gorgeous blue eyes and caressed her soft blond hair. "I don't even know how to make up for how I've hurt you..."

"And there's more. More I gotta say... but it's your turn now," Todd said softly. "Tell me about you."

Marty started by telling Todd about her childhood and slowly worked her way through to her teen years, telling Todd details she hadn't told him before since they hadn't gotten to know one another when they had first met.

Todd listened as Marty told him about her childhood. Her parents had been very loving, but when she was just a little girl, they had both drowned. Her Aunt Kiki was supposed to be her guardian and care for her, but she was often neglectful. Marty had grown up feeling unloved and abandoned.

Because Aunt Kiki really didn't care, Marty turned into a wild teenager. She was promiscious and began drinking and partying just to have a little excitement in her life. Drinking became a crutch for her since she felt so lost and alone in the world. Todd knew as he listened that he too had brought about a turning point in Marty's life just as she had for him. On the night they had made love, she had asked him to stay. Before that, she had never let herself get too close to anyone else. Too bad he hadn't the courage to stay that night. Things would have been a lot different had they just been honest with each other and expressed their feelings.

"You wanted me to stay and hold you after we made love... I wanted to stay,  
but I was afraid of my feelings. They were so intense," Todd spoke. "Tell me, Marty... did you have feelings for me, too?"

"I thought I could if I got to know you better. But you left that night. You didn't stay and it changed everything," she said quietly.

"Yes, I know it changed everything... but two weeks later, I presuaded you to sleep with me again. Undeniably, we had a strong attraction to each other. I don't believe it was just physical, Marty..." said Todd as he shifted Samara in his arms. "Because if it were only physical, I don't think you'd be here right now, even considering giving me another chance."

"Do you want another chance with me?" he flat-out asked. "Do you think you could ever be with me again?"

"I want to give you another chance Todd, but I don't want to rush into things or to go into it blindly. I'm still not one-hundred percent sure."

"Yes, I realize that," said Todd gently as he felt waves of relief in knowing that Marty was in fact considering a future with him. With all that had happened, he knew it was far more than he deserved.

"I know you want to take things slow... and that's what I need to discuss with you," said Todd as he was struggling to find the words. "Marty, I don't know if I can do this..."

"I don't know if I can be intimate with you again, after all that's happened.  
It's not that I don't want to; I do. It's more that I am afraid I would hurt you somehow. It would have to be incredibly slow, because I still have nightmares about that horrible night... and I don't know if I can actually be with you that way again," Todd admitted. "I love you and I want you... but I just don't know..."

"I honestly haven't touched a woman since that night," he told her quietly. He looked down at his large hands as he held little Samara. "I can't hurt you again."

"I never said anything about an intimate relationship yet, Todd. I honestly don't know yet whether we'll work out. I said I was considering giving you another chance because you want one so badly. You say you've changed and want to prove it to me. I want to know if the guy I thought you were is really in there. I thought we had a connection that first night."

Todd nodded. "Who was the guy you thought I was?" Todd asked as he cuddled Samara closer as she seemed to be getting restless. She made a fussing sound and began rooting around for something to eat.

"I think she's getting hungry," spoke Todd as he handed the four-month-old baby girl to Marty.

"Nice, funny, kind. I thought there was more to you and I wanted to get to know you," she said simply. She accepted their daughter and shifted her in her arms to feed her since it was getting to be lunch time for the little one.

A half-smirk came to Todd's face at the adjectives she was using. Nice...  
kind. Him? Could that really be possible?

"Well, you know I am funny, Marty. I have this sarcastic humor that probably marvels anyone's you have ever met," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

He then watched as Marty opened her top and began to feed their daughter. It was such a tender moment that Todd was actually speechless. Could he actually be kind... or nice? Perhaps. Marty brought out another side in him.  
And now that they had this precious baby together, Todd truly did feel that with Marty by his side, he could become a better man. Maybe this amazing woman and this adorable child could truly help him find himself; the true Todd Manning...  
the one who hid behind all the masks.

After a few minutes, Todd finally spoke. "After you finish feeding Samara,  
I'd like to show you around the place... give you the grand tour," he said as he once again relaxed against the back of the sofa. It felt so right having Marty here with him in his new home; he was convinced that Samara and Marty belonged here... with him.

Marty smiled at Todd. "I'd love the grand tour," she told him honestly.  
Todd had taken such care into bringing them here and showing them the place.  
She did want to see everything.

Todd smiled back at Marty, seeing a glow upon her face. She looked happier than he had seen her in a long time and it made his heart pound when she gave him that beautiful smile. With Megan's death and all that had happened recently, he was glad that he had given Marty a reason to smile. She was so beautiful and he longed to have her in his arms.

"I think Samara is really going to like her room. I loved shopping for her.  
There are so many toys. She's going to love them all," said Todd with excitement, eager to show Marty and their daughter around. He hoped that one day soon, Samara and Marty would come to live with him here. He wanted this house to be a comfortable and appealing place for all three of them.

"Ohhh and wait until you meet my pet," Todd then said with a small smirk.

Marty looked at Todd curiously. "Did you get a puppy or a kitten? she asked.

Todd shook his head. "Uhhhh... no," he answered. "I was actually thinking you and Samara might love a kitten or a puppy... but when I went to the pet store, the pet... ummmm... just sort of chose me. Wait till you meet him. I hope he likes you. He sort of has a bit of an attitude problem." Sort of like Tina, he added silently.

Tilting her head, Marty gave Todd a look "Did you get a snake or a ferret or some other weird sort of pet?" she asked.

"I wouldn't call Admiral Moose exactly weird. You'll just have to meet him for yourself. And if you don't like him, I'll take him to my office at The Sun.  
He can be my business partner," Todd chuckled. He had a half-grin remaining on his face as he sat back against the couch waiting for Samara to finish nursing.

When Samara was done, Marty fixed her shirt. The baby was content now that she was full. "I dunno Samara, should we meet this Admiral Moose fella?" she asked the baby.

"I guess it can't hurt to see him," she told Todd.

Todd stood and took Marty's hand. "I'll show you the downstairs first." He lead her to a small room just off the livingroom. "This is my office," said Todd. It was a cozy little room with a desk, computer equipment, and everything Todd would need to conduct his newpaper business when he couldn't be available at The Sun. "I figured this might be necessary, with Samara being so little and needing both of us. If I can't be at work, this is the next best thing."

Also downstairs, he showed her the kitchen, diningroom, and full bath. There was also another small room downstairs, complete with a playpen and a few essentials for their daughter. "Eventually we can make this into a playroom for Samara... but for now, it can serve as a place for her to take her naps...  
so we don't have to carry her all the way upstairs to her nursery," explained Todd.

"Okay, now for the upstairs," he spoke. He led Marty up the winding staircase to the second floor. The first room they entered was the nursery. It was full of toys and decorations for their daughter. Also there was a crib in the middle of the room. Todd looked at his sleepy little daughter in Marty's arms. "Whattya think, angel? Do you like it?" he asked the baby. Samara gurgled as she looked back at Todd. Her father was standing beside a stuffed giraffe that was taller than he was. Samara hadn't seen so many toys in all her life.

"This is all so incredible," she spoke with a smile. "You really thought about everything, didn't you?"

She could see that Samara was right at home here. "I think she loves it,"  
she stated.

Todd went over to the crib and wound the mobile until soft music began playing for Samara. Tiny zoo animals began moving round and round on the mobile. Gently he reached for Samara and lay her down in her bed. "She loves it," he whispered, watching as Samara looked up at the mobile with sleepy eyes.

Taking Marty's hand, Todd walked quietly from the room. "Let's let her rest while I show you the rest of the house."

Upstairs was a total of four bedrooms including the nursery and a full-bath with a jacuzzi. In the master bedroom there was a huge king-sized bed with a skylight above it. The stars would be visible at night... but during the day,  
there was a mechanism to block out the rays of the sun. "What do you think?"  
Todd asked Marty as he stood close to the bed. He then noticed there were sounds coming from the bathroom and realized that his new pet was eager to be introduced to Marty.

"It's amazing," Marty replied. "But how in the world did you get all of this done?" She was in complete awe of this house and all of it's amazing furnishings.

"I had some help," Todd admitted. "Harvey, Briggs, and the other guys at The Sun helped me set everything up. They did a good job."

He went into the bathroom, pushing a giant cage out on wheels. "Sorry 'bout that, Moose. I know you don't like being confined," said Todd as he let Admiral Moose come out of his cage. Moose was staring at Marty, wondering who this new person was.

"Do you like your new cage?" Todd asked the red, blue, and yellow parrot after helping him from the cage. The parrot perched on Todd's lower arm as Todd slowly approached Marty.

"Nevermore," squawked the parrot.

"Admiral Moose, meet Marty. Marty, this is Moose, but I usually just call him Byrd."

"Feed the bird!" came a loud squawk. "Lambchops! Crab sauce!"

Marty looked a bit startled. "My my," she said. "This one is definitely gonna keep talking,huh?"

"Hope he doesn't scare Samara," she said as she watched the parrot.

"He'll be a good boy. You'll be on your best behavior, won't you, Moose?"  
Todd said to the bird.

*SQUAWK* said the parrot in reply.

"No more pooping on the furniture," Todd reminded.

"Nevermore," was the parrot's reply.

"If he's naughty, I can always take him to the newpaper office," Todd promised Marty. "He's the first pet I've ever had... my dad never let me have one when I was growing up."

"Ooooo la la," said the parrot while looking at Marty.

Marty glared at the parrot after it's last remark. "Either he learns some manners, Todd, or I'd rather not be around him," she said simply. "I understand you love the idea of a pet, but we'll have to see how it goes with Samara since you want us over frequently."

"Behave yourself," Todd said to Moose as he put the protesting bird back into his cage. He had a feeling that Marty wasn't too fond of his new pet. Maybe The Sun was a better place to keep Moose.

"Well, the tour is over," said Todd as he put Moose's cage back inside the bathroom. He returned to Marty's side. "Moose is in time-out now," he spoke.  
"I fed him his birdseed. He calls it his crab sauce and lambchops."

"Would you like some lunch now?" Todd asked Marty.

"Lunch sounds great," Marty answered. "What are we going to have?"

Todd reached for Marty's hand, holding it lightly in his. "Salad and sandwiches sound good?" he asked her, as he wasn't much of a cook and he hadn't had a chance to get the refridgerator completely stocked yet. He walked down the spiral staircase toward the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Todd led Marty over toward the fridge. He just stood there, gazing into her amazing blue eyes, so glad to have her here with him.

"Sandwiches sound great," she said with a smile while standing in front of the fridge with Todd. "Could I help make the salad or something?"

"Sure, you can start the salad and I will prepare the sandwiches," said Todd as he began withdrawing items from the fridge. He took out lettuce, tomatoes,  
cucumbers, ham, and some grated cheese. Soon he had four sandwiches made. He put them on separate plates and set them on the table. "What would you like to drink with that?" Todd asked. "We have Sprite, Coke, Iced Tea, Water, or Lemonaide..."

"Water would be great," Marty said. She washed the veggies and then started to chop them up for the salad, putting them into a big salad bowl.

Todd prepared a glass of ice water for Marty and set a glass of unsweetened tea for himself onto the table. Soon the meal had been prepared. "This soooo beats prison food," said Todd as he looked at the delicious salad. He got some salad dressing, set it down on the table, then took his seat.

Once all the food was on the table, Marty took her seat across from him.  
"I don't blame you," she said. "I bet just about anything sounds better than prison food."

"When I lived in Vicki's garden shed, the kids brought me food. Usually candy. I got a sugar high," said Todd as he began filling his plate with the salad. "I prefer this food so much better." He smiled at Marty across the table, so thankful to be spending time with her after everything the two of them had gone through. Everything was relaxed and low-key; Todd was enjoying every minute spent with her.

Marty laughed softly. "Yeah, CJ and Sarah haven't grasped the concept of nutritious food quite yet. Candy has it's own separate food group to them," she said.  
"But yeah, I bet you were wide awake after that."

"Ohhh yeah... and I slept on a lounge chair. It was actually much more comfortable than the prison cots though," explained Todd with a small laugh. "Tina has some really great kids. I don't know Jessica all that well yet, but she seems like a great kid, too. I look forward to knowing all of them better.  
Just wishing Tina wouldn't hang around so much."

"She gets on my nerves," Todd admitted. "I always wanted siblings... but she won't leave me alone. She has been lurking around here ever since I got this new place, trying to tell me how to decorate."

"I'm just glad she isn't here right now," sighed Todd. "She's probably driving her poor husband crazy. I honestly don't know how he puts up with her."

"Tina isn't fond of me, so she's not exactly my favorite person either,"  
she said. "I feel bad for you that you're stuck with her as a sister; good luck."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Tina likes anyone. And I think she's just pretending to like me. She wants something from me... but I haven't quite figured out what that is yet," Todd spoke.

He nodded at Marty's remark about being stuck with Tina for a sister. "Having Vicki more than makes up for that," said Todd. "She's a great person.  
I'm glad she was there for you and Samara when I wasn't able to be. But I'm here now, Marty... and I truly do care about the both of you. I want to make you happy. I loved it when you smiled at me earlier. I just wish I knew the way to make things right again. We deserve a little happiness..."

"I know, but more than anything, it's going to take time. You'll just have to be paitent and wait it out," she said gently.

"Patience isn't easy for me, Marty," Todd reminded as he thought of how he wanted her so badly and eventually he had talked her into being intimate with him a second time. "How well you know that."

Todd finished the last bites of his sandwich and drank the rest of his tea. "I do want to get to know you. We have a lot in common, you and I," said Todd.

Marty had finished her lunch as well. "I know. But I'm sorry you will have to learn to be patient," she said as she got up to wash the dishes.

"We do have a lot in common," she agreed.

Todd brought his dishes to the sink as well as Marty was washing the dishes.  
He cleaned off the table, then wiped it with a damp cloth. "There is one thing I am very glad we no longer have in common. I don't do drugs... and you stopped drinking. Our lives will be so much better now without substance abuse. It was hard at first, giving up the drugs. Not that I really had a choice being in prison, but I am so thankful I don't gotta have that stuff to live anymore," spoke Todd as he watched her finish with their dishes. "The drugs were really messing up my head."

Marty finished the dishes, then turned to look Todd. "True," she agreed.  
"I'm glad we both gave up our addictions; it was just bad."

"Yes, it was," replied Todd. "Our daughter is very lucky to have both of us... two parents who love her and care so much. Thank you for coming into my life, Marty."

"Had I not met you, I'd probably still be that messed-up jock who didn't care about anybody but himself," Todd said as he gazed into Marty's eyes.

"Speaking of our daughter, who is going to watch her tomorrow when you start your internship?" asked Todd, knowing that he couldn't possibly be around to keep an eye on her as he would be doing his work at the hospital himself. Being a parent was such responsiblity, but he knew that together both he and Marty would do their very best for little Samara.

"Ohhh... we have hired help over at Vicki's. A nanny stays with the kids when the adults have to be away. She's been a great help with Samara; and Samara likes her and is comfortable with her," Marty explained.

"Ahhh, that's good," said Todd, glad that Marty had found someone trustworthy to keep an eye on little Samara when she started her internship. If Vicki had hired the nanny, she must be good. Vicki was an excellent mother. "I suppose you and I will be seeing a lot of each other in the hospital. People are bound to talk... that doesn't really bother me, but I hope you are okay with it."

"I know they are going to talk," she said. "I've gotten used to the fact that most people really don't care about facts or other people's privacy, so I can deal with it."

Todd knew that Marty was a very strong person and that she could in fact deal with it. "Because of me, you have been through so much..." he said softly. "I just don't want you to have to go through anymore, though we cannot help what people will say."

Todd started pacing a bit then, as he looked over at Marty. "You are a beautiful woman... and you are going to be a talented doctor. You'll save lives and all your dreams will come true..." Todd spoke softly, a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Do I really fit into that picture?" he asked, hoping that there was a place for him in her life. He didn't feel as though he deserved this amazing woman after all he had done.

"Todd, so far you've changed in ways I didn't even think possible," she said.  
"As long as you become a better man, then there isn't any reason for you not to possibly be in my life."

Todd didn't want to say the words, but they had been eating at him for a long time now. "Why didn't you find someone else? Someone more worthy of you?" he asked softly. "I hurt you so badly. Why would you even consider being with me?" Pain flashed through him. Just the thought of Marty being with anyone else made him see red. He wanted her for himself, even if that meant he was a selfish person. Even if he didn't deserve her. He truly did love her.

"Because I don't feel connected to anyone else but you," she said quietly. " If it were that easy for me, Todd, I would have already found someone else."

Todd stood there staring at her, not sure of what to think of that response.  
She felt connected to him... that gave him sweet hope. But the other part got to him. Maybe it was her fear of being with a guy again after what happened that kept her from pursuing a relationship with another man. Maybe that was what was stopping her... not the fact that she felt a connection to him.

"Maybe it's something more..." he said softly. "Maybe after what happened,  
you cannot see yourself being intimate with a man... no matter who he is." Todd's heart hurt, because he knew that he was the reason Marty was going through so much turmoil. He hated this discussion, but it had to be dealt with; they had vowed to be completely honest with each other.

"I know I hurt you beyond what's forgivable... but someday you'll have to live again," Todd said as he held her gaze. "Please don't let what I did ruin your life. I want you to be happy."

"Honestly it will be a while a long while before I let a man touch me again, but if I wanted a relationship I could still find one despite. I don't know... I just..right now, I just know that I want to put my life back together a piece at a time and be there for Samara."

Todd nodded; he didn't know what to say to that. As much as he wanted this woman standing before him, he too wasn't certain he could actually make love to a woman again; not after what he had done. What if he ever hurt her again? What if he turned into a monster during the act? Could he live with himself? He actually felt physically sick when he thought of that. Flashes of the fiasco Spring Fling came to him, bits and pieces. Like all those nightmares he still had. God, how he hated himself for what he had done.

"No one is going to make you do something you aren't ready for, Marty... I promise you that," he finally spoke, the words thick in his throat. "When and if that day finally comes, and you decide you want to be with me... it will be entirely your choice. I promise... I won't touch you... EVER... not till you want me to."

"When I held you in my arms the other day to comfort you after Megan died; it felt so good. I love having you in my arms... but I only held you because you needed comfort," Todd explained. "You needed my touch to soothe you...that's why I took you into my arms. It felt amazing though. I have really missed holding you."

"Thank you," Marty said honestly. "I need someone who can respect that."

"And I did need the comfort. "Thank you for that, too."

"I'm scared too, Marty," Todd admitted, his voice trembling a little. "I still have nightmares about that night. I never would have hurt you, had I not taken all those drugs. I'm sure of that... and I sure as hell would never have let Zach or Powell touch you."

"That tells you I wasn't myself," said Todd. "At any other time, I would have bashed their skulls in for even suggesting such a thing..."

"From the moment we got together, I always thought of you as mine," Todd spoke. "The fact is... I still do."

"I'm so proud of you, Marty... despite all that happened... how I nearly ruined your life, you got through med school. You're doing your internship now... and through it all, you had our baby girl to care for. You're an amazing woman," he said, once again his voice thick with so much emotion. "Any man would be so lucky to have you."

Marty felt herself blushing a little bit as she heard Todd's compliments. 'Thank you so much," she said softly.

"I'm just glad that despite it all, that that's not what you would have normally done."

Todd smiled softly when he saw Marty's blush. Once again he was struck by her beauty. How lucky he would be, if they could make it passed all that had happened and actually be a real couple. He hoped it would happen, but he couldn't help feeling impatient. Afterall, they had once been hot and heavy when sex seemed to be the only way they could connect. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a baby's cry over the baby monitor.

"I think Samara is calling," he said as he gestured toward the baby monitor. "I had a monitor put in every room of the house... just incase she needs us."

"I wish you would reconsider... and stay the night. You know I won't try anything," said Todd.

"Well, since Samara is settled for now even though she's up, maybe staying the night won't be a bad idea," Marty relented as she headed for Samara's room to check on her.

Todd was pleased that Marty now felt safe enough to spend the night with him.  
It was one step closer in the trust department. They went upstairs together to check on Samara. She was lying in the crib and had kicked off her covers. She saw her parents and started crying louder. "Whats wrong?" Todd asked as he looked at Marty in concern. He had never heard his daughter cry so urgently before and worried that perhaps she was becoming sick. Todd had no clue that Samara was just upset by a dirty diaper.

Marty lifted Samara into her arms. "She just needs a change is all," she said as she lay the baby on the changing table to change her diaper. Soon, Samara had on a clean, fresh diaper and was all smiles once again.

Todd was relieved when he found out that Samara wasn't actually sick but just needed a clean diaper. He reached for her as soon as Marty had her changed. "I will take her now that she smells better," he said jokingly as he reached for the baby girl and held her close against his muscular chest. How he loved cuddling their adorable daughter.

"Samara, you and Mommy are staying with Daddy tonight," he said in a whisper to her. "I'll get to see you in the morning."

He tucked her back into the crib, then wound the mobile for her once again. She looked up at Todd and Marty with sleepy eyes, nearly asleep once again. "She's so beautiful," said Todd as he kissed the infant's cheek. He then took Marty's hand in his, leading her from the nursery.

"Which room would you like to sleep in tonight?" he asked her, as there was the master bedroom plus three other bedrooms as well. "You can have your pick of any room."

"I'll take the room closest to Samara's nursery, just in case she should need anything," Marty replied. "I still worry a bit when it comes to her."

Todd went into the master bedroom and grabbed one of his t-shirts from the drawer pressing it into Marty's hand. "You may need this tonight for sleeping," he told her with a small wink. "Because of Moose, I better sleep in the master bedroom and give you one of the rooms across the hall."

He then lead her to the bedroom which was right next to the nursery. "Just make yourself comfortable. Towels and soap are in the bathroom if you need them," Todd spoke as he showed her to the guest bedroom. "I'm getting up at 6:30 AM to start getting ready for my new job at the hospital. I can wake you up then if you like."

"Yes, thank you," she responded. "That should be a good time to get up. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Yes, for both of us," agreed Todd as he gazed at her. "Well, goodnight and thank you for staying." He bent forward as though to kiss her, but then suddenly backed away. He left for the master bedroom and took a quick shower.

After a refreshing shower, Todd crawled into bed wearing only his boxers. He slept peacefully, knowing that Marty and Samara were both nearby under the same roof with him. He hugged his pillow and wished he was holding Marty.  
Marty had changed and crawled under the covers. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.

As Todd slept, he was having a pleasant dream. Marty was lying in his arms,  
and they were staring longingly into each other's eyes. "I love you," he whispered to her as he pulled her close to kiss her. The dream seemed incredibly real as Todd smiled in his sleep.

In the bedroom across the hall, Marty was having a nightmare about Spring Fling and was screaming in her sleep. She was fighting against the blankets as in her dream her attackers held her down to the bed.

Todd's dream turned into a nightmare as suddenly Marty was screaming. Her screams echoed in his ears as he came awake, sitting up in bed. The screams were real. Marty was crying out in her sleep. Throwing off his covers, Todd ran to the guest room. He saw Marty lying on the bed, screaming as she faught off invisible attackers. He went to her immediately, slipping his arms around her to hold her tight. "Marty, wake up!" he called out urgently. "I'm here... you're safe now." He caressed her hair as he held her in his embrace,  
trying to soothe her.

"No! NO! Leave me alone! I want to go home," she sobbed, struggling in Todd's embrace. But a moment later, her eyes opened and she glanced around,  
as though frantically trying to discover where she was.

"Marty, it's okay," he whispered in comfort. "You had a nightmare. But everything's alright now. I'll never let anyone hurt you again... I swear it on my life." Still holding her close, Todd continued to caress Marty's hair.

Soon Marty relaxed and calmed down in Todd's embrace, she realized that she wasn't being attacked at Spring Fling. It had been a nightmare.  
A really BAD one.

Marty began to relax in Todd's arms. After awhile, her crying eased. "Are okay, baby?" he asked softly, putting a soft kiss into her hair. He wanted to kiss all those tears away, but he did not dare.

"Yes, I'm okay," Marty replied. She took a deep breath as she realized she was fine. She wasn't at the KAD frat house, thank God.

Todd remained there a few more minutes, just holding her safely in his arms.  
"I better let you get some sleep then. Morning will be here soon," he said in a soft voice, reluctantly letting her go from his embrace. He gently tucked the covers around her and smiled at her in the near darkness. "You're safe now," he promised her as he held her gaze. "G'night."

"Thank you," Marty whispered. 'Good night."

Todd got up slowly and returned to the master bedroom. He was glad that he had been able to comfort Marty and that she hadn't pushed him away. They both knew she had been dreaming of that terrible night. He could only hope that one day those terrible memories would become less raw.


	19. Secrets & Lies

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Nineteen : Secrets & Lies~*

Todd awakened at 6 AM hearing a baby's cry. In his boxers, he walked across the hallway to the nursery as he didn't want Marty to be disturbed. He knew she needed her rest as today was her first day of her internship.

"Hello, angel," he said as he smiled at Samara. The little one was crying loudly as Todd lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the changing table and removed her wet diaper. He put a clean diaper on her, but she still continued to cry. After awhile, he realized she was hungry.

"Sorry, I can't help you in that department. I'm afraid I don't have the proper equipment," he chuckled, as he carried the baby into the bedroom where Marty lay sleeping. He placed the squirming infant into the bed next to her mother.

"Marty, somebody wants you," Todd said as Samara let out a hungry cry.

Marty opened sleepy blue eyes. "Need to get her on formula soon. It'll be easier," she said as she gently lifted Samara into her embrace to feed the hungry baby girl.

Todd remained at the edge of the bed, just watching as Marty nursed their daughter. Softly he reached out and caressed the top of Samara's fuzzy blond head and in the process his fingertips lightly brushed against the side of Marty's breast. He sucked in his breath swiftly, standing up to leave. "Uhhh... I'm going to take a shower now and get ready for work..." spoke Todd. "Help yourself to a shower too whenever you are ready." As Todd showered and got ready for work, all he could think about was how beautiful Marty had been when she was feeding their daughter and the soft sensation of her flesh against his fingertips.

Marty had been startled when Todd's hand brushed against her breast. She could only sit there and nod when he said she could help herself to a shower. As Samara nursed, Marty's heart skipped a beat, wondering just what she was getting herself into with Todd.

Todd finished getting ready for work, thinking he looked like a goof in the uniform they had given him to wear. He then went to the kitchen and made a couple of slices of toast. Toast and coffee was about all he could stomach this early in the morning. He waited for Marty to emerge from upstairs as he sipped his coffee.

After Samara had been fed, Marty took her back to the nursery, so she could have her morning shower. A few minutes later, she joined Todd in the kitchen holding baby Samara.

Todd took Samara in his arms when Marty joined him in the kitchen as he had just finished up with his breakfast. "I made you some toast for breakfast," he told Marty with a smile. "And there is coffee as well." Samara gurgled as she looked at her father. Todd grinned as he kissed his baby girl.

"Thank you," Marty said with a smile." Would you like to play with Samara while I have the toast and coffee?" She was glad about the bond between Samara and Todd.

"Sure, I'd be happy to entertain her while you have your breakfast," spoke Todd as he sat down and held Samara. It was a special treat to wake up and have both Marty and Samara here with him. He was certainly going to be in a great mood for his first day of work. Things were looking good between he and Marty right now, despite that awful nightmare she had suffered the night before,  
and he hoped the situation would continue to improve. Todd was making silly faces at Samara, making her giggle while Marty had her breakfast.

"My first day at the hospital should be interesting," spoke Todd as he was still holding Samara.

"I never pictured myself as a janitor... but I was a dishwasher at Stateville,  
so I guess I'm moving on up in the world," he said to Marty jokingly. "Anyway,  
good luck with your first day of your internship."

"Well, at least it's only temporary, and I'm sure you'll keep the hospital looking so sparkling clean that Mr. Clean himself would become jealous," she said with a small laugh as she ate her toast and had her morning coffee. "I hope your first day goes great as well."

"At least I get to see you there," Todd said with a smile. The job would be fine because like she said, it was only temporary. Most of all, Todd was just glad he wasn't in prison anymore. And he always had the challenge of The Sun in the evenings and on his days off. He was looking forward to getting his newspaper established. Todd gave Samara another kiss. "I'm going to really miss Samara today though," he said.

Marty finished breakfast and placed her dishes in the dishwasher. "You'll get to see her more often; no need to be sad about it," she said with a smile.

Todd handed their little girl to Marty. "Yeah, I hope I get to see her everyday," he said hopefully.

"You'll probably get to see her everyday," she assured him.

"Are you ready to head to the hospital now after we stop by Vicki's and get Samara settled and you have a chance to change into your uniform?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm ready," she responded, as she held Samara.

Todd took Marty's hand as they left his house. He locked the front door as Marty was getting the baby settled in the backseat of the car. After Samara had been secured into her car seat, Todd got into the passenger's seat and waited for Marty to drive them over to Vicki's place.

Marty drove back to Vicki's, where she left Samara with the nanny and changed for work. A few minutes later, she and Todd were back in the car so they could make it to their jobs on time.

After they arrived at the hospital, Todd immediately reported to work. The headnurse Alice Henson told him to begin scrubbing the floors near the hospital lobby after showing him where to find the janitor's closet. Todd got his mop and bucket and began scrubbing the floor as he was told. "Todd," he heard a soft voice speak. He looked up and saw Rebecca standing there. His eyes just about bulged out of his head, seeing that Rebecca was about six to seven months pregnant.

"Rebecca," Todd said in shock. Who had gotten the missionary pregnant?

"What are you doing here?" Todd asked.

"I'm helping out with the rape counseling sessions," she told him. "When you come to counseling, I will be your new group leader."

Todd was staring at her, but he didn't see a wedding band on her finger. Would it be rude to ask who the father of her baby was?

"So you work here now, huh?" Todd said, a bit dazzed to see her there and so hugely pregnant.

"That's right," said Rebecca, giving Todd a smile before she walked away.

Todd continued through his day, doing the janitorial work at the hospital. He was washing toliets in the woman's restroom when Tina came in. "What are you doing here?" Todd asked his sister.

"Did you get me the money?" Tina asked him.

"Tina, Vicki just gave me a sizable amount of money to buy a house and newspaper business. She won't like it if I ask for a half million dollars..."  
Todd said with a heavy sigh as he was cleaning a toliet.

"You better get me that money, Todd... and fast! Or you will regret it!"  
Tina threatened.

"What do you mean?" Todd asked as he frowned at his sister.

"Do you want Marty to know all your secrets?" asked Tina in a nasty voice. "Do you want her to know about Carol Swift?"

Todd stared at Tina in shock. "How in the hell did you-?" he started to ask, but then he stopped speaking. "Tina, don't say a word to Marty about that..."

"Your precious Marty is going to know all there is to tell about you and Carol Swift, IF you don't get me that money. Todd, Cord wants a divorce. He's going to take CJ and Sarah from me. I need a good lawyer. I gotta have a half million dollars as downpayment..." Tina began. The truth was she hadn't even begun taking what she felt Todd owed her.

"Tina, I can't promise you a half million dollars. I'll talk to Vicki and I will see what I can get... but please, don't say a word to Marty about Carol."

"I'll call you later," Tina said, giving Todd one last warning look. She then walked down the hallway, finding Rebecca Lewis in the hospital lounge.

"Rebecca, how would you like to make some money?" Tina asked the very pregnant missionary.

Rebecca's ears perked up. She was secretly dating one of the men she had been counselling, Powell Lord III, and since Powell was fresh out of prison,  
they desperately needed the money with a baby on the way. "Sure, I'd love to earn some money. What do you have in mind?" Rebecca asked Tina Lord Roberts.

"All you have to do is have a little talk with Marty Saybrooke for me..."  
said Tina as she began to explain her plan to Rebecca. Todd hadn't been cooperating with Tina, so Tina now felt she had no other choice but to make trouble in paradise between her brother Todd and his precious Marty.

Rebecca agreed to Tina's plan. It was late afternoon in the hospital now,  
and Rebecca knew that Marty would be finishing with her internship for the day.  
She waited in the lounge, hoping to talk to her. She felt a little nervious,  
but told herself again and again that she was doing this for Powell and the unborn baby.

Marty had been kept busy as being an intern was no piece of cake. There was much to do and plenty to learn. Still even though, she was on her way to becoming a doctor. She liked working with Larry and the other doctors. She had learned a great deal, even on her first day.

As the day wound down, Marty was exhausted so she to headed to the lounge to rest and grab a cool drink of water. When Marty walked into the lounge and took a seat, Rebecca approached her. "Hello, Marty," she spoke with a tentative smile. "My name is Rebecca Lewis. Has Todd ever mentioned me?" As she was speaking, Rebecca was lightly caressing her VERY swollen belly. She was so huge; she looked as though she might be carrying twins.

Marty looked up at the young woman as she introduced herself. "Sure, he mentioned you tried to help him out while he was in prison," she said as she was curious as to what this woman wanted.

"I know Todd VERY well," said Rebecca suggestively as she continued to rub her swollen belly. "There is something I need to talk to you about. It has to do with Todd."

Leaning in, Rebecca began talking discreetly. "When I visited Todd in Statesville, he wanted..." Rebecca began, then suddenly stopped speaking.

She looked out the window a moment, her words barely audible. "Todd raped me..." she said in a whisper.

"He got me pregnant."

Marty looked at Rebecca. "No, that's not true," she spoke in the softest whisper.  
"It can't be." Was it? Todd said he was being honest with her now. *Is Rebecca really carrying Todd's baby?* Marty secretly worried.

"I'm sorry, Marty... I'm sure it hurts to find out this way..." Rebecca said quietly. "Especially knowing he raped you, too... and you have a child with him, just as I soon will. Anyway, if you want me to keep quiet about this...  
give Todd a message for me, okay?"

"Tell him I need $1000 to take care of my medical bills and get a place for me and the baby to stay. Tell him if he helps me financially, I won't say a word,"  
Rebecca spoke.

Marty's mind was too full of questions to answer as she got up and went in search of Todd. What was going on? Had he lied?

Todd's shift was over, so he had went to the janitor's closet, putting away the mop and bucket for the day. Thanks to him and his excellent cleaning skills, the whole hospital was spotless. He was walking down the hallway,  
looking for Marty when he saw her leaving the lounge. "Hey there," he said with a smile. His smile immediately faded when he saw the look on her face. He right away knew that something was wrong. "What happened?" he asked softly,  
worried perhaps that some viscious rumors had started about them already. He hadn't heard a thing yet and hoped that Marty hadn't been hounded by haters who were trying to worm their way into their personal business.

"Did you sleep with Rebecca?" she flat-out asked him as she held his gaze. At that point, she didn't care who heard their conversation. She wanted some straight answers out of him and she wanted them now.

Todd stared at Marty with a shocked expression on his face. "Rebecca?" he asked in a stunned voice. "I never touched her. What is this about?" Why would Marty think HE had anything going with Rebecca? The whole thing was ludicrous.

Tina was down at the other end of the hallway, peeking out behind a doorway. She was listening to every word between Todd and Marty, hoping that World War III was about to break out between them.

Marty crossed her arms over her chest. "Todd, she's as big as a house. You said you told me everything. Did you or did you not get her pregnant?"

Todd shook his head. "No, absolutely not," he replied. "I never touched Rebecca Lewis. I'm not the father of her baby. What would make you think she and I had anything going on?" He wanted answers just as much as Marty did.

"I think you need to talk to Rebecca then. She's been telling me that you're the father of her baby."

Todd still had that stunned expression on his face when he heard Marty's words. That look soon turned to pure rage. His fists clenched and he rushed off looking for Rebecca. When he found her in the lounge, he approached her,  
his eyes blazing with fury. "What is this about you telling Marty I'm the father of your baby?" he demanded.

Rebecca looked startled and fearful. She began backing away from Todd. "Todd!" she gasped, her eyes wide like that of a scared animal. "Please don't rape me again!"

At that moment, Alice Henson, the headnurse walked into the lounge and heard Rebecca's words. "What's going on here?" she wanted to know.

"This woman is spreading rumors that I raped her and that I am the father of her child!" Todd said angrily. "But I never touched her!"

Rebecca was still backed up against a wall with Todd less than a foot from her. "Help me please..." she begged Alice.

Todd stepped away from Rebecca, trying to breathe deeply to calm himself. His anger was explosive as he glared at Rebecca. "Why are you saying I raped you and got you pregnant?" he yelled, his voice a loud bellow.

"Rebecca, if what you are saying is true... you need to go to the police...'  
Alice encouraged.

"No... no," said Rebecca as she started to sob. She then clutched her belly, faking contractions.


	20. Innocence

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty : Innocence~*

Marty wondered what Rebecca was trying to pull when she had said that Todd was the one who had raped her and that he had fathered of her baby. There was something not right about the girl; yet Marty had no proof that she was lying. Marty decided it was better for her to head home as now had an excruciating headache.

When Alice Henson went to Rebecca's side when she was faking the contractions, Todd left the lounge, going to look for Marty. He soon found that she had left the hospital. Immediately, he felt bad, thinking she had believed Rebecca and had left him behind on purpose. He got a taxi and went on home. He sat down on the couch, sighing loudly. Work hadn't been bad at all,  
but everything had gone horribly bad when Rebecca had accused him of rape and being the father of her unborn child. Todd got on the phone and gave Vicki a call, explaining everything that had happened. "I didn't rape Rebecca Lewis,  
Vicki. Do you believe me?" Todd begged his sister.

"I truly want to believe you, Todd... but with your history, I honestly cannot say I can trust you 100%," Vicki said sadly.

"Then Marty probably does not believe me either. And she may decide she doesn't want me to see our daughter," Todd spoke painfully.

"Todd, I cannot speak for Marty. When she gets here, I will tell her you called," Vicki promised.

Todd didn't say a word, he hung up the phone then left the house for a long walk. Soon it was dark and he found himself walking through the city park.

Marty had went home and went to be with Samara. As she snuggled her little girl, she didn't know what to do about Todd. Either Todd was lying or Rebecca was falsely accusing Todd. Sadly, Marty couldn't figure out which one at that point she should believe.

Vicki came upstairs to speak to Marty. She told her that Todd had called and everything he had said. "I'm not sure whether to believe him or not," Vicki said sadly. "But he sounded quite sincere."

"I don't know what to think," Marty responded honestly. She tucked in Samara quietly, then headed off for bed. She was so upset that she didn't feel like eating, all she wanted was sleep.

After walking around the park for awhile, Todd headed home. He fixed himself a sandwich, then sat down to eat it. After eating, he glanced at the clock,  
noticing that it was after 11 pm. It was too late to give Marty a call. His only hope was that he would see her at the hospital the next day and that she would believe him. He took a quick shower and then headed to bed.

He hadn't been sleeping but a little over an hour, when there was urgent pounding at his front door. He got up groggily and went downstairs to open the door. There stood Bo Buchanan. "What's going on?" Todd demanded in a grumpy voice.

"Todd Manning, when was the last time you saw Alice Henson?" asked Bo.

"At the hospital, just after 5 o'clock," replied Todd. "What's this about?"

"Is it true you had an argument with her?" Bo demanded.

"Yes... no... not really. We had words, but not really an argument," said Todd with a shrug. "Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"Alice Henson was raped in the park tonight," spoke Bo.

Todd looked at Bo with a scowl on his face. "Well, it wasn't me,"  
he said defensively.

"Where were you tonight?" Bo demanded.

"Here... and I went for a walk... through the park," Todd said, realizing how guilty that sounded.

"The park, huh?"

"Yeah, but I didn't rape her... I didn't even SEE her," Todd insisted.

"Manning, I'm watching you. As soon as I get proof, I'm taking you in,"  
said Bo in a growl.

Without a word, Todd slammed the door in Bo's face. He went upstairs and crawled into bed. All night long he had terrible dreams about women screaming.  
Although he hadn't raped Alice OR Rebecca, he felt tortured. Was his past coming back to haunt him?

The next day he showed up at work, feeling rotten cause he had barely gotten any sleep. He went looking for Marty. He went to the lounge, hoping to find her. He really had to talk to her and tell her that he hadn't done the horrible things he had been accused of doing.

Marty still didn't know what to do but she had forced herself to work the next day.  
She would have a busy day ahead of her, so she was in the lounge getting some morning coffee real quick. She'd definitely need the caffiene to make it through the day.

When Todd walked into the lounge, the scent of fresh brewed coffee met his nostrils. He walked over to the coffee maker where Marty was fixing herself a cup. "Hi, Marty," he said as he joined her. "You disappeared after work yesterday. I am sorry about what happened with Rebecca... but you have to believe me. I never touched her... and I am not the father of her baby."

"You do believe me, don't you?" Todd asked her.

"I'm not sure what to believe, Todd," Marty told him honestly. "It's all so confusing."

Todd shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Me either," he said with a heavy sigh. "But believe this, Marty... I NEVER touched Rebecca. I swear it on my life... AND I never touched Alice Henson either..."

"Bo Buchanan came by in the early morning. It seems Alice was raped in the park last night. Everyone thinks I did it," Todd said, knowing she was going to hear it very soon, so why not from him. "I love you, Marty... and I love our little girl. We've already been through so much, you and I... and I don't want to do anything to mess it up. Believe me, I only want you..."

"I promise you, I will never EVER hurt another woman again. I swear it,  
Marty... please believe me," Todd pleaded.

"I have a long day today," Marty said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to say about this right now. I hope you're telling me the truth, Todd. I'm not sure I can handle anymore lies."

Todd took a sip of his coffee while he heard Marty speak. "Baby, I'm sorry any of this happened. And I know I've hurt you so badly in the past... I really can't blame you for not believing me... but this time I am telling the truth... really I am..." Todd said deploringly.

As his words left his lips, someone entered the lounge. It was Rebecca and she was rubbing her rounded belly. "Todd, how could you have raped Alice too?"  
she said to him accusingly.

"I didn't touch her!" Todd gasped. "And I haven't touched you either!"

"Marty, he's lying... how can you be mixed up with him.. after what he did to you?" cried out Rebecca as she looked at Marty. "This man is an evil snake!"

"You know what, I have work to do," Marty said stiffly, not wanting to stay and hear another word of this right now. She turned and walked out of the lounge and headed off to work.

After Marty left, Todd glared at Rebecca. "I don't know why you are doing this, but I have totally lost all respect for you. I thought you were a good person, a missionary. But you have proven to be nothing but a lying bitch,"  
Todd growled angrily. "Stay away from me, Rebecca Lewis, if you know what's good for you. And STOP spreading your evil rumors about me. I didn't rape you... I never even TOUCHED you. And I am definitely not the father of your child!"

As Todd was yelling at Rebecca, Ray walked in. "Todd, I have to talk to you... it's important."

Rebecca walked out as Todd gave a heavy sigh. "Okay, what is it?" Todd asked.

"Todd, I have bad news. Alice Henson was raped... and because the police are suspecting you, the hospital has decided to let you go here for the time being.  
Until they can prove you had nothing to do with the rape, you can't come back,"  
explained Ray.

"But I didn't do it! I'm innocent!" Todd exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, buddy... but my hands are tied on this. And I'm afraid some other rumors are going around at the hospital... about Rebecca," sighed Ray.

"Damn... why won't people just leave me alone and let me live my life?" Todd said sadly as he went to sit in a chair. He felt his shoulders sag. Not only was he losing his community service job... but Marty didn't seem to believe him as well. What could he do to prove his innocence? He suddenly realized he was going to have to find the real rapist... or otherwise he would be suspected of the crime.

"I'm going home," Todd said, as he swept out of the lounge. He had to go make his plans to catch the rapist and clear his name.

Meanwhile, Ray went looking for Marty. He found her at the nurse's station.  
"Marty, can we talk?" he asked her. "I'm Todd's psychiatrist."

Marty softly groaned as she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ray. "Do we have to talk right now?" she questioned.

Ray nodded. "Yes, Marty... it's about Todd. I got to know him well in prison. He spilled his heart out to me. I believe he's innocent. He didn't rape that nurse. And as for Rebecca, I don't know why she's lying... but Todd never had any interest in her. You're the only woman Todd ever talked about. He loves you, Marty. You and your little girl. Please give Todd a chance,"  
Ray pleaded.

"I gotta go. My job is on the line if anyone knew I talked to you about this..." said Ray as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Marty sighed once she was alone and thought about the things Ray had said. Would he say them just to say them or was Ray telling the truth? Was Todd innocent? She wished she had someone to talk to, someone who could help her make some sense of this tangled, messed-up situation. She would have to discuss it with Vicki when she arrived home.

*~o~*

Todd went over to Vicki's. She wasn't really all that anxious to see him, because she had heard from Bo that Todd was a suspect in the rape of Alice Henson. She didn't know if Todd was guilty, but she wanted to believe that her brother had turned his life around.

"Come in," Vicki said as she held Samara in her arms. Marty wasn't home yet,  
and Vicki was there alone with the baby.

"Vicki, we need to talk," Todd sighed.

Todd stepped into the foyer, reaching for Samara. "Let me hold my daughter,"  
Todd said pleadingly.

Hoping Marty would understand, Vicki placed the baby girl in her father's arms. When Samara saw Todd, she waved her arms excitedly and began to coo happily. Todd felt instantly calmer once the infant was in his embrace.

"Hi, angel. I missed you," Todd said to Samara as he inhaled her baby-sweet scent.

"Todd, Marty isn't here... and her and I don't know what to think. Bo told me that Alice Henson was raped in the park last night and that you admitted you were there-" Vicki began.

"Yes, I was in the park last night... But I didn't rape Alice. I SWEAR it to you, Vicki. I don't know who raped her, but I will find out who did. I am going to clear my name... I'm going to make Marty believe in me... if it's the last thing I do," swore Todd.

He gave Samara and tender kiss on the cheek, then handed her gently back to her aunt. He looked determined to find the rapist. He wanted to prove his innocence, as well as stop the man from hurting anyone else.

"Todd, be careful," Vicki said as her face was shadowed with worry for her younger brother.

"I will. Tell Marty I need to see her... please," he said before he turned to go.

"I'll tell her," Vicki promised as she hugged Samara close.

After leaving Vicki's, Todd grabbed a quick dinner, then went to the park. He was looking around for any clue of who had attacked Alice Henson. All the police knew was that the man was tall and wore a black ski mask. As Todd stood in the shadows, he saw a guy fitting the rapist's discription. His heart lept in his chest, when he realized the guy was wearing Todd's Llanview University letter jacket. Who was this guy? And how the hell had he gotten Todd's letter jacket?

Meanwhile, Marty had settled down for the evening with baby Samara. It had been a long day at the hospital and she was exhausted. Spending the extra time with her adorable baby girl helped her so much. Samara's sweet smiles gave Marty hope that despite the crazy situation, perhaps in time the darkness would dissipate, and she could find happiness once again. Marty tucked in baby Samara, and soon both mother and daughter had fallen asleep.

Across town, at the park, Todd grabbed the guy by the shoulder, swinging him around. "Who the fuck are you?" Todd demanded. The guy had a ski mask on, so Todd couldn't get a good look at him. Suddenly a sharp pain went through Todd's arm, as the rapist attacked him with a knife. Todd gasped as blood began soaking his shirt. The guy got away, and Todd was left bleeding.

"Fuck..." muttered Todd, as he stumbled through the park. 


	21. Todd's Alibi

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.  
Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-One : Todd's Alibi~*

Making his way through the park, Todd ended up at Vicki's house. He rang the doorbell as his wound throbbed with pain. Marty had nearly fallen asleep when the doorbell sounded and Samara started to howl. She sat up quickly,  
nearly falling out of the bed before going to check on her little girl.

Todd rang the doorbell once again. He saw a light come on upstairs, but no one came to the door. "Doesn't Vicki have any servants?" he said with a growl as he waited for someone to answer. His sleeve was soaked with blood as he looked down upon his bleeding arm. He was sure that the man who had attacked him was in fact the rapist. And the rapist was impersonating him.

A maid finally opened the door to let Todd in. The young woman was half asleep, and most of the house had settled down already for the evening as well. They hadn't been expecting any visitors.

With his arm still heavily bleeding, Todd insisted that he had to see Marty NOW. Despite the maids protests that everyone had gone to bed, Todd rushed passed her and up the staircase. On the second floor, it didn't take him long to find Marty's bedroom and the nursery directly across from it as those two rooms were the only ones which had a light on. Todd entered Samara's room,  
seeing Marty there comforting Samara and putting her back to bed. "Marty, I have to talk to you..." Todd insisted as he applied pressure to his injured arm.

Startled, Marty turned to look at Todd. "You have to talk to me now? It's the middle of the night, and what in the world happened to your arm?" she asked him, seeing blood staining Todd's shirt. What had he gotten himself into now?

Todd watched as Marty settled Samara back into her crib and covered her with a pink baby blanket. With Samara settled back down, Marty could now give her attention to him and she was staring at his bleeding arm. "Well, I was in the park when I saw someone dressed in all black and wearing a ski mask," Todd explained. "It was the rapist... the one who attacked Alice Henson. When I tried to confront him, he pulled a knife on me and slashed my arm."

"Do you think you could fix me up, Dr. Saybrooke?" he asked her, giving her puppy-dog eyes. Todd and Marty didn't know it, but another woman was being attacked in the park right then as the two of them spoke.

Marty shook her head. "The things you manage to get yourself into, Manning. Sit down and I'll take care of your arm," she told him. She went into her bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. She then returned to the nursery so she could clean and bandage Todd's wounded arm.

Todd watched Marty's every movement as she got the first aid kit and then sat down next to him to tend to his wound. "Thank you," he said softly as she began cleaning the wound. They were in such close proximity that he could feel her sweet breath on his skin and he kept gazing at her in her nightgown,  
wondering how her soft flesh would feel pressed against his own. His breathing increased, and it wasn't just because of the pain in his slashed arm. "You're so beautiful," he heard himself whisper to her.

Marty sighed as she heard Todd's voice change to a tone of almost-passion. No matter what she felt for him, she still could not trust him completely. "Look, Todd, you should be worried about your injured arm, not about what I look like," she said as she had finished cleaning the cut and wrapping a tight bandage around it. At this point, she knew she wouldn't keep him from seeing Samara but right now she didn't think there could be a Todd and her in the romantic sense. Not until she felt entirely sure she could trust him again.

Todd looked down at his arm as she fixed it up and applied the bandage.  
"Thanks," he said, noticing that the bleeding had significantly lessened. "Sorry," he then said sheepishly when she had said he shouldn't be concerned about what she looked like. He couldn't help it. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly he could barely breathe. He sucked in his breath, hoping she didn't realize what it was she did to him. "Uhhhh... maybe I should go," he said, standing up so quickly he nearly knocked Marty off the window seat where they had both been sitting. When she almost fell, he reached for her, his hands tangling up in her silky nightgown. Todd's eyes widened as their gazes met. If he didn't leave soon,  
he knew he was going to kiss her...

Marty had been startled when Todd reached for her and got the fabric from the front of her nightgown caught up in his hand. "Ummmm..." she mumbled as she wasn't sure what she should do or say but this was far too close for her.

"Yeah," she said after a moment. "You probably should go; I need to get to bed."

Todd looked just as startled as Marty did. His hand fell away from the fabric of her nightgown and he just sort of stared at her, looking almost tragically frightened. "I love you, baby," he said to her softly, hoping those words would reach her above all else. He knew he had failed her deeply so many times, but from now on he just wanted to make things right between them.  
He loved her and Samara so much, and all the pain they had gone through was practically killing him. He really missed Marty in his arms. Todd made a move toward the door, but then abruptly he turned back around, looking into Marty's blue eyes. "Marty, I need you..." he said in an almost-whisper. "I want to hold you again... I really do..." He then left, sweeping out of the Llanfair as fast as he could. When he got back to his house, the police were there.

"What's going on?" Todd demanded as Bo rushed up to him.

"Where have you been, Manning?" demanded Bo.

"I was with Marty," Todd said as Bo prepared to arrest him.

"Another woman was just attacked in the park," Bo stated.

"Well, it wasn't me. I was with Marty just now... ask her," Todd insisted.

*~o~*

Marty fell back against her bed with a sigh as she closed her eyes. This was so complicated. She wanted to believe with all her heart that Todd was really changing,  
but due to the circumstances, she could only hope that Todd had been telling her the truth.

Todd was taken into custody at the police station until Marty could back up his story. A police officer went over to Vicki's to bring Marty in for questioning. Vicki went to Marty's room to let her know that a police officer was at the door to take her to the police station. "I'm sorry to awaken you,  
Marty... but Todd's been arrested... and I'm afraid you are wanted at the police station for questioning," Vicki explained apologetically.

"No... no, it's okay. Ummm... could you watch Samara please while I go to the station? She might wake up while I'm gone," she asked Vicki as she got up to to get dressed before going to the station with the officer. *What has Todd gotten himself into now?* Marty was thinking.

Meanwhile, Todd was being interrogated by Bo. "Were you in the park tonight?" Bo demanded.

"Yeah. I was attacked there... by the rapist. I confronted him in the park... and he stabbed me," Todd explained. "He cut my arm."  
Todd showed Bo the wound that Marty had fixed up on his upper arm.

"Are you sure you didn't get that when you were attacking Rebecca?" Bo demanded.

"Rebecca?" Todd gasped. "I didn't attack her... Ohhh my God! She's pregnant." The fact that the rapist had attacked a pregnant woman totally disgusted him.

Vicki assured Marty that she would keep an eye on baby Samara. A few minutes later, the policeman took Marty to the station. Once there, she was taken to a room where Bo was questioning Todd. "Marty, I'm sorry to bother you," Bo began. "But another woman was attacked in the park tonight. This time it was Rebecca Lewis... and she's eight months pregnant."

"Marty, please tell Bo I was with you tonight. I didn't hurt Rebecca. It wasn't me," Todd insisted, looking at Marty and hoping she would back up his story.

Bo looked from Todd to Marty. "Is Manning telling the truth? He swears someone cut him in the park with a knife, and he was with you when Rebecca was attacked," explained Bo.

"He came to me with his arm slashed and I fixed it," Marty responded honestly.

Todd looked triumphant after Marty spoke. "There, you heard it for yourself, there is no possible way I could have attacked Rebecca if I was with Marty at Vicki's. Let me go. Take these handcuffs off me. I wanna go home... NOW," Todd insisted.

Bo sighed deeply, but made no move to let Todd free. Just then a police officer entered the interrogation room where they had been holding Todd. "Excuse me... sorry to interrupt," said the policeman. "But Rebecca Lewis has named her attacker. She said it was Powell Lord the Third who attacked her in the park... and she's claiming he's also the father of her baby."

Todd looked totally shocked when he heard this. It seemed that Powell had completely lost his mind. Todd's gaze then moved from Bo and the policeman who had just spoke over to Marty. "I'm innocent. I never touched Rebecca," he stated as he was looking at Marty. Surely, with all this information, Marty had to believe and trust him now.

"I was asked to speak about tonight and that's why I came," Marty spoke as she returned Todd's gaze. Even though Todd kept proclaiming his innocence,  
Marty still didn't know what to think. It was all too much for her right now.

Reluctantly, Bo let Todd go. "You're free to go, Manning. Stay out of trouble," Bo said with a slight sneer.

"I'm going home and crawling into bed. I've had more than enough excitement for tonight," said Todd. He then glanced at Marty, wondering if she would ever believe him or trust him again.

"I should head home, too," Marty spoke. "Vicki is watching Samara, and I need to get back if I'm not needed any further."

As Todd was leaving the police station, he and Marty met up in the hallway. "Thanks for your help tonight, Marty," he said to her. "Give Samara a good night kiss for me." He was a free man now... but he wouldn't totally be free until Marty trusted him once again.

"I only told the truth," Marty said simply. "No one deserves to be pinned for something they didn't do."

"Good night, Todd," she said as she prepared to leave the station to return to Llanfair.

"Good night, baby," said Todd as he gazed longingly into Marty's blue eyes. He was anxious to return to his place and get some sleep. After he left the police station, Todd went home and crashed. Now that he no longer worked at the hospital, he could sleep in as long as he liked.

When Marty got back, she checked on Samara and kissed the baby good night.  
She then sighed with exhaustion, heading back to her own bedroom to change for bed. Soon she had crawled into her comfortable bed and had fallen asleep.

Todd slept well after the wild events of the previous night. He actually slept in till nearly noon. He then got up, had a shower, then made himself something to eat. As he sat there in the kitchen, eating his bologna sandwich,  
he started thinking about Marty and Samara, missing both of them.

Marty had gotten up early with Samara, preparing for the day in a daze as she was still quite sleepy due to having to go to the station the night before. It had been a long day altogether yesterday.

Marty had work at the hospital, so after getting ready and feeding Samara, it was time for her to go and she kissed her infant daughter good-bye. She kept busy at the hospital because it helped her keep her mind off everything else going on.

Todd finished his sandwich then went to his home office to begin writing a story for his newspaper. He began gathering information about Powell Lord the III and how he had been caught as the hospital rapist. He still couldn't believe that his ex-best friend had actually stabbed him in the arm and had gone bonkers as a serial rapist.

Todd spent the morning writing away. He finished the Hospital Rapist story, then went on to work on other stories for the paper. After several hours of non-stop writing, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat.

After his full day in his home office, Todd felt he deserved a break from work.  
After shutting down his computer, he went for a walk. He ended up at Vicki's house. His plan was to go see Samara. After Vicki and him spoke a short while about Powell and how messed up he definitely had become, Todd went up to see his little angel. He reached into the crib and picked up his daughter.  
To his shock and surprise, Samara said, "Dadda." Beaming, Todd kissed the baby's sweet cheek.

Todd went to sit in the window seat, cuddling Samara. She smelled of baby lotion and her skin was ever-so-soft as she lightly touched Todd's cheek. "I love you, baby girl," Todd whispered to his daughter.

Soon sweet little Samara fell asleep in her father's arms. Gently Todd placed her in the crib and covered her lovingly with a pink blanket. He was about to leave the room when Tina came in. "Ohhhh ... how's your darling little rugrat?" Tina asked him a bit sarcastically.

Todd raised an eyebrow at his sister, looking at her as though he had suddenly encountered a really nasty smell. He could tell that Tina really didn't care how Samara was doing.

"Well, if it isn't my dear, sweet sister..." Todd began, leaning up against the door frame. He didn't trust Tina... especially after she had tried to blackmail him. And he knew for a fact Tina didn't like Marty... and that really irked him.

"Todd, have you talked to Vicki yet about getting me the money..." Todd rolled his eyes. Yes, it was the money she wanted. Always the money.

"What do you need money so bad for, Tina?" Todd demanded.

"Cord is divorcing me... and he's taking CJ and Sarah. I need to hire a lawyer... I want my children..."

"Vicki won't just hand over the money to me... even if I asked her for it,"  
Todd reminded. "Do you think Vicki is really that stupid?"

Tina glared at her brother. "No, Todd.. it sounds like it is YOU who's the stupid one. Do you really want your precious little Marty to find out about Carol Swift? Do you?" Tina said in a bitchy voice.

"Fuck you, Tina... you don't have anything on me..." Todd bit out, tired of Tina's dirty tricks.

Vicki came upstairs and saw Todd and Tina arguing right out side of Samara's bedroom where the baby was sleeping. "Why are the two of you yelling in the hallway?" she demanded.

"Because our sister is freakin' bitch!" Todd growled.

Before Todd could say another word, Tina slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Our mother should have aborted you!" she screamed. Todd winced as a trickle of blood slid down his chin. Now he had a cut lip to go with his bandaged arm.


	22. Reunited

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Two : Reunited~*

Marty had just gotten home from the hospital and was feeling exhausted. As soon as she got upstairs, she saw Vicki, Todd, and Tina standing in the hallway. " Should I ask?" she spoke softly as she had just arrived for the tail end of their conversation. *What in the world is going on now?* Marty was thinking. *I hope their loud voices do not awaken Samara.*

Todd wiped the blood from his lower lip as he placed his gaze on Marty. She looked exhausted from her long day at the hospital. How he longed to take her back to his place and just spend the rest of the day relaxing with her and their daughter. "Tina and I have had a disagreement..." Todd said with a heavy sigh.

Vicki grabbed her younger sister's arm and began tugging her down the hallway.  
"Tina and I need to have a little talk," she said, glaring at Tina as she wisked the younger woman away.

"How was your day at the hospital?" Todd asked Marty as they stood in the hallway alone after Vicki and Tina were gone. "I came by to see Samara. I really missed her. And guess what, she called me "Dadda." Todd smiled as he gazed over at the sleeping baby girl in her crib. He was so proud of his little daughter.

Todd then turned his attention back onto Marty. "Would you like to spend the rest of the day at my place? I haven't just missed Samara today... I missed you, too," Todd admitted to her.

"It's been a long long day for me," Marty said when Todd asked her how her day at the hospital had been. She couldn't help but smile when Todd said Samara called him Dadda.

"Ohhh my gosh!" she said with a smile. "That's fantastic!"

Being at Todd's place meant not being around Tina, so Marty was more than willing to go over to Todd's. "I could stand to get out of here for a bit," she said to Todd.

"I know you missed Samara," she said, not wanting to go there with him just yet as she wasn't sure what to feel about him.

Todd too was grinning when he saw Marty's reaction to their little girl calling him "Dadda." Their daughter was the one thing that bonded them together as no other. As much as Marty had reason to mistrust him, she knew that he loved their little girl.

Todd jumped at the chance when she agreed then to go with him to his house. *One step at a time,* he told himself, knowing that Marty was very slowly warming up to him again. Very gradually, she was learning to trust the man who had hurt her so deeply.

"Okay, let's go," Todd said eagerly, grabbing Samara's diaper bag and her infant car seat so they could get their baby girl ready to go. Gently he reached for the sleeping child from within the crib and placed her into the car seat. Luckily, Samara didn't awaken as her father got her strapped into the car seat and ready to go.

As Todd left with Marty to go to this place, he kept thinking about how he wanted this Second Chance with her so badly. He wanted a new beginning and an opportunity to make things right somehow with the two of them again. He just hoped Marty would be willing to give him that chance. As much as he was willing to work on their frayed relationship, it would take her cooperation as well. Most of all,  
he didn't want Marty to be afraid of him, as he never intented to hurt her ever again.

"Uhhhh... Marty," he started when they got back to his place and got Samara settled into the nursery there. "I want to talk about things; I want to talk about us..."

His voice trailed off as he gently covered Samara with a blanket as the baby was resting peacefully in her crib. Todd then led Marty from the nursery. "Let's just start from the beginning, okay?" Todd said, approaching the subject very carefully as they entered the hallway together outside of the nursery. "We have to talk about what happened."

As much as Todd hated to even bring all that up, he had to explain a few things to Marty so together they could try to make sense of their complicated past.

After Todd and Marty had both settled themselves into the comfortable living room, Todd was relieved with Marty quietly agreed to hear him out. "Marty, I want you to know... I love you. And I love our daughter with all my heart. I don't want to lose you..."

Todd's voice broke slightly as he tried to find the words. "I'm sorry for hurting you. So damn sorry. I know I don't deserve another chance. I know I don't deserve you. And I damn sure don't deserve that beautiful little girl upstairs. But she's ours. And I want to be a good dad to her. I would do anything for her..." Todd said with all sincerity.

"But Marty, we need to move on. What happened that terrible night of the Spring Fling; you and I will never forget it. But it was just ONE night of our lives... just one terrible night. And we have the rest of our lives to live for now. And I want us to both be happy. I don't want that to make up the fabric of who we are... do you get what I am saying? I want there to be so much MORE..."

"Will you give me another chance? Is what we once had worth it? Are WE worth another try?" Todd implored. "Cause I need you, Marty." Todd dropped to his knees in front of where Marty was seated on the couch, placing his head into her lap.

"I can never take away what I did," he said in a whisper. "But I can do everything I can now in my power to make you happy. Please just give me a chance." He nuzzled his head against her lap as though he needed her comfort;  
as though he were practically begging for another try.

Marty ran her fingers through Todd's hair, sighing softly. "I'll give you a chance...another one... but..." she said cautiously as she wanted it to be perfectly clear. "...I'm making it a trial period first, Todd, and if you do anything-  
anything whatsoever to hurt me or even Samara in anyway, then that's it- your chance will be over and there will be no more me and you. Got it?"

Todd sucked in his breath, feeling her soft caress upon his dark-blond hair.  
He couldn't believe it. She was actually agreeing; she was actually willing to give him ONE more chance. "I'll never hurt you again, Marty. You or any other woman. I SWEAR it," Todd promised, as he blinked back tears. He felt so humbled, knowing that Marty still wanted to make things work with him,  
despite all the horrible things he had done to her.

"I don't deserve you," he said softly, looking up at her as his head slowly raised and he met her gaze.

"But I love you... and I want you," he said in an almost-whisper. "Do you still want me, too?" He waited, hoping beyond hope that she would say 'yes.'

Marty rested her hand on his cheek gently as his head remained in her lap.  
"Yes," she said softly. "Yes, I still want you, Todd." She realized at that moment that she DID want him, and she wanted this to work out, too. There was good in him; she just knew it. She could FEEL it every time they touched.

Todd's heart did a flip-flop when he heard those words from her and felt her tender caress upon his cheek. "We went about everything all backwards last time. This time we will take everything slow; do everything right," Todd promised as he looked up into her beautiful dark-blue eyes. "But I meant what I said before, Marty. The next time we are together, it will be because you want it... because you are ready. I don't want to rush you... but I do want you so much..."

"I need you... I need to feel you in my arms again. Your skin against mine," Todd said thickly. "We were good together... so damn good. I know you remember."

"It was so hot between us..." he reminded.

He sucked in his breath, feeling heat radiating between them, even from the small distance they were apart. "But I am afraid, Marty. I am so afraid..." he admitted.

"I know I won't hurt you. I know I don't WANT to hurt you... but what if... what if I am too rough? What if...ohhh God, I just couldn't bear it if I ever hurt you again..." Todd looked like a man both tortured by desire and utter fear; fear of hurting the woman he so deeply loved.

"Are you afraid, too?" he questioned.

"Yes, Todd, I am afraid, but I think if we take it slow and truly do things right this time then it won't be a problem," she said softly. "We need to have fun when we're together and make each other happy. We need to laugh and enjoy our daughter, that kind of thing. We need to have something strong to keep us together."

"I want to hold you again. I want to stay with you, like I didn't do that first night, just holding you," said Todd. That was one of his deepest regrets, that he hadn't held her and comforted her, but he could do that now. This was their Second Chance.

"I realized I loved you that first night; I couldn't stop myself," Todd explained. "You were so beautiful. You were absolutely everything I ever wanted."

"I was just too messed up at the time to let myself feel what my heart was trying to tell me," said Todd. "But there is nothing standing in the way now.  
There is just you and me... and we can make it right this time."

Todd got up slowly, seating himself on the couch next to Marty. "I want to hold you now. I need you," he said in an almost-whisper, holding out his arms to her. He wanted to feel her body again against his own. He needed to hold her and make everything right again. "It's going to be okay, Marty... just let me hold you."

Marty allowed herself to go into Todd's embrace, suddenly longing for his arms around her. She had wanted so badly for him to hold her that night, too. "Yes,  
hold me," she murmured. She wanted to know it was safe for her to feel that this was real and that Todd had actual feelings for her, too.

Todd slipped his muscular arms around Marty, pulling her against his chest so she lay against his heartbeat. Gently he caressed her long blond hair,  
tangling his fingers into her curls. Softly then he kissed her atop her head,  
soothing her and holding her close. "Thank God you are back in my arms," he whispered, cuddling her close. "Want to go upstairs?" he then asked.

"I want to hold you all night. Just hold you." He wanted her in his bed, where she belonged... in his arms. He wasn't going to rush her, but he needed contact with her. They both needed it.

Marty nodded her head. "Yes... I'd like that," she said, as she thought of lying down with him in his bed. It would be nice to lay there next to him and just be held.

Hearing Marty's response, Todd stood then, lifting Marty in his arms. He carried her upstairs and gently deposited her into his huge bed. Not saying a word, he began stripping out of his clothes. He stood there with just his boxers on. He then reached for one of his t-shirts, handing it to Marty. They wouldn't be exactly naked, but almost. That way they could hold each other, having some skin-to-skin contact. He lay back in his bed, relaxing against the pillows, waiting for Marty to return to his embrace.

Marty changed in the bathroom and then rejoined Todd. She moved into his arms as they settled on the bed together. As her cheek rested against his heartbeat, she felt blissfully content.

When Marty crawled into the bed next to him, Todd had wrapped his arms around her, his muscles flexing as he began caressing her back softly through the fabric of his t-shirt. "I'm so glad you are here... with me... in my arms," he whispered to her, placing tiny kisses on her forehead as she snuggled up against him. "Love you, baby," he murmured as he too was becoming sleepy. He felt relaxed and at peace. He had Marty now right where she belonged, in his embrace.

Marty soon fell asleep in Todd's arms as she was exhausted. It had been such a long day. For the first time in months, Todd slept in extreme contentment. His heart had finally came home.


	23. Second Chances

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Three : Second Chances~*

When Todd awakened in the very early morning, Marty was lying across his chest, her long blond hair tangled up against him. He grinned. He totally liked waking up like this. He couldn't believe he had this beautiful woman in his arms. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he whispered to her, placing kisses on the top of her head. She smelled so good as he inhaled her sweet scent. Once again he began placing soft caresses upon her back. His hands wanted to roam but he restrained himself, remembering his promise to her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled. "Hi," she said as she stretched a little and started to get woke up. She was surprised not to hear Samara this early in the morning. Usually the baby girl was her alarm clock.

"Morning, beautiful," Todd said, giving her a grin. "It's nice waking up like this, with you in my arms." He continued to caress her back, feeling the warmth of her flesh through the smooth fabric of his t-shirt.

"Our daughter should be waking up soon. Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?" Todd asked her.

"Yes, breakfast sounds wonderful," she replied as she sat up in bed. "I am feeling hungry."

"Ooo and I'd like some coffee, too, please."

"Coming right up," Todd promised. "I am going to go take a quick shower first. Why don't you go and check on Samara and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

As Todd untangled himself from Marty's arms and legs, he kissed her very softly on the cheek. "Ohhh and one more thing... now that we are 'back together,' you're moving in here, right? You and Samara? I want you here,  
Marty. I need you with me." Now that he and Marty were mending their relationship, he couldn't take being separated from her. Not like before.

Marty had started to get up to check on Samara but stopped to look at Todd,  
touching his cheek. "I don't want to rush it, Todd. Yes, we are working on things, but let's just see if we can get to a good place first before I move in here. But I do promise, I'll be around a lot," she said, kissing him softly, her lips brushing his.

Todd had a tough time masking his diappointment when Marty said she needed a bit more time before moving into his place. "Well, I guess it will be okay, as long as the two of you are here more often than not," said Todd as he did everything in his power not to get upset or angry as he would have before in their relationship when "not getting his way."

When Marty's lips met his very briefly, Todd's heart melted. The soft brush of her sweet lips was like a soothing balm upon the wound of his disappointment.  
He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, holding her gaze for just a moment. His heart sang a happy song, knowing she was learning to trust him and desire him once again.

"See ya downstairs, baby," he said, the words thick in his throat as he disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Todd was in the steamy shower, washing his body as thoughts of Marty's kiss made him feel nearly intoxicated.

Marty went to Samara's room to find that her baby girl had just woken up. She lifted her daughter from the crib to change her and get her dressed for the day.  
"Hey, sweetie," she said with a smile. "How about we get some breakfast with daddy this morning, huh?"

Todd had nothing on but a pair of sweats as he was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast. He made fried eggs and ham for himself and Marty along with some steaming coffee. He had the table set. Luckily he had also gotten some babyfood and infant cereal for Samara, too, as he figured his little angel would be hungry as well. When Marty came in carrying Samara, he grinned at both of them. "Hi, beautiful," he said as he kissed Samara on her soft little cheek. Samara gleefully giggled when she saw her daddy. Todd laughed softly as he went to sit down at the table. "Coffee, as per your request," he said charmingly to Marty, handing her a steaming mug. "Would you like cream or sugar with that?"

Marty settled Samara with breakfast and then smiled accepting the coffee mug from Todd. "Black is perfect," she said, kissing him fleetingly before she sat down. She kept her coffee out of Samara's reach, so she could feed her little girl some breakfast.

Todd realized his hunger wasn't just for food as Marty gave him another of her sweet kisses before sitting down to eat. She was eating her food while also giving tiny bites of baby food and infant cereal to their daughter. Todd began digging into his food, his appetite great as he had one of the best meals ever because he shared it with Marty and Samara. Todd enjoyed every bite, amused as he watched Samara eating with a healthy appetite as well. "What shall we do after breakfast?" Todd asked Marty. "I have all my work with the paper caught up... so I just wanna spend time with you and our beautiful daughter."

"We could take Samara to the park maybe? What do you think? Or just go for a walk or something," Marty suggested after she had just finished eating her breakfast.  
She was now taking small sips of her coffee while giving Samara the last bites of her fruit and cereal.

"We could do both," Todd agreed. "Baby girls need fresh air and sunshine..." He gave Samara a smile as she was eating, enjoying her babyfood and cereal very much. He was looking forward to just spending the day with Marty and their daughter so he and Marty could reconnnect and get to know one another as they never had before. The mood seemed so much lighter now between them as there was no Rebecca, no Powell and definitely no Tina trying to screw things up. Todd tried to wipe it all from his mind, but every now and then,  
nagging thoughts of Tina trying to blackmail him came to mind. If Marty ever found out about his past involving Carol Swift... well, things wouldn't be so good. Somehow, Todd had to find a way to get Tina off his back, but he wouldn't worry about that now... Today was just about Marty and Samara, nothing else.

Marty finished her coffee and smiled at Todd. "That would be perfect," she agreed. When Samara was done with her breakfast, Marty picked her up and began to clean her up.

"Sunshine and fun!" she said happily to her baby girl.

Samara giggled as Marty cleaned her little face with a washcloth. Todd cleared the table, rinsing their dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. After he wiped the table, he announced, "All ready to go." He took Samara from Marty so they could get her ready for the baby stroller. It was that moment that Samara let out a healthy a burp, spitting up onto her father's naked chest.  
"Ohhh myyy God," said Todd, seeing baby puke on his chest muscles.

Marty looked surprised as her smile instantly faded. "I'm sorry, Todd," she said as she grabbed a clean towel, wetting it at the sink. She used the towel to dab at Todd's naked chest.

Todd shrugged as Marty was wiping away the mess from his chest. "It's okay.  
She's just a baby," Todd tried to reassure Marty as he shifted Samara in his arms so Marty could clean off the baby vomit. After it was cleaned, Todd handed the baby girl back to Marty. "I'll go grab a shirt, then we can go."

Heading upstairs, Todd put on a t-shirt, then returned with the stroller as well as Samara's diaper bag. "You ladies ready?" asked Todd.

Marty had cleaned up Samara who was now content as Marty set her in the stroller and carefully buckled her in. "We are all ready," she told Todd with a smile.

Todd locked up the house as they went outside into the sunshine and began their walk. It was a beautiful day and Todd found himself very much enjoying the quality time he was spending with Marty and their baby girl. As they headed toward the park, Todd wondered what the rest of the day held in store for them.

"So," Todd began as they walked down the sidewalk. "Let's talk and get to know one another better. Besides being super-amazing in Calculus, what else do you like to do?"

Marty laughed softly then prepared to tell him all about herself. She told him all of her likes, dislikes, and her fears. Suddenly it seemed so easy to talk to him, as though they had been talking to one another for years.

Todd listened to everything Marty had to say. He found that she loved playing the piano and that she regretting having been an only child, especially when her parents died in a boating accident when she was so young. She had felt totally alone. Her Aunt Kiki had only taken her in so she could get her hands on Marty's large trust fund. The more Marty talked about Kiki, the more Todd disliked her. Kiki sounded an awful lot like Tina.

When they reached the park, they found a nice park bench where they could sit and relax. Todd held Samara on his lap, gently bouncing her and making her giggle. "I better be careful... she may puke again," Todd joked.

Marty laughed softly at Todd's remark. "Remind me to bring you a change of clothes, too, next time," she teased.

"I have a question," Todd then asked. "Considering you grew up wanting brothers and sisters... do you want to have another child, so that Samara will have a sibling?"

"Well," she said after a moment. "If things work out with us, then I don't see why we couldn't give her a sibling."

Todd's eyes lit up as he was holding little Samara and gazed at Marty. Another baby. This time they would do everything right. They would plan for this one together and he would be there for Marty through everything. "Well,  
you know if we don't have another one, I'm totally and completely going to spoil Samara," Todd warned Marty. "She already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger." Samara cooed and giggled as her dad gently bounced her.

"You know, I grew up without my siblings, too. And now that I know them, I'd like to send Tina to the other side of the world. Vicki however; she's great,"  
spoke Todd. "Kevin and I never got along, but I guess I could give him a chance since he's her son, my nephew, and you like him."

"Speaking of Tina, she said that she and Cord are getting a divorce," Todd said to Marty, not mentioning the part that Tina was trying to blackmail him out of part of inheritance so she could get custody of Sarah and C.J.

"I don't blame him for wanting to get rid of her. She's a witch from Hell,"  
Todd grumbled. "Thank God that those kids take after their dad and grandfather and not Tina..."

"I am not fond of Tina in the least little bit," Marty agreed. "And yes, Vicki is amazing."

"Kevin is a great guy once you give him and chance...and Meg..." she said sadly. "...She was my best friend. I still can't believe she's gone."

"Good for Cord," she went on to say. "Although Tina is probably going to ring him dry of every cent he does own through the divorce agreement."

Todd reached out and took Marty's hand into his, giving it a tender squeeze of comfort. "I know you miss Megan very much. I hear she was a remarkable lady. Too bad I never got to know her since she was my niece, but I do intend to get to know the rest of the family including my little niece Jessica. She seems like a great kid," spoke Todd with a smile. "I'm glad they were there for you. I will always be grateful to Vicki for that."

Todd then cuddled Samara close, kissing her tiny cheek. "Daddy is here now,  
angel. And I'm not going anywhere again. I'll be with you and Mommy,"  
Todd promised his daughter.

Samara looked into her Daddy's eyes and cooed. She then looked over at her mommy. "Mama," she said with a toothless grin.

"Jess is wonderful; you'll love her to pieces," she assured Todd. She then laughed softly at Samara.

"Yup, baby," she said, caressing her daughter's cheek. "Mama is here. too."  
She was so glad that finally the three of them were in fact together. She hoped that during the days ahead, the relationship between herself and Todd would continue to strengthen,  
and finally they could become a family.


	24. The Date

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Four : The Date~*

Nearly three weeks had passed since Marty had decided to give Todd another chance. Now they had settled into a comfortable routine and although Marty and Samara hadn't officially moved in with Todd yet, the two of them were there more often than not. Todd didn't rush Marty, although he did want her there with him at all times. And every night he longed for her cuddled in his arms. She seemed to be more and more relaxed with him. Perhaps very soon she will have moved past the awful night of the spring fling, now that Todd had given up drugs which had caused him to become so cruel and abusive. Now Todd spent his spare time concentrating on his newspaper. It was becoming very popular as the money began rolling in; money in which Tina longed to get her hands on. Todd avoided Tina like the plague, but she had a way of showing up in odd places, pestering him.

"If Marty ever finds out about Carol Swift, she's gonna hate you," Tina taunted as one day Todd dropped Samara over at Vicki's. Vicki had agreed to watch her baby niece so Todd and Marty could have an evening out.

"Tina, I'm not here to see you," Todd bit out. "I'm bringing Samara over so Vicki can watch her as Marty and I are going out tonight."

"Ohhhh so you have a romantic date with your rape victim, huh? How charming," Tina quipped.

"Fuck off!" Todd snarled.

"Todd," said Vicki sharply, only hearing his voice and not Tina's taunts when entering the room. "Is that anyway to talk around your little girl?"

Todd handed his daughter to Vicki. "I'm sorry, Vicki. But you know how Tina is..." Todd sighed deeply.

"Todd just doesn't like to hear the TRUTH," sneered Tina. "And why do we have to have that little bawling brat here tonight just so Todd can take out his little party-girl?"

Todd glared at Tina. "Why don't you just go fly off on your broomstick," he growled.

"That's it, you two. No more fighting in front of this child," Vicki insisted as baby Samara started to get fussy.

When Tina went off in a huff, Vicki gave her brother a small smile. "I hope you and Marty have a nice time tonight," she said sincerely. "The both of you really deserve some happiness in your lives."

"Thanks, sis. And thanks a lot for agreeing to watching my little angel." Todd gave his baby daughter a kiss, then left to meet Marty at the restaurant.

Marty had taken great care tonight to look fantastic, her curls hanging just right. She was wearing the sexiest red dress she owned, high heels, the whole bit as she sat at the restaurant and waited for Todd. She was feeling slightly nervous but it was nice to be able to go out.

Todd arrived at the restaurant, looking as handsome as he ever had. He had his semi-long hair pulled back in a ponytail and he was even dressed in a dark-brown suit. "Hey, baby," he said with a grin as he went to Marty and took her hands into his. Effortlessly he pulled her out of the chair where she had been sitting and into his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips as he held her against him. "Damn, you look beautiful," he said to her, his hazel eyes glittering as he gazed at her after the tender kiss. "How was your day at work?" Todd then took a seat at the table, marvelling at the romantic restaurant that Marty had chosen for their "date."

Marty smiled, returning his kiss before they separated and she took her place at the table. She launched into what her day had been like immediately as if she and Todd had been doing this for years.

Todd listened to Marty speak as he gazed at her across the table. The glowing candlelight lit up her eyes as she told him all about her day. "Sounds like a busy day," spoke Todd after she had finished speaking. "I'm glad you now have a couple of days off. You deserve it." He smiled at her, then reached for his glass of water to take a drink. "It sure was nice of Vicki to offer to watch Samara so we could go out this way. We never had a normal date before... " Todd laughed softly, remembering how they had jumped into bed first thing and skipped over the "dating."

"Yeah, it's been quite a day that's for sure. And yes, it was wonderful of Vicki to offer," she agreed, smiling when he made the comment about them never having had a normal date. "How was your day?"

"It was rather boring," replied Todd. "Just the usual newpaper business." The only excitement in Todd's day had been Samara, whom had stayed with him during the day while Marty had been working at the hospital.

"Samara was in a good mood," he said with a smile. "That was of course until she saw Tina."

"I too could have done without seeing my 'darling' sister and listening to her horrible bitching..."

"I'll be glad when her and Cord's divorce is final and she moves out of Vicki's. I can't stand that bitch," Todd spat.

Todd then stopped talking about his sister when the waiter came up to take their orders. "Ohhh I will have the steak dinner, a baked potato and a glass of iced tea," Todd said when the waiter asked.

Marty placed her order as well and when the waiter left, she turned her attention back to Todd. "I do not like her either. Samara's learning early who is good and who is just plain rude."

"Well, Samara is a smart little girl, just like her mommy. Now that she's starting to talk, she seems to be learning new words everyday," Todd said with a smile. "It won't be long before she's crawling and even walking."

After awhile, their meal had arrived. The food and the service at the restaurant were both excellent. After they had finished up with their food,  
Todd asked, "So, what would you like to do next? Want to go dancing... or something else?"

"I don't know about dancing, but a walk would be wonderful," she said with a smile. "Would you up for that?"

It was a bit of a chilly night, but Todd wouldn't mind taking a walk. "Sure," he said, taking some bills from his wallet and placing them on the table. "Let's go," he said, taking Marty's hand and escorting her from the restaurant. As soon as they stepped outside, the cool air hit them. Todd took off his jacket, thoughtfully wrapping it around Marty's shoulders. He yet had on a dark brown suit-jacket and a long sleeved shirt, so he wasn't likely to get cold.

"Anywhere special you'd like to go on our walk?" Todd then asked, taking Marty's small hand in his. The night was young so the two of them still had quality time to spend together.

Marty smiled when he took her hand in his. "Anywhere is fine," she said.  
"I just like being outside. Even though it's a bit cold tonight, I enjoy walking."

"If you get too cold, I'll keep you warm," Todd said as he wrapped his arm around her snuggly while they walked. Along with it being quite cold, the sky was very dark as there was no hint of moonlight. They walked down the sidewalk away from the restaurant, toward the center of Llanview. There wasn't much traffic as most people had already gone home for the night. "Anything you'd like to talk about?" Todd asked as Marty seemed rather quiet.

"No," she responded." Just enjoying the walk. I'm glad we got to go out tonight and are taking a walk now. I've enjoyed the evening a lot."

"Yes, it's been great. And I have enjoyed your company, very much. I love our nights with Samara, but it's also nice for the two of us to spend some time alone," said Todd as they arrived at the park. He walked with Marty over to the gazebo.

"Should we still for awhile and talk?" Todd suggested. "You're not getting too cold, are you?"

"We can sit and talk for awhile," Marty said with a smile.

"No, I'm not cold," she replied as she sat down on the bench in the gazebo. "This has all been wonderful. I love that you've been doing so well and that you're here for me and Samara."

"And you've been doing so well, too, Marty; you can't forget that," Todd reminded her. "You haven't had a drink since you found out you were expecting Samara. And that can't be easy. But you're doing it. We're both turning our lives around, despite how hard it's been and how many obstacles we've had to face."

"I know it's not all going to be smooth sailing ahead, but we have each other. And we have Vicki... and we have Samara. We are going to get through all these hardships."

Todd gently squeezed Marty's hand, then brought it up to his lips, gently kissing her palm. "I need you, Marty. I need you in my arms again," Todd said as he gazed into her blue eyes. He then wrapped his arm around her,  
pulling her in close to keep her warm. Holding her this way, even despite the cold, Todd felt very content.

Marty wrapped her arms around Todd, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad," she said softly. She was happy that they had each other, they had Vicki, and they also had their daughter. At that moment in time, everything was fantastic and Marty did not want the happiness to end.

Holding each other this way, Todd barely felt the cold, even though the air was so frigid he could see their breath when they spoke. "I'd like to stay here holding you like this forever," he finally spoke softly to Marty. "But we better get home."

"Want to go back to my place and get some hot chocolate?" he suggested. Warm, delicious hot chocolate sounded great right about now. He wanted to sit in his livingroom before the roaring fire, holding Marty and enjoying a mug of something hot and steamy.

"I'd love to have some hot chocolate with you. Sounds perfect," she said.  
"Let's go."

Todd's place wasn't far, so they headed there. Once they arrived, they were nearly frozen. Todd got a fire going in the fireplace and reached for a thick comforter off the back of the couch. "Stay here and get warm, baby," he said to Marty. "I'll go get the hot chocolate."

Todd then went to the kitchen and prepared two steaming mugs of hot chocolate complete with mini marshmallows. Bringing the mugs back to the livingroom, he sat down in front of the fire, drawing Marty back into his arms. "Here you go..." he said, handing her a steaming mug. "Careful you don't burn yourself..."

He took a sip of his, letting out a small contented sigh as he pulled Marty in closer against his chest. Soon the fire began warming him once again, along with the hot drink. "Getting warm again?" he whispered to Marty.

Marty held the hot drink and gave Todd a smile. "Mhmmm... a little," she answered as she was sandwiched between the warmth of Todd and the fire. She blew on the drink a little bit and took a sip of it. It was so sweet and delicious.

Todd finished off the rest of his drink, feeling it's warmth settle through him,  
warming his body. He set his mug aside, then leaned back against the edge of the loveseat direcly behind him while holding Marty in his arms against his chest. Tenderly he caressed her hair as she was in his arms. He inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume, then gently brushed her hair aside, kissing her softly along the side of her neck and began placing tender kisses over her ear. "I love you," he whispered to her while holding her in his arms.

Marty placed her mug aside and turned to face Todd, softly brushing her lips against his. "I love you, too," she said. She was so happy at that moment that she could not stop the words as they suddenly came tumbling out. As she gazed into his eyes, she didn't think she could get any happier.

Todd's heart pounded strongly in his chest hearing those words fall from Marty's lips. It was the first time ever she had said those words to him and hearing her admission of love made his heart soar. As she turned toward him,  
kissing him softly, his arms went around her, his fingers tangling in her long blond curls. He returned her kiss, putting all of himself into it. He couldn't believe it... Marty loved him. He realized at that moment, that was all he really ever wanted. And although he was scared to death, he was ready to love and be loved by another person. He had entrusted his heart to her...  
Something told him that Marty would never hurt him. After everything they had been through, they were still together... So he knew this was the real thing. He knew this was love.

Marty wrapped her arms around him as she glided closer to him, deepening the kiss. She got lost in him. It felt so good to be sharing a kiss with him. She realized at that moment that she wanted him; needed him above anything else.

Soon their kiss became one of passion as Marty became the aggressor. When Todd felt the kiss changing, his own passion ignited. It had been so long and he wanted her so much. His breathing speed up as their tongues tangled together. Holding her against him, Todd was instantly aroused. For a moment,  
he tensed, afraid of what he felt after all that had happened. He couldn't hurt Marty... never, ever again. But he knew in his heart that things were different now...  
There was no drugs this time, no alcohol, and no fiasco Spring Fling... it was just him and Marty and their love. Pulling back from the kiss, he gazed into Marty's passion-glazed blue eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered to her.

Marty didn't take her eyes off of Todd. "I'm sure," she said softly. "Very sure." It was time, and she knew it. After months of agony and broken dreams, Marty was ready to live again.


	25. Finally!

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Five : Finally!~*

"Okay, baby," Todd said in whisper. "I'll never hurt you again, never,  
ever... you know that, don't you?" As he was speaking, he was unzipping the back of her dress, slowly drawing it off her shoulders. He brushed his lips against the exposed skin of her shoulders, lightly licking the sweet skin. "God, I have missed touching you this way..." Todd said to her. "It's been so long..."

The dress fell away, revealing Marty's small perfect breasts within in her thin bra. Todd could barely breathe. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. "I want you so much..."

She felt his kisses and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "I trust you," she said softly. "I want you, too."

Todd's breath became harsher as he undid her bra, exposing Marty's breasts. His hot mouth moved to her neck, kissing and gently licking her skin. Then slowly, he moved to her breasts, kissing each one tenderly, taking his time as he reaquainted himself with Marty's beautiful body. As she sat in his lap, he had perfect access to her breasts. Tugging her closer, he drew a peak into his mouth, gently teasing her nipple with his tongue. This was nothing like the urgent coupling they had shared in times past; it was slow, almost gentle as Todd was actually making love to her this time; it wasn't just wild, passionate sex. As their lower bodies pressed together, Todd felt his erection growing. He throbbed, thinking of making love to Marty and showing her how much he loved her.

Marty let her head fall back, expelling a soft moan of pleasure as she felt his hot mouth on her nipples. "Mmmm... Todd," she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Todd heard Marty's little gasp of pleasure as his tongue teased around her erect nipples. Gently he nibbled one with his teeth, while lightly pinching the other one with his thumb and finger. He then eased his mouth away from her breasts, looking at her with eyes dark with desire. He began pulling her dress the rest of the way off, until she wore nothing but her panties. "So hot," he murmured, touching the silky fabric which clung to her so provacatively. With a fingertip, he traced the outline of the fabric, exploring the exposed skin at the edge of her pussy. The silky material was soaked, clinging to her pussylips so Todd could see through the sheer fabric. "Should we take these off?"  
he whispered, lightly running that fingertip of his over the flesh he would see beneath the fabric. He could actually feel her hard little clit as he did so, and it drove him absolutely wild.

"Yes," Marty begged softly as she arched her hips.

"Those have got to come off," she whispered. "Please ... please take them off of me."

Todd didn't have to be told twice. He tugged Marty's panties down and tossed them aside. They landed at the edge of the fireplace. Now she was entirely naked and he was fully clothed. Todd gently eased Marty off him,  
pulling his shirt over his head. He then worked his way out of his pants and his boxers. Now nothing stood between them as he reached for Marty, seating her back onto his lap. "I can't wait, baby... gotta be inside you now," Todd said in a hot whisper. He brushed his cocktip against her opening, feeling it becoming smeared with her hot honey. Holding her tight, he repositioned her on his lap, slowly easing just his tip into her tight heat. "Ohhh my God!" Todd gasped,  
his eyes closing in ecstasy. "You're so tight."

She showered his neck with kisses as she felt him start to slide into her. It felt absolutely amazing to her. "Oooohh Todd," she said breathlessly.

Todd slowly eased the rest of his cock into Marty's tight center. This felt like Heaven to him. His hands caressed over her back and her ass while he just held her there, throbbing deep inside of her. "Baby, I love you," he murmured,  
taking her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. He put all of his desire into that kiss as their tongues twined together and the passion between them got as hot as the fire burning close beside them. After a few moments of just holding her atop him, not moving and just remaining buried as deep inside her as he could go, Todd grasped Marty's hips, slowly and sensuously moving her up and down on his lap. "Ohhhh FUCK..." he gasped out against her mouth, loving the sensation. He then looked down between their bodies, seeing himself disappearing once again inside of Marty's silky pussylips.

Marty kissed him back deeply as she moved up and down on him. She cried out in pleasure as she felt her walls sink in around him each time he would slip deep inside of her.

Todd's tongue made love to Marty's mouth as his cock continued to be buried deep inside the silken heat of her pussy. She was so wet, her juices rolled down his cock as they moved together. He knew he couldn't last much longer, so he reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit erotically as he helped her move on him faster and faster. He cried out into the kiss, knowing he was about to cum.

Marty was right behind him, so close to her own climax as she was moving with him. Her walls clenched down on him hard and fast. "Ohhh God, yes!" she moaned as she rocked against him urgently.

Todd pinched her little clit between his fingers, plucking at it. He couldn't hold out much longer. She felt so good... so wet and hot and she was squeezing the him like a vice. "Marty!" he yelled out, feeling as though her little pussy was devouring his cock, milking him of his sperm.

"Cum for me..." Todd commanded.

It didn't take much more for Marty to hit her climax. Her juices spilled freely from her body onto Todd. She sucked on his neck, lightly biting his skin.

Todd knew he'd have a hickey later from her little mouth on his neck, sucking him that way, but he truly didn't care. All that mattered was this moment and being here with Marty, showing his love for her. "That's it, baby...  
ohhhhhhh God," Todd groaned, feeling her tight inner muscles working on the length of his cock. Suddenly Todd's cock seemed to double in size as his sperm rose up his tip, exploding wildly into Marty. It had been so long for him, he filled her to overflowing. Her juices mingled with his cum, totally coating their most intimate parts. After their climaxes ended, Todd held her on his lap, his breathing harsh and irregular.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he whispered to his love, fearing he may have hurt her somehow. If he ever hurt her again... he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He brushed her long blond curls back from her face, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. The questions were there, the worries and the concerns and all the words he could not say. He had so many fears... and the main one was that somehow he would hurt her again and disappoint her... and then she would leave him and take their little girl away. Todd knew he couldn't live without them.  
He loved Marty and Samara with all his heart and soul.

Marty smiled as she caressed Todd's cheek gently with the back of her hand.  
"No, I'm perfectly fine," she said softly.

"In fact, I am amazingly fine," she spoke as she kissed him. "Totally fine. And I love you."


	26. WellDeserved Bliss

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Six : Well-Deserved Bliss~*

A smile came to Todd's face, widening slowly. He stood carefully, lifting Marty up into his arms. "Upstairs we go, for a shower," he said, carrying her up the staircase completely naked. A few moments later, he deposited her down onto her feet in the master bathroom. "How about a nice bubble bath?" he suggested as he got a better idea, starting some warm water and adding some bubbles to the huge porcelean tub. "I'll get in first." Todd got into the tub then held his arms out for Marty.

Marty followed, sitting down in his arms inside the tub as she settling back against his broad chest. "Mmmm..." she said softly.

"I like this idea," she said with a big smile on her face.

As Marty settled herself down in Todd's embrace, he wrapped his muscular arms around her. "Mmmmm ... this is nice... very warm," said Todd, feeling quite content, not just physically, but also emotionally. He had Marty back in his arms again; that fact alone made him feel practically blissful. With soft warm lips, he kissed the back of her neck and the curve of her shoulder. He then picked up the sponge off the side of the tub, got it soapy, and gently began washing Marty's arms and her back.

"The water feels wonderful," Marty agreed with a soft sigh.

"Mmmm," she said when he began to use the sponge on her. "I very much like this."

"Me too," Todd said softly as he leaned back on the lip of the tub and applied the sudsy sponge to Marty's soft skin. Her flesh glistened as he cleansed it. "I love you, baby," he whispered into her ear as he pushed her long blond hair aside, kissing her along the neck and earlobe.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she closed her eyes enjoying his touch.  
And the kisses. She loved his kisses.

"Will you move in with me now?" Todd suddenly asked, his hands lightly cupping her breasts as he was soaping them with his sudsy fingers. He rubbed her nipples, feeling them become taut to his touch. "I need you here... with me."

"I need you and Samara," Todd spoke as he was kissing Marty's neck, lightly biting her fragrant skin.

"Ohhhh," Marty murmured, liking that very much.

"Mmmm... uh-huh," she replied when Todd asked if she would move in with him;  
if she and Samara would come to stay here in this house with him.

Todd chuckled softly, hearing Marty's response. Clearly she was liking the attention he was giving to her small, perfect breasts. He was happy though when he heard her agreeance to move in with him. He would have her and Samara here always now, just as it should be. Nothing would keep them apart.

With one hand cupping a breast, the other hand slipped underneath the bubbles, finding her pussy. Very gently, he rubbed her there, feeling her pouty lips parting to his touch. "Mmmmm..." he murmured, giving her clit a little pinch.

She let out a moan, arching her body slightly out of the tub. "Ooooo... Todd," Marty gasped, feeling his hands touching her so erotically.

Todd gave Marty's ear a lick as his hands stopped their exploring. He grabbed her hips, turning her around in the tub almost effortlessly. Lifting her slightly, he seated her on the edge of the tub. He gazed into her eyes a moment, then let his eyes wander lower, taking in her full beauty.

"Ohhhh Marty, you're so beautiful... and you're mine... all mine," he said in a soft murmur, parting her legs slowly with his big hands.

He then spread little kisses on her tummy, feeling the bubbles clinging there,  
tickling his lips. He kissed around her navel, lightly licking her skin, his hands on her inner thighs.

With eyes dark with passion, he looked up at her before going any further. Then his kisses fell on the sensitive flesh of her thighs, moving upward toward her pussy. When he got to her most intimate place, he brushed his mouth against it. Snaking out his tongue, Todd teased the pouty pink lips.

Marty let out a moan, clutching his hair between her fingers. "YES," she cried out, liking that very much. His tongue felt amazing against her. "Mmmm... oh God."

As Marty cried out, her inner folds unfurled and Todd's tongue slipped inside. He ran his tongue downward, to her opening. First he licked around it, tasting and teasing. Then he began to insert his tongue into her while feeling her tugging on his semi-long dark blond hair. She tasted of heaven as he pushed more of his tongue inside. Todd's hands then slid around her body,  
taking her asscheeks in his hands. He lifted her closer to his mouth, his tongue diving into her tight feminine heat.

Marty cried out again, feeling that wicked tongue of his caressing her. She wanted him to shove his tongue deeper into her heat. "More," she heard herself begging.  
"Please, Todd, give me more of that." Her eyes drifted closed as she enjoyed his probing tongue.

Todd wiggled his tongue inside of the crevice between Marty's open legs as he heard her pleas and cries of pleasure. His big hands held her steady as he grasped her ass, his mouth buried deep against her pussy. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted so good.

Her body shook slightly with all the pleasure that he was giving her. She absolutely loved it. "Oh God... YESSS!" she cried out, her slick walls clenching down on his tongue.

Hearing Marty's gasps, Todd moved in as close as he could get, slipping his tongue into her even deeper. As she continued to cry out, he began fucking her with it. Meanwhile, his hands on her ass were rough, pulling her up to him almost savagely. He just couldn't get enough of her scent or taste. It was as if he wanted to devour her like a hungry animal.

She moaned, arching towards his tongue as she held onto the edge of the bathtub.  
"Oh GOD! Todd!" she moaned in pleasure.

Todd changed his tactic, licking and tasting her pussy, but then moving to her clit. He pulled the hard little nub between his lips, sucking it. Sucking it so hard.

"Yes," Marty moaned as she felt her body responding to his touch. "Please...  
please don't stop!"

Todd wanted Marty to cum in his mouth. He wanted to taste it. Lifting her up a little, he let her straddle his face. Now he had better access to her hard clit. He licked it hard, then sucked it.

She moaned, "Ohhh God!" She was practically shaking as he was lashing his tongue against her throbbing clit. Her juices began spilling in a heated rush. He knew how to make her cum so easily.

Todd felt Marty's juices spilling, so he moved his mouth to her opening,  
locking his lips on it. He drank her juices as they poured from her freely, taking in every drop. After her orgasm had subsided, he used his lips and tongue to lick and suck away every last delicious drop. Giving her pussy one last kiss, he pulled Marty down and into his embrace.

Marty wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly. "Mmmm," was all she could get out for a moment.

Then with a small smile, she said, "That was amazing. Absolutely and truly amazing."

"Yes, it was, sweetheart. You came very hard, didn't you?" said Todd, his eyes locking to Marty's. "But that's alright, we deserve it, don't we?" He lay his cheek against her breast, just holding her... so thankful to have her back in his arms again after all the had been through. By now their water was getting cold, and Todd was wrinkling up like a prune as he had been the only one in the tub for the past several minutes. "Should we take this to the bed?"  
Todd asked.

Marty nodded her head. "Yes... Bed sounds wonderful to me," she said with a smile.  
A nice warm bed and Todd; that combination would be heavenly.

Todd got out of the tub and helped Marty join him on the nearby rug. He reached for two thick towels so they could both dry off. He then lifted her back up into his arms and carried her over to bed. He lay down in the bed next her,  
propping himself up on his elbow, gazing into her eyes.

Marty lay on her back against the pillows, looking at Todd, her heart pounding in her chest. She had enjoyed their play-time in the tub, but she was sure that Todd would have other plans for her now. She knew that look in his eyes ohhh too well.

As they lay on the bed together, Todd moved slightly, kissing Marty's sweet lips. He then reached between them, taking her small hand into his. Slowly he guided her hand to his semi-hard erection. "It really turned me on when you came in my mouth like that..." he said in a husky voice. "It made me want your mouth on me, too."

A soft giggle escaped Marty's lips, hearing his brazen words. She sat up in bed, giving Todd a sexy smirk, and not even a moment later, she had disappeared between his legs taking his erection into her mouth. She began to suck, using her tongue to swirl it around him, pulling him even deeper into her mouth.

Feeling Marty's soft little mouth on him, Todd arched his hips forward,  
sending more of his cock between her sweet lips. "Yes baby... ohhhh God...  
Marty!" Todd moaned, completely at her mercy in that moment. It felt so fucking good. Todd felt as though he had just died and gone to heaven. It was the ultimate of pleasures, feeling Marty's mouth surrounding his aroused cock.

Marty continued to suck, devouring him like a tasty lollipop. She used her tongue, teasing it over the hard veins and the sensitive head. She licked and sucked him hungrily. Hearing him cry out, she knew he was enjoying it every bit as much as she was.

"Please baby... don't stop," Todd pleaded, feeling her skillful little mouth working his throbbing cock. Nothing had ever felt like this before; Todd was sure of it. He clutched the sheets, his knuckles turning white. His balls got rockhard and ever so tight as his orgasm was ever so near.

Marty continued to suck on him, urging him to cum. Todd tensed up as suddenly he began to spill his hot seed into Marty's waiting mouth. He shuddered again and again in ecstasy as it all came pouring out. "YESSSS!" he exclaimed.

Marty swallowed the cum spilling from him, drinking it all up. She then licked softly at the the drops that didn't make it into her mouth so easily.

"Wow, you looked so hot doing that," Todd spoke as he wiped the droplets of perspiration from his brow. "It appears you have many talents, don't ya, Miss Saybrooke?" Todd then reached out for Marty, pulling her down on the pillows right beside him. "I don't know about you... but I'm completely exhausted right now. How about we get some sleep?"

"Ahhh yes, I'm exhausted," she agreed as she lay her head down on the pillow.  
Almost immediately, she had drifted off to sleep beside him.

Todd pulled a sheet up over them, snuggling with Marty as he too began to drift into a much-needed sleep. He slept great, the woman he loved in his arms.

*~o~*

It was about 6 am when the phone started ringing persistantly. Todd groaned as he tried to wake up. He rolled over then, seeing beautiful Marty lying in his bed. He grinned because she was certainly an amazing vision to wake up to.

"Who the hell could that be?" Todd grumbled as he reached for the phone.

Marty was so exhausted from all the wild sex that she continued to sleep, and didn't even wake when the phone was ringing uncontrollably. She was just too tired and content, lying there curled up next to Todd.

Todd raised the reciever to his ear and groggily said, "Hello?"

Suddenly he sat up in the bed, hearing Vicki's voice. "Todd, it's Vicki,"  
she said urgently. "You and Marty need to get to the hospital right away. It's Samara... something's wrong..."

"What? Samara?" Todd gasped out, nearly jumping up from the bed. If anything happened to that baby... 


	27. Samara is Sick

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Seven : Samara is Sick~*

Hearing Todd urgently cry out Samara's name, Marty jolted up in bed, looking at him. She waited for him to say something that would give her a clue as her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Had something happened to their daughter?

Todd hung up the phone, seeing Marty had awakened. "Baby, get up. Something is wrong with Samara. Vicki took her to the hospital," Todd explained as he stood quickly to put on some boxers and his jeans. After that,  
he tugged on a shirt and quickly combed his hair. All the while, his heart was pounding, thinking of little Samara and wondering what could have happened. She had been perfectly fine just hours before when he had dropped her off at Vicki's.

Rushing downstairs quickly, Marty haphazardly got dressed as fast as she could, putting on her clothes from the night before as well as her shoes. She didn't even stop to brush hair hair as she hurriedly grabbed Todd's arm and pulled him out the house.  
*Oh God, Samara's in the hospital. This isn't good; not good at all!* Marty was thinking as so many disquieting thoughts ran through her head.

In no time at all, Todd and Marty had gotten ready to leave for the hospital.  
Todd followed Marty out of the house as she tugged on his arm, both of them dazed as they thought about something possibly being wrong with Samara.

When they arrived at the hospital, Vicki was there to meet them. "What's going on?" Todd demanded. "Where is Samara?"

"She was having trouble breathing. And she just lay there... She couldn't even cry..." Vicki said sadly. "I have no idea what was wrong, because she was just fine when I put her to bed..."

"But then in the middle of the night, I had gone in to check on her... and I found her just laying there like that, struggling to breathe..." Vicki explained as tears filled her eyes. "I knew she was in trouble. I'd never seen her like that before."

"What the hell?" Todd exclaimed as he felt helpless as fear and worry overtook him. "She was just fine earlier. How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know, Todd. But the doctors are with her now. Larry is doing all he can for her," replied Vicki.

"Well, that fucking isn't enough. I want to talk to a doctor... NOW!" Todd demanded.

Marty's face went white when Vicki had started talking. What? How in the world...?  
She was just glad that Larry was taking care of her little girl. She touched Todd's arm.  
"The doctor will come to us. It's okay, Todd," she spoke to him softly. *Please let it be okay,* Marty was praying. She'd die if Samara wasn't okay, but right now she needed Todd to calm down.

Todd was freaking out and just about to lose it when he felt Marty's soft touch upon his arm. He looked down into Marty's beautiful and worried face and he froze for a second. All the rage that had been inside of him began to fade.  
If it wasn't for her bringing him back to reality, Todd may have barged into the emergency room where Samara was being examined by the physicians and caused a huge scene.

"Marty," Todd spoke, his voice calming considerably but still shaky. "This can't be happening... not to Samara... not to our baby."

"Todd, the doctors are doing everything they can for Samara. You have got to have faith," Vicki spoke up, feeling terrible that her brother and Marty were going through so much turmoil.

"I can't lose Samara... I just can't," Todd said as he stared down the hallway toward the ER, wondering what was going on in there. He only wanted Samara to be okay. He would have given anything if he could be certain that tiny baby girl would be alright.

Marty wrapped her arms around Todd, hugging him so tight. "I hate this, too.  
But we have to be positive. We have the best doctor."

"We have to try and remain calm," she whispered, although she was shaking on the inside like crazy.

Marty then turned to look at Vicki. "I don't know what we'd have done without you. Vicki.  
You've been wonderful from the start," said Marty.

Todd turned to Marty when he felt her arms slip around him. He gently brushed the stray blond curls back from her face. "Samara can't be sick," he said softly. "She's everything that is good in me."

Todd then looked at Vicki and at Marty with a broken expression on his face.  
"Is this my fault? Is my little girl paying for my sins?" he asked sorrowfully. "I'd give up anything for her... so she could be well again."

"Todd, you did nothing wrong. You love Samara... and you are back on track again. You are a good dad," Vicki tried to reassure him. "Babies get sick sometimes. Please stop blaming yourself."

"I never deserved that baby..." said Todd as he pressed his face to the wall and hid his head in his hands.

Marty touched his back. "That's not true," she said softly. "You've changed; she helped you to change. You do deserve her; don't say that."

Todd looked at Marty then, his eyes red from unshed tears. He didn't say the words that almost fell from his lips. *Maybe I don't deserve you either.* Before Todd could utter another word, Dr. Larry Wolek left the E.R. and came out into the hall. Larry looked exhausted and greatly unsettled.

"Todd, Marty, I need to talk to you about Samara," Larry said as he approached.

Marty looked at Dr. Wolek. "What is it? Samara's okay, right?" she asked.  
She waited for the doctor to say something; anything. She needed to hear positive news about her daughter's condition. She didn't think she could handle it if it was bad news.

Larry just shook his head, a grave expression on his face. "No, I'm sorry,  
Samara is not okay," Larry replied.

Once again Todd tensed. He looked like he might do something destructive like punch a wall or scream obscenities at Larry. "What is going on? What is wrong with our baby girl?" Todd demanded.

"Your daughter is suffering from a rare form of infant botulism," explained Dr. Wolek. "She's one very sick little girl."

"What?" gasped Vicki. "Food poisoning? How could this have happened?"

"What? How?" Marty cried out. "I am very careful when I feed her. SUPER careful." She didn't understand how this could have happened, but considering she was Samara's mother and her main caretaker, she felt horrible.

"Marty, I honestly don't think this is anything you have done..." Larry assured her. "Samara didn't get this from her formula."

"Someone has been giving Samara honey," said Larry. "Infants under one should never be given honey, because it can lead to botulism."

"Marty and I know not to give a baby as young as Samara honey," spoke Todd. "So who has been giving her it to her?"

Todd looked at Vicki as everyone looked clueless. Apparantly, someone had purposely or perhaps inadvertantly poisened baby Samara.

"No one else is ever around Samara - just me, Todd and Vicki. And we all know better," Marty spoke with confusion. "I don't understand how this could have happened."

"Is there someone else? A babysitter or a family member? Anyone you haven't thought of?" prompted Larry.

"Why no... there's the nanny, but she knows not to do such a thing... And then of course there's Tina..." said Vicki. She then looked sharply at Todd and Marty. Surely Tina wouldn't have done such a thing. She may be a witch,  
but she would never harm an innocent baby, would she?

Todd felt every muscle in his body tense, remembering all the hateful comments Tina had made about baby Samara in the past, such as calling her a "bawling little brat." Tina wasn't the motherly type and she despised Marty and wanted to blackmail Todd, but surely she wasn't the one who had given Samara the honey... or was she?

"If Tina did this..." Todd began, his anger burning hot as his fists clenched up in rage.

"Todd, don't jump to conclusions," Vicki warned.

"Right now, we need to concentrate on Samara and helping her get well again.  
The doctors are trying to get her stabilized," spoke Larry. "Once we have her in a room, you can go see her."

"Thank you, Dr. Wolek," Marty said. She realized that once Samara was well, she would without a doubt be moving in with Todd. At least at Todd's their little girl would be safe and happy. She couldn't believe that Tina could stoop so low as to harm an infant; that was just so entirely cruel.

Larry returned to the ER to speak to the other doctors as Vicki turned to talk to Todd. "Todd, do you think Tina might have had anything to do with this?" Vicki asked her brother.

"Tina can't stand Marty, that's a known fact. And lately, she's been trying to cause trouble for me, too. And with her and Cord so close to getting a divorce, she's been extra-nasty," Todd spoke. "Yeah, I do think she's capable of having done this. And if I find out she did, she's going to regret it."

"But Samara is her own little neice," said Vicki, finding it hard to believe that Tina could have been cruel to one so small as Samara, especially knowing that Samara was family.

"Not according to Tina; she's been questioning since Day One whether or not I am Samara's father," replied Todd. "I told her that I know without a doubt that I am, but she still won't believe it. I've about had it with her, Vicki.  
I won't let her bad mouth Marty any longer, nor will I allow her to hurt Samara.  
If she even comes within six feet of my daughter, I'll-!"

Todd couldn't finish, because Vicki interrupted. "Watch yourself, Todd...  
you don't want to end up in prison again. You'll be no good to Samara locked up again in a cell, so be careful, okay?" Vicki warned as she gave her brother an affectionate hug. She then hugged Marty as well.

"I'll be back in a little while. I need to call Clint and Jessi at home and let them know about Samara. Everyone is worried sick about her," said Vicki,  
before walking off to make the call.

As soon as Vicki had left, Todd sighed deeply and took Marty into his arms. Gently, he kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry, baby," he said as he held her close. "I didn't protect our little girl... but I swear to you, I will find out who did this... and they will pay." Deep in his heart, he knew; he was SURE it was Tina. And he felt sick inside that his own sister could have done something so visicious to a little child.

Marty returned Todd's hug. "I know you will," she said softly. She knew that Todd would find out who did this. She couldn't believe anyone would want to harm an innocent baby. Samara hadn't done anything to anyone and never would; she was such a sweet child.

Soon Larry and the other doctors had Samara stabalized and set up in a room under close supervision. Samara was still having a difficult time breathing,  
but she had been given a medication to help her get well. "You can go see her now," Larry told Todd and Marty as he showed them to the room where Samara was resting in a crib.

When Todd saw Samara hooked up to so many tubes and wires, his heart sank. "Samara, it's Daddy," he said as he gently touched her little arm. Samara looked up at her parents helplessly. She was scared, but she didn't even have the strength to cry.

"Ohhhh God," Todd said sadly. "I can't stand to see her like this..."

Marty felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out, seeing her baby girl so sick and vulnerable. "Oh God," Marty choked out. She herself was starting to have trouble breathing as she looked at little Samara.

"This isn't fair," she spoke sadly. " I was supposed to be a good mom and look out for her."

"Samara, I'm so sorry," Marty said to her precious baby girl.

"Marty, this isn't your fault," Todd said as he hugged her close to him. "Whoever gave her the honey is to blame for this. I just never thought anyone could be that twisted to hurt anyone this tiny. I guess I was wrong."

Todd placed his finger into Samara's grasp as he spoke to her softly. "It's going to be okay, angel. You're going to get well, then you can come home with Mommy and Daddy. We both love you very much," he said to his daughter. He then bent down and gently kissed Samara's forehead.

With big blue eyes, Samara looked up at her dad. She wasn't feeling well at all, and she really wanted to go home. She didn't even have the strength to whimper. Every breath she took was a struggle.

A nurse came in the room and spoke to Todd and Marty. "I am sorry, but you have to leave. The doctor is coming in... and we are inserting a feeding tube into your daughter's stomach," said the nurse.

Todd looked at Marty as it felt as though a knife was ripping through his chest. It wasn't fair. He didn't want Samara to suffer any longer.

Marty's eyes filled with unshed tears. " P-Please be gentle," she whispered,  
"She's so tiny." She then took a deep breath, clutching Todd's arm. She quietly said good bye to Samara so that the medical staff could care for Samara. With a heavy heart, Marty left Samara's hospital room with Todd.

Back in the hallway again, Todd paced. He didn't like any of this, not one single bit. He then saw Marty standing there, looking so small and forlorn. He went to her, taking her into his embrace. "Samara will be okay," he whispered,  
willing it to be true. "They are taking good care of her. She'll get well...  
then we can take her home."

He kissed the top of Marty's head, just holding her close. He tried to remain calm, but it wasn't easy.

Marty buried her face in Todd's chest as she hugged him so tight. She knew he was right, but still she was scared, so very scared. That little girl lying so still in the nearby hospital room was a part of her and Todd, their own little girl, and the thought of losing their precious Samara was far more than Marty could endure.


	28. The Beauty Before the Storm

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Eight :The Beauty Before the Storm~*

Thankfully the medication the doctors gave to Samara began working quickly. She still had to be on a feeding tube as she could not swallow and had to be given oxygen to help her breathe. After a couple of weeks, she began to show much improvement. Even so, the doctors were watching her carefully. After many days of hospitalization, Larry said Samara was well enough to be released. Had Vicki not caught her illness and taken her to the hospital right away, the baby could have died.

When Samara was in the hospital, Todd had been preoccupied and hadn't had a chance to confront Tina. He knew that as soon as he ran into Tina, there was likely to be a huge screaming match. Right now, Todd was grateful to be bringing Samara home.

They arrived back at Todd's place after Samara's release. Little Samara seemed to be doing so much better. She was all smiles again and extremely happy to be reunited with her parents. Todd carried Samara into the house and once they were in the livingroom, he took the baby from her carseat.

"We're so glad you're better, sweetie," Todd said as he held his daughter close. "Mommy and I missed having you here with us."

Samara softly touched her daddy's cheek, then looked over at her mother. "Mama!" she said, holding her little arms out to Marty.

Marty smiled as she came to take Samara from Todd. "Hi, baby," she said softly. "Mommy's so glad you're okay," she said as she held Samara and showered her with kisses.

"SO glad," Marty added. It had been a nightmare with Samara sick. Marty had been afraid that she might not get well. She was so thankful for Vicki's fast response in making sure her little girl had received urgent medical care.

Samara giggled and smiled when her mommy showered her with tender kisses. Todd loved watching the two of them together. "Baby, now that Samara is better, I think it's time the two of you moved in here with me. I just want to keep Samara safe... and I know Vicki would never do anything to bring harm to her, but I don't trust Tina," said Todd. "She's a hateful woman. And she wants my inheritance. She's angry because our father left her nothing. He left everything to me and Vicki, even though he never knew me. She'd do anything to get her hands on that money... including blackmail... but never did I think she would stoop so low as to harm a sweet, innocent baby. I know it was a warning to me, but warning or not, Samara could have died." Todd gently reached over and caressed Samara's blond head as Marty held her. He loved his baby daughter so much and would do anything to protect her... ANYTHING.

"Yes, we'll move in with you ," Marty responded. "We can go over to Vicki's and pack our stuff, so we can move in with you as soon as possible."

Todd smiled because all he had ever wanted was Samara and Marty here with him, but not this way... not because Samara's life had been in danger. They had came so close to losing her. It still made him cringe everytime he thought of how sick their little girl had been. "I'll just send some movers over to get your things... no need for you and Samara to go over there right now," said Todd as he didn't want her to have to confront Tina not just yet. From what Vicki had told him, Tina was denying having given Samara any honey, but Todd was just sure the witch was lying. He wanted to strangle Tina with his bare hands for what she had done... and he didn't even care if she WAS his sister.

"Marty, you and I have to talk about Tina," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

Marty looked at Todd as she tried not to make a face. "What about Tina?" she asked. She didn't like that woman; not at all.

"She wants to sabatoge our relationship..." Todd warned, looking into Marty's eyes. He hesitated. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. "Just be careful. She's evil."

"I don't want anything to ever tear us apart again..." spoke Todd. If Marty ever found out the stuff Tina threatened to tell her, would Marty leave him?

"I'll be careful," Marty promised as she leaned forward and kissed Todd softly. She didn't want anything to come between them either.

Todd tugged Marty into his arms as she kissed him. She was on his lap now while holding Samara. He caressed Marty's hair, then reached down, giving the baby a kiss on her soft little head. Samara wiggled out of her mother's arms, wanting down to play. Todd laughed softly, knowing that soon they would have a toddler on their hands.

Marty laughed, getting up so she could put a blanket down for Samara. She placed Samara on the blanket so she could play.  
As Samara was sitting on the blanket, she played with her toys and when she got bored with her toys, she played with her toes. Todd watched her with a half-smirk on his face. He then settled his attention on Marty. "Come here," he said, reaching for her again. He wanted to hold her close and since Samara had been sick, they hadn't been intimate as they had been so worried for their baby girl. They had spent every free moment at the hospital to be near their daughter.

Marty smiled and went into Todd's arms. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi," she spoke with a smile.

Todd slid his hand slowly down Marty's back, caressing her flesh. "I'm glad you're going to be here with me..." he told her, slowly lowering his lips to hers. He brushed his mouth lightly against Marty's, then gazed into her eyes. "Nothing could make me happier..." he spoke.

"Well, I can think of one thing," he said, getting a naughty smirk on his face.

Marty raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm..." she murmured before kissing him softly.

"What exactly is it that you are 'up' for?" she asked teasingly.

Todd returned Marty's soft, teasing kisses. He swept her cascade of long blond curls aside, exposing the curve of her neck. With tender lips, he kissed the sensitive flesh he had exposed, his lips exploring her sweet skin. "Stay right where you are... something is bound to pop up," Todd murmured, pressing his lower body tight against hers. Feeling her body against his, Todd felt his cock twitch. It wouldn't be long before his state was apparant to Marty as well.

Marty smirked at that answer. "Ohhhh it will, huh?"

The second she felt him get harder she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. "Someone's out to play," she said as she ran her hands down his chest.

Todd couldn't hide it if he wanted to; he was now massively aroused. He sucked in his breath, feeling Marty's small hands on the contours of his muscles. "Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?" he murmured, looking into her eyes.

"Uhhh... don't you think our little girl needs a nap?" he asked hopefully.

"Mmmm... I do think Samara could use a nap. Why dont we put her down for one?" she suggested.

Todd was relieved when Marty announced that it was in fact Samara's nap-time. "You take her on up to her room," Todd said, giving Marty one last lingering kiss, this time on the lips. He scooted her off his lap, shifting uncomfortably with his huge boner. His pants could hardly contain it.

Marty giggled as she got up and went to pick up Samara, heading upstairs toward the nursery with her daughter. She changed Samara and got her ready for her nap. She then tucked her little girl into her crib with her favorite pink blanket. "Sleep well, baby girl," she said as she kissed Samara's soft little cheek.

Todd lay back on the couch, closing his eyes while Marty was gone putting Samara to bed. A smile came to his lips, thinking of their life together now. Samara and Marty were going to be here with him... always. Todd was overcome with happiness at that thought. Only a wild encounter of passion could top the great mood he was already in.

Once Samara was down and out like a light, Marty returned to see Todd lying on the couch. She straddled him at the waist, placing her hands on his chest. She looked down at him as his gaze locked to hers.

Todd had opened his eyes when Marty crawled on top of him, straddling him. He looked up at her with eyes dark with passion. "Hello there, sweet sexy thing," he said, running a hand down one of her legs in a dazzling caress. "Now I have you all to myself, and you can bet I'm gonna HAVE you, too." Todd pulled her down to him, kissing her lips. As his mouth met hers, his hand slid down her back toward her ass. He molded it in his hands, pressing her lower body to his provacatively.

Marty kissed him back eagerly and hungrily with everything she had inside of her. She pressed her lower body tight to his, lost in his kiss.

"I love you, Marty Saybrooke," Todd murmured, feeling her sweet lips on his. He caressed his hands up and down her back and over her ass. "You have on wayyyy too many clothes," he then announced. He slowly began inching her top up over her head. She wore a sexy bra underneath, all lace and silk. He unsnapped the bra, freeing her perfect breasts. They were inches from Todd's face. He moved his head forward slightly, capturing a nipple in his mouth.

Marty let out a moan of pleasure, feeling his mouth as he began to tug her nipple into his mouth. "Ohhh Todd," she moaned softly while arching her body toward his.

Todd suckled and nibbled on the nipple, making it taut and aroused. Meanwhile, he slid a hand under her jeans, feeling her ass. He finally stopped tugging on the nipple with his hungry mouth. "Take off your clothes," he said to Marty in a husky voice.

Marty didn't have to be told twice as soon all of her clothes were off in seconds, lying in a pile on the floor. She couldn't wait to feel Todd surging fast and deep inside of her.

When Marty stood to remove her clothing, Todd did the same. Soon he lay there on the couch, entirely naked. He reached out for Marty, giving her a light tug as a smile played over his lips. "Show me how much you want me," he challenged her.

Marty smirked at Todd's words. "Mmmm," she said as she straddled him again. She brought his hand between her legs to the place where she was moist and aching with desire.

"I dunno," she murmured. "What do you think?"

"Mmmm... I think I feel something wet and hot here..." said Todd as he brushed his fingers against her slick heat. "And here, too," he said with a sexy grin, running a fingertip over her hard little clit. "I'd say something has you all hot and bothered, Miss Saybrooke. What are you going to do about it?" Todd asked.

In a swift movment, Marty suddenly slid down on his cock. "I'm going to do this," she announced as she started to move her hips.

Todd's eyes got huge as she lowered herself onto the thick pole of his cock. Inch by inch, it disappeared inside of her. "Ohhhh my God, yes..." Todd moaned, feeling her tight, wet heat encasing him. He reached up, molding her breasts in his hands.

Marty continued to move, riding him and loving the feel of his hands on her breasts. "Mmmm... Todd," she moaned.

Todd pinched and played with Marty's taut nipples while she rode him. "Yes..." Todd called out, feeling her wet snug heat tugging on his cock. "Don't stop, baby.. just like that..."

Marty increased her pace, giving herself to Todd. She cried out in pleasure, feeling her slick walls grow tight around him

"Ohhhh God yesssssss..." Todd said in a sexy hiss, feeling those sleek muscles of hers squeezing him so tightly. "I'm going to spill inside you; you're going to make me cummmm..." He squeezed her breasts in his hands, almost there.

"Cum," Marty urged as she continued to move her hips. She wanted him to cum so deep inside of her. She loved the sensation of him cumming in rush so deep inside of her. She moved harder and faster, still urging him to cum.

"I want you to cum with me," Todd coaxed, one hand sliding down between Marty's legs. He began toying with her clit, rubbing the hard little nub as he worked to bring Marty to her peak. As Marty rocked against him, swallowing up his cock with every surge, Todd felt every muscle tighten up in hs body, especially the thick, long muscle between his legs. "Martyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he cried out, as the hot sperm rose up his cock and began shooting out of his tip. He began spilling it all into Marty's snug channel.

Marty moaned, pushing her pelvis against his harder and soon her own climax came spilling forth. She cried out in pleasure as they were both cumming together.

Marty's orgasm made Todd's even more satisfying as her tight pussy muscles seemed to be milking the last of his seed from his cock. He raised his hips toward her, sending his tip farther inside until it pressed hard to her cervix. As the last of their shared orgasm faded away, he slipped his arms around Marty tightly, pulling her down so she lay against his chest. Gently he caressed her long blond curls which were now in wild disarray. "I love you so much, Baby... so much," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He held her crushed against him, still deep inside her as they enjoyed the afterglow of their wild lovemaking.

Marty rested her forehead against his. "I love you, too. So much, Todd." Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him deeply and passionately.

Todd returned her passionate kiss, so happy and so in love. He then stood up, holding her in his arms. He carried her upstairs to what was now their bedroom. He gently lay Marty down on the bed. He then lay down next to her, drawing her into his embrace. "I just don't want to lose you, Marty... not again," he said as his eyes locked to hers.

"Keep things good and you won't," she promised as she leaned forward to brush her lips against his.

Todd wanted to keep things good, but disaster seemed to follow him no matter what he did. "Marty, what about Tina? You know she's not gonna stop... not until she punishes me for not giving her part of my inheritance. Not until she hurts you... Not until she breaks us up," said Todd as he continued to gaze at Marty. "She's ruthless and viscious. She's already brought great harm to our child. What will she do next? The old Todd would have eliminated her... with any means necessary. But the new Todd, the one who is madly in love with you, he doesn't know what to do. I do know one thing though..."

"I won't let her hurt you, Marty. And I won't let her hurt Samara. I'll do anything to protect you and our daughter," Todd promised.

"We will deal with Tina in time," she told Todd. "And I know you'll protect Samara and me; I don't doubt that."

Todd lay back in the bed, trying to relax. He did his best to forget about Tina. He closed his eyes, laying his head against the pillows. He reached for Marty, holding her close as he began to drift asleep. Marty curled up against him and soon she too had fallen fast asleep.


	29. Tropical Storm Tina Hits

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Twenty-Nine: Tropical Storm Tina Hits~*

A couple of weeks had passed since Samara had gotten out of the hospital. She was doing well now and completely recovered from the incident which had caused her to become so incredibly ill. Todd watched her like a hawk, never letting her out of his sight when Marty was at the hospital doing her internship. Fortunately, having his own home office afforded Todd the opportunity to have his daughter by his side while working. Samara was a good baby and usually content to play in her playpen while Todd was typing, so he was able to get quite a lot of work done despite the fact that he had baby-duty.

One such day, Todd was working on a piece for The Sun when his butler, Giles went answer the door. It was Tina and she suddenly barged into Todd's office unannounced before Todd's butler could stop her.

"Todd!" she called out, sweeping into the room.

The moment Samara saw her aunt, she began to fuss unconsolably. Todd looked up, seeing Tina standing there in front of his desk.

"Well, if it isn't the Wicked Witch of the West," Todd said sarcastically to his sister. "How are you, Tina? Poisoned any helpless babies lately?"

"Todd, I did not poison Marty's kid!" Tina snapped at him. "I may be a heartless person, but I wouldn't do that!"

"Don't lie, Tina!" Todd sneered as he stood up and glared into his sister's face. "You've hated Marty from Day One... you never wanted me to be with her!  
And you have had nothing but negative things to say about OUR child! I KNOW you put honey in Samara's formula... and if I'd strangle you myself right now...  
but I don't want to end up in prison again!"

"Todd, don't be an idiot... that baby ISN'T yours! She doesn't even look like you!" Tina said hatefully. "Marty is such a slut... who knows who that kid belongs to! For all we know, she could belong to our nephew Kevin!"

Todd's face went red with rage when he heard what Tina was saying about Marty and also Samara. "Samara is my daughter, Tina. I know that without a doubt," Todd said in a cold voice. "And if I EVER hear you call Marty a slut again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Now turn around and get your ass OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Todd yelled.

Tina shook her head. "No, Todd. I'm not leaving till you give me money. You owe me."

"I don't owe you fuck," Todd growled. "I can barely stand the sight of you after all you have done. I am not giving you a single penny."

"Okay, then... I guess I have no choice. Your precious little Marty is gonna find out about Carol Swift then. I'm going to tell her EVERYTHING!" Tina threatened viciously.

Todd went to Samara who was crying in her playpen now after having heard the argument. He picked up his daughter to comfort and soothe her. He was tired of keep this particular secret and having Tina hold it over his head. "Do what you have to do, Tina," he said, his eyes stormy with anger.

Tina let out an evil cackle. "Marty is going to hate your guts when she finds out the truth," she said with a wicked laugh.

Marty had gotten home early in hopes of spending a little extra time with Samara and Todd. When she walked in the front door she could hear loud voices from Todd's office. "Tina," Marty said under her breath as she made her way across the living room and entered Todd's offices. She walked in just in time to hear the tail end of the argument.

"Marty will what?" she asked from the door as she wanted to know just what the heck was going on here.

Todd was caressing Samara's hair and trying to calm her when Marty came in. "Tell her, Todd," Tina prompted. "Tell Marty why she's going to hate your guts..."

Todd looked at Marty as he was holding Samara. "I thought you were going to tell her," Todd said to Tina. "You've been threatening to do it for weeks. Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Marty, Todd has been keeping a secret from you. Once you know the truth, you will hate his guts!" Tina said in a nasty voice. "When Todd was in high school, he raped someone. Her name was Carol Swift."

"What do you think of him now, Marty? Not only did he rape you... but he raped someone else, too. The man you have been fucking is a rapist!" Tina said hatefully. "And he's not going to change... you are a fool!"

"Marty, I can explain everything..." Todd said with a heavy sigh.

Marty glared at Tina. "Get out of here now!" she said angrily. "And don't even think of taking a step near me or my child again!" She had had it with Tina.

Then Marty looked at Todd with her arms crossed over her chest. "And YOU! We need to talk," she said. She was tired of all the lies.

Tina wasn't ready to leave yet, despite Marty throwing her out. "I'm not leaving here until Todd gives me money," she snarled.

Todd began pushing Tina toward the door none-too-gently. "You heard Marty. GET OUT!" Todd said forcefully. "Find yourself a Sugar-Daddy. Todd's Bank is closed."

Once Todd had manuevered Tina out the front door, he slammed the door in her face, still managing to hold a fussy baby Samara all the while. He locked the door, then turned to look at Marty. She was looking at him accusingly with an angry look on her beautiful face. Holding Samara closer, Todd caressed the upset little girl's back.

"Okay, we'll talk," Todd spoke reluctantly. He wasn't ready to dredge up the past, but now that Tina had thrown it in Marty's face, there was no going back now.

Todd walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa while gently cuddling Samara in his arms. He was still trying to comfort the sad baby girl. "The mean witch is gone," he said to his little angel as he kissed her sweet little cheek. He then put his attention on Marty, hoping he could find the strength to explain what had happened with Carol Swift when he had been a teenager.

"Todd, I want everything out on the table now! I'm tired of the secrets and lies. I said I'd give you chancem, but if you're gonna keep stuff from me then I can't be with you," Marty warned.

"Fair enough," spoke Todd with a deep heavy sigh.

"But what happened is in the past. It's something that happened when I was seventeen. It has nothing to do with us; it has nothing to do with now."

"Tina is just bringing it up to cause trouble. To make you hate me. Because of what happened between us. She is driving a wedge in a weak spot in our relationship. And I hate her for that."

"During the trial, you heard about what happened with Michelle. And you know what happened with my dad. You know what he did to me."

Todd looked away a second, glancing at the fireplace. It was painful to talk of that. Most of the time, he just tried to forget... as if it had happened to somebody else. Not to him. Not to Todd Manning.

"After my friendship with Michelle ended, I became a loner. I didn't talk to anybody. I didn't want anyone to find out what was going on in my house. I didn't want my father to ruin another relationship, so I didn't make friends. I became a bad boy. I was a bully and everyone was afraid of me."

"But there was this one girl, Carol Swift and she was infatuated with me. She wouldn't leave me alone. I guess she liked bad boys, I dunno. She decided she would have me, no matter how nasty I treated her. Everytime I would push her away, she kept coming back, trying to entice me. Begging me to date her..."

"She always dressed like a slut. And she was always there, trying to talk me into taking her out. Finally, I just gave in."

"I told her I'd take her to the drive-in movies. She was all over me that night. Touching me... kissing me... begging me to fuck her..."

Todd just started spilling it all. Leaving nothing out. Marty wanted the truth, so he gave it ALL to her, every last bit of it. Maybe if he was just honest and told her everything, she wouldn't leave him. He only hoped she would be understanding when she heard the rest of it.

"She took my hands, placing them on her tits. Her nipples were hard, and she begged me, "Fuck me, Todd. Fuck me hard..." I had never been with a woman before. I guess deep down I was scared... scared she would find out somehow what my dad had done. Scared that she would hate me for it. And scared that I would come to care for her, then lose her, just as I had lost my mother."

"I told her no, that I couldn't do this.. that I didn't want her, but she kept coming on to me. She kissed me, fondled my cock. Despite my fear, I got hard as a rock. I wanted her. I wanted to know what it felt like to be inside her..."

"I grabbed her in my arms, kissing her wildly and shredding her clothing. I was only seventeen. It was my first time, so I didn't last long, but it was wild. I fucked her like an animal. She screamed and screamed... but her cries weren't screams of pain. At least not to me. But I wasn't really ALL THERE."

"I had gone into some sort of trance, like I did when it was my father... when he... you know - forced himself on me. I don't really remember what happened that night with Carol. It's all in a fog, hazy in my brain, just like the memories I had... after- after the Spring Fling."

"I don't know what I did. I don't know if I raped her. I don't think it was rape, because she was begging for it. She never said "no." It was me who had said 'no." She had thrown herself on me."

Todd let out a deep sigh. "I pretty much blacked it all out. I ended up back at home with no knowledge of how I got there. I don't remember taking Carol home. I was such a mess..."

"And I wasn't even taking drugs then."

"When I saw Carol at school the next day, I told her I never wanted to see her again. It was over. I couldn't deal with a relationship. I couldn't deal with sex. I was a completely fucked-up individual. What had happened scared the hell out of me. It was as if I had gone out of my own body. As if I had no control. I didn't want a repeat of that night ever again... so I told her to get lost."

"She didn't take it well. She started bawling... begging me to take her back. Of course, I wouldn't."

"Then things got really messy."

Todd looked down at the baby girl in his arms, kissing the soft blond fuzz which was her hair. "Carol was pregnant."

"Her parents were very upset... and I had refused to see her again. She made up this story that I had raped her. At least I think it was a story..." Todd said as his eyes met Marty's.

"I just don't know. I don't think I raped her, Marty. My heart tells me I didn't. My heart tells me it was just wild sex, though my head is messed up and I don't really remember," Todd spoke, his voice pleading for Marty to believe his words and somehow understand. "Do you think I raped her?"

"I honestly don't know what to think at this point, Todd," Marty said with a heavy sigh. "But that's it? No more secrets? Because if you're hiding anything else AT ALL regardless, it has to get out tonight or that's it, Todd; no more, I leave. I won't sit here in the dark like some stupid idiot."

"No, baby, that's not all of it," Todd said quietly admitted. "I haven't got to the part where she accused me of rape yet."

"I never went out with her again after that night. I wouldn't even SPEAK to her. Everytime she approached me at school, I would push her away. I didn't want her in my life, and I had made that perfectly clear..."

"She never said I raped her, just that she wanted me back..."

"But then she found out... She found out she was pregnant from that night at the drive-in."

"She tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I just thought it was her same ole crap to get me back. She couldn't be pregnant.. that just COULDN'T BE happening. If it were true, if my dad found out..."

"Anyway, I refused to talk to her... refused to listen, and the next thing I knew, I was arrested. Accused of having raped her."

"I was only seventeen, so they didn't lock me up... There was no real proof, no evidence. Carol had gone and gotten an abortion, so she couldn't even prove I had gotten her pregnant. She killed my baby, my child..." Todd said sadly.

"That's why I didn't want to talk about this. It's just soooo painful," said Todd. "Damn Tina. She just wants to make our lives a living Hell."

"So there it is.. and that's all of it. Hate me if you want to..." said Todd as he stood and turned away. "Maybe I AM a monster. But I do love you..."

"You're my life, Marty. You and our little girl. I love you both. And I don't want to lose you. Don't let my coniving sister tear us apart," pleaded Todd.

"I want EVERY single secret now, because the next time I find out you've hidden something I don't care who tells me, I'm gone and so is Samara. I'm not gonna sit here and play games with you, Todd."

"I don't have any other secrets," said Todd as he turned around to look at her. "No other women in my life, except several one night stands I had in college. No other children. And I NEVER slept Rebecca, I swear that on my life and the life of our child. I never even touched her."

"I think our old buddy Powell is the father of that baby," spoke Todd. "And I bet if you pried it out of her, she'd tell you that Tina was probably blackmailing her, too... that bitch."

"From now on, I will tell you everything. I promise," Todd said, hoping he could be true to his word. "I'm not perfect; you know that. But I love you... and I want to make you happy."

"No more secrets... no more lies. Just me," he swore.

"I am going to trust you, but if something... anything comes out no matter how little or how big it is; I'm gone," Marty warned him.

"I mean it, Todd. I hope you are telling me the truth right now."

"There's nothing left to tell. Other than what you already know, I am a boring person," he promised her. "The only thing I was ever good at was football, well, that... and writing. I love to write."

He walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Marty. "What about you? Do you have any secrets I don't know about?" Todd asked.

"What you see is what you get, Todd; you know what I was like. The party girl who loved to drink and get laid- that kind of thing. I told you everything else there is to tell, and I shaped up after I got pregnant."

"Yes, I know what you were like... and that doesn't matter to me. I don't care. I know who you are on the inside, and that's what counts. And I love you for who you truly are," said Todd. "And when we had Samara, it changed both of us... for the better. I'm glad she came to us as she did, smacking us both in the face so we would straighten out. Now that we have her, and we have each other, we know what in life truly matters. Not the parties, not the casual sex..."

"And not the booze, or the drugs. There is something MORE to life," spoke Todd. "And I don't want to lose it with you."

Todd reached out, carefully and slowly taking Marty into his arms. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But I think I need to lay down. I wasn't expecting all of this today." After all the nonsense with Tina, and Todd's confession, Marty now had an excruciating headache.

"Okay, why don't you go upstairs and rest awhile?" Todd suggested to Marty. "I gotta finish up with the story I was writing for the paper, then I will come upstairs." Todd then went to his home office, sighing loudly as he sat down at his desk. He tried to turn his mind back onto work, but it was difficult. Finally, the truth was out about Carol Swift, but what sort of consequences would it have for he and Marty? Had Tina succeeded in causing a rift in he and Marty's already fragile relationship? How he hated Tina for trying to wreck what he had with Marty and for attempting to make little Samara sick. He wished she would just get hit by a bus or something.

Marty went upstairs and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes as she was exhausted. It had been such a long, difficult day. She needed and wanted things to be normal, but would they ever be with Todd? As much as she wanted to make her relationship work with him, it had been one complication after another.

As Todd finished up with the story he had been working on before Tina's rude interuption, he got a sudden idea. He started thinking about Kiki and the awful things she had done to Marty lately. First she had managed to steal Marty's parents' house. And with the house, she had gotten all the possessions within it. She had sold everything Marty's parents had owned in an auction and then she had sold Marty's house to Dorian Lord, of all people. After doing all that, Kiki had returned to Ireland, before going to see Marty or meeting her new great-niece, Samara. Kiki's betrayal and selling the house really pissed Todd off - not only because the house was of sentimental value to Marty as it had been the home where she had grown up with her parents, but because of it being special to he and Marty as a couple. It had been the first place they had made love. And those were such good memories for the both of them, because it had been before the "Spring Fling" when they had been wild and carefree. Todd wanted to make Kiki pay for having hurt Marty.

Todd switched off his PC and headed upstairs to talk to Marty. He found her stretched out on the bed, trying to rest. "Pack your bags. We are going to Ireland," Todd said to her as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Marty looked up at Todd in astonishment. "What? Why?" she gasped as she sat up in bed. "We can't just go away; we have Samara to think about. Who will watch her? I don't feel safe just leaving her in Llanview."

"We'll take Samara with us. She needs her parents. And I won't leave her behind here where Tina could get her hands on her," said Todd as he went to the closet and began throwing some of his clothing into a large suitcase. "She's going with us."

"We have to do this, Marty. We have to get away from Llanview. I'll hire a nanny and we'll bring her along," said Todd. "But you know if we stay here right now, we are headed for disaster."

"We need to get away from Llanview, Tina and everything that has hurt us here. And we need to confront your Dear, Sweet Aunt Kiki," spoke Todd. "She deserves to pay for what she did to you."

"And it will be like a vacation for us... you'll love Ireland, you'll see," said Todd as finished packing more of his items into his suitcase.

Marty sighed as she was feeling reluctant. "Well... Okay," she said after a moment. Trusting Todd, she climbed out of bed and began packing some of ther clothes into a duffel bag. After packing for herself, she went to gather some of Samara's items as well. She hoped Todd was right and this trip would do them some good. After Tropical-Storm-Tina, they truly needed a reprieve.


	30. Passion & Pleasure

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty: Passion~*

While Marty finished up with the packing, Todd got on the phone and made the travel arrangements. He got them their plane reservations, then made some calls to book their hotel stay. He got a suite, so they had plenty of room for the nanny and Samara as well. He called an agency called Nannies 4 Hire and found the perfect nanny who would travel with them to Ireland and care for Samara on their trip. Lastly, he gave Vicki a call, telling her where he and Marty were going and giving her instructions of how they could be reached in an emergency. Vicki told them to have a nice time and wished them luck on their trip.

After speaking to Vicki, Todd hung up the phone. "Everything is ready for our trip and the nanny is meeting us at the airport," Todd told Marty. "Is Samara ready to travel?"

"And do you have to call the hospital and tell them you are going out of the country?" Todd wondered.

"Samara's ready and yes, I'll need to call the hospital," she said as she picked up the phone to call Larry and tell him she had to go out of town.

After Marty had a chance to square away everything with the hospital by phone, Todd got Samara into her carseat. He then started gathering up their luggage so he could carry it all outside to the waiting taxi. Their flight was leaving in about 45 minutes. "Ireland, here we come," said Todd as he locked up the house.

Once they were at the airport they checked in and prepared to head down to the gate to board their flight to Ireland.

The nanny had met them at the airport and introduced herself as Ms. Cameo Dalton. Cameo looked to be rather young, very beautiful and clearly quite taken with Todd. Luckily, Samara liked her right from the start. As they got on the plane, Todd was too preoccupied to notice that the hot-looking nanny was checking him out.  
Cameo was entertaining little Samara by making funny faces while the small girl giggled. Samara was sitting on Cameo's lap and having a blast.

As Marty was sitting with Todd, she hoped this nanny knew what she was doing. It wasn't easy leaving Samara in the care of someone else. Marty turned to Todd and asked, "What made you think of Ireland?"

"Your Aunt Kiki's there," said Todd when Marty asked him what had made him think of Ireland. "We have some unfinished business with her. She was a total bitch to you... and I intend to have a few words with her. How dare she take your house and sell your parents' items. And when Samara was sick and in the hospital, she didn't even bother to call or come by..."

"What kind of aunt is she anyway?" Todd said of Kiki. "Not a very damn good one."

"I never liked that woman... and now I despise her even more. I know how much that house meant to you... and everything that had belonged to your parents. They died... and that - that witch took away the only tangible connection you had to them..."

"I won't stand for it, Marty. I told you I would protect you, and I meant it..." said Todd. "Even if it's from your own aunt."

" Todd, I don't like her either," Marty sighed. "But I really don't want to see her. I'd rather do without her; she's dead to me anyway."

"I understand why you feel that way. You don't need a bitch like her in your life and neither does Samara. But she's not getting away with what she has done so easily. She took so much from you, and I am not just talking about material possessions. You're going to be successful doctor and of course you have a home and everything you need with me, but Kiki won't get away with how she treated you. Not till I give her a piece of my mind... and after that, we never have to see her again. You can write her out of the Family Bible, whatever you need to do," said Todd. In the two seats directly behind Marty and Todd, Cameo was making Samara giggle. The baby seemed to love her new nanny.

Marty intertwined her fingers with Todd's and kissed the back of his hand. "Thank you," she said honestly. "I know you feel like this needs to be done, and I won't argue; I just can't stand her is all."

Todd gave Marty a smile as she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "Does this mean you forgive me now?" Todd asked. "For not telling you about what happened all those years ago with Carol Swift?" Todd hoped Marty would get passed all of that; afterall, it truly did have nothing to do with their relationship.

"I'm working on it. I just don't want anymore secrets between us- ever. We have to be able to trust each other."

"No more secrets," Todd promised solemnly. He settled back in his seat, relaxing as he and Marty waited out the rest of the airplane trip to Ireland.

Once the plane had landed, little Samara was sound asleep in her nanny's arms. She looked so cute and adorable with her little thumb in her mouth. "We're here," said Todd as he nudged Marty. "Are you ready for our next adventure?"

Marty smiled as they were getting their carry-on bags and preparing to disembark the plane. "I'm ready," she said as she leaned over, kissing Todd.

Todd held Marty in his arms for a moment as her lips met his. He loved the sweet sensation of her kiss. Her lips were so warm and soft on his. All the sudden, he couldn't wait to get back to their suite... and with the nanny with them to watch Samara, perhaps they could be all alone.

Cameo was holding sleeping Samara as they were leaving the plane. They got their luggage, and then they boarded a limo Todd had rented so they could go to their hotel. When they arrived at the hotel, Todd was pleased with the accomidations. The suite was huge and luxuriously furnished. There were two large bedrooms and a small nursery adjoining the nanny's room. "Watch my daughter. I'd like to be alone with my woman," Todd said to the nanny as he took Marty's hand and lead her away to the master bedroom.

Marty followed with a smile on her face as she could definitely use some alone-time with Todd. She was glad that Samara was in good hands so she was free to be with Todd.

Once they entered the master bedroom, Todd closed the door behind them. He began spreading hot kisses on Marty's neck as he lead her to the bed. "I want you sooo much," he murmured, as he began unzipping the back of her dress. It fell from her body and pooled at her feet. She stood there in nothing but her sexy bra and panties. Just the sight of her made Todd even hotter. He was so hard, his cock was about to escape from the confines of his pants.

Todd molded the flesh of Marty's ass in his hands as he lay her down on the huge king-sized bed. He stripped away his clothing, then joined her on the bed. Immediately when he pulled her closer, his thick, throbbing cock pressed against the flesh of her tummy. He nibbled at the skin of her neck, licking a path to her earlobe. He began sucking on it as his hand roamed, finding one of Marty's breasts. He squeezed it and tugged upon a nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Marty pressed herself against Todd arching her body towards his as she let out a moan of pleasure."Mmmm," she moaned. " I want you too soooo much."

Todd wasted no time. He got Marty out of the rest of her clothes when she told him how much she wanted him. "You're so incredibly beautiful," he murmured to her as he gazed at her sexy body. As he was kissing her breasts, he slid his hand in between her legs. He began fondling her center. "How wet you are..." he spoke as he inserted a single finger into her. Watching her eyes, he began moving the finger in and out of her slick heat.

She moaned in pleasure and desire, arching her hips right off the bed towards his finger. "So wet," she gasped. "I'm so wet for you."

Todd licked and nipped at Marty's erect nipple while finger-fucking her deeply with a single finger. He pulled the wet finger from her crease, raising it to his lips. He sucked her juices off the digit. "I want you to ride my cock," he announced, sitting down on the loveseat close to the bed. He reached for Marty, pulling her down on his lap. He began lowering her onto his cock.

She willingly went into his embrace, placing her arms around his neck as she slid down onto his cock. "Mmmm," she said with a grin. Once she had fully surrounded him, with every inch of his cock deep inside of her, she began to move her hips, riding him. She could feel her slick walls tightening around him as though she were made for this; as though she were made for him.

Todd groaned in pleasure when Marty slid down on him, taking all of him deep inside her. He grabbed her around the waist, helping her ride his thick cock. She tightened up on him, squeezing his cock with her silken walls. "You're so amazing, baby," Todd whispered to her in a hot, sexy voice. "Fuck me now... Fuck me hard and fast." He wanted her so much; it was as though they were the only to people alive in the world.

Marty picked up the pace, moving faster and harder. As she was riding Todd, she felt her walls clench down hard and fast around him. "Ohhh God, you feel so good,' she moaned, feeling him throbbing so deep inside of her.

Cameo had fed little Samara her bottle, then put her down in the playpen to play. Samara grinned up at her nanny, then began playing with all her toys. Once the baby was occupied, Cameo wandered over toward the door of the room where Todd and Marty had disappeared into earlier. She pressed her ear to the door, hearing all that was going on inside. She heard Todd begging Marty to fuck him. Then she distinctly heard Marty say, "Ohhh God, you feel so good." The moans she heard then made Cameo wet. Hot juices began to pour from the nanny's pussy.

"I'm going to fuck you someday," Cameo promised as Todd's naked image filled her mind. She wanted to fuck her employer, Todd Manning so damn bad. Marty didn't know what a hot guy she had!

Meanwhile, Todd was loving all the bouncing Marty was doing on his lap. "That's it, baby... ohhhhhhh God," he cried out, feeling her juices coating his cock as they were fucking wildly . *What a way to make up*, Todd thought, remembering fleetingly Tina and all she had done to recently to try to sabotage his relationship with Marty. Thank God she hadn't succeeded.

"I'm gonna cum!" Todd yelled.

Marty ran her nails down his back as she continued to ride him. "Cum for me," she moaned.

"Deep inside of me," she purred as she sucked on Todd's neck.

Todd could feel the semen spurting up his cock. Explosively, he came deep inside of Marty, filling her pussy to overflowing. He shuddered a few times, the last drops of his cum leaving his body and entering hers. Slowly then, he pulled her off of him, laying her across his lap so she lay flat on her back. He reached for her lower legs, sliding an arm beneath them. He pushed her legs upward toward her chest, exposing her pussy to his view. His white-hot seed clung to her pink pussy-lips, turning Todd on even more. Marty hadn't cum yet... and Todd was determined to bring her to ecstasy.

His fingers nestled in the swelled folds of her pussy, rubbing and toying with her nub. "Cum for me!" he encouraged, plucking at her clit. Something had Todd incredibly horny... and he wasn't finished with Marty, not by a long-shot.

Right outside the door, Cameo had slid a hand into her panties, playing with her pert pussy-lips. She was so wet as she rubbed her own juices against her clit. When she heard Todd command Marty to cum, Cameo felt her own orgasm approaching. The nanny fell to the floor in a heap, her fingers rubbing and grinding against her clit.

Marty surrendered herself to him completely and she did cum, her whole body quivering with the force of her orgasm. "More," she begged Todd as she didn't want to be done yet. She needed more and more of him.

Todd grinned. He had wanted her to beg for more. It made him feel powerful and completely desired. "Okay, baby," he said in sexy voice. "Wanna try something new?"

"Something kinky that we have never tried before?" Todd prompted.

From outside the door, Cameo finally got to her feet. She strained to listen. What in the world were they talking about in there? She wished she could see what was happening!


	31. Something New

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-One: Something New~*

Marty looked at him with interest. "What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously. What could Todd want to try that they hadn't before? Her curiousity increased as she waited for him to answer her.

"I've always wanted to try anal sex," Todd blurted out. It sounded so kinky, and Todd thought he would love it with Marty. But they had been through so much in their relationship, so they hadn't had an opportunity to try out all their fantasies just yet.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Todd said eagerly, hoping Marty too would be willing to try something wild and kinky.

"Please, let me?" Todd heard himself practically begging.

From the door, Cameo listened, her eyes getting wide. So her hot employer liked anal sex. How naughty! If Marty refused, Cameo would give him what he wanted... there was absolutely no doubt of that!

Marty giggled softly. "Okay...okay, but only if you'll be really gentle," she said. "I've never done that before. Try not to get too carried away."

Todd kissed Marty softly on the lips. "Of course I'll be gentle," he promised. He hadn't done this before either, but the thought of it drove him absolutely crazy with desire.

"We'll have to take things very slow..." he said softly as he carried Marty over to the bed, laying her down upon it on her tummy.

"Just relax," he said in a soft murmur, spreading soft kisses down her spine. "You trust me, don't you?"

From outside the door, Cameo couldn't hear anything. What was going on in there? Had Marty agreed... or hadn't she?

Marty relaxed her body. "Mmmm...I do trust you completely, Todd. I love you," she whispered. She let her eyes close as she felt him begin to trail kisses down her spine.

After everything they had gone through, Todd knew that they had come full circle in order for Marty to place that much trust in him again. "I love you, too, baby," Todd swore to her in between kisses he was placing on her lower spine. "So much."

"Relax... relax," he murmured softly, placing more kisses lower and lower. He spread a blanket of soft kisses over her buttocks while his fingertips lightly caressed and explored.

One finger began slowly tracing the cleft of her buttocks, gently working it's way lower. Over and over he touched the pliant flesh, until he came to the tiny hole which had never been entered before. With the tenderest of touches, Todd traced that, too. "Come up on your knees now," Todd suggested, helping her get into position. At this angle, he could see her pussy, so wet and pink as well as the tiny opening of her ass. Todd couldn't help it. He was really getting turned on.

He kissed her again, on one of her buttocks, then he spread them apart, getting a good view of the tight little opening he longed to enter. Knowing Marty was trusting him with this made Todd's heart swell. "God, Marty, this is so hot..." Todd said in a thick whisper as his warm breath touched all her intimate places. "I am going to go slow..."

Marty moaned with pleasure; loving it. "Mmmm," she murmured, her body relaxing. She trusted Todd so much; she knew he would go slow as promised. His touch caused her to moan even more.

"Oooh yes," she breathed as her body was now anticipating more to come.

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby?" Todd said to Marty as he was pressing her asscheeks apart. "I knew it would."

"I'm going to make you wet and ready for me now..." Todd said. That was the only warning he gave her. He didn't know how she was going to react, but he began kissing her and licking her, her pussy, then her tiny little hole, licking it softly, preparing it for more. Gently, he teased that tiny, tight opening with the tip of his tongue, trying to work his way inside. *So fucking tight*, he thought.

Soon she started to get wet as he was prepping her. She loved it. It felt so good. "Mmmm Todd. Yes," she breathed. She wanted more; she was aching for more.

While his tongue worked at the tiny opening of Marty's ass, Todd slowly slid a finger into Marty's pussy. It became slick with her juices. It was time to try something a bit larger than the tip of his tongue. Todd withdrew the finger from Marty's slit, rubbing it in circles around the tiny hole. Very slowly, he pushed his fingertip against the small opening he wanted so badly to enter. A tiny bit slipped inside. Wiggling it just slightly, a bit more probed the narrow channel. "You okay, baby?" Todd whispered to Marty. She seemed to be holding her breath.

"I'm fine," Marty murmured as she was enjoying what Todd was doing to her.

"I'm perfectly fine," she assured him.

Todd continued with his probing, sinking his finger a little deeper. Gently, he began moving it back and forth inside of her, stretching the tight orfice. Even though they had made some major progress, he wondered how Marty would feel when he put his erect cock into her there. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want to hurt her.

Todd withdrew the finger, thinking it was time to try what they had both been waiting for. It was now or never. His excitement was great, and his cock rock-hard in anticipation. Moving over Marty from behind, he pressed the thick tip against the cleft of her ass.

"Just relax," Todd reminded. "I want this to be good for you, too..."

Marty relaxed as she wanted this as much as Todd did. She could feel him pushing his tip slightly inside as she let out a moan.

Todd could feel Marty's body relaxing. Because she didn't tense, he was able to insert his entire tip with very little effort. Very slowly, he eased a bit more into the tight, hot hole. "Does it feel good, Marty?" Todd asked her in a husky voice. "To me, it feel like Heaven." As he spoke, he hooked an arm around her waist, holding her steady so he could sink in deeper.

"It feels incredible," Marty breathed with pleasure. She could feel him pushing himself all the way into her. It was a very different feeling, but not unpleasant.

The sensation was incredible as Todd began making love to Marty in a way they had never joined before. Very slowly, he picked up the pace, sliding in easily as she seemed to accept him as though she was feeling the intense pleasure he too felt. "Marty," he groaned, thrusting into her tight ass again and again. "Ohhh God... I'm gonna cum!" He didn't think he could last much longer. The kinky lovemaking, combined with her tightness was driving him over the edge.

"Oh God! Todd," she moaned.

"Mmmm...yes," she cried out as she felt him starting to reach his climax.

"Ohhhhh yes," she breathed as she wanted him to cum so deeply insider her.

Todd let out moans and groans of sheer pleasure, his cock exploding and filling Marty's tight hole with his sperm. He filled her channel completely, to overflowing. He withdrew slowly, seeing his semen clinging to her clenching little opening. What a sexy sight. He kissed her softly on the back, spreading tender kisses up and down her spine. "I love you, Marty," he whispered. He was exhausted from their loving, but he knew that there was somewhere they really needed to go... and it couldn't wait until morning.

"Sorry, babe. We gotta shower and get dressed," Todd told her. "We need to go..."

Marty was dead tired and didn't feel much like going anywhere. "Where are we going?" she asked with confusion. Didn't Todd just want to stay in bed and lay there together and fall asleep?

Before heading in to take his shower, Todd quickly explained, "Been doing some checking up on your dear, sweet Aunt Kiki. She owns a pub here called the Wild Swann. No doubt a business she bought for herself using YOUR money. I want to go pay her a little visit."

Todd then stepped into the warm spray of the shower, soaping his body from head to toe. He suddenly felt exhilerated as the water hit him. How he had longed for so very long to make Kiki pay. He'd never let ANYONE hurt Marty. Never again.

Marty wondered why Todd wanted to bother with Kiki but didn't question it. She knew she'd find out soon enough what he had in mind when they went to Kiki's pub.

Todd came out of the bathroom completely ready to go. He went to the mirror to comb his hair which had grown slightly long again. After he was finished, he went to check on Samara and the nanny. Cameo was sitting on the couch, looking all innocent and demure. Samara had fallen asleep in her playpen, worn out from the long plane ride and playing with her toys. Todd smiled down at his daughter, then looked over at Cameo.

"Marty and I are going out for the evening," Todd said to the nanny.

"If you need anything, you can reach me at this number," spoke Todd, giving the nanny instructions on how to reach him and Marty if there was an emergency. "Don't wait up for us... we'll probably be out late," he added. Todd then looked down at his watch, hoping they would make it to the Wild Swann before that witch Kiki left.

Marty had taken a quick shower and then dressed, joining Todd in the lvingroom. She saw Samara sleeping soundly in the playpen and smiled down at her fondly. Walking to Todd's side, Marty said, "Let's go."


	32. The Swan

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Two: The Swan~*

Todd and Marty arrived at the Wild Swan. It was turned out to be more than just a bar; it was also a classy restaurant with a piano, fancy tables, and a romantic atmosphere. Todd had to admit; Kiki had taste. Even as he looked around the Swan, Todd felt disgust, because he was sure that Kiki had built this bar/restaurant with the money she had stolen from Marty by selling Marty's family home to Dorian Lord before Marty had reached her 21st birthday and secured control of the estate. Todd had felt a certain possessiveness toward Marty's mansion. It was the first place he and Marty had ever made love as well as the location where they had conceived their daughter. Now it belonged to Dorian, whom Todd hated and here Kiki was in Ireland, living high-on-the-hog by blowing Marty's inheritance.

Todd went up to the bar and began speaking to Kineally, who was the bartender of the Swan. "I'm looking for Kiki Saybrooke," Todd spoke. "Where is she?"

Kineally looked rather busy and distracted because the bar was packed and his piano player had cancelled for the night. Some of his customers were complaining about the unusual lack of entertainment. "Who are ya?" Mr. Kineally asked as he was pouring a drink for one of the patrons. "And what would ya be wantin' with Kiki?"

Todd practically sneered at the other man. "I want to talk to her... now," he demanded.

"Well, see here, Mister... I am just the bartender here... and it's a busy night, and Colleen hasn't shown up to play at the piano..." Mr. Kineally replied, glancing over at the black baby grand.

Todd looked at Marty. "Why don't you go play some music, babe?" Todd suggested. Afterall, he wanted to talk to Kineally alone. Getting Marty distracted would be a good thing. When Todd got a hold of Kiki, he didn't want Marty anywhere nearby to witness his aggression.

From the back of the bar, in the shadows, a man watched in silence. His name was Patrick Thornhart and he had been hired at the Swan as the bouncer due to his muscular frame. But Patrick would have rather acted as the Swan's bard. He wrote poetry and he recited it beautifully with his handsome Irish brogue.

He knew the guy at the bar was giving Kineally a hard time. So far, he didn't think it necessary to throw the guy out, but if the man became violent, he would have no choice. His gaze then caught on the young woman accompanying the man. There was something about her. Patrick couldn't take his eyes off her.

When she sat down at the piano and began to play, Patrick's heart skipped a beat. What a beautiful and haunting melody. Patrick was intrigued. He knew he had to meet this woman. Who was she? And why was he so drawn to her?

Marty approached the piano, distracting herself with a haunting melody. She loved the piano and missed being able to play. She was oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her intently as she played the first musical score which had come to mind.

Now that Marty was occupied and out of ear-shot, Todd got back to business with the bartender. "Tell me where Kiki is," he insisted.

"She's at her mansion across town. She doesn't come here often..." Kineally told Todd reluctantly. The guy wouldn't leave him alone, so he had no choice but to give Todd the address.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know," said Todd as he gave Kineally a mysterious grin. "Keep an eye on Marty for me, will ya? I got business at Kiki's."

Todd then left the bar, flagging down a cab. He was lucky Marty hadn't noticed he had left, but someone else definitely had. Patrick stepped out of the shadows, coming up to the piano where Marty was still playing that enchanting melody. He suddenly realized what it was that intrigued him about her. Somehow, she reminded him of Siobhan, his late girlfriend.

"Hello," he said his eyes on Marty's hands as she finished playing the piece at the piano. "You play beautifully."

Suddenly then, Patrick tensed, glancing up when three guys walked into the Swan. In an attempt to keep himself from being recognized, Patrick reached for Marty, lifting her off the piano bench and into his muscular arms. Before she could speak a single word, his lips descended onto hers in a long, hungry kiss.

Marty had been just about to say hello to gentleman who had spoken to her, but he didn't give her a chance to respond. Suddenly he was kissing her, and she was totally stunned.

Patrick found that the young woman in his arms wasn't struggling, yet she wasn't exactly responding either. She seemed as though she were in a deep state of shock. As his tongue slipped between her lips, exploring the sweetness of her mouth, he molded her body against his. He let her feel every hard muscle and contour of his tall, muscular frame as the kiss went on and on. The guys who were looking for him didn't even notice him and barely even looked at the couple who stood passionately kissing next to the piano. "Let's get out of here. We'll find him later," one guy said brusquely to the other two. The three men took off, and that is when Patrick finally drew his lips away from Marty's.

Her face looked flushed and her lips were dark-pink and moist from having been just thoroughly kissed. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized, gazing down into her sapphire eyes. "Some guys are after me. They want to kill me. I had to do it."

To be honest, Patrick wasn't really sorry for that kiss. It had been wonderful. When holding Marty, he had felt sensations he hadn't felt in such a long time. Not since Siobhan's death.

Patrick couldn't believe it. He didn't even know this woman's name yet, but he already felt an incredible connection to her. Taking her hand into his, he wasn't about to let her go. Not just yet.

"I need to talk to you," he insisted. He then practically drug her upstairs, to his room which was right above the Swan. He had been renting a place to stay from Kiki. It wasn't much, but it had a bed, a dresser, and a fireplace. To him, it had become home.

Once he had her alone and away from any prying eyes, Patrick told her his name. "My name is Patrick Thornhart, and I am a bard," he said to her. "I'm also a bouncer here at the Swan."

"Who are you?"

Marty crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded the dark-haired man. "I'm Marty Saybrooke, and when my boyfriend finds that I'm not downstairs, he's going to raise hell," she warned. Todd's temper was something that hardly ever stayed in check.

"Marty," Patrick repeated, shaking his head slightly as though the name didn't quite fit. "That's short for Margaret, I presume. I'll just call you Margaret. You're far, far too pretty to be a Marty."

"Your so-called boyfriend left you here," Patrick told her, frowning a little when she mentioned Todd.

"And don't worry, I can handle myself," he said when Marty mentioned Todd's temper and the hell he might cause.

"Truth is, I'm in far more danger than whatever your boyfriend dishes out," said Patrick. "There are men out there who want to kill me..."

"They've already killed the woman I love." Patrick drug a shaking hand through the tangled mane of his curly dark hair as he stood between Marty and the door, not about to let her leave. Not just yet.

"Listen- you don't know what Todd is like; you may think you are tough or more dangerous or whatever, but you'll be sorry you messed with me," Marty spoke. "I'm just trying to warn you."

"I'm sorry that you're in trouble, but I really have to go now," Marty said as she headed toward the door.

"I really need your help. Please help me," Patrick pleaded when he saw Marty inching closer to the door. "If you don't help me, I could be killed, too."

He didn't want this woman to go. Not yet. Was it because she reminded him of Siobhan, or was it something more? "Please Margaret, you must help me," Patrick heard himself begging. "You seem like a nice person. If you could save me from being hurt or killed, you would, wouldn't you?" Gently, Patrick reached out to lightly caress Marty's soft cheek while brushing her unruly long blond curls away from the side of her face. All the while, his back was pressed up against his door as he wasn't about to let her leave.

"I only want one thing... will you give me what I want?"

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at Kiki's. Exiting the cab, he walked up to the front door of her immense mansion. He knew how Kiki had gotten the funds to buy this place. She had stolen it from Marty. "Selfish bitch," he muttered under his breath, going up to the door.

Kiki looked upset and a little scared when she saw Todd Manning at her door. "Go away," she said to him nastily.

Todd thrust his arm inside of Kiki's door, not allowing her to escape so quickly. "Not so fast, Kiki," Todd sneered, forcing his way inside the foyer of her mansion. "We need to talk. It's about Marty." Kiki looked terrified as she began backing away from Todd.

"Get out of here... NOW.. or I will call the authorities!" Kiki threatened.

Todd just gave a sinister laugh. "You'll never make it to the phone," he growled.

"What in the hell do you want?" Kiki asked fearfully.

"You made Marty suffer," Todd spat out. "Now it's your turn..." Todd wrapped his hands around Kiki's slender throat.  



	33. Temptation

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Three: Temptation ~*

Marty took a step back from Patrick, nearly tripping. "What do you want?" she asked. "I'm not superwoman, but if I could somehow help save you, I would be willing to try."

"The Men of 21 are looking for me here. Less than a month ago, they killed the love of my life- Siobhan," Patrick explained. "I know too much... so they want to do away with me, too. They don't want any witnesses to their crimes, and believe me, their crimes are many."

"Tonight they found me here at The Swann. I thought I was safe, but I guess I am not. I need you to pose as my girlfriend. They are looking for a single guy, grieving for the woman he loves... not a man with a woman on his arm. Please Margaret... go downstairs, dance with me; pretend for a couple of hours that we are dating. Just until your boyfriend gets back..."

"If the Men of 21 see me with you, they will leave, and it will knock them off my trail. It will buy me some time... until I can figure out what to do to get rid of them," Patrick told Marty. "What will a few dances hurt?" As he spoke, Patrick was gazing into her eyes, getting lost in them. Siobhan had possessed green eyes where Marty's were a startling blue. The two women had similar features, but their eyes were not quite the same. Patrick's attraction to Marty drew him closer. He really wanted to dance with her and hold her in his arms.

Marty expelled a heavy sigh. "Alright," she said, giving in.

"I will dance with you to throw them off. But that's IT!" she warned him. "Because Todd will seriously kill you, and you'll wish these Men of 21 had done it instead."

Patrick was relieved when Marty agreed to his scheme. Taking her hand in his, he lead her back downstairs. The Swan was swarming now with customers for it was now the busiest time of the night. Patrick took a look around, but he didn't see his enemies in sight anywhere. "Mr. Kineally, two drinks please. One for me, and one for my beautiful lady," Patrick spoke to the bartender.

Patrick looked into Marty's eyes, his lips so close to hers as he thought about kissing her again. Soon their drinks were ready, and Patrick pressed one of them into Marty's hand. Maybe she would be more eager to be 'his date' after a couple of alcoholic beverages. Either way, he wanted to hold her and kiss her again.

Fuck her boyfriend. Patrick didn't care about him. He didn't deserve this beautiful lady. Patrick could tell she was scared of him. It showed in her eyes... and Patrick wanted her for himself. He swore by the end of the night, he was gonna have her.

Patrick began sipping at his drink, loving the way it was prepared. It was strong and slightly burned his throat. He watched Marty, hearing a loud song playing on the jukebox. "Dance with me," he encouraged to her, gazing into her eyes.

Marty was sipping on her drink when she heard Patrick ask for a dance."Sure," she replied. She put her drink down upon a table so that she could head out to the dance floor with Patrick.

After just that one drink, Marty seemed to relax quite a lot. She didn't even seem to mind when Patrick pulled her onto the dance floor, moving against her seductively to the erotic beat of the music. They were the hottest couple on the dance floor. All eyes were on them and their passionate dance. After a couple of fast dances, Patrick once again placed a drink in Marty's hand. "Here, have another," he said, smiling down at her. Watching her sip her drink, he hoped a slow song would be coming up soon. He wanted nothing more than to hold her body tightly against his.

Lost in a haze, Marty downed the second drink. She seemed to have totally forgotten everything else as she was enjoying her time at the pub. At the moment she didn't seem to wonder where Todd might have gone or what he could possibly be doing.

Patrick watched as Marty seemed to be enjoying the alcoholic beverages he kept putting into her hands. He took her out on the dance floor once again, sweeping her close in his embrace. "Can I kiss you once more?" he whispered into her ear. The music was so loud, it seemed to make the dance floor throb, yet Patrick didn't really hear it; all he could hear or see was Marty.

Marty had consumed another drink and the alcohol seemed to have impaired her judgement. "Do you want to kiss me?" she murmured.

Patrick's dark eyes twinkled as he watched Marty slurp down yet another drink. Boy, where was she putting all that alcohol in that tiny frame of hers? She seemed to really like her booze. "Yes, I'd love to kiss you again," Patrick said as he gazed down into her mesmorizing blue eyes. "Will you let me?" Gently his fingertips brushed her lips as he spoke to her.

"Sure. You can kiss me again," she said after she had finished the drink she held in her hand. She set the glass aside and looked expectantly at Patrick.

Patrick didn't wait another moment. Soft as a whisper, his lips decended onto hers. He kissed her as a man hungers for food. He sipped at her sweet lips as his large fingers tangled into her hair. As they kissed, his body became entangled to hers. He suddenly realized he wanted this woman, truly wanted her. Not just physically, but in every way a man can want a woman. He hadn't felt this way about anyone. Not since Siobhan. Could it be Patrick Thornhart was falling in love?

Marty returned his kiss deeply and hungrily. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she was now lost in his kisses. Winding her arms around his neck, she offered her lips to his.

Patrick put all of himself into those hungry kisses. When he felt Marty's response, his passion grew tenfold. "Come upstairs with me," he coaxed, tugging on her hand and gazing into her dark sapphire eyes. He wanted to make passionate love to this amazing woman. He wanted to imprint himself upon her forever. 


	34. Flirting with Disaster

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Four: Flirting with Disaster ~*

Marty followed without hesitation. She had for the moment forgotten about Todd considering she was drunk, and the man she loved had pulled a disappearing act on her.

Taking full advantage of Marty's vulnerable state, Patrick swept her away to his bedroom. A fire was still roaring in the fireplace, totally setting the romantic mood. Kissing Marty hungrily, he lowered her down upon his bed. She smelled so sweet as he began to undress her and brush his lips against her soft neck. "Margaret, I want you..." he moaned against her skin. "Do you want me, too?" He knew she was very drunk and probably overcome by passion, but he could only hope she was feeling something besides just lust for him. Because he was totally falling in love with her.

Marty was pretty drunk and not thinking to the best of her ability. "Mhmmm," she mumbled as she really didn't know what it was she wanted. But right now in this moment, this seemed good enough to her.

It didn't take Patrick long to get Marty out of her clothes. He lay her down on the bed while he stood in the firelight removing his garments. He then lowered his tanned, muscular body onto hers. He spread hot, moist kisses all down Marty's body, starting with her mouth and neck, then moving to her small, perfect breasts. He circled each of her nipples with his hot tongue.

Marty moaned, feeling Patrick's warm mouth on the peak of her breast. "Mmmm," she breathed as she slid her hands down his back.

Patrick groaned, feeling Marty's soft, small hands caressing his muscles. Their sex was hot and urgent, due to the drinks they had consumed and it being their first time together. He nipped his way down her tummy, then opened her thighs, catching scent of her desire. "Margaret," he groaned, burying his face into her damp pussy. He began pleasuring her with his teeth and tongue.

Marty moved against his tongue as she whimpered in pleasure. "Oh God! More!" she begged as she needed his tongue deep inside of her. She couldn't seem get enough of this man.

Patrick nibbled and bit at her pussy lips, completely putting his mark on her. Later she would have rosy love-marks everywhere from his teeth and mouth. He sucked her clit into his mouth, drawing and nibbling on the sensitive bud. He wanted to hear Marty scream. As she begged for more, he totally gave it to her. Biting, licking, probing, tugging and pulling; he gave it ALL to her.

Marty moved her hips in desire. "Ohhhh God," she moaned. "Yessss!" She could feel herself responding to all he was doing to her. She just needed to be filled by him.

"Fuck! Give me more," she pleaded, so turned on from his talented mouth which continued to devour her.

After he had Marty screaming with desire, Patrick slid his tall, virile body up over hers. He aligned his turgid cock to her pouty pussylips and with one deep thrust, he plunged every thick inch of his erection into her tight slit. "Margaret," he moaned, sliding into her deep and hard.

"Ohhhh my God! Harder," she begged as she arched her hips as though trying to get more of him inside of her, although he was already deeply embedded into her slick, silken depths. She moved against his thrusts while moaning in passion.

Patrick began to plunge himself inside her like a piston, his throbbing cock entering Marty's slick pussy again and again. He was thrusting into her so deep, with more of him to spare. He rocked his hips, shoving even more of his immense shaft into her slit. As she cried out for more, begging him to fuck her harder, Patrick rammed himself into her almost savagely.

Marty cried out in pleasure, her walls sinking in around him tightly. Her climax was building as he was ramming into her. She arched off the bed, crying out in pleasure as she was cumming. Her juices spilled from her body, completely coating his cock.

Patrick felt Marty's hot juices caressing his cock as she came very hard. He was so close. With a few more deep thrusts, he exploded deep inside her, shooting his sperm in a gush. He looked down into her face, seeing it flushed with passion. Slowly, he withdrew from her body, kissing her tenderly all over her beautiful face. "Margaret," he murmured, as he held her in his muscular arms.

Marty's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to catch her breath and come down from her sexual high. That had been one wild and incredible experience. "Wow," was all she could say as she lay there feeling dazed.

Patrick gently brushed the disarrayed long blond curls from Marty's face. "We are very good together," he said as he lay down in the bed next to her. He ran soft caresses up and down her back while holding her against his naked chest. "What we have just shared was amazing... and I don't want to let you go now, Margaret."

"I know we have just met... but I have feelings for you," Patrick said as he began spilling his heart out to her. "I have never felt this way for anyone... only for Siobhan. And after she died in my arms, I thought I'd never feel this way again."

"Patrick, this...this was amazing," Marty quietly spoke. "But I'm still with Todd..." She knew there would be no way she could tell Todd what she had just done. He would undoubtedly kill her if he ever found out. "Todd and I have a daughter together. What we have is the only family structure she has ever known."

Patrick looked absolutely crushed. His dark-brown eyes were filled with pain and disbelief. He hadn't known there had been a child. "Marty, no..." he said as he was still holding her and gazing into her eyes. "Don't tell me this has been just about sex to you. I haven't felt this way for anyone... EVER, not since I lost my girlfriend Siobhan."

"I need you, Marty... I need you MORE than Todd," he pleaded.

Meanwhile, Todd had completed his business with Kiki and had just returned to the Swan. He took a look around the place, searching for Marty. She wasn't at the piano, the bar, or even on the dance floor. Where the hell was she?

Todd had a fierce look on his face when he walked up to the bar, approaching Mr. Kineally.

"Where is she?" Todd demanded.

"Who?" Kineally asked.

"Don't act dumb with me. You know who I am talking about!" Todd growled. "Marty! Where the hell is Marty? I told you to keep an eye on her for me!"

Kineally didn't say a word. He just glanced toward the staircase which lead to the rooms upstairs. "What in the world is she doing up there?" Todd quipped, leaving the bar area and heading toward the stairs.

He took them two by two, determined to find Marty. "Marty!" he bellowed. He had a really bad feeling about this. Where was Marty?


	35. Harsh Realities

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Five: Harsh Realities~*

Marty pulled away from Patrick as she began to hurriedly dress. "I didn't-I didn't mean for this to happen. And Samara needs me, please understand," Marty started to say, but then she tensed when she heard Todd's booming voice.

"Ohhh God," she gasped as she knew the situation was going to go from bad to ugly really fast.

Patrick stood up from the bed, stark naked. He tried to reach out to Marty, to take her back into his embrace, but he heard her say that she hadn't meant for this to happen. "Margaret, please... give me a chance," Patrick begged her.

In the hallway, Todd was throwing open every single door he could get his hands on, frantically looking for Marty. He bellowed her name, intent on finding her. When he got to Patrick's room, he turned the door knob. The door came open with a twist of his wrist. What he found behind the door stopped him in his tracks.

There was Marty in the room, with a completely naked guy. Seeing Marty's trousled hair and the state of the bed, Todd summed up what had just happened in this room. Marty had just had sex with another guy.

Before he got an explanation, Todd's fist made contact with Patrick's face with a sickening crunch. Patrick fell to the floor, smacking his head against the dresser in the process. He got up haphazardly, looking at Todd in shock. Todd stared back, furious.

"What the fuck have you done?" Todd shouted at the top of his lungs. "She's mine!"

Patrick touched his bleeding mouth, but he didn't say a word. His eyes were on Marty. "Margaret..." he called out to her.

Todd reached for Marty, pulling her against him and holding her in a painful grip. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "You're drunk!" he said to her in disgust. "You got drunk and you fucked another man!"

He glared down into her beautiful face, his expression as cold as ice. "How could you do this to us?" he demanded.

Marty closed her eyes and trembled. "I'm sorry," she whispered as the tears started to fall. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

She took a deep breath and looked at Patrick. "I can't...I have a daughter that needs me to do what's right for us," she stated.

She then turned her gaze onto Todd. "I didn't plan this..." she said sadly as she realized that for once in their relationship it had been her who messed up and the pain of that killed her.

Todd looked at Patrick with hate in his eyes. "If you ever touch her again, I swear, I will gut you like a fish." He meant every word.

He then placed his attention onto Marty. He nearly grabbed her arm none-too-gently, intent on dragging her off with him, but a sudden thought occurred to him. "I'm going back to our daughter now," he told her. "Are you coming with me? Or would you rather stay here with lover-boy?"

"Todd, please..." Marty pleaded.

"No...I'm coming with you," she said. She didn't know what else to say at this point. All she could do was beg for a chance not to screw up again; she did love him and their daughter.

There was nothing that Patrick could say or do as Marty had said she was going away with Todd. There was so much he wanted to say, but he knew Todd was a walking time-bomb. He was losing Marty, just like he had lost Siobhan.

Todd gave Patrick one last glare then grabbed Marty's arm and lead her out of the room and down the hallway. He was feeling so much rage... and so much hurt. Why had they ever come to Ireland? And why had he left Marty here at the Swan? And why had Marty cheated on him? He was seeing RED and he couldn't think; so many thoughts were ripping through his head like a hot knife.

When they got back to the hotel suite, they found Cameo sitting on the sofa, eating popcorn and watching a movie on television. "Get out, you're fired!" Todd said to her in a nasty voice.

"What? Why?" Cameo asked, sounding very upset as she jumped up off the couch and looked at Todd and Marty in disbelief.

"I don't need a nanny; I'll take care of my daughter myself," Todd growled, handing the young woman a wad of cash. "Now get the fuck out!"

Todd then stormed out of the room, headed for the small nursery where Samara was sleeping. He sat down in the chair next to her crib, just watching her as she was slumbering. His eyes were on his sweet baby girl, the only thing left of sanity in his messed-up, unstable world.

Marty cringed when Todd had fired the nanny. "I'm sorry; we just don't require your services anymore," she told the girl.

Hesitantly she went to the nursery, seeing Todd sitting in a chair at Samara's bedside. "Todd..I..Can we talk please?" Marty asked quietly. She honestly didn't know what she was thinking; she never should have agreed to help Patrick. She definitely should not have had all those drinks or agreed to kiss him and dance with him. What was wrong with her?

Todd barely even seemed to notice Marty's presence when she came into the nursery. He was still gazing at Samara, watching her small chest rise and fall as she breathed. Finally, he glanced up at Marty, his face devoid of all expression. "What is there to say right now, Marty?" he asked softly. Then after a moment, he sighed heavily and stood up from the chair. He walked out into the living room of their suite, waiting for Marty to join him there. He sat down in a chair.

Marty followed quietly till they reached in the living room, then she sat down on one of the couches. "Todd, I know that saying I'm sorry or even anything I say right now isn't going to help much, but...I really didn't mean for this to happen. I just- I wasn't thinking," she whispered.

Todd couldn't even look at Marty; he was hurting so badly. One look at her beautiful face and he'd probably shatter like glass. He listened to what she had to say, but he couldn't find the words to speak about what had happened. "You were drunk," he finally said, the words coming out in a harsh growl.

"The old Todd would probably throw you up against the wall and lash out at you physically for what you have done. He'd want to hurt you and make you pay for how you've hurt me, but this is the new and improved Todd," he said with a heavy sigh. "I can't hurt you that way, Marty. I promised you never again..."

"I hope it was worth it, Marty - fucking him... I hope it was worth it, for all the damage it has done to us. What about me? What about our little girl?"

"Do you even want to be with me anymore?" he asked. The thought of her leaving him was ripping him apart. Would she take Samara, too? Was he going to lose his little girl?

Tears streamed down Marty's cheeks at Todd's harsh words as she knew she deserved every single one of them. "I know I was drunk, and I'm sorry. I- he said he needed help; some guys were after him. He wanted to dance - he just wanted to dance, and I just started drinking. I know I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry. I don't want to tear apart this family," she said quietly. "If you want to punish me, make me sleep on the couch or yell or - I don't know. But I just feel terrible, I know I hurt you and I wish I could change that."

"I thought you gave up alcohol when I gave up drugs. I thought we did that for our daughter, for Samara's sake," Todd reminded. "But I see that in a moment of weakness, you returned to your old ways. Drinking, fucking men in bars..."

"Ohhhh, he needed some help, did he?" Todd said with a heavy sigh. "I bet he did. He probably would have said anything to get you right where he wanted you - in his bed."

"Tell me, Marty... what's going to become of us? Will you start drinking again? Sleeping with men?" asked Todd. "Are you going to leave me? Are you going to take our daughter from me?"

"Because I won't let you do that. I CAN'T let you do that. She's my little girl, too," Todd cried out. "If you want to be a drunken slut, then go ahead... but you are leaving Samara with me."

"I did quit. I just- I guess I fell back into an old habit without thinking," she said as she didn't know what to think or feel right now. "I already said I'm not tearing apart this family. Please don't take Samara from me. I need her just as much as you do."

"I don't want to take her from you, Marty. Samara needs her mother. She loves you so much... and I know you love her, too," Todd said with a heavy sigh. "But if you go back to your old ways... if you start drinking, partying, and sleeping around again, I do have to think about her. I won't let you hurt her that way."

"We are going back to Llanview first thing in the morning. And we are going to try to put this all behind us," spoke Todd. "I will do everything in my power to keep this family together, Marty... but I have a very hard time with what happened. How can I trust you after this has happened? How can I know without a doubt that you REALLY want to be with me... that you truly love me as you have said?"

"We have been through so much hell, Marty, you and I... and now this. I'm not sure we can recover," Todd said sadly.

"I allowed myself to love you - I gave my heart to you - and it was the hardest thing I ever did. My childhood was sheer hell, Marty - I didn't want to let myself love again after losing my mother for fear I would again be hurt," he said to her. "I never thought you would hurt me like this. I never thought you would take everything we had and cast it aside as though it meant nothing to you."

"It's going to take me a very long time to get passed this..."

"Right, because YOU'RE so perfect," Marty shot back in anger. "You haven't made a SINGLE mistake ever when it comes to us. It's just ME all of sudden throwing away what we have."

"People are allowed to make misakes, Todd, or does that only apply to YOU?" she demanded.

"You know whatever happens doesn't matter now, because I thought you were different; I thought you would understand that this was a mistake- not that I did this on purpose. If we don't make it, then at least we need to have joint custody of Samara, FAIR joint custody."

"I'm going to bed now," she told him as she headed off toward the master bedroom to change her clothes.

Todd only had a sneer on his face when Marty said her piece then announced she was going to bed. "I'm sleeping in the nanny's room," he announced. He watched as Marty disappeared into the master bedroom and then he walked off to get some sleep himself.

*~o~*

The next day they returned to Llanview. Samara was all smiles and baby giggles, but not even she could brighten Todd's mood. He tried to put his concentration onto his daughter and at least put on a happy face for her, but he was failing miserably. All he could see was Marty, the woman who claimed to love him, with that Irish man-stud, Patrick Thornhart doing the nasty. How Todd hated him.

Once back home, Todd disappeared into his home office, mumbling something about he had a lot of work to catch up on today. He holed up in there, putting his full concentration on his writing. Anything so he wouldn't have to think of Marty and Patrick together.

The more he wrote and the harder he worked on his stories for the paper, the less Todd had to think about Marty betraying him. By the end of that evening, he finally left his office and went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

Marty had spent her entire day with Samara, because it was all she could do to keep from losing it around Todd. She had decided it might be best to just stay away from him for the time being. Why had she given him all those chances? Maybe she should have just stayed away from him when he got out of prison, but she knew that wasn't possible. Unfortunately she had fallen in love with him.

She sat in the kitchen with Samara as they were both eating lunch. "I wish you could just stay little forever," she said softly as she kissed her little girl's forehead.

Todd entered the kitchen to get himself some food and he saw Samara in her high chair. "Dadda," the little girl said happily.

"Hi, Samara," Todd spoke giving his daughter a smile and ruffling her soft hair.

Todd then glanced over at Marty and said her name as though in acknowledgement, his eyes very cold as he looked at her. He went to the fridge to pour himself a glass of cold milk. He then sat down at the table to drink it, not saying a word.

Samara looked from one parent to the other, wondering what was wrong. Her parents were acting strangely, but she was too little to comprehend why. After a moment, she let out a soft little whimper and started to cry. She didn't like the tension she was feeling in the room. She didn't want her daddy to look angry or for her mommy to look sad.

Marty looked at Todd angrily when Samara started to cry. "Shhh...it's okay, sweetie," she said as she lifted her daughter from the high chair and kissed her soft, little cheek.

"The least you could do is pretend to be happy and apologize to Samara for making her cry," Marty said to Todd.

Falling in love with Todd had obviously been a mistake as this man would never have feelings for anyone. Marty couldn't believe she had let herself fall for him. If it weren't for Samara she told herself she would have been gone a long time ago.

Todd frowned when he heard Samara's unhappy whimpers. He wanted to reach for her and soothe her, but Marty was kissing their daughter's baby-soft cheek and looking at him accusingly. "I haven't done anything wrong," he said to Marty. "And it's not me who should be apologizing."

"When did all this become my fault?" Todd asked in a low hiss, doing his best not to upset Samara again. "Was it me who cheated?"

He did feel badly for Samara, because she was a tiny girl who just didn't understand. If he could change things he would - but that was impossible. They never should have gone to Ireland. Getting back at Kiki certainly had not been worth it.

"Marty, what do you suggest I do? Do you want me to pretend like it just never happened?" he asked. "Do you expect everything to just be the same as it was before we stepped on that plane?"

"You have to give me some time. Time to deal with it. Time to move on..."

Marty just shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? And no, I never said you were to blame, but then again you only see what you want to see, Todd." She rose from the table, cradling Samara gently in her arms. Moments later, she had entered the nursery where she would be staying with Samara at night. When she had gotten Samara distracted with her toys, only then did she let herself cry.


	36. Unexpected Results

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Six: Unexpected Results~*

(Two Months Later)

Todd had adjusted all he could to the fact that while they were in Ireland, Marty had cheated on him with some Irish poet named Patrick Thornhart. He was still greatly disturbed by what had happened, but for Samara's sake he was trying to make amends with Marty. He still had some lapses, as he had an intensely jealous streak, but for Samara's sake, he was trying to keep his temper in check. Although their love-life had been non-existent after coming back to Llanview, at least now they were talking again without having screaming matches, and they were now doing their best to work on their already-troubled relationship. "At least Thornhart is out of the picture now for good AND there is an ocean between us," Todd thought to himself. Little did he know that he was painfully wrong. In fact, Todd couldn't have been more wrong.

Kiki wanted revenge against Todd and hearing about her niece having slept with Patrick, she set out to make Todd's life a living hell. She gave Patrick a great deal of money, sending him to Llanview to open a duplicate pub to the Wild Swan in Ireland. This new pub was called The Golden Swann and it was located in the heart of Llanview, only a block from Rodi's. Patrick was the owner. Not only did Patrick own the Swann, he was also working at the hospital. Having the skills of an Irish bard, he was volunteering to read his poetry to the sick patients to cheer them in their time of illness. All the ladies on staff were charmed by him and his sexy Irish brogue. There was really only one lady Patrick wanted to charm though and that was Marty. He thought about her all the time and that one night of hot lovemaking at the Swan in Ireland. If he could have another chance with her, maybe he could...

Patrick was sitting in the staff lounge reading a book when the door swung open and there was the woman he had been obsessing about - Marty. He did a double-take. She was as gorgeous as ever. He had an intense longing to draw her in his arms and kiss her.

"Margaret," he said in a soft voice, his brown eyes becoming instantly locked to her lovely blue ones. It all came back in a rush... memories of the intense passion they had shared in his bedroom above the Wild Swan. It made him feel hot all over.

"I bet you're wondering what I am doing here now, in Llanview. The answer is, I'm living here. And I have several projects I am working on. I opened a pub downtown, and it's called the Golden Swann. It's a duplicate to the Swan in Ireland. I'm also working here at the hospital as a volunteer. It's amazing how much sick people like my poetry," said Patrick with a small grin as Marty stood there totally speechless, staring at him.

"Margaret, I haven't forgotten about what happened between us in Ireland. I still have feelings for you... and I want you. But I realize you have a child with him, and because of that, you chose to go with him. But I want you to know, if you change your mind - if you ever need me at all, I'll be at the Swann," he told her, lightly touching her arm as he stood, preparing to leave the lounge. Taking his book in hand, Patrick quickly left.

Little did he know that Marty had gone to the hospital that day to see Larry. She had suspicions she may be pregnant. Marty felt like her whole world was spinning out of control. What in the world was Patrick Thornhart doing in Llanview? Recently she had been having strong suspicions she may be pregnant. Sadly, however, she had no clue who had fathered her baby. She also had no idea how she was going to tell Larry considering she needed to learn her child's paternity as soon as it was possible.

Larry had been working on some paperwork in his office, when he glanced down at his watch, realizing it was time to meet Marty in the lounge. He wondered what it was she wanted to see him about so urgently. As he went into the lounge, he drew Marty into his arms for an affectionate hug. "Hi there," he said, giving her a big smile. "How are you doing? How's Todd and Samara?"

Larry had no idea that Todd and Marty had recently gone to Ireland, nor that Marty had become "involved" with the Irish poet, Thornhart. Also, he had no clue that Marty and Todd were on rocky ground in their relationship.

Marty wasn't sure how to answer as she bit her lip softly. "Samara is good," Marty responded. "And Todd is...well... He and I have been ... I actually have a lot I must discuss with you..."

Larry frowned slightly, looking perplexed when he heard Marty's words. Something was going on with this young woman whom he had always regarded as his own daughter, but he couldn't figure out what it might be. "Marty, it isn't your Lupus, is it?" Larry asked worriedly. Something told him it was a lot more than Marty's usual health concerns.

"Marty, you can tell me anything..." he prompted her. "I know I'm not your dad, but I may as well be."

Marty looked at Larry with sadness clouding her blue eyes. "Yes, I know. You are like a father to me and I appreciate having you in my life," she said as she hugged him. "It's just I really messed up... I did for once...not Todd..."

"We took a trip to Ireland because he wanted to talk to my Aunt Kiki, and I don't even know how that went ... but once we found her, he took off leaving me at her club..." Marty spoke as she began to spill out the whole story about Patrick, including her drinking and sleeping with him. By the time she got to the part where she didn't know who the father may be of her possible pregnancy, she was in tears.

Larry listened, totally shocked and surprised by Marty's confession, but trying to be open-minded and doing his best not to judge. "It's okay, Marty. I'm here for you. The first thing we have to do is perform a pregnancy test and get you an exam. If you are pregnant, we will go from there," Larry promised, as he guided Marty down the hallway and into an exam room. In a few moments, he had a nurse come in to draw some blood, then he examined Marty to see if she was in fact pregnant.

After the exam, Larry was fairly certain that Marty was expecting, but then the blood test results had come back, confirming it. "Marty... uhhhhh... I don't know how to tell you this, but you were right. You are pregnant," Larry told her. "We can do an ultrasound, to try to determine a probable date of conception; to see if you conceived before or after your trip to Ireland. Try not to worry, honey... this baby could very well be Todd's."

Tears filled up Marty's eyes as the news hit her, although all the signs had been there and she had been suspecting for the past couple of weeks that she may be pregnant. Even so, it still came as a shock. "Ohhh God, I do hope this is Todd's baby, because if it's not, I don't know what I'm going to do," she confessed. "He's already unhappy with me considering I betrayed him ... and all of this has been hard on Samara, too."

"Awww honey, I'm sure it has been difficult. Let's get you in for that ultrasound right away, then we'll have some answers," Larry said as he hugged Marty and tried to console her.

A few minutes later, an ultrasound technician came in with a portable machine, and it wasn't long at all until Larry had a picture on the screen of the unborn baby Marty was carrying. The image appeared of a healthy baby with a strong heartbeat.

"Marty, how long ago was it when you went to Ireland?" he asked her. "Because from the looks of this ultrasound, you appear to be about two months along."

Marty told Larry when the trip to Ireland had occured and the date of her return, just to give him a time frame as reference. She was so glad that the baby had a healthy heartbeat as she stared at it's tiny image on the screen. As upsetting as all of this was, a fierce sense of protectiveness for the unborn baby flooded her as she listened to the steady sound of it's heartbeat.

After some quick calculating, Larry gave Marty the not-so-good news. "Since you're two months along, it could either be Todd's or Patrick's. There is no way to know until we can perform a paternity test. I'm afraid you'll have to be 16 weeks before we can test for paternity. Then we can perform an amnio and through DNA, we can determine whether or not Todd is the father of your baby," Larry explained.

"I do have to warn you though, there are risks involved with paternity testing. There is a slight chance of infection or miscarriage with the tests. Also, after the test you might feel some cramping or have some leaking of fluid. It's something you'll have to think through and discuss with Todd. Whatever you decide or whatever the outcome, I am here for you, Marty," Larry promised as he patted her hand.

He then snapped some photos of the unborn baby, so Marty could have them. He handed her the photos and then gave her some privacy so she could have a chance to get dressed.

After Larry had left, Marty got dressed and picked up the photos from the exam table. She sighed heavily as she looked at her unborn child's ultrasound photos. How was she going to do this? She knew she had to head home as she missed Samara. All she wanted was to sit there and play with her daughter and cuddle with her. A tear rushed down her cheek as she didn't know how to tell Todd. How could she say those words, *I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure if the the baby I carry is yours."

~*~o~*~

Todd had no idea that Marty was at the hospital having an ultrasound. He thought she was out doing errands. Samara was sitting on her daddy's lap while Todd was typing up his latest article for The Sun. He had become accustomed to doing his work with his one-year-old daughter right there "helping."

Samara reached over and tried to type, just like her daddy. "Hey, stop that," Todd laughed, shifting her away from the keyboard. Samara had just recently had her first birthday, and now that she was walking and talking up a storm, she thought she was a big girl and could do anything at all now.

Samara let out a mischeivious giggle as Todd was finishing up with the article. "Mommy will be here soon," Todd said as he kissed his daughter's curly blond head.

"Momma," Samara repeated. "Want Momma."

Todd continued to type, trying to finish up with the article so he could give his daughter his full attention. Samara was the light of his life and he enjoyed every minute of his time with her.

Todd finally had the story done, so he spell-checked, then sent it on to his editor. After his work was complete for the day, he shut down his PC, and then stood up, holding Samara.

"Momma?" Samara said as he was carrying her into the livingroom.

Todd wondered himself where Marty might be. Today was her day off from the hospital. Where could she have gone?

Todd set Samara on the floor with her pile of toys. She began playing with her blocks as Todd sat down on the couch to wait for Marty's return. He watched as Samara began working on a little tower, putting one block on top of another.

Ever since Ireland, things had been so tough for he and Marty. But he still loved her, so for their daughter's sake, they had been trying to patch things up. Usually things went pretty smooth, as long as Patrick's dreaded name was never mentioned. Todd had been trying to forgive, though it was difficult for him... and maybe tonight, just MAYBE, they could resume their physical relationship.

Marty had left the hospital and returned home. She didn't want to tell Todd that this baby could be Patrick's, but deep in her heart she knew that she could not keep it a secret. Todd had to know the truth so they could have a paternity test performed when she was far enough along in the pregnancy. When she walked into the living room, she found Samara playing with her toys. She knelt down, kissing Samara's forehead. She put down her bag and picked up Samara, hugging her tightly. "I missed you, baby," she said as she kissed her daughter's little cheek.

Todd had been seated on the couch, just watching Samara play. The baby girl had been talking to herself as she played with her blocks. Todd had been amazed at her accuracy when stacking one block on top of another.

Marty then came in, reaching for little Samara and cuddling her in her arms. The little girl giggled, happy to see her mommy.

"She missed you, too," Todd spoke up as his gaze met Marty's. "She's been talking about you all day. Where have you been?"

Marty looked up, a small smile upon her face. "I've missed her so much. I wish I could have been here today ... but I went to see Larry," she said quietly as she sat with Samara on the floor, letting the little girl return to her toys.

"I haven't been feeling well and I needed him to confirm something for me," Marty told Todd as her voice shook slightly.

Todd's face went white when he heard Marty had gone to see Larry. There was something in her voice. Something had happened. Something was wrong. "Marty, don't tell me your lupus is back..." he said, worried as hell about her. With everything they had been dealing with recently, had he not even realized it? Had Marty taken sick?

"No," Marty said softly. "Not the Lupus; at least Larry never said anything about it today. It's just..well, I'm pregnant," she said quietly as she bit her bottom lip softly.

Todd had jumped up off the couch at the words, "I'm pregnant."

"What- what did you just say?" Todd gasped.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated, in a state of shock.

At first there as a mix of emotions that hit him. He had always wanted another child with Marty, so the first thing he had felt was happiness, as well as surprise. But then, a sudden stab of some other emotion came to him.

"Is the baby mine?" he asked with dread. If it wasn't, he was going to be hurting - BIG TIME.

Marty swallowed, suddenly unable to hold Todd's gaze. " I...I don't know yet," she murmured as she slowly rose to her feet. "Larry says that when I'm farther along, he'll do an amnio to check for paternity." She hated having to tell Todd that she didn't know. She so desperately wanted this baby to be his as she placed a trembling hand upon her stomach. It just had to be his baby.

Todd felt as though all the air had been stolen from his lungs as he sunk back against the couch. "So the baby might belong to... him?" he asked softly, not looking at Marty. He couldn't even bring himself to say Patrick's name.

Todd had wanted another child to make their family complete, but he wondered how he would feel and how he'd cope if the baby did turn out to belong to Patrick Thornhart. Could he love the baby and accept it here into their home if it was the child of the Irish poet he despised?

"Marty, I don't know what to say..." Todd said honestly.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around all of this and organize his thoughts. His feelings kept getting in the way. Finally he spoke. "I really want this baby to be mine," he stated as he gazed into Marty's blue eyes. "You know how much I wanted to have another child."

"Samara means everything to me, and I'd love to have another child," Todd told her. "I just don't know how I will feel and how I will take things... if the baby... if it turns out to be his."

"How soon can you get the amnio?" he asked. For him, tomorrow wouldn't be soon enough.

"Todd, I want nothing more than for this baby to belong to you," Marty responded tearfully. "Larry says I have to be 16 weeks before he can preform the amnio. And he said there are some risks involved. The test could cause bleeding... and a possible miscarriage." Seeing Todd's expression, Marty felt so completely horrible. She had no idea what she would do if this baby turned out to be Patrick's and not Todd's.

Todd looked horrified when Marty informed him it was going to be another couple of months before Larry could safely perform the amnio. Why was their time in Ireland still a nightmare, even now that they were home again in Llanview?

Todd didn't know what to do or say, but seeing Marty dissolve into tears when discussing the risks of the procedure, he slowly drew her into his arms, comforting her. He hadn't held her much, not since Ireland. Having her in his arms again felt good, despite everything.

"It's going to be okay, Marty," he promised her. He at least hoped it would be. He hoped that the amnio showed without a doubt that he was the unborn baby's father. If he was, it would be a like a new beginning; a sign that they should continue on as a couple... but if by chance, the baby belonged to Thornhart, Todd really didn't think he would handle it well. He just wanted things back to the way they had been before - before their fiasco trip to Ireland. Would their lives ever be like that again?

Gently, he kissed the top of Marty's head, holding her against his chest in a comforting hug. "I still love you, Marty," he told her, saying the words he had not said to her in a very long while. He hadn't spoke those words since that fateful trip across the ocean.

"Whatever happens, it's going to be okay," he said soothingly. Todd just hoped that he could keep that promise.

Marty wrapped her arms around Todd, pressing her face into his chest as her tears were falling. For a moment, she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. He still loved her? "I love you, too," she responded. She too was praying for a miracle to make everything right again.

*Please let this baby be Todd's,* she prayed. *And whatever happens, please let my baby survive." 


	37. The Paradox

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Paradox~*

A couple of months had passed. They had been difficult and tense ones for both Todd and Marty. Todd had taken the day off from working on the paper. Today was Marty's scheduled amniocentesis at the hospital. Todd wanted to be there when Marty went through the procedure. Larry came into the hospital room and explained to Marty what would be done. First she would be given a local anesthetic into her abdomen to relieve any pain she may feel during the testing. Then a long, thin needle wouldbe inserted into the baby's amniotic sac so that fluid could be withdrawn for testing. Todd held Marty's hand as the nurse prepped her as she looked extremely nervous. "It will be okay," he spoke to her soothingly, wishing she didn't have to go through this, but they just HAD to know.

Marty tried to be brave, but she was still scared and worried. Despite her fears, she was glad that Todd was there with her. She was glad that he was holding her hand and being so supportive. She prayed that the baby would be alright, and that the amnio would help them get the answers they sought regarding the unborn child's paternity.

Todd could barely stand to watch as Larry gave Marty a numbing injection into her abdomen and then got ready to insert the super-long needle. He wasn't much for medical procedures or seeing Marty go through anything traumatic. He held her hand tightly, just offering her his presense as comfort. He had to actually look away when Larry inserted the needle and began withdrawing some amniotic fluid from the baby's sac. "All done," Larry then said, handing the syringe to the nurse. Todd was incredibly glad it was over.

"How soon till we get the results?" Todd then questioned.

"I'll put a rush order in the lab, but it's going to be 3-4 days," Larry replied.

Todd didn't like waiting, and he was also hoping that the baby would be okay as Larry had warned them there was a slight chance of miscarriage and infection following the amnio. Seeing that Marty was already showing quite a lot, he knew that it would be horrible if anything at all happened to the baby. After everything they had been through, he didn't know how they would handle such a loss.

Marty just prayed now that the baby would be alright as she placed her hand upon her stomach. In three or four days, they would finally know who's baby she was carrying. She continued to hope that the baby was Todd's.

~*~o~*~

Todd made it through the next four days in sort of a fog. Then finally he and Marty got the call that Larry had the results and wanted to meet them at the hospital. Leaving Samara with Vicki, Todd and Marty anxiously went to see what Larry had to say. In Larry's office, they took a seat and waited for Larry to speak. "The news is good," Larry reported. "The baby belongs to Todd."

Todd looked at Marty as the news started sinking in. He was going to be a dad again. A smile broke out on Todd's face. For the first time since Marty had told him she was pregnant, Todd felt incredible happiness. Todd jumped up out of his seat, reaching for Marty and swinging her around in his arms excitedly. Larry just laughed, glad that everything had turned out well. Little did they know...

Marty laughed with delight as she wrapped her arms around Todd. She was so relieved that she could not stop smiling. Todd was the father; Todd was the father of her baby! Everything was going to be okay now... (or so she thought).

Todd was ecstatic when they had gotten the news that the baby was his. For the first time since Marty had announced her pregnancy, he felt like he could bond with the unborn child. He was hopeful for a little boy this time, but most of all, he just wanted a healthy child. "Let's go home and tell Samara the news," Todd said eagerly. He thanked Larry as he and Marty got ready to leave the hospital.

When they got back to their place, Vicki was there keeping an eye on her little neice. "Hey, Sis. Marty and I have good news. We are having another baby," Todd told Vicki happily. Vicki gave Marty a big hug, expressing her happiness as well. She knew things had been rocky for Marty and Todd since Ireland, so she was overjoyed to hear that now things were becoming much better.

After Vicki left, Todd walked over to the playpen and lifted Samara into his embrace. "Hey, Angel," he said to his daughter, kissing her little cheek. "Mommy and I want to tell you something."

Todd then placed a hand on Marty's baby-bump as he was speaking. He looked into Marty's blue eyes as he let her tell Samara the exciting news. Todd was sure that this baby Marty was carrying was a sign - a sign that he and Marty did belong together and deserved another chance at happiness.

Marty placed one hand over Todd's that was resting on her 'baby bump.' "Samara ~ sweetie," she said with a big smile. "Mommy is going to have a baby. You're getting a little brother or a sister, so that means you'll get to be the Big Sister now. Isn't that great?"

"Baby," Samara repeated.

"Wow, she said 'baby!'" Todd spoke with excitement. "I didn't even know that she knew that word." Samara was very smart and she was picking up new words every day. She never ceased to amaze Todd and Marty.

Samara knew that her parents were very happy about something, but being only one year old, she wasn't really sure what the excitement was all about. She gave a baby-grin to her mommy and her daddy, feeling so loved and so very content. Todd kissed Samara on the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"I think it's going to be a boy this time," Todd spoke up. "Not that it really matters, because the most important thing is that the baby is healthy... but damn, Marty, you're really showing a lot already..." He was marvelling at the growing mound of her tummy. When she carried Samara, her pregnancy hadn't been as obvious this fast.

Marty smiled when heard Samara's word; it was so cute! Then she turned to smile at Todd. "Yeah, I am, I dunno... maybe? Well, Samara didn't weigh much so probably this one IS a boy," she said with a laugh. "A healthy one obviously."

"Great," Todd said with a grin. "We have to start thinking of some names."

"If we do have a boy, how about Logan Thomas?" Todd asked. He really liked the name Logan and his own name was Thomas Todd although he had always been called Todd. It seemed fitting that their son should be named after him.

"And we should also come up with a little girl's name too, I think... just in case our suspicions aren't correct and the baby is in fact a little girl," Todd suggested. "Does Lilly sound like a cute name for baby girl?"

Marty smiled at Todd's name selections. "Logan Thomas sounds good, and Lilly is a beautiful name for a girl," she agreed. "I'd like to name her Lilly Rose, if we have another girl."

Todd was pleased with the names they had agreed upon for their new baby. As each day passed, he got more excited for Lilly Rose or Logan Thomas to join them. He especially loved the bonding time he had with Marty and the unborn child, often talking to the little one in Marty's tummy and telling him or her how much he and Marty loved one another and couldn't wait to see their new baby boy or girl.

(This is my shortest chapter ever of "New Beginning." Stay tuned to the next chapter which will be all sorts of WILD.) 


	38. Blessings

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Eight: Blessings~*

Weeks passed and Marty had become extremely uncomfortable as her belly had grown so much. Todd worried about her all the time thinking that she was overdoing things, caring for Samara who was now walking and talking and being just an ordinary active toddler, plus spending many hours at the hospital working on her internship. Marty was now about 3 weeks from her due date, and Todd was trying his best to get her to stay off her feet.

She came home from the hospital one day looking particularly haggard. Todd went to her side, helping her sit down. "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern. Marty looked like she was just about to 'pop' at any moment.

Marty looked at Todd and nearly declared she was feeling tired when a fierce contraction ripped through her abdomen. Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Uhhhh ...Todd," she said as she tightened her hold on his hand. Apparently the baby had suddenly decided it was time to be born.

"Ohhh hell," Todd quipped, seeing that look on Marty's face. After all, he had been the one who had delivered Samara. Not saying another word, he got on the phone and called Vicki. A few minutes later, Vicki arrived so she could look after her little niece.

"Next time Mommy and Daddy see you, Samara, we will have a new brother or sister for you," said Todd as he gave her one last hug and a kiss good-bye.

"Good luck at the hospital," Vicki said as Todd grabbed both Marty's overnight bag as well as a diaper bag she had packed for the new baby. They had picked both a boy's outfit and a girl's as they still didn't know the baby's gender. It was going to be a HUGE suprise. Neither Marty nor Todd knew exactly how big of a surprise was actually in store for them as they left for the hospital.

Todd helped Marty to the car and within minutes they were driving toward Llanview Hospital. By the time they got there, Marty seemed strangely calm. "Are you okay?" Todd asked her in concern. Not only did she calm, but she was also very quiet.

A nurse saw them coming and with Marty's humongous belly, she rushed to them with a wheel chair. Todd helped Marty take a seat as the nurse prepared to wheel her off to the maternity ward. Marty assured Todd that she was okay, although she had a strong suspicion that this baby wasn't going to wait much longer. She was rushed to the maternity ward by the nurse as she was hoping that this would be a smooth delivery. When they arrived at the maternity ward, she felt another contraction hit her hard and she let out a gasp.

When Todd heard Marty gasp with pain, his face went totally white as flashblacks of their daughter's birth assaulted him. He started yelling at the nurse to get Marty into a hospital room... NOW. The nurse took Marty to the maternity ward and soon had her in a birthing room. The nurse helped Marty undress and put on a hospital gown, then assisted her into the bed. "Let's check your progress and see if this baby is coming," said the nurse as she put on a latex glove so she could examine Marty.

"WHAT are you going to do to her?" Todd asked in horror, seeing the nurse reach between Marty's legs so she could check for dialation of Marty's cervix.

"Calm down, Mr. Manning... or we'll have to ask you to leave the room," the nurse insisted. She then proceeded to examine Marty.

Finding Marty to be 9 centimeters dialated already, the nurse said she had to go get Dr. Wolek right away.

"Why? What's wrong?" Todd gasped as he was totally freaking out.

"This baby is coming... NOW!" cried out the nurse as she went to page Larry.

Todd looked at Marty and said, "Ohhh no.. don't push... I'm NOT delivering this kid, too..."

Marty lay back against the pillows, helpless as she felt a great deal of pressure in her pelvis. "If our son or daughter is going to come, he or she is going to come when they want, Todd," she reminded him, since Samara had done the same.

"Nurse!" Todd screamed, very much afraid that he was going to have to deliver another baby. He wasn't prepared for assisting in yet another childbirth. Suddenly the nurse came running back into the room.

"What is it?" the nurse demanded.

"I am NOT delivering another baby!" Todd cried out. "Where the hell is the doctor?"

Larry walked in and began scrubbing his hands, then put on his gloves. "Right here, Todd. I suggest you calm down... or we are gonna have to ask you to leave..." Larry warned.

Larry then walked over to Marty and talked to her soothingly. "I hear this baby wants to make a bit of an early appearance," he said to her with a smile. He proceeded to check Marty and found that she was fully dialated and ready to begin pushing.

"Ready to have this baby?" Larry asked Marty.

Marty nodded her head in response to Larry's question. "Yeah," she stated as she just hoped that she was right about being ready; she wasn't sure why her kids always wanted to make early appearances to join them.

The nurse got Todd a chair and told him to calm down. He was having a very difficult time of it. He didn't like to see Marty in pain, but in the same token, he was anxious to see the baby. Would it be the little boy they had been predicting... or another beautiful daughter?

"Marty, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push," Larry told her. With the size of Marty's stomach, Larry was predicting a rather big baby.

Marty nodded to let Larry know she was ready. As soon as the next contraction hit, she started pushing.

Larry was pleased with the progress Marty was making as she began bearing down. After several strong pushes, the baby's head was being delivered right into Larry's hands. "You're doing great,Marty," Larry encouraged. "A few more good pushes just like that one, and this baby will be out." Todd sat in the chair and waited, almost holding his breath. Marty listened to Larry's instructions, giving it her all as the baby was emerging.

Todd was on the edge of the seat as the baby was being born. Soon the baby gave a cry as he was delivered into Larry's hands. "You have a son," Larry happily told Marty and Todd. The baby was crying loudly as Larry handed the little boy to the nurse so he could be washed up. That's when Larry noticed something peculiar going on with Marty. Todd was marveling over the baby, but then he saw the odd expression cross Larry's face. "What's going on?" Todd demanded. He was worried as something seemed to be amiss, but he didn't know exactly what was happening.

"There's another baby," Larry announced.

Marty looked at Larry like he had two heads. "There's a WHAT?" she asked, thinking she had to have heard him wrong.

"Another baby?" Todd gasped.

"But there was only ONE baby on the ultrasounds!" Todd cried out. But sure enough, Marty started having contractions again.

"Marty, you need to push," Larry instructed.

Marty didn't have time to argue as her body began bearing down at it's own accord. She had no clue how there could be two babies, considering that only one had appeared on the ultrasounds just like Todd had said.

Todd watched as the second baby was born. It was so small and not crying. He didn't even get to see if it had been a boy or a girl because a nurse rushed into the room and whisked the baby off to NICU. In the meantime, another nurse had come to bring Todd the baby boy. Gently, the baby with big blue eyes and soft blond hair was placed in Todd's arms. Todd was torn between bonding with the baby boy and worrying about Marty and the second-born twin.

"Larry, is the other baby alright?" Todd asked in concern.

Larry was tending to Marty, but he looked up at Todd with sad blue eyes. "I don't know, Todd. We'll have to see what the doctors say in NICU," answered Larry.

Todd looked at Marty with worry in his eyes. Was the other baby going to be alright? And were BOTH of these newborn babies his?

Marty hadn't even considered the possibility that one baby may belong to Patrick as her concerns were with the second baby who had been rushed off to Neonatal Intensive Care. She looked at Todd and saw the anguish in his eyes. "Our babies will be fine," she attempted to reassure him as she began to pray that it was true.

Todd looked down at the healthy little boy he held. Definitely this one seemed fine. The baby looked back at Todd with big blue eyes. "Meet Logan," Todd said, handing the infant to his mommy.

Larry had finished with treating Marty, and he was about to leave to go check on the status of the second twin. As Todd saw him starting to go, Todd turned to Marty and quickly kissed her cheek. "Be right back, babe... gonna go see about the other baby."

Todd then followed Larry out into the hall. "Larry, give it to me straight," Todd demanded. "Is the other baby going to be alright? And is there a possiblity that one of the babies may not be mine?"

Larry looked haggard. Marty was so close to his heart and he didn't want to see her suffer if something happened to one of the babies. But things certainly didn't look good at this point. The second born twin, a girl, only had an apgar score of a 3. She had been born nearly lifeless. In comparison to her twin, she was about 3 pounds smaller. Larry had seen it before; twins being born and one being exceptionally stronger than the first. Usually it didn't have a good outcome.

That was what had happened to him and his wife Meredith when their twins were born. Danny had been the firstborn, strong and healthy. But his sister had been very small and had passed away right after birth. Larry was determined that Marty's baby would survive.

"I don't know, Todd. The doctors will do everything they can for her," Larry promised. "Try to have hope..."

"And about the paternity, I just don't know. I will look over my records and try to get some answers for you, but it's probably going to require another test. I'm sorry." With those words, Larry walked away, going to NICU.

Todd turned around, going back to Marty's side. "It's a girl," Todd said, speaking of the other baby.

"We have both Lilly and Logan," he told her. "Marty, do you want me to go up to NICU and be with her?"

Marty couldn't help but smile when she heard that they had a girl AND a boy- Lilly and Logan. At that moment she felt doubly blessed. "Yes," she told Todd. "Please go be with her."

Todd gently kissed Marty on the lips, then left for NICU. When he got there, he looked through the glass and saw the tiny infant girl hooked up to dozens of tubes, wires, and other life-saving equipment. He felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of his body. A nurse walked by and Todd demanded to know what was going on. "Are you the father?" the nurse demanded. Todd just stared back at her, because he truly didn't know. 


	39. The Pink & the Blue

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Pink & the Blue~*

Dr. Larry Woleck had gone to his office to review the records of Marty's amnio. As he looked through the files, he noticed that the fetus had been male. With that information, Larry deduced that the baby boy belonged to Todd. Now they had to determine if the newborn girl had also been fathered by Todd. Larry went to NICU and saw Todd looking through the window at the baby.

"I just know she isn't mine," Todd said to Larry. Todd had a feeling that baby Lilly belonged to Patrick.

"Todd, I don't have any answers yet. The baby might be yours," Larry spoke. "But I do have one bit of good news; I searched the testing results of Marty's amnio. The firstborn twin is without a doubt your son."

Larry and Todd were interrupted when Lilly's doctor, Dr. Detten came out to speak to Larry. They were talking a bunch of doctor lingo, and Todd couldn't understand a word of it. He stood there impatiently, wanting some answers.

Meanwhile, Marty had fallen asleep in her room. She had been exhausted. It had been a long day, considering she had given birth to two babies.

Dr. Detten had told Larry that baby Lilly was undernourished and would need surgery to repair her underdeveloped digestive system. Until she was big enough to undergo surgery, they were keeping her alive with machines. When Todd heard the news, he was devastated. How would he ever tell Marty?

He returned to Marty's hospital room, seeing Marty was fast asleep. He looked around the room, but little Logan was nowhere in sight. The nurses must have taken him to the nursery.

Baby Logan had been settled into the nursery, but the nurses couldn't seem to calm him. It was as if he knew his twin was missing from his side. Finally, one of the nurses had managed to rock the baby to sleep.

Todd let Marty get her rest. She'd been through a lot tonight, giving birth to twins and also seeing one of the babies taken to NICU. While he waited for Marty to awaken, he talked quietly to Vicki on the phone, telling her about the babies and explaining that the smaller twin was in NICU. Vicki was very worried, but assured Todd that little Samara was doing just fine at home.

When Marty awoke she wondered what time it was and how her new babies were doing. She remembered one being taken away to NICU. She hoped everything was okay. When she opened her eyes, she glanced around the hospital room to see Todd sitting in a chair by her side.

The nurse had just came in with baby Logan who was needing to nurse. Todd watched proudly as the nurse gently placed the newborn boy into Marty's arms. Now he had a daughter AND a son. But what about the little girl upstairs in NICU; was she his, too?

"Marty, there are a couple of things we need to talk about," Todd said as he moved his chair closer to Marty's bedside so he could be close to her.

"I don't know quite how to tell you this..." Todd began solemnly.

Marty cradled Logan close as she was feeding him. When Todd spoke, she took her eyes off of her precious little son to look at him. "What's wrong?" she questioned worriedly. The expression on Todd's face told her that something wasn't right.

Todd was gently caressing his son's small blond head with a fingertip when Marty questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Marty, the good news is, we have a healthy son... but the other baby, a little girl, she's not doing as well. The doctors say she needs some sort of surgery. She's much smaller than her brother and something is wrong with her digestive system," Todd explained. "And when I asked Larry, he said he doesn't even know if..."

"Well, if she's my child," he went on to say. "I'm afraid... that- that she may belong to HIM." Once again, Todd couldn't even say Patrick Thornhart's dreaded name.

Marty gasped softly. "Ohhhh God, no! She just has to be okay..."

She paused, staring into Todd's eyes. "It n-never occured to me that she may not be yours," she spoke softly. "Todd, I'm sorry. I...did Larry say if we could find out? Should we?"

"Larry is going to compare my DNA sample to hers. He has to send it off to a lab, so it's going to take about a week," Todd said to Marty. "But he checked over his records of when he did the amnio, and he's now confirmed that Logan is my son."

"I called Vicki and I told her you had twins. She says Samara is fine, but she misses us," Todd stated. "You gotta get better. Samara needs her mommy."

Marty nodded. "I'll be fine," she promised Todd with a smile."I can't wait to get home to our Samara, and I can't wait to take home our new babies as well. I want us to be a family so much. I love you, Todd."

Todd pressed a soft kiss on his son's head, then kissed Marty gently as well. "I love you, too, baby. But I gotta go home to Samara soon," he stated.

He got out his polaroid camera and snapped a photo of Marty holding their son. "I want to show Samara her little brother," Todd said as the picture left the camera and he held it in his hand.

Then Todd looked at Marty solemnly. "Larry says that Lilly can't leave the hospital for a very long time. She's very underweight... and they got her on all these machines," he told Marty sadly.

He honestly didn't know if they'd ever be a family as there may be a chance that Lilly would never come home. The doctors weren't even sure if she'd survive the delicate and risky surgery. Her life was in the balance.

Meanwhile, in NICU, Patrick Thornhart had appeared. He was standing outside the glass, looking at Marty Saybrooke's baby girl. The baby was so small, helpless and sick. A terrible pain shook him to the core of his soul. Was this beautiful, tiny baby his?

Patrick pleaded with a nurse to let him go in and see the baby. "Only the parents are allowed to go in. I'm sorry," the nurse replied.

Patrick decided he'd go see Marty and demand to know if he was the father. He had no clue that Marty had given birth to twins, nor did he know that Todd was in Marty's hospital room. He went to the maternity ward and barged into Marty's room.

"Get the fuck out!" Todd screamed. He hadn't even known that Thornhart was in Llanview, but he wasn't very happy to see him... not in the slightest.

Marty looked at Patrick, horrified to see him in her hospital room. "I think you should leave," she told him. What was he doing here anyway? Did he have a death wish? She wrapped her arms around Logan protectively as Todd and Patrick were glaring dangerously at one another.

"Did you hear Marty?... She said 'get out," Todd said to Patrick in a sneer.

Patrick ignored Todd and tried speaking to Marty. "Margaret, I just need to know. Is the baby-?" he began asking. Suddenly his voice trailed off when he noticed asecond baby in Marty's arms.

"Wait! There's TWO of them?" he asked in shock.

"Yes! Twins! Now GET THE FUCK OUT!" Todd bellowed.

"But Margaret-!" Patrick pleaded. Todd wouldn't let him finish as he grabbed Thornhart by the collar and removed him from the room. As the two of them stood in the hallway, Patrick asked Todd what he had tried asking Marty.

"Are the babies mine?"

Todd shook his head. "You must be shooting off some bad sperm!" he said in a growl. "They're both mine! Now leave Marty alone!"

Marty wanted Patrick gone. She was feeling tired and distraught. Not knowing the details of Lilly's condition was adding to her anxiety. Considering she didn't have any answers for him, she wished Patrick would just go away and leave her and Todd in peace.

Patrick left because Todd was being such an ass. After he was gone, Todd went back in to see Marty. "The asshole is gone," he told Marty, seeing that she looked relieved. "I told him that both the babies are mine."

"Anyway, I am going home now to see Samara a little while. I'll be back later," Todd said, giving Marty a quick kiss before he left.

When he got home, Vicki was playing with Samara. The little girl squeeled with happiness when she saw Todd and toddled over to him. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Samara, here's your baby brother," Todd said, showing the little girl the photo of her mother holding baby Logan.

"Brubba," Samara repeated. Todd and Vicki laughed at her attempt at saying "Brother."

"How's the other baby, Todd?" Vicki asked.

"Not so good..." Todd replied.

"And how's Marty doing?"

"She's had better days," was Todd's answer.

At the hospital, Marty slept, only waking when Logan needed to be fed. When she finally did wake up, tears rolled down her face for Lilly. She wanted to know what was going on with her, but no one would tell her much. Her little girl just had to be okay. Sadly, she hadn't even held her yet.


	40. For the Love of Lilly

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty: For the Love of Lilly~*

After spending some quality time with Samara, Todd returned to the hospital. He went to see Larry first to ask about Lilly's condition. Larry told him that there was no change, but at least Lilly had survived the first few critical hours. She wasn't strong enough for surgery yet, so it was a waiting game. "What about the DNA tests?" Todd then asked.

"I sent them off to the lab," Larry promised. "We will have some answers within a week."

Todd nodded, then went to see Marty and Logan. At least the two of them were doing good, although Marty looked very sad. "Marty, are you feeling well enough to go up to NICU and visit Lilly?" Todd asked.

Marty nodded. "Yes, I'd love to visit with Lilly," she said softly. She knew it would be rough, but she wanted to see her baby girl.

"Good," said Todd, giving her a smile. He knew it wouldn't be easy, because Lilly was so small and sick, and seeing her was close to heartbreaking, but Marty did need the chance to bond with her other baby.

"I'll have a nurse take Logan back to the nursery and return with a wheelchair so we can get you up to NICU," Todd spoke. He went off to take care of those tasks and soon a nurse came to get Logan. After their son was safely in the nursery, another nurse came with a wheelchair for Marty. Soon they were on their way to NICU to see Lilly.

For the first time, Todd was allowed to go into NICU as he accompanied Marty. Lilly was sleeping as she lay in the incubator. Over a dozen tubes were going in and out of her tiny body. There were tubes to help her breathe and tubes to nourish her. Also there were monitors checking her heartrate and all her other vital signs. She was a very sick little girl.

Marty's heart broke seeing her little girl connected to all those tubes and wires. "Ohhhh God," she breathed softly.

"Todd, she has to make it," she said in a voice etched with sorrow. "I don't know what I will do if she doesn't."

Todd looked at Marty and lightly caressed her cheek, seeing how disraught she had become after having seen firsthand Lilly's delicate condition. "The doctors are taking the best of care of her," Todd promised. He wished he could say something more assuring, but he really didn't know if Lilly would be alright. She was so small and fragile and every time he looked at her, Todd felt an intense pain deep inside. He didn't know if it was because she was so tiny and sick, or if it was a nagging reminder that he probably wasn't her father ... or maybe it was combination of the two.

"Lilly, your mommy is here," Todd said quietly, looking at the little one in the incubator. "And I'm probably not your dad," he silently added.

Marty looked at the fragile little baby. "I love you, Lilly Rose, please remember that and come back to us," she said softly. She knew she would do whatever it took to get her sweet little Lilly well and at home with them where she belonged.

As if Lilly heard them, her tiny eyes opened and she looked back at Todd and Marty. Just then the nurse announced that Lilly needed her rest and insisted that Todd and Marty had to go. Todd went with Marty back to her hospital room. He didn't know what to say as he knew Marty was emotionally distraught after having seen baby Lilly. It was going to be a long road ahead of them. "Samara misses you," Todd told Marty as he came to her bedside. "Did Larry say when you could come home?"

"He didn't mention anything to me yet," Marty stated as she looked at Todd with sadness. "I hope soon, but Lilly will need us here, too. If I get to leave before her, what will we do?"

"Nurses and doctors will be here with Lilly around the clock. And you and I can take turns coming to the hospital whenever they let us to see her," Todd promised. "She won't be alone. But we need to get home to Samara. She needs her mommy, too. I showed her Logan's picture and she actually said 'brother.' It was so cute. I know she wants to see you and her new little brother so much."

Marty nodded as she managed a little smile for Todd. "Alright," she said softly. "Yeah... as soon as Larry releases me, I'm ready to get home. I miss Samara. I can't believe how much she's talking already."

"She reminds me so much of you, Marty," said Todd as he spoke of their daughter. "I think she's gonna love her baby brother." Todd was eager to have both Marty and Logan home. Then their life could at least begin to return to normal, though not completely. Not with Lilly in the hospital and her paternity up in the air. And especially with Patrick Thornhart back in Llanview wandering around, asking questions. He really wished that guy would have stayed in Ireland. If he saw Patrick again or if he bothered Marty, Todd didn't know if he could handle it. Patrick might regret ever coming to the states.

"I can't wait till we are all home together. It will be wonderful. We will be so busy though. Gosh, I hope they all get along."

Todd laughed softly, thinking how life would change with three babies instead of the one they were both used to. "Never a dull moment, I am sure," he responded.

The next day, Larry released Marty and Logan from the hospital. Lilly would have to remain in NICU until she could have surgery. Todd came to pick up Marty and their son. When they got home, Vicki got her first glimpse of her new nephew. "Awww, he looks just like you, Todd," Vicki said, while holding the little guy.

Todd chuckled. "Naaaa... he's not that ugly," Todd joked.

Logan suddenly began crying as though he didn't like the teasing comments the grown-ups were making. Samara toddled over to where her aunt sat holding her new little brother. "Brubba," she said, lightly touching her brother's small head. "No cry."

Marty watched and couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. Samara was so sweet. "I think we might just be alright," Marty said, smiling at Todd. Samara already loved Logan.

"She's the sweetest little girl ever. Reminds me of Jess when she was little," Vicki agreed as she caressed her neice's soft blond hair. "But speaking of Jess, I gotta get going. I promised to help her bake some chocolate chip cookies." Vicki carefully handed her new little nephew to Todd.

"You two call if you need anything," Vicki said, giving Marty a soft kiss on the cheek.

After Vicki left, Samara crawled onto Marty's lap. She had really missed her mommy. Todd grinned at the adorable sight the two of them made.

Marty wrapped her arms around Samara, hugging her tightly. "I missed you, baby girl," she said softly. She was so glad to be home. Now they just had to bring Lilly home and it would be perfect.

Todd cuddled his son as he watched Marty and Samara together. He was just about to take Logan upstairs to bed when the telephone rang. He reached for it and brought it to his ear. "Why the hell are you calling here?" he growled into the phone. He couldn't believe that Thornhart was calling his house and asking to speak to "Margaret" on the phone.

"Marty, it's the Irish poet on the phone. Do you want to talk to him?" Todd asked in a growling sneer.

A frown came to Marty's face as she sighed. "No, I don't. I want him to go away and leave us in peace. I have a family and a life," she said as she kissed Samara's forehead gently.

"Marty said go fuck yourself," Todd sneered into the phone. He then hung up on a shocked Patrick. Todd got up to take Logan up to bed. He was trying his best to calm his temper. He wanted to go find Patrick and strangle him. The poet had a lot of nerve, calling his house.

Marty leaned back, holding Samara close. She really wished Patrick would leave them alone. She knew the situation was entirely her fault. She sat there holding Samara as tears formed in her eyes.

*~o~*

Patrick gave Kiki a call in Ireland. She demanded to know how things were going; had Patrick got revenge on Marty and Todd yet? "Listen, dumb bitch, things aren't going so well. Marty just had twins and one of them is VERY sick and I have a feeling that baby is mine. No, things aren't going as planned!" Patrick growled into the phone.

"Don't be an idiot, Thornhart! You want Marty for your own, don't you? You gotta break up her and Todd!" demanded Kiki. "I hate Todd Manning.. and that shit-head is gonna pay for trying to strangle me!"

"You're a hateful cunt, Kiki Saybrooke," spoke Patrick because it was true.

"Don't forget who is buttering your bread, Mr. Thornhart. If you don't do exactly as I say, I will take away your pub and you'll have nothing. You won't have Marty - you'll have NOTHING!" screamed Marty's greedy aunt. "Now get Marty away from Todd!"

Patrick hung up the phone, feeling like total crap. How was he ever going to get Marty alone long enough without Todd around to protect her?

*~o~*

Todd came downstairs after putting Logan to sleep. He saw Marty in the living room, holding Samara. He wondered if she wanted to talk about this business with Patrick Thornhart. Why had that Irish goof moved here to Llanview? He probably wanted to get in Marty's pants once again. What would Todd do if Lilly's paternity test came back and she belonged to Thornhart?

Marty turned her gaze onto Todd. "Is Logan asleep?" she asked quietly. She was hoping they'd be able to adjust to whatever new schedule they would have with Samara and Logan.

"Yeah, he went out like a light," Todd responded, sitting down next to Marty and Samara. Samara giggled and looked over at her daddy. Todd ruffled her curly blond hair. "Marty, we need to talk about... Thornhart," Todd said with a frown. "I don't think he's gonna leave us alone..."

"Well, what can we do? I want him gone just as much as you do, Todd," Marty remarked. She truly prayed that the DNA test wouldn't reveal that Patrick was Lilly's father. If that was the case, she'd die.

"I dunno. I can't just go and kill him. But I would and I could if you really wanted me to," Todd responded. He didn't think Marty would agree to that; after all he had sworn off violence just for her. And he had been pretty true to his word thus far. But just like Marty, he wanted Thornhart gone. He was nothing but a dark stain upon their lives.

"Down boy," said Marty as she smiled half-heartedly. "Seriously no. There has to be some other way to get him to leave us alone. I hope we think of something."

"I could burn down his pub when he's sleeping," Todd said as he was planning all the ways to make Thornhart run away from Llanview. "Ohhh wait, since he LIVES there, then I would be murdering him after all, now wouldn't I?" Todd was thinking of gruesome ways of getting rid of the poet, but he didn't share them with Marty. A bit of his dark-side was coming out to play.

"Well, if you think of an idea, you better share it with me, because if he keeps calling and coming around you and the kids, I won't be responsible for my actions..." Todd warned.

"Todd, calm down. If I think of an idea, I will share it with you. Please try to be calm, though I know you are upset. I am too, but we need to think clearly."

Todd and 'calm' didn't usually go together. Although for Marty's sake, he tried to restrain himself from doing anything rash. He knew he was on edge and would be as he saw Thornhart as a threat to his family and his happiness. "Marty, if he's Lilly's father, do you think he will try to take her away from us?" Todd asked as that sudden thought had hit him. He didn't want anyone to take Lilly.

Marty swallowed as her eyes dashed to Todd's. "I hope he doesn't, but if he tries, we will fight it. I am her mother; I hope the courts would decide she should remain with me," she said fearfully.

"You're damn right, we will fight it. I have 37 million dollars. He can't hire a better lawyer than I can!" Todd replied. He didn't exactly have his inheritance yet, because he hadn't reached his 23rd birthday, but Vicki could get it for him if he should need it. Vicki wouldn't want anyone to take Marty's baby girl away from her.

Marty was relieved when she heard Todd's response. "Yeah," she said. "We'll just take him to court." She tried to convince herself that everything would be fine. She knew that Todd would hire the very best lawyer that money could buy.

"In the meantime, I am gonna dig up some dirt on him and get enough ammunition to send his little ass back to Ireland. He's gonna know when I'm through not to mess with Todd Manning," Todd grumbled. And he meant every word. He was out to ruin Patrick Thornhart by any means possible.  



	41. Sad, But True

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-One: Sad, but True~*

One week later, Baby Lilly was still in NICU with very little change, and she was still too tiny for surgery. Larry had called to talk to Marty as Todd was at his office at The Sun working. It was Marty's first day at home alone with both Logan and Samara. Logan had turned out to be a good baby. He was mostly content and did a great deal of sleeping which was a wonderful considering Samara was always on the go.

"Hey, Marty, it's Larry," he spoke on the phone when she answered. "I'm calling with Lilly's paternity test results. Is this a good time?"

"Sure," Marty responded. "Just hold on a second." She placed Larry on hold and dialed Todd at his office to make it a three-way-call. She waited until Todd picked up.

"What's this about?" Todd asked when he realized he had both Larry and Marty on the line.

"Well, Todd, Lilly's paternity tests are back... and I just wanted to let you and Marty know the results," Larry explained.

"Okay... Then, out with it Larry. Is she my daughter or not?" Todd demanded. He felt like he had already waited long enough. And the waiting had been really killing him.

"Not," Larry said sadly. "I'm sorry, Todd." He knew that wasn't the answer Marty and Todd had been wanting to hear. Todd fell silent. Lilly wasn't his... Thornhart was her father. Todd thought he was gonna be sick.

The phone slipped from Marty's hand and she felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Lilly was not Todd's. She was Patrick's. *Ohhhh God. Ohhhh my God,* Marty cried out from deep inside. She didn't know if she could take this. If Patrick found out Lilly was his daughter, he might try to take her... and Todd probably hated her right now.

"Marty, are you alright?" Larry asked, because he thought he had heard Marty gasp, but then she hadn't said anything. And he couldn't hear Todd at all.

"Todd, are you still there?" Larry questioned when Marty still didn't answer.

"Yeah I am," Todd finally spoke. "Thanks, Larry."

"Marty?" Larry tried again. But she didn't answer.

"I think she hung up," Todd said with a big sigh.

"Like I said, Todd, I'm very sorry. Tell Marty 'I love her,' okay?" Larry spoke.

"Okay, I will. Good-bye," Todd said, hanging up. He sat there at his desk for the longest while, just staring down at his phone.

The dial tone could be heard. With shaking fingers, Marty reached for the phone and hung it up. She slowly sunk down onto the floor as the carpet scraped her knees. *This CAN'T be happening. NOT now* she was thinking.

Todd had a great deal of work to finish up on at The Sun, but it was difficult to concentrate considering Larry's call. Lilly was Patrick's? Although Todd had sensed it from the beginning, it was still hard to stomach. Patrick and Marty had actually created a child together from that one crazy night in Ireland. Todd felt angry every time he thought of that incident. He did his best to get back to the task at hand... which was work so he could get home to Marty, Logan and Samara. He knew Marty probably needed time to digest the information Larry had just given to them. He looked at the clock then, realizing he had a huge article he yet needed to write for the paper before the deadline. It sucked because he honestly just wanted to go home.

Marty need to clear her head, so she decided to dress up the kids and take them for a walk in the park. She prepared the double stroller to take Samara and Logan on an outing. Exercise and fresh air would help her; she was sure of it.

Patrick had been watching Marty and Todd's house. He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get Marty alone so he could talk to her, without Todd around to interrupt or cause more conflict. He saw Marty leaving the house pushing the double stroller and Todd was no where in sight. Patrick assumed Todd was at work. It was Patrick's chance to get Marty alone, so he began following her at a distance, not yet wanting to be seen.

Marty got to the park and began walking toward the gazebo. Samara seemed to be enjoying the walk very much.. She was talking about the things she saw on the walk to her mother. Marty smiled at her little girl.

"Yes, baby," she said softly. "That's right." She loved the sound of Samara's sweet, little voice.

Patrick heard Marty's little girl babbling as he approached. He wasn't near enough to be seen yet. He was waiting for the perfect moment; a moment when he could grab Marty and make her see things HIS way.

Marty listened to Samara as she continued to talk. She was enjoying her conversation with Samara as she got closer to the gazebo. She glanced down at Logan to see him kicking his little feet in his sleep.

Since the park was pretty much deserted and no one was in sight, Patrick rushed up to Marty, grabbing her around the waist. "We need to talk," he insisted. He held her tightly, not letting her escape him. Seeing some strange guy touching her mommy, Samara began to wail.

"LET GO OF ME!" Marty said angrily. "NO, WE DON'T NEED TO TALK! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Patrick didn't let Marty go; he only held her tighter and gripped her arm as she had began to struggle. "No, Marty... you ARE talking to me. Is that baby mine?" he asked, looking over at baby Logan who had been rudely awakened by his crying sister. Now the newborn baby boy was crying, too.

Marty glared at Patrick. "Leave MY FAMILY alone," she insisted. "I will not talk to you. UNHAND ME!"

"Marty, if one or both of those babies are mine, I have a RIGHT to know!" Patrick insisted as he struggled with her and she tried getting free. "I'm going to find out, one way or another..." He finally let her go, but it was too late; Marty already had bruises forming on her arm where Patrick had held her so tightly.

"You're going to jail is what you are doing!" Marty spat out. She hurried away with the kids, going toward Todd's office. She couldn't believe the nerve of Patrick.

Todd was on the computer in his office finishing up with the article he had been writing for tomorrow's edition of the Sun. He was almost done and was preparing to save what he had written when Marty came in, pushing the stroller. She looked incredibly upset. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry, concerned for her and the children. He could hear both Samara and Logan fussing and it seemed as though both of them were quite upset as well.

"Patrick! I was in the park with the kids, and he confronted me. He kept insisting he needed to know if one or both of the twins were his kids. When I asked him to leave me alone, he didn't. Instead, he grabbed me."

Todd's eyes blazed with fury. "He grabbed you?" he bellowed. "Did he hurt you or the kids?"

"He didn't touch the kids; he just upset them. They were crying, and I have some bruises. I just want him to go away FOREVER."

"BRUISES!" Todd screamed, freaking out. "I'll fuckin KILL HIM!" Todd was seeing red and all he wanted to tear Thornhart apart with his bare hands. How dare that ass touch Marty and scare the children! He wanted that Irish poet to die!

"I just want him gone," Marty stated.

Todd reached for a crying Samara, taking the youngster into his arms to comfort her. He kissed the top of the little girl's blond head. "I hate that bastard," he seethed. "I will take care of this, Marty. He WON'T bother you again." Holding Samara in his arms, he walked back over to the computer, saving his work.

"Let's get the kids home," he said to Marty with a sigh after shutting the computer down. Marty agreed. They left Todd's office and headed back home.

Across town, someone was breaking into Larry Woleck's office...

When they got home, Todd got the kids settled down and with Marty's help he put them both to bed in the nursery. He was in the livingroom then, examining the bruises on Marty's arm. They weren't all that bad, but it still made him furious that Patrick had man-handled her. Todd really wanted to kill him. He was thinking of ways of destroying Patrick when the telephone rang. He went to answer it. After a tense conversation, he hung up and went to talk to Marty about the call.

"It was Larry on the phone," Todd said with a heavy sigh. "Someone broke into his office today and ransacked it, stealing Lilly's paternity test results."

"Ohhh my God! That had to be Patrick!" Marty exclaimed. "What are we going to do? What if he takes Lilly?"

"Larry phoned the police and they've upped the security in NICU. No one gets in to see her without your permission or the consent of her doctor. And he can't just go in and take her, because she's too sick to be moved..." Todd tried to reassure Marty.

"...Still, even so, it's time I went over and paid the Irish poet a 'little visit,'" Todd spoke with a heavy sigh.

Marty nodded. "Alright," she said. She was frightened and really hoped there was no way Patrick could take Lilly.

Todd gently kissed Marty on the lips, telling her to lock all the doors on his way out. He was hell-bent on finding Thornhart. Marty had locked the door behind Todd. She sank down onto the sofa, putting her head in her hands.

He arrived at the Wild Swann and saw Patrick standing there, talking to the bartender. Todd didn't stay a word, just grabbed Patrick by his shirt collar and tossed him up against the nearest wall. "How dare you put your hands on Marty!" Todd screamed.

"I'm the father of her child," Patrick said in his own pathetic defense. "Lilly is my daughter."

"So you did steal the paternity results!" Todd spoke in a growl.

"I won't let you raise my child, Todd Manning," Patrick sneered, his dark-brown eyes glaring into Todd's hazel ones.

"Fuck you; that baby is Marty's... you were just the SPERM DONOR!"

"She didn't mind it when I put my sperm between her legs," Thornhart taunted.

Todd started pounding Thornhart repeatedly and thrust him up brutally against the brick wall. The bouncer grabbed Todd and prepared to throw him out.

Todd was tossed out of the Swann on his ass, but not before pounding the piss out of Thornhart. He was angry and feeling violent, so he decided to walk some of his negative energy off. About an hour later, he had wandered back home.

Marty was laying on the bed upstairs when Todd returned. *What can we do about Patrick?* she was thinking. *He will never stop demanding to see Lilly now that he knows.*

Todd came upstairs, feeling miserable, because despite beating the crap out of Patrick, nothing had really been resolved. He saw Marty lying down on the bed and she looked just as miserable as he felt. "Tomorrow we'll call a lawyer," he said to her, looking down at his fists which were bloody and bruised. "I also want a restraining order on that guy; he shouldn't be able to harrass you and the kids."

Marty looked at Todd, nodding her head. "Yeah. That's a good idea. After today, I definitely don't want him anywhere near me or the kids. Do you think the lawyer will be able to help us?"

"Yes, because you are the mother; they usually give favor to the mother in these cases... and they will take in consideration that he's from Ireland and might take off with Lilly, separating her from you and her other siblings," Todd replied. "No judge will give him custody, Marty... I promise you that."

Todd sat down on the bed, taking Marty's hand into his. "I know it isn't easy, but try not to worry," Todd said to her quietly.

Marty nodded, because she trusted Todd. "Okay," she responded. "I'll do my best."

A moment passed and Marty looked deeply into Todd's eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Todd raised her hand to his lips to gently kiss it. "I love you and the kids so much," he replied, pulling Marty close to hold her. "I am gonna be uneasy about leaving you alone now; I think I will work here from my home office till some of this blows over."

"Are you sure?" Marty asked with a frown. She hated that Todd had to start working from home; that he was forced to change his schedule because of Patrick.

"I'm positive. I can be also be here to help you out with the kids. Logan's tiny and needs a great deal of attention... so I can be here to keep mischievious Samara out of trouble," Todd said as he was getting changed for bed. He soon crawled into bed with Marty, wearing only his boxers.

"Let's get some sleep. I'll call Vicki in the morning," Todd suggested.

"Thank you," Marty spoke as she kissed him softly. Soon she had curled up next to him and had fallen asleep. She rested easier, knownig that things would be better with Todd home.


	42. A Little Escape

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Two: A Little Escape~*

At 4 AM, Todd was awakened by his son's loud cries of hunger. He got up and walked groggily into the nursery, seeing Logan had kicked off his blanket and had soaked himself. Todd picked up the baby boy and carried him over to the changing table. After he had a clean diaper and sleeper, he carried Logan into the master bedroom so his mommy could feed him.

Marty's eyes opened when she heard Logan's cries and then she had seen Todd head out of the room. When he returned, she sat up so that she could feed Logan.

Todd crawled back into bed next to Marty as he was tired. He still wanted 2-3 hours more sleep before he got up, showered, and called Vicki. He turned over and tried getting more rest.

Marty had finished feeding Logan, then took him back to the nursery to put him back to sleep. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked him till he had fallen asleep. She had put Logan down once he was out and crawled back into bed.

Todd slept on, not awakening again till 7 AM. And this time it was Samara crying. He went into his daughter's bedroom to lift her out of her crib. "Hey, baby," he said, hugging her close.

Todd took Samara downstairs and gave her breakfast in her high chair which consisted of whole milk, cheerios, and small banana slices. As his daughter was eating, he went to brew some coffee. He yawned as he stood there waiting for the coffee to brew.

When Marty woke up, she had went to take a shower and change. She came down to find Todd and Samara in the kitchen. She kissed Samara's head and went to see what she might fix for breakfast.

Todd got on the phone while Marty was starting breakfast, calling Vicki. He explained he needed money and why. He didn't want Patrick Thornhart to steal custody of baby Lilly. Vicki promised to help any way she could. After Todd got off the phone, he said to Marty, "Vicki said she would withdraw the funds from my account. She's hiring the attorney herself. Don't worry, we are getting the best attorney that money can buy."

"I'm glad," Marty said as she put together breakfast for them. It was starting to smell good as she fried the eggs and bacon. Todd's stomach grumbled because as usual, he was hungry.

Todd sat down at the table to await breakfast. Samara was babbling to herself in her high chair. "What should we do today?" Todd asked Marty. He wanted to get her mind off the whole fiasco with Patrick Thornhart.

When breakfast was ready, Marty prepared their plates and brought them to the table. She smiled as she sat down across from Todd. "I'm up for anything as long as I get to spend time with you," she told him.

Todd began sampling his plate of food, finding everything delicious. "We could get away; just you, me, Samara and Logan. We could go on a small family trip. Not far though, in case Lilly should need us," Todd suggested. "We just need to get away from it all..."

Marty nodded. "I think you're right. It sounds good. Yes, we should be close by in case Lilly does need us," she said as she was eating her breakfast.

"Let's go to Vicki's cabin on Llantano Mountain then. It's a place where we can get away; just you, me, and kids... but not so far from Llanview that we can't go back if we are needed here," spoke Todd. "It's beautiful there this time of year... and the fresh air will do us all some good."

"That's perfect!" Marty said with a smile. It was so true; they could stay in Vicki's cabin and still be near Llanview.

"You're a genius, Todd!" she added.

Todd liked all the flattery. It made his ego grow about two sizes larger. "Okay, then I'll call Vicki and we will set everything up. You go get the kids ready and start packing. I'll be upstairs in a minute to help," Todd said, giving Marty a quick kiss before going to call his sister once again.

Marty cleaned up in the kitchen first and loaded the dishwasher. She then headed up to pack for their trip. Soon she had a suitcase of clothing packed for herself and one for each of the kids.

Vicki told Todd it was perfectly fine for Todd and Marty to stay at her cabin and told him where she had hidden the spare key. After having spoke to Vicki, Todd rushed upstairs to pack a few items into a suitcase. They had everything ready now; just needed to stop by the store to get food and supplies for their stay at the cabin.

Marty had the kids dressed and ready to go. She came downstairs with the packed suitcases so Todd could load them in the car. Then she came down with Logan and Samara one at a time, so they could get them settled into their car seats and leave for their trip.

Todd packed up the car with their luggage, two pack-n-plays for the kids to sleep in, the portable high chair, the double stroller, and all the other items they would need for their stay at the cabin. He then locked up the house and helped Marty get the kids settled in the backseat of the car. Logan was sleeping and Samara was wide awake, thinking her parents must be taking her on some fun adventure. "We gotta stop by the store and grab some food," said Todd as they were backing out of the driveway. A few minutes later they arrived at Food Mart.

Marty nodded. "That's fine," she said as they arrived at the Food Mart. She was hoping the kids would enjoy this trip up to the cabin.

Todd had one cart with Samara in it, while Marty had a second cart with Logan's car seat in the basket. Todd began loading up his cart with food. Samara kept pointing toward different items she wanted her daddy to buy. Since Todd had a hard time saying 'no', the cart got full rather fast. "Do you think we got everything?" he asked Marty when they had gotten to the last aisle.

Marty looked at Todd's overflowing cart. "Ohhh I'm pretty sure we bought the entire store. I can't imagine we left anything out," she said with a smirk.

Todd just grinned at Marty's comment as he pushed the cart toward the check-out aisle. He put the items from his cart onto the conveyer belt as the cashier began ringing them all up. After the items were bagged, she gave him the total and Todd paid for their stuff. Soon they were back in the car and headed out to Llantano Mountain.

Marty relaxed in the passenger seat. In the back seat, she could hear the sounds of Samara and Logan. Samara was talking in her sweet little voice and Logan was making gurgling noises, almost as if the two were having a conversation with each other.

It was a peaceful and relaxing drive up to Llantano Mountain. They arrived at Vicki's cabin just in time to prepare lunch. Todd helped Marty carry Samara, Logan, and the groceries inside. While she got the kids settled and prepared a light lunch inside the cabin, Todd unloaded the rest of the car, including the two playpens for the children.

Once the kids were settled, they seemed to be curious about where they were. Marty went through the groceries to figure out what to make for their lunch today.

Todd had unloaded the car, then he went to set up the two pack-n-plays for Samara and Logan. After he was finished he wandered into the kitchen to see what Marty was preparing for their lunch. He was just beginning to get hungry.

Marty was making them sub sandwiches for lunch with fries. She heard Todd enter the kitchen and glanced up from the food she had been preparing. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"That looks really good," Todd said as he watched Marty putting veggies and meat onto the sub sandwich bread. He got some ketchup out of the fridge for their fries and then prepared two glasses of iced tea to drink as well.

When lunch was ready Marty served it up on plates and turned off the stove. She brought the food over to the table. "I hope you like lunch," she said to Todd.

Todd had just set the table with plates and silverware. He called out for Samara, so she could come to the table and have some lunch as well. She had been playing on the floor with a her doll and her blocks. Marty brought Samara's lunch to the portable high chair they had set up for her at the table.

Todd placed Samara in her highchair and secured the tray. Samara began feeding herself the tiny bites of bread, cheese, meat, and tomato her mommy had given to her. She seemed to be enjoying her food. Todd took his seat at the table next to his daughter after handing her a sippy cup of whole milk.

Once Logan had been fed and was situated nearby with his family, he seemed content. Marty joined Todd at the table and gave him a smile. "I hope you're hungry," she said to him.

"I'm always hungry," Todd responded after his first bite of sub sandwich. "After lunch... what would you like to do?" It was quiet and peaceful up here on the mountain.

"Mmm. I'm up for anything after lunch," she said as she began eating her meal. The sandwich was really good.

"We could put the kids in the stroller and go for a walk... breathe in the fresh mountain air... relax and enjoy the scenery," Todd suggested. "Then tonight, I will grill out... we'll put the kids to bed early and relax in the hottub."

"That would be fantastic," Marty agreed. "I could really use the relaxation."

"I think we all could," Todd said with a chuckle, seeing Marty's excitement at his suggestion. He really did want this to be a quality family trip with lots of quiet and relaxation. He wanted Marty's stress to lessen.

"You are so right," she said, as she was so glad Todd had suggested this trip. It would do them all so much good.

After lunch, Todd helped Marty clean up the kitchen, then get the kids ready for a walk. He got the double stroller set up and put Samara in the front seat, strapping her in.  
Marty put Logan in the rear of the stroller as she got him situated. After he was settled in, she tucked a blanket around him and placed a binkie into his mouth.

Once both kids were safe and secure in the stroller, they were ready to go. Todd pushed the stroller out the door and out into the afternoon sunshine. He waited for Marty to lock up as he carefully got the stroller down the stairs of the porch.

Marty locked up behind them putting the key in her pocket as she joined Todd on the walkway. "It's so gorgeous here," she commented. "I love being on the mountain."

"Yeah, it's great," Todd agreed. They started off on a trail leading to a small pond. The scenery here was lovely. Vicki had picked a great place to build her cabin.

Marty walked along beside Todd. "Do you think when the kids are older they'll enjoy the outdoors, too, like we do?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they will... especially if we take them on lots of outings like this one. They'll come to love it just was we do. Probably they will be begging for us to take them camping and fishing and stuff like that. I never got to do those things when I was growing up..." Todd said with a sigh. He never talked about it much; his horrific childhood.

Marty wrapped a free arm around him as they were walking. "Well, I know its not the same... but we can always do that now whenever you want to." she said softly.

"I'll never get my mom back... just like you can never get your parents back. We don't have our parents, Marty. But we have each other, the children, and Vicki. That's why I am so protective of those I love; I don't want to lose anyone else. And I won't let you lose anyone either," Todd said, his jaw set with determination.

"I know you won't," Marty said softly. "That's why I love you so much. I know I am safe with you; that you wont let anything bad happen to me or the kids."

"I won't let Thornhart take Lilly either. I would tear the world apart to find her if he even tried. She's not biologically mine, but she's yours and you love her... and he's just not gonna have her," Todd insisted. How he hated Thornhart... now more than ever.

"God, I hope you are right," Marty stated. "Because it would kill me if he got custody of her. I know this is hard for you, Todd, but yes, I do love her; just as I love Samara and Logan."

"This is very hard for me," Todd admitted to Marty. "I love you... and I know you love her... but I don't know how I feel. All I know is I wish Lilly were mine... just like Samara and Logan."

"I know," Marty said softly. "I hope that you will try to accept her anyway- as hard as this is. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't belong."

"I will do my best, Marty... for you..." Todd said as he honestly didn't know how he would feel when they brought Lilly home. It wasn't the baby's fault, but would he always think of Thornhart and Marty cheating everytime he laid eyes on her?

"I know," Marty reponded quietly. She really couldn't ask anything more of Todd at this point. It just upset her, because none of this was fair to Lilly.

They had just arrived at a wooden bench which was situated to overlook the small pond at the end of the path. There were ducks swimming upon the water. Samara pointed to the ducks and giggled. Todd couldn't help but smile as he took Marty's hand and sat down on the bench with her.

Marty sat with Todd and watched as Samara pointed to the ducks with excitement. Her little girl was growing up so fast. Soon her toddler days would be over.

Samara was talking to the ducks in her own little baby-girl language and Todd thought it was cute. It was a beautiful day as the sunshine hit the water. "We are very lucky to have these kids," Todd said to Marty. They had so much more than Todd had ever dreamed they would have.

"Yes, we are," Marty agreed. She felt blessed to have ALL of her kids. The one thing she needed now was for Lilly to get better.


	43. You and Me

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Three: You and Me~*

Logan started getting cranky so Todd decided it was time to return to the cabin and get him a fresh diaper change and a nap. Samara was still blissfully happy when they turned the stroller around and headed back to the cabin. As Marty walked beside Todd back to the cabin, the kids were in the stroller.

Once they got to the cabin, Todd took Samara from the stroller while Marty reached for Logan. Todd decided to leave the stroller on the porch, in case they decided to take another walk during their stay. As they carried the kids inside, Samara squirmed in her daddy's arms. She wanted down to play.

Marty carried Logan inside. How she loved the mountain air. She changed Logan, and soon he was all clean again. She brought him out to lay him down in the pack 'n play.

While Marty had tended to Logan, Todd spent some time with Samara. He watched her playing with her toys. She babbled to her daddy and talked to her toys.

When Logan was situated, Marty came and sat next to Todd, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Todd held Marty close as they watched Samara playing with her toys. He kissed the top of Marty's head as he snuggled her against his chest. Marty lay her head on Todd's shoulder.

That evening after supper, they had put the kids down for the night so that the two of them could relax and cuddle beside the fireplace. It was a very romantic setting.  
Marty loved the fire. She kissed the side of Todd's neck softly. "I'm so glad we get some time together," she said.

"It's just you and me now, babe," Todd said happily as both kids were snug in their beds. He felt Marty's kiss on his neck, and he started getting hard.

Marty nuzzled Todd's neck. "You and me. I like the sound of that. Mmmm... how are you going keep me entertained?"

Todd shuddered, feeling Marty's warm lips upon his neck. "I have a few ideas," he said in a sexy voice. He then proceeded to take off the lacy nightie Marty had been wearing, slipping it over her head.

Marty giggled. "Mmmm... I like your ideas," she said as he was undressing her. She couldn't wait to see where his "ideas" might lead.

"I knew you would," spoke Todd with a smirk. He slowly began tracing the outline of Marty's lacy panties against her soft skin. He had always been fascinated with her panties.

"You're a smart man, Todd Manning," she said. She pushed herself towards him as he was tracing the edge of her panties.

Todd's eyes got darker with desire, then he suddenly stopped with the erotic tracing. He slid his hand up to her chest, cupping a small perfect breast in his palm and gently squeezing. Their eyes locked as he cupped her breast.

Marty moaned softly, wanting him to fondle her more. "Mmmm...Todd."

Todd pulled Marty to him, holding her against the hard wall of his chest while he kissed her and fondled her breast. He toyed with her aroused nipple.

Marty moaned as she felt her nipple hardening to his touch. "YES!" she said in a whimper as she slid her arms around him.

Todd smiled slightly, liking her response. Todd crushed her against him then, kissing her hard. Marty kissed him back hungrily. She wanted and needed more of his passionate kisses. She couldn't get enough of him.

Todd explored Marty's sweet mouth with his tongue as he lowered her onto the rug beside the fireplace. The warmth from the flames danced over their skin as they were kissing. Marty returned his kisses as she pressed herself up against him and had her arms wrapped around him so tight.

Marty was just in her panties, but Todd was fully dressed. He broke the kiss, stripped out of every thread of his clothing, then joined her again on the rug. He tugged her close to kiss her once again.

Marty molded her body against Todd's, kissing him hungrily and deeply. He tasted so incredibly good. She ran her fingertips down his chest as they kissed.

Todd groaned feeling Marty's soft touch upon his hard chest. His tongue entered her mouth as they were kissing. He began rubbing his broad tip against the moist crotch of her panties. Marty moaned in pleasure as she felt how hard he had become. She reached for his erection and began to stroke him.

Todd groaned in passion feeling Marty clasp his cock. While she stroked him, he toyed with her pussy lips through the fabric of her panties which were moist with her juices. After a moment, he ripped her panties away, needing to touch her bare skin.

Marty arched her hips towards him, wanting him to touch her center. Todd's caresses felt incredibly good. "Please Todd. Touch me."

Todd didn't wait. With Marty's urging, he slipped himself between her slightly parted legs. He pulled them further apart and eased the lips open, finding her wet and hot. He slowly thrust a finger into her tight slit.

Marty arched her hips towards his questing finger. "Mhmmm. Yes!" she moaned. She thrust her hips forward as though pleading for him to move the finger in and out of her as deep as possible.

Todd watched as Marty moved toward his thrusting finger as though to send it deeper inside. He began fucking her with it, slowly at first, then faster and harder.

Marty moaned as her hips met his finger. Her walls were closing in around it as he was thrusting it in and out of her. She moaned louder as he was pushing his finger into her core so hard and fast.

Todd loved the sexy sounds she was making. He always loved making her cum with a single finger. He knew she was close, so he leaned closer, lightly licking her clit while continuing the motions of his thrusting finger.

Marty cried out feeling his tongue teasing her clit. She was so so close to the edge. Todd wiggled his tongue against her clit while driving his finger deeper and harder into Marty's core. He wanted her cum... and cum hard!

Marty's juices immediately spilled forth. It felt so good as she cried out Todd's name. He licked and tasted her as her desire rained against his tongue.

She lay there dazed after her orgasm as Todd moved over her. He took her lips in a long delicious kiss. He then pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, baby," he said as he slid all of himself inside of her in one hard, driving thrust.

In and out, he began thrusting his hips. Suddenly she tensed up on him again as another orgasm overtook her. Todd could feel her clenching up on his pulsating cock. "Ohhh yeah... you're gonna make me cum!" he growled. With one last piercing thrust, he spilled himself into her depths.

"Ohhh my God," Marty whispered as he held her. "That was so intense."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Todd asked as he spread soft, tender kisses all over her face.

"No, it was wonderful," Marty assured him.

"Larry probably won't like it; that we had sex so quickly after you had the babies."

"What Larry doesn't know won't hurt him," Marty said with a giggle.

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" Todd asked with a chuckle as he lay down beside the fire and cuddled Marty against him.

"No, he's my doctor... but he doesn't have to know everything..."

"That's good... because I might want you again.. Later..."

"Todd, you're insatiable," Marty said as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Careful, babe. You might injure somethin'," he teased her.

They lay there snuggling each other when Marty's cell phone rang. Immediately, she got a worried look in her eyes when she thought of Lilly. "Todd," she said urgently as he jumped up to grab the phone.

Todd raised Marty's cell phone to his ear as he answered the call. His eyes got huge as he spoke to the caller. "Marty, that was Larry," he said after he had ended the call. "He said we need to come to the hospital at once. Lilly needs us."


	44. Lilly's Surgery

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Four: Lilly's Surgery ~*

After the frightening phone call from Larry, Todd and Marty rushed back to Llanview. It was rather late when they arrived at Llanfair. "At least Tina moved out after she and Cord got their divorce," Todd said to Marty. "We won't have to worry about the kids if we leave them here. They'll both be safe with Vicki while we are at the hospital with Lilly."

"Yes, I know what Vicki will take great care of them," said Marty as she reached into the back seat to get Logan who was sleeping peacefully in his car seat. Todd reached for Samara who was also sound asleep. Both kids were exhausted. Todd hated leaving them like this, but he knew he and Marty had no other choice. Lilly was very sick, and she needed them.

Todd and Marty carried Samara and Logan up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Vicki opened the door in her robe and slippers. "Todd, what's going on?" Vicki asked seeing her brother and Marty holding the children.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, but we got a call from Larry. He said Lilly needs us right away at the hospital, so we-," Todd began to explain.

"Ohhh my gosh! Bring the little ones in at once. I'll look after them," Vicki promised.

Todd and Marty carried Samara and Logan inside, then Todd went back outside to get the suitcases and the rest of the baby items Vicki would need. He kissed each of the kids, then gave his sister a loving hug. "Thanks for keeping them," he said to her.

"Think nothing of it. I hope everything goes well for Lilly at the hospital. I have her in my thoughts and prayers," Vicki stated.

"Thank you, Vicki," Marty told her sincerely as she also gave Vicki a hug. She then bent down, kissing both Logan and Samara as they slumbered in their carseats. She'd miss them very much, but right now she needed to concentrate on Lilly, her sick baby girl. She was terrified of what she might find once she and Todd arrived at the hospital.

"Let's go, baby," said Todd as he took Marty's hand.

"Call me as soon as you know anything," Vicki called out as they were leaving.

Todd and Marty got back into the car and headed to the hospital. Marty felt exhausted already and they hadn't even heard the specifics of Lilly's condition yet. When they arrived at the hospital, Larry was waiting for them.

"How's my baby girl?" Marty asked Larry when they had met up with him in the hallway outside NICU.

Larry put his arm around Marty in a comforting embrace. The look on his face spoke of the seriousness of the situation. "I'm afraid she's taken a turn for the worst. She's barely hanging on... and we need to do the surgery tonight. I'm afraid it's the only option we have left to save her," Larry said sadly.

When Marty heard about Lilly's state, she nearly collapsed. Todd had to catch her in his arms. "No," Marty cried out weakly.

"We are going to do all we can for her. I am going to assist Doctor Detten in the surgery. You know we'll do everything we can..." Larry promised as he looked at Marty with love and concern.

"Can I- I tell her I love her before she goes in for surgery?" Marty asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you can only see her for a couple of minutes. We need to get her in to the operating room right away."

Marty was trembling as Todd lead her into NICU to see her baby girl. Lilly looked so small and helpless. She was just as thin and tiny as she had been when she was born. She didn't appear to be gaining any weight. Marty cried when she saw Lilly lying there so still and pale. She burst into tears and cried against Todd's chest. It took her awhile to compose herself so she could speak to her little girl. When she finally had control of her emotions, she turned to look at Lilly. She took her small, fragile hand into her own.

"Hi there, Sweetie. I love you so much. You can't leave us; I haven't even held you yet. I need you to get better, Lilly Rose. We all love you soooo much," Marty told the tiny baby.

Todd tried to think of the appropriate words to say. He stared down at the tiny infant who was a part of Marty. His heart ached as she looked at her. She was incredibly beautiful, but so small and delicate.

"Get better soon, little one. Logan needs his twin... and Samara needs her baby sister," Todd said to the tiny baby girl.

"I am afraid we need to prep her for surgery now," the nurse spoke up.

Todd and Marty had no other choice but to leave NICU. Todd wrapped an arm around Marty as he guided her into the nearest waiting room. She looked dazed as they walked away from Lilly. As they sat down together in the small room, Marty started to cry.

"I can't lose her... I can't lose Lilly," she said tearfully.

"The doctors are gonna do all they can for her. You have to have hope," Todd said as he took Marty's hands into his own. "Don't give up on her, Marty. She's a fighter. She's fought so hard so far. We can't lose hope."

"Do- do you think she knows I love her?" Marty whispered.

Todd nodded. "Yes, I think she can sense that. She knows we all love her, need her, and want her so stay. She's going to fight. I just know it."

"I can't lose her. I can't, Todd," Marty said as she started to sob from the depths of her soul.

Todd pulled her close, holding her tenderly against his chest as he tried his best to comfort her. He knew no other words to stop Marty's agony. His own heart broke as she cried in his arms. This just wasn't fair. Marty shouldn't have to experience this unspeakable torment... nor should baby Lilly have to suffer through such a risky surgery. He started to pray with all his heart that Lilly would survive. Marty had been through so much. She just couldn't lose her baby girl, too. Todd silently prayed that adorable baby Lilly would get well, so she could have the chance to be cuddled in her mommy's arms.

Minutes ticked by, turning into hours as Todd held Marty close and soothed her in his embrace. She had finally cried herself to sleep. He looked down into her sleeping face, so much love in his heart for her. He wanted to make everything better and take away all of her pain. This time there was nothing he could do; it was completely out of his hands.

In the wee hours of morning, Larry stepped into the room. Todd stiffened, causing Marty to stir in his embrace. "Marty," Todd spoke quietly, nudging her awake.

Marty sat up quickly, looking at Larry. "How is she? Is- is my Lilly okay?" Marty asked anxiously.


	45. Saying GoodBye

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Five: Saying Good-Bye ~*

Sadly, Larry just shook his head. "I'm afraid she's not, Marty. She's an extremely sick little girl," Larry explained. "She made it through the surgery, but she's probably not going to live through the night. I think it would be best if you... if you went in to say good-bye."

"No," Marty cried out, hiding her face against Todd's chest. As her tears choked her, she couldn't imagine saying good-bye to her little girl.

"Come on, Marty," Todd coaxed. "I'll go with you to NICU."

Larry lead the way as Marty and Todd went to NICU. It was time for Marty to say good-bye to her little girl. Looking through the glass window at her daughter in the incubator, Marty was engulfed by severe pain. How could she ever say good-bye to dear, sweet little Lilly?

She was trying to summon the courage to go into NICU when Patrick rounded the corner. He stood there beside Marty, Todd, and Dr. Larry with a worried frown upon his face. "I heard about Lilly, and I got here as fast as I could," Patrick said to Marty.

"Get out of here!" Todd said in a growl.

"Todd," Larry spoke up. "Remember this is a hospital... and baby Lilly just had surgery."

"I don't give a damn!" Todd exclaimed. "I don't want this asshole anywhere near Marty or HER child! I'm getting a restraining order against him, because-."

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt Marty or Lilly," Patrick said to Todd. He then turned, focusing all his attention on Marty.

"Marty, I'm begging you. Let me see our child," he pleaded.

Marty hesitated, looking into Patrick's eyes as she began to cave. After all, Lilly was dying. What would it hurt if Patrick was allowed to say good-bye? Even after all the trouble he caused, he was still Lilly's biological father.

"Alright," she said with a hint of reluctance.

"Lilly just had surgery... and I am afraid it didn't go well. She's... uhhhh ... we have to tell her good-bye," Marty spoke in a sad little whimper.

"No, she can't be dying..." Patrick said in a voice of agony, staring at the tiny baby girl through the glass.

"Marty, you and Patrick go in and see her for a few minutes. Todd and I will be right outside," Larry assured Marty as he gave her a hug.

"Alright," she agreed as she accompanied Patrick into NICU. Together they stood over Lilly's incubator.

"Lilly, can you hear me?" Marty said tearfully. "It's Mommy."

Lilly's eyes were closed as she struggled to take each labored breath. Bandages covered her abdomen where she had received the surgery in an attempt to restore her health. As each minute ticked by, the fragile child battled to hang onto life.

"Lilly Rose, this is Patrick. He's your father," Marty said to her daughter.

When Patrick heard those words, he broke down. He reached for Marty and clutched her close as they cried. The tears kept coming and coming, and Marty didn't realize she was outwardly sobbing as she held tightly to Patrick. She also didn't realize that Todd saw the whole exchange as he was watching through the glass.

Waiting outside with Larry, Todd felt left out. He saw Marty hugging Patrick and crying, and his first instinct was to run. When Larry witnessed the wild look in Todd's eyes, he knew he had to act fast.

"Todd, you can't leave the hospital. Marty needs you now," Larry insisted.

"She doesn't need me. She has her baby's father right there," Todd responded with bitterness.

"Marty needs YOU, not Patrick. If something happens to Lilly, Marty will need you more than ever," Larry reminded. "It's you she loves, Todd. You have to believe that."

Without another word, Todd turned and walked away. He headed down the hallway, wanting to leave the tender scene of Patrick and Marty holding each other in NICU. The vision of Marty in Thornhart's arms was more than he could bear. He had to escape it as it reminded him too much of Ireland and the painful moment when Marty had betrayed him.

He stepped into the hospital chapel and quietly approached the altar. Staring up at the cross, he remembered all the prayers his mother had taught him when he was just a little boy. Barbara Manning had prayed often with her son. After she left when Todd was eight, the prayers had stopped. Todd hadn't prayed again. When the prayers ended, the beatings began. Maybe if he had prayed enough, then his father would have stopped with the hate and the abuse.

"Forgive me, Father," Todd spoke to God. "It's my fault that baby Lilly is sick because I never wanted Marty to carry Thornhart's child. I hated the thought of it so much that I caused that baby girl to get sick. If Marty's baby dies, I am to blame."

"That's not true, Todd," he heard a voice say. He turned around quickly, seeing Marty standing right behind him. Her eyes were red from crying, and she had overheard every single word he had said.


	46. A Beautiful Dream

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Six: A Beautiful Dream ~*

"Todd, nothing you did caused Lilly to get sick," Marty reassured him as she came forward to gently caress his cheek. "It's just one of those things, something we could have never foreseen. You had nothing to do with Lilly's illness."

"But I didn't want you to have Thornhart's baby. In fact, I wished everyday that the baby you carried would be mine," he admitted.

"I was wishing the same thing, Todd," she told him honestly. "I wanted the baby to be yours. But that doesn't mean we 'wished Lilly away'. Now that Lilly's here, I love her SOOO much... just as much as I love Logan and Samara. I don't want anything to happen to her... and I know that neither do you."

"I don't want anything to happen to her. I want her to get well, regardless of who her father is," Todd stated.

Todd pulled Marty close and he held her as her tears fell anew. She let out a heavy sob, crying against the strength of his chest. "It hurt so much to say good-bye to her," Marty said in between sobs.

"I know, baby," he said as he caressed her hair. "But we still gotta have hope. We have to be strong... and pray for her."

Marty pulled away and looked at Todd with tears shining in her eyes. "Do you think it will help?" she asked him.

Todd nodded. "My mother believed in the power of prayer. Let's light a candle for baby Lilly. We'll pray for her together."

They walked foward to the altar and Todd lit a candle as he whispered Lilly's name. "Dear Heavenly Father, a precious baby girl is very sick. Please hold her in your loving arms and heal her. Please comfort her mother right now and all who love her. Bring her back to us," Todd said as he bent his head in prayer.

Marty silently prayed as she heard Todd's heartfelt words. "Dear Lord in heaven," Marty spoke. "My baby girl is very sick. I know you have the power to heal her and make her well again. Give her the strength she needs to get better. We love her so much, so please bring her back to us. In Jesus' name we pray... Amen."

After the prayer had ended, Todd drew Marty back into his embrace. "We should go home now," he urged. "You're exhausted, and we both need some rest."

"I can't leave Lilly. She needs-," Marty started to protest.

"Larry will call us the moment her condition changes. If you don't get some rest soon, you're going to collapse from exhaustion. You'll be no good to Lilly then," Todd pointed out gently.

"Alright, we'll go home... for just a little bit," Marty said with a hint of reluctance.

"We'll come back in the morning," Todd promised as he lead Marty from the chapel. As much as Marty liked the idea of curling up with Todd and getting some much-needed rest, she hated leaving Lilly. Her child was barely hanging on.

After giving Larry specific instructions of how they could be reached, Marty and Todd went home. Little did they know that someone had broken into their house earlier that evening. Hidden cameras had been set up in various locations, including the nursery, the living room, the master bedroom, and even the master bath. Someone had plans to watch their every move.

A woman saw them enter their house as she said to a man, "Watch and learn."

Once they were home, Todd helped Marty into the shower and cared for her as lovingly as he would a small child. He kissed her and soothed her, whispering soft words to calm her. "You just need some rest, baby," he told her as wrapped her up in a towel. Leaving the bathroom together, he guided her over to their king-sized, comfortable bed. He eased her back against the pillows and climbed into bed to hold her close.

"Just sleep, babe," Todd murmured as he caressed Marty's soft hair.

Eventually she did sleep as she drifted away into a beautiful dream. She could see Lilly playing on a swing-set. Her dark-haired baby girl was now a toddler and having fun in the backyard with Logan and Samara. Todd stood at Marty's side as they watched the children playing and witnessed their happy smiles.

"I love you," Marty said as she reached up to kiss Todd upon the lips. Todd and their children had been all she had ever wanted.

Lying in Todd's arms, a small smile came to Marty's lips. As the beautiful image held her captive, Todd too drifted into the land of dreams.


	47. Renewed Hope

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Seven: Renewed Hope ~*

Marty awakened in Todd's embrace. "We gotta go to the hospital. We have to get back to Lilly," she told him urgently when she saw his eyes pop open.

"Okay, baby. I'll fix us some breakfast, and then we'll go see her," Todd assured Marty.

"There's no time for that. Let's just hurry and get there," Marty disagreed as she was worried about her baby girl. "We'll just grab something through a drive-thru on our way there."

Todd didn't have a chance to reply before the telephone rang. He picked up the receiver from the bedside table. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Todd, it's Larry. I need you and Marty to come to the hospital right away," said the voice on the line.

"Alright, we'll be right there," Todd promised before hanging up the phone.

"Larry?" Marty asked as she saw the look of deep concern cross Todd's face.

"Yeah. We better get dressed," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

With their worries about Lilly's health causing great anxiety, Todd and Marty rushed to get ready to go to the hospital. It wasn't long at all until they had headed out the door.

*~o~*

Todd and Marty arrived at NICU. Larry was standing by the window, looking into the intensive care nursery. "Larry," Marty said as she touched his arm.

Larry turned around and took Marty into his embrace. "There's something I have to tell you, Marty. It's about Lilly," Larry spoke gently.

"Ohhh no. We lost her, didn't we?" Marty asked with tears in her eyes.

Todd moved closer and wrapped his arm around Marty as a sob tore from her throat. Larry looked at Marty as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. "No, honey," Larry said as he took hold of Marty's hand. "Lilly fought all night after her surgery. She's actually getting stronger... and it's possible she may survive."

"Ohhh my God!" Marty gasped in disbelief. "Can I see her?"

"The nurses are with her now, checking her vitals. You can see her soon," Larry promised.

Marty's tears continued to fall, but this time they were from relief and happiness. There was a chance that her precious little Lilly might get to come home one day after all. "Did you hear, Todd?" Marty asked as she went into his arms. "Lilly's getting stronger."

"I heard, baby. Our prayers worked," Todd said as he gently kissed away Marty's tears.

The nurses came out of NICU after checking Lilly's vitals, and Marty and Todd were allowed to go in and visit with Lilly. "Lilly Rose, we are here," Marty said as she lightly touched her baby girl's tiny hand. Already Lilly looked much better as she was more alert than the night before and her color was more even. She opened her gorgeous blue eyes and looked at Marty and Todd.

Todd smiled at the sweet baby girl. "Hello, little Lilly," Todd spoke. "Your mother and I have been very worried about you. We need you to get better, so you can met your big sister, Samara. And your womb-mate is really missing you right now."

A smile came to Marty's face when Todd called Logan Lilly's womb-mate. "I am missing Samara and Logan, too," Marty said quietly to Todd.

"Then after we finish visiting with Lilly, we'll go pick them up at Vicki's. I am certain they are missing us, too."

"I want to hold them and cuddle them as I am not able to hold and cuddle Lilly right now."

"Hopefully you can soon," Todd said as he continued to stare at sweet little Lilly in awe. She was the tiniest, cutest baby Todd had ever seen. He whispered gentle words to her, telling her to get well and come home to them soon.

"Lilly, you are such a brave little girl after all you have been through. We love you so much, baby girl," Marty said to her infant daughter.

"She's really brave like her mother," Todd said as he held Marty close. Knowing Lilly was on the mend, Todd felt a blessed sense of relief.

*~o~*

After quality time at the hospital visiting baby Lilly, Todd and Marty went over to Vicki's to pick up Samara and Logan. Samara was happy to see her parents as she began chattering away joyfully. "Were they good for you?" Marty asked as she helped Vicki gather up the children's belongings.

"They were perfect little angels. How is Lilly doing?" Vicki asked.

"She's doing better after her surgery. At first it didn't look good for her, but she's a tough little girl... and she's trying her best to pull through," Marty replied.

"We've been praying for her, honey," Vicki said as she gave Marty a comforting hug.

Jessi came running down the stairs and hugged Marty as well. "Marty, I've missed you!" Jessica said.

"I missed you too, Jessica," Marty said as she kissed Jessi's cheek. "You'll have to come over soon. I miss spending time with you."

"I helped Mom with Samara and Logan. I'd like to come over soon," Jessica said with a smile.

Todd placed Logan in his carseat as Samara toddled along behind him. "I'm taking the kids out to the car," he said to Marty.

"Hey, Jess," Todd then spoke to his niece.

"Hi, Uncle Todd. I'll help you get the kids settled in the car," Jessica offered as she picked up little Samara.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that," Todd said as he opened the front door and Jessica followed him outside.

"I can't believe how much Jessica has grown up," Marty said to Vicki.

"It's amazing. My little girl has become a teenager."

"I adore her so much. I have such fond memories of living here..."

"Of everything except for Tina," Vicki reponded as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Marty said honestly. "Whatever happened with that? Does Cord have custody of CJ and Sarah?

"Yes, he does. And Tina has vowed revenge on all of us."

"Ohhh no, she's already hateful enough..." Marty said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, honey. You have enough on your mind," Vicki said as she gave Marty another loving hug. "I will keep little Lilly in my thoughts and prayers. And if you and Todd need anything else, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Vicki. You're such a lifesaver," Marty said to her dearest friend.

*~o~*

Marty and Todd arrived home with Logan and Samara who were happy to be home. Todd unloaded the car while Marty got the kids settled in the house. Samara was playing on the floor with her toys while Marty cuddled her baby boy. Once Todd got the car unloaded, he settled himself on the couch by Marty who was holding their son.

"How's Logan?" Todd asked as he gazed proudly at his little son.

"He's great," Marty said as she snuggled her baby boy close. "I wish I could do this with Lilly- hold her just like I'm holding her twin."

"You will soon. I have faith that Lilly will get better. She's fought so hard. She's obviously very brave and a fighter just like her mom."

Todd and Marty's gazes locked. He tenderly brushed a stray curl out of her face. "I love you, Marty... so much," he told her. Their lips met in a lingering kiss.

"Ohhh how touching..." said the mysterious woman as she watched them kissing on the screen.

The man beside her watched in wonder, seeing Todd's lips uniting with Marty's. What he wouldn't give to hold such a beautiful woman in his arms. One day he would, he vowed. With a smile on his face, he told the woman that he'd make Marty his.


	48. By Blood or Water

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Eight : By Blood or Water~*

Todd and Marty were trying to gain as much normalcy as possible in their lives now that Lilly was getting better. Todd was spending his days at the office, and Marty was quite busy caring for Samara and Logan. Their evenings were spent visiting Lilly at the hospital. Larry had said that if the baby continued to improve, she could come home in a few weeks. Marty was thrilled with news that her daughter would finally get to come home to her family.

One particular day, Marty had managed to get Logan and Samara down for their naps at the same time. She tiptoed out of the nursery and quietly shut the door behind her. Feeling particularly tired herself, she decided to lay down for a nap while the children were sleeping. She made sure the baby monitor was turned on at her bedside as she settled down in her bed. She was so exhausted from a long day of babycare that she drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Considering that the house was on constant watch, the mysterious woman knew that Marty was alone with the children. "It's the perfect time for you to go in and get what it is we need," she spoke into the phone. "It appears Marty is taking a little nap, along with the children."

"You can count on me," Tina spoke into the phone.

"Don't screw this up, Tina... or I promise you that you will reget it," responded the woman before she ended the call.

Minutes later, Tina was breaking into the house. She used a rock to shatter a window. Soon she was inside the house, carrying her supplies with her. She had only been in Todd's house a few times, but she was aware that the nursery was on the second floor. Once she got to the nursery, she could retrieve what it was they needed.

Logan and Samara were sleeping peacefully in their cribs when Tina entered the nursery. When Tina stood over Logan's crib, she could not deny that the child lying on the crib looked a great deal like Todd. With a syringe in hand, Tina bent over the crib. Logan let out a little cry as his eyes popped open. His leg was hurting, but he didn't know why. He saw a strange woman standing over his crib as he began to cry loudly.

Logan's cries had awakened Samara who stood up in her crib. Tina approached the toddler with a wicked grin on her face. "No, I don't have any honey for you this time," Tina said as she clutched the second syringe in her hand.

"Mommy!" Samara cried out as the scary woman got closer.

"Scream for your mommy," Tina laughed. "I have a little something for her if she tries coming in here."

Samara let out the loudest scream of all when Tina jabbed a sharp needle into the flesh of her little leg. Tina withdrew a blood sample from the child as Samara whimpered and attempted to escape. When Tina got what she wanted, she put everything back into her case and prepared to leave the room.

Meanwhile, Marty had awakened, hearing loud cries over the baby monitor. Logan was screaming, and Samara was calling out for her mommy. Marty sat up in bed as she had the strangest feeling that something was amiss. A woman's voice came over the monitor, scaring and threatening the children.

"Ohhh my God!" Marty gasped when she realized someone was in the house.

"Tina!" Marty cried out when she recognized the voice. She jumped out of bed and rushed down the hallway toward the nursery. "Hello, Marty," Tina said when Marty entered the room. Before Marty could rescue her children, Tina shoved a needle into her neck, piercing her flesh. Marty felt dizzy as she fell to the floor. Her limbs were heavy and she could not move as she stared up at Tina with glassy eyes.

"Todd was a fool to fall in love with you," Tina said hatefully as she picked up a nearby lamp from a table, smashing it against Marty's head. Marty let out a small scream before she faded into total blackness.

*~o~*

"Baby, I'm home!" Todd called out as he walked through the door.

He was immediately met with the sound of his daughter screaming upstairs. Todd dropped the bags of groceries he had been carrying in his hands. Something was amiss. He could FEEL it. He ascended the stairs two by two, rushing toward the sound of Samara's cries.

When he entered the nursery, he found Samara's face was stained with her tears. He lifted her into his arms, trying to comfort her. "What happened, angel?" he asked as he tried to soothe his little girl. "Where's your mommy?

"Ma- ma-mama!" Samara said in a sob.

That's when Todd found Marty lying on the floor near the wooden rocker. The carpet beside her was stained with her blood. "Ohhh my God!" Todd gasped when he saw the broken lamp beside her. Holding Samara close, Todd rushed to Marty's side.

"Baby, wake up!" Todd said urgently as he lay his hand upon her cheek. He needed her to tell him what had happened.

"Marty!" Todd coaxed her, but she wasn't moving. She was unconscious, and he needed to get help.

Todd rushed to the other crib to check on his son. Logan appeared to have cried himself to sleep. Todd was relieved when he heard his little boy let out a small hiccupping sob.

Still holding Samara and trying to comfort her, Todd returned to Marty's side. "Baby, I am here," he spoke to her. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to call for some help."

"Tina," Marty murmured as her eyelids began to flutter.

Todd frowned. "What about Tina?" he prompted. "Did she do this to you?"

Marty's eyes opened and she gazed at Todd in alarm. "Samara... Logan..." she said as she lay her gaze on her little girl.

"They're fine, Marty. Tell me who did this to you," Todd said as he examined the huge gash on Marty's forehead.

"Tina. I found her in the nursery. She injected me with a needle, then she... hit me with a lamp."

"That bitch! I'll kill her!" Todd screamed.

"Samara," Marty murmured as she tried to reach out for her scared little girl.

"You need stitches, Marty. I need to get you to the hospital. I'm going to call for help." Todd kissed her gently on the lips, then he hurried into the hallway to place the call.

As Todd stood in the hallway calling Clint and Vicki, he suddenly noticed dried blood from a small puncture wound on Samara's little leg. It would appear that Marty hadn't been the only one whom had been stabbed with a needle.

*~o~*

At the hospital, Marty was questioned by the police about the incident. A search was conducted for Tina, but she hadn't been found. "Why would Tina do this?" Vicki sorrowfully asked Clint and Todd as she stood at Marty's bedside.

"Who knows why Tina does anything she does," Clint responded. "Your sister is obviously not playing with a full deck."

"Tina took the blood from the kids because she doesn't believe that Samara and Logan are mine, and she somehow wants to get her hands on my fortune," Todd theorized.

"That doesn't make any sense, Todd. If anything happens to you, your assests would go to Marty to care for the children. The bulk would be left in trust until Samara and Logan are of age," Vicki stated.

"Exactly. That's why my family isn't safe. None of you are," Todd spoke in a voice of worry. "If anything happens to me, Marty, and the kids, the money goes to YOU and YOUR children. If Tina wants to get her hands on my money, all of you are in danger."

"Are my babies okay?" Marty asked as she lay back in her hospital bed after her wound had been sutured. She hadn't seen Logan and Samara as Larry had taken them to be examined. By now the drug Tina had given her had worn off. She was still feeling dizzy from her injury, but her main concern was the well-being of her children.

"Logan and Samara are fine, babe. Just shaken up," Todd reassured Marty as he bent down to gently kiss her lips. "You're gonna be fine as well."

"When I get my hands on Tina, however... she's NOT gonna be fine," Todd added with a hiss.

"Todd, calm down. Let the police handle this," Vicki said as she did her best to calm her brother.

"She's going to pay for what she did to Marty and my children," Todd bit out. "Mark my words on that, Sis. That nasty little bitch is gonna pay!"

"The police are looking for her right now. She won't get far," Clint said as he too tried to soothe Todd's temper.

"Well, she better hope the police find her before I do," Todd quipped.

*~o~*

Tina took the blood samples to the mysterious woman. "You'll find everything you need in there. They're labeled and everything," Tina said as she handed the woman the case containing the small vials of blood.

"I saw everything on the monitors," the woman responded as she opened up the case. "You did a wonderful job, Tina ~ my dear. You shall be greatly rewarded for your efforts."

"Will I get part of Todd's money?" Tina asked hopefully.

"As much as you want. After all, he's worth about 36 million. There's enough for ALL of us," the woman stated with a wicked smile.

"I'll be so happy when Todd and Marty get everything they deserve."

"Yes. And very soon we'll know EVERYTHING we need to know," the woman replied as she looked down at the blood samples.


	49. All Is Not Safe

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Forty-Nine : All Is Not Safe~*

In the midst of all the chaos surrounding Tina, Lilly had finally been released to come home. Todd and Marty went to pick her up from the hospital while Vicki stayed at the house to watch Samara and Logan. "Lilly, you get to come home today," Marty said cheerfully to her little girl.

Marty picked up Lilly and secured her into the carseat. Lilly looked very tiny in the baby carrier. "She's so small," Marty said to Todd. "And she seems so fragile."

"She looks delicate, but I think she's a really tough little girl. She's already proved she's a fighter when she came back from death's door. She'll be alright, Marty," Todd tried to reassure her.

Larry came into NICU to say good-bye to Lilly along with Dr. Detten. "She's gained four pounds since the surgery," Larry said proudly.

"I'm thrilled she's finally coming home," Marty said as she gave Larry a hug.

"Logan might not recognize her. They've spent a long time apart," Todd said teasingly.

"It will be wonderful to reunite him with his twin. And Samara hasn't even seen her yet. Boy, will she be surprised," Marty stated.

"You call us if you need anything," Larry said as he kissed Marty's cheek.

"I will," Marty said as she and Todd got ready to take Lilly home.

*~o~*

Samara was in a state of awe when she saw her baby sister. She looked at Logan, then she looked at Lilly. "Baby!" she said in amazement. Very gently, she touched her new sister's tiny cheek.

"Her name is Lilly," Marty said to Samara. "And she's your little sister."

"Brubba," Samara then said as she toddled over to her daddy who was holding baby Logan.

Todd grinned, watching Samara as she looked from one of the babies to the other. "She thinks our house is getting overtaken by little people," Todd said teasingly.

"It is," Marty said with a laugh. "There are three of them... and only two of us."

"Odds are they are taking over," Todd said as he kissed Logan's little cheek.

"We're so lucky, Todd... to have the three of them."

"Yeah, until they become teenagers," Todd joked. "Then I am moving out."

Marty laughed as she cuddled Lilly close. It was wonderful to hold her sweet baby girl after waiting so long. "Lilly, we love you so much," Marty said as she kissed her satiny cheek.

Todd was enjoying their family bonding time with Lilly, but deep inside he was deeply concerned. Tina still hadn't been found. No one knew her motives behind taking the blood samples from the children. As each day passed, Todd worried about his family. He hoped that Marty and their children would remain safe. He knew he wouldn't rest easy until Tina had been apprehended.

"Todd, is something bothering you?" Marty asked when she saw the frown upon his face.

"I'm thinking about Tina... and how she hurt you and the kids," Todd admitted.

"The police are going to find her, Todd," Marty tried to reassure him.

"I hope so, Marty... because you and these kids are my life. If she comes near you again, I don't care if she's my sister or not; she's going to suffer for what she did to you."

"I'm worried, too," Marty said to Todd. "But not about Tina..."

Marty gazed down at the precious baby in her arms. "In a couple of weeks we have the trial for Lilly's custody. I hope the judge is sympathic. My heart would break if Patrick got custody of Lilly."

"The judge won't let Patrick take Lilly to Ireland and separate her from her family. She belongs here with us, Marty," Todd said to her gently.

"I hope you're right, Todd," Marty said as she kissed Lilly's little cheek.

*~o~*

That night after they had settled the little ones in their beds, Marty and Todd walked hand-in-hand to their bedroom. "I love you, Marty. Let me make love to you," Todd said as he stared into her dark-blue eyes.

A smile came to Marty's face as she melted into Todd's embrace. "Yes, Todd. I thought you'd never ask," she said as her kisses lowered to his neck. She sipped at his skin and aroused him with her heated touch.

"I'll never stop loving you," Todd said as he lifted her into his arms and lay her down upon their bed.

Marty pulled him down on top of her as their clothes started coming off. "You have my heart," Marty said as he lay himself down on top of her.

The evil ones watched as Marty and Todd began making love. As Todd took Marty to ecstasy, the evil ones began forming their plan. "Soon we will strike," said the mysterious woman with her wicked chuckle.

"I can't wait to make her mine," said the man as he caressed Marty's image upon the screen.

"Soon you and I will have everything that should be rightfully ours," the woman responded.


	50. Daddy's Home

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fifty : Daddy's Home~*

The court had decided in favor of Marty having custody of Lilly given the situation that Patrick could take her to Ireland separating her from her mother and siblings. Patrick was told he would be allowed to see his daughter as long as he remained in the states. Patrick wasn't too pleased with the arrangement, but Todd and Marty were thrilled when they heard the news. "We have to do our best to get along with Patrick for Lilly's sake," Marty had said to Todd.

"That's fine, Marty, but if his hairy little ass gets out of line, I'll have to give the poet a swift kick right back to Ireland," Todd replied as they left the courtroom.

"He's being decent right now, Todd. I expect you to be decent as well," Marty warned him.

"I promise, babe. I'll be a good boy," Todd said as he gave her little kiss.

"You? Good?" she said with a laugh. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

"I can try," he said with a sexy grin.

"Thank you, Todd," she said as she took his hand and they walked away toward the parking lot together. "You were cool, calm, and collected in the courtroom. You really amaze me sometimes."

"I always try to do my best for you," he stated.

He pulled her close before they entered the car, telling her how much he loved her. "With all my heart and soul," he added.

"I love you that much, too. I can't believe all the hell we've been through... you and I," she said as she gazed into his eyes.

"It should be smooth sailing from here on out now, right?" Todd asked her. "We just gotta find Tina and put that bitch behind bars, and then everything's gonna be just fine."

"The police haven't found Tina yet. She's still out there... and it's been weeks since she attacked me."

"Screw the Llanview Police Department. I'm hiring a private investigator."

"I'm glad, Todd. I'll feel much better when the threat of Tina is far behind us."

"I'll look into it tomorrow," Todd promised.

*~o~*

Todd called a private investigator the next day at work. He set up a meeting for with the P.I. for the next day in his office. After a long day at The Sun, Todd went to do a little grocery shopping. Marty had called the office earlier, telling him they were out of milk and diapers. "Always out of something," he said to himself as he left Food Mart carrying the bags of groceries. He was putting them in his car when someone hit him over the head with a blunt object. Blood ran down his cheek and soaked his shirt as he crumpled to the ground. A van pulled up, and Todd was transported into the back of it. A man stepped into Todd's car after the bags of groceries had been placed in the backseat.

The van sped out of the parking lot as the man started the engine of Todd's car. He turned on the radio as a love song began to play. A smile came to his face as he thought of Marty.

*I'll be holding you very soon,* he thought to himself as he drove toward Todd and Marty's place of residence.

About fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and a man's voice called out, "Daddy's home!"


	51. ShowTime

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fifty-One : Show-Time ~*

Todd had been strapped into a chair. He awakened to find dried blood on his cheek. The pain from his wound was excruciating. "What the fuck's going on?" he quipped as he raised his head from where it rested on his shoulder and winced at the pain it cost him.

"So glad you're awake, Todd," a woman's voice taunted. "Look, Tina. Your brother's awake."

Todd looked to see an unknown woman and Tina standing over him. Tina had a slight smile on her smug face. "Hello, Todd," she said to him.

"Tina, when I get my hands on you- you're dead!" Todd yelled.

"Is that any way to talk to your older sister?" the woman asked as she glared at Todd.

"Who are you?" Todd demanded of the woman.

"I'm your mother."

"You're not my mother. My mother's dead!" Todd exclaimed.

"I'm not Barbara Manning, you're adoptive mother. I'm your REAL mother, Todd. The woman who gave birth to you. I'm Irene Manning."

"Irene Manning is dead!"

"I'm afraid the reports of my death have been greatly exhaggerated. I am VERY MUCH alive. And I wanted to get to know my son," she said as she lightly caressed his cheek.

"Get your hands off me, you bitch!" Todd cried out as he cringed at her touch.

"Tina, who is this woman?" Todd demanded of his sister.

"She's our mother," Tina said, confirming the woman's claims.

"She can't be."

"She is," Tina stated.

"Why is she doing this... and why are you helping her?"

"Because, Todd, our father left everything to you... and that's just SO unfair. I didn't get anything. Our mother suffered so much... and so did our brother," Tina replied.

"Our brother? We don't have a brother!" Todd exclaimed.

"Ohhh yes, we do. You have a twin. An identical twin," Tina responded.

"My darling little Victor. He looks just like you, Todd. And he should be arriving at your house right about now..." Irene said as she turned on the big-screen monitor so they all could see what was going on at Todd and Marty's residence.

Todd looked up to see Marty standing in their living room, holding Logan in her arms. "Ohhhh God," he groaned when he realized that Marty was all alone with the children and so defenseless. Could it really be true? Did he really have a twin named Victor? What did these sickos want with Marty and their children?

Just then Todd heard a man's voice call out, "Daddy's home!" A moment later, he saw a man standing next to Marty... a man who looked identical to him. Marty smiled at the man as he drew her close and kissed her.

"No!" Todd screamed when he saw Marty in his brother's arms. This was like a horrific nightmare that he just could not wake up from. Would his twin hurt Marty? What evil plans did his mother and Tina have for Marty and their children?

"Let me go!" Todd yelled as he did everything in his power to break free of the bonds which secured him to the chair. No matter what he did, he could not break free, and his mother and Tina were laughing at him.

"Sit tight, Todd... and watch the show. You've had all the fun. Now it's time for Victor to have part of the action," Irene told him.

"If he touches her... if he hurts her, I'm killing him!" Todd threatened.

"Shut up now... or you'll be eliminated!" Irene growled at him. "I don't have the patience for you. Not when I am so close to getting everything I ever wanted."

Todd had no choice but to watch his twin with Marty and the children. With every breath he took, he vowed to get revenge on his psycho mother, his evil sister, and the man who was masquerading as him. No one would touch Marty and his kids and get away with it. He'd make them ALL pay.

*~o~*

"I'm glad you picked up the diapers and the other things we needed," Marty said after giving "Todd" a huge hug. "Seems like we run out of everything fast with three babies in the house."

She gave him a beautiful smile and shifted Logan in her arms as she went to take the groceries into the kitchen. "Todd" followed her into the kitchen as she put the milk in the fridge and began putting away the rest of the groceries. "How was your day at the office? I bet you're starving. What would you like for supper?"

He didn't say a word; just stood there staring at her in awe. "Do you want to see Daddy?" she said after she had put the last of the food items away. She looked down at Logan in her arms and handed him over to "Todd."

"He missed his daddy today," Marty said as she smiled at little Logan who was now cuddled in "Todd's" embrace.

"My son," said "Todd" as he gazed at the baby.

"Where is my daughter?" he then asked as he looked at Marty.

"She's upstairs in the nursery. She and Lilly will be awakening soon from their naps," Marty stated. "She'll be so excited to see her daddy."

"Todd" didn't respond as he continued to cuddle Logan. The baby looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Todd" caressed his little cheek and stroked his fuzzy blond hair.

"So, what about dinner? Should we order out?" Marty suggested. "It was a long day, and I don't feel like cooking much."

He looked at her as though she were speaking another language. "Todd, aren't you hungry?" Marty questioned. Todd was always ravenous. His first thought when he got home from work was usually, "What's for dinner?" He must be getting sick if he didn't want to eat.

"Order some dinner," he finally answered. "Let's eat... so we can get to bed."

He gave her a smoldering look that gave her shivers. "Got something else on your mind besides food?" Marty asked him with a little smirk.

"I can't wait till I fuck you," he told her bluntly.

Marty nearly dropped the phone she had been holding when she heard his statement. "A little eager, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I like to fuck," he responded.

"Please Todd, not in front of the children," she said as she dialed the phone and ordered take-out from Rodi's.

After she had placed the order, she turned to "Todd" and asked, "Could you go pick up the food in a few minutes? I am going upstairs to check on Samara and Lilly."

Once again he was staring at her as though she were speaking a foreign language. "Todd?" she prompted him.

"It's been a long day. You go pick up the food," he insisted. "I'll take care of the kids."

"Alright. But they'll both need their diapers changed. Logan's already been fed, but Samara will want her dinner... and I'll nurse Lilly as soon as I get back," she said as she grabbed her purse and got ready to head over to Rodi's.

"Todd" watched her go as he continued to stand there holding Logan. "It's just you and me, kid," he said as he looked down at the baby.

Marty had no sooner walked out the door when he heard loud crying over the baby monitor. He lay Logan down in the nearby playpen and went to upstairs to the nursery. He stood over the crib of little Samara. She was crying fretfully as she held onto the side of her crib.

"Daddy's here," he said as he reached out for the toddler.

Samara looked at him in distrust as if she knew he wasn't her daddy. She cried even louder as he lifted her into his arms. She attempted to squirm away from him as she cried over and over for her "daddy."

"Hold still. You're going to make me drop you," he insisted as he increased his grip on the child.

Samara sunk her tiny baby teeth into his arm as she did everything she could to get away from him. "You little brat," he growled when he looked down and saw the marks on his arm from her sharp little teeth. He carried her downstairs quickly, then plopped her down on the floor next to her toys.

"Play with your toys and shut your little trap," he commanded her.

Still crying loudly, Samara looked at the stranger fearfully. He looked like her daddy, but she knew he wasn't. She was her daddy's little angel, and this man was NOT her daddy.

Another baby was crying, so he rushed back upstairs. He looked down at the tiny infant who was lying in a basinett. She had kicked off her blanket and was sobbing unhappily because her diaper was soaked.

"So you're the result of Marty's affair?" he asked as he lifted the baby into his arms.

Lilly continued to fret as he carried her over to the changing table. Never having changed a diaper before, he wasn't sure what to do. The baby continued to scream as he haphazardly placed a diaper onto her tiny hips. It looked huge on her, and he knew it couldn't be right. "Ohhh be quiet," he said in a growl. "It's not the end of the world."

Soon he had put Lilly in the playpen next to Logan. Lilly wasn't happy as she continued to cry. Now all three babies were crying, and "Todd" thought he was going to lose his mind. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a father.

When Marty returned with the bag of food from Rodi's, she saw him standing in the living room. He appeared to be in a daze as all three of the babies were crying at the top of their lungs. "Todd!" she gasped. "Ohhh my God... what's wrong?"

She ran to the playpen and peered down at Logan and Lilly. Poor little Lilly was bright red as Marty lifted her into his arms. She gently snuggled the infant as she did her best to soothe her.

"Can't you get these kids to shut up? I want to go to bed," "Todd" said as he grabbed the sack of food from Rodi's and withdrew a burger.

Marty stared at him in disbelief, thinking all the sudden that he was acting like a stranger. He didn't even seem to be concerned that their children were crying. Todd had always been a loving and attentive father. He never would have let the children cry for no reason. He had always did everything in his power to soothe them. As she watched him devour the burger, tears gathered in her eyes.

"Todd's" odd behavior scared her. "I'll take care of the kids and get them settled- just enjoy your burger," she said to him as she soothed Lilly.

Marty took a seat on the sofa, opened her top, and began to nurse her baby. "Todd" sat next to her, taking more of an interest in her exposed chest than the burger he had been eating. "You're so beautiful," he said to Marty as he stared at her with lust in his eyes.

Samara whimpered on the floor, trying to get her mommy's attention. "Todd, Samara needs you," Marty coaxed him. She felt uneasy. She couldn't help but feel that something was amiss.

He placed his burger aside, growling something under his breath. He picked Samara up in his arms, holding her awkwardly. She began to scream loudly and attempted to scoot out of his arms. "The little devil bit me," "Todd" told Marty, showing her the tiny teeth marks on his arm.

"She's never bit anyone before," Marty said as she saw Samara struggling to get away from "Todd."

Marty shifted Lilly to her other breast so she could finish feeding. "Samara, come sit by Mommy," Marty urged her little girl.

Samara sat on the couch beside her mother, placing her little blond head in Marty's lap. Marty stroked Samara's hair as the little girl gradually calmed. "Will you please go make Samara's dinner?" Marty asked "Todd."

"Can't she just eat a burger and some fries?"

"You know I don't like her to have fast food. Look, why don't you just go take a shower and go to bed? I'll be there after I get the kids fed and put them to bed."

He gave her a sexy smile, moving forward slightly to caress her exposed breast. His lips brushed against hers; then without a backward glance at the kids, he headed up the stairs.

Marty stared after him, wondering what was making him behave so strangely. Todd had never went to bed without tucking in the kids, kissing them, and telling them good night. This man who had walked through the door with the groceries was like a stranger to her.

*~o~*

"I can see that your twin brother Victor is enjoying playing house with Marty and your children," Irene said to Todd with a taunting laugh.

"He's a dead man," Todd said between clenched teeth.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Todd. He has everything that's yours- Marty, your kids, AND your fortune. He's going to share it with me- his mother and with Tina- his darling sister."

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because your father Victor Lord Senior put me through hell. He refused to provide for me, the mother of his children. He treated me and Tina like dirt, while he and his daughter Vicki lived in that fancy mansion. When I got pregnant with you and Victor, he cut me off completely. I couldn't provide for my babies, myself and Tina. I had to give you to my brother, Peter Manning. There was no way I could support you both. I did my best to care for Victor on my own. We suffered on next-to-nothing while your father and Vicki had EVERYTHING. Eventually, I sent Tina to live with Vicki... and Victor and I were on our own. We went through hell, but now it's time for me to get my revenge. Victor Sr. left his fortune to you and all his material possessions to Vicki. What about me, Victor Jr. and Tina? We got nothing! We've been watching you for some time. We put cameras in every room of your house. Your brother is prepared to take your place. Very soon, we'll fake his death. Everyone will think Todd Manning is dead. Then we'll eliminate Vicki and ALL of her kids. Victor Lord's millions will be ours, Todd... every single dime of it," said his greedy mother.

"What about Marty? And what about my kids?"

"Those children are my grandkids. Yes, we know Marty is a slut. Tina told me everything ... about how she likes to spread her legs for many; so I got DNA tests done on both Logan and Samara. Surprise! They're yours, Todd. I know you must have had your doubts, considering Logan's twin belongs to some filthy Irishman. How can you sleep with a whorish woman who constantly spreads her legs? Ohhh well, no matter. Now Victor will have a chance between those pretty legs of her. Maybe I will have another grandchild soon. Won't that be nice considering Vicki helped Cord Roberts take away Tina's kids? But we'll get them back, I promise you that."

"Shut the fuck up! You're a sick bitch," Todd spat at his mother. "And don't call Marty a slut... or I'll make you sorry."

"You're not in the position to do anything, Todd. You just have to sit and watch. We are going to see a little show. Victor's going to have his way with Marty... and she's going to think it's you," Irene said with a wicked laugh.

Todd started to scream in fury, but Irene only smiled. "After Victor has a little fun with her, he's been instructed to kill her. After all, she's not needed... and neither is her little brat. What's her name? Ohhh yeah it's Lilly. Only my TRUE grandkids matter. I can't wait to get my hands on them. They'll be here soon... and I can start nurturing them."

*~o~*

After feeding the children and tucking them into bed, Marty left the nursery. She was tired from a long, exhausting day of babycare. All she wanted was to crawl beneath the sheets and get some much-needed sleep. She hoped Todd wasn't still in the mood for loving, because all she wanted was a back massage and a good night's sleep.

She had no sooner stepped into the hallway when "Todd" appeared and lifted her up into his arms. He began carrying her away toward their bedroom. "Todd, I am sorry," she told him. "I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"Maybe we could just cuddle," Marty suggested.

"You're not going to deny me, Marty," he said to her with a fierce growl.

"Todd, please put me down," she insisted as she tried to struggle out of his arms.

"I waited three hours for you to get those kids to bed. Now you're going to give me what *I* want," he said as he plopped her down upon the bed.

"Stop it, Todd. You're scaring me!" Marty cried out as she tried to get away from him.

He only laughed as he cornered her against the headboard and began nibbling on her neck. "I said 'Stop it!'" she insisted as she roughly pushed him away.

"I'm going to fuck you, Marty. Hard and fast and rough," he said as he started ripping away her clothing.

Realizing he meant it, she began to fight him. She clawed at him, scratching his face with her sharp fingernails. "You little bitch!" he yelled as he pinned her down against the bed. He glared into her face as images of Spring Fling suddenly came back to haunt her.

"No, no!" she sobbed. "Don't rape me!"

He only sneered at her as he reached for her torn clothing. He used it to tie her wrists to the slats of the headboard. "No, Todd... ohhh God no!" Marty was screaming.

*~o~*

At his mother's compound, Todd was forced to watch the screen. A cascade of hot tears rushed down his face. He cried out in agony as his mother only laughed at him.


	52. A Nightmare

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fifty-Two: A Nightmare~*

Through the haze of lust that had invaded his brain, he could hear his cell phone ringing. "Dammit!" he cursed as he had been so close to having Marty for his very own. But a phone call from his mother had ruined it all. Why did she have to call now? He'd been so close!

"What do you want?" he growled into the phone.

"Stop, Victor! Now isn't the time for you to have your way with her!" his mother insisted. "We've tormented Todd enough. There will be time for you to make her yours later."

"Mother-," Victor tried to argue, but his mother interrupted.

"Victor! You will get the children as planned and get OUT of that house!" Irene insisted.

"Yes, Mother," Victor agreed reluctantly. His eyes were on Marty as the tears smeared her make-up. He wanted to lower himself on her and finish what he started, but his mother had said now wasn't the time.

"I'll be back for you, Marty." He bent forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Next time I will not stop until you become mine."

She stared at him in disgust as she longed to rake her nails across his face again. Who was he? He certainly wasn't Todd! His behavior was preculiar, and she didn't believe for as second that Todd would ever hurt her again. So if he wasn't Todd, who the hell was he? And who had he been speaking to on the phone?

As he walked out of the room, Marty started to scream. The children were defenseless in the nursery, and he may decide to hurt them next. She struggled against the bonds which held her to the slats of the bed. She pulled and pulled, hoping they would loosen. With the threat that her children could be harmed, Marty was urgent to break free.

*~o~*

Marty fought like hell to twist out of her bonds. Finally, after much time had passed, she managed to get one arm free. She untied the other and stood up from the bed. She ran down the hallway toward the nursery, discovering that Samara's crib was empty. Her precious baby girl was gone! She then checked Logan's crib and learned that he too was missing!

"Ohhh God, no!" Marty sobbed as she looked into Lilly's bassinet. Little Lilly was sleeping peacefully with her thumb within her mouth. Of her three children, two of them were gone.

"Todd!" Marty cried out. She made a mad dash for the phone and dialed his cell phone. It rang and rang, then it went to voice mail.

"Damn!" she yelled as she hung up the phone. Where was Todd? And who was that man who had taken her children? He looked exactly like Todd, but he wasn't the man she loved. Todd was gone.

Lilly whimpered in the nursery, so Marty went to comfort her. "It'll be okay, baby girl," Marty soothed the infant as she took her into her arms. As she kissed Lilly's cheek, she had no clue how it would EVER be alright. She felt as though she were trapped within a frightening dream.

*If this IS a dream, please let me wake up,* Marty thought.

*~o~*

Victor arrived at Irene's compound with Samara and Logan. Both were fussy because they had been rudely awakened, and they missed their mother. "Take this little hellion," Victor said as he passed Samara to his mother.

Irene looked down at her granddaughter. "She looks nothing like Todd," Irene commented.

"I told you those DNA tests could not have been right," Tina spoke up. "Marty's such a slut, who knows who these kids belong to..."

"The DNA tests are VERY accurate. Both of these kids are Todd's. And now they are yours, Victor. YOU are Todd," Irene said to her favored son.

"I don't know if I like being a father," Victor spoke as he held Logan. "The little girl bit me... and the little boy peed on me when I changed his diaper."

Irene smiled as she caressed her son's cheek. "You'll be a wonderful father, Victor. And you'll get to have Marty. I know you want her."

"I want her VERY much," Victor stated. "When can I have her?"

"Very soon. Let's go have a little chat with Todd first."

"Where is he?" asked Victor.

"He got violent, so we had to tie him up in the other room. He didn't like seeing you touching his precious Marty, so we had to turn off the monitors. He threatened your life, my darling son. I am afraid we'll have to eliminate him. We don't need him, so it's just a matter of time," Irene explained.

"You better hope he doesn't get loose or we're ALL dead," Tina warned. "He's very protective when it comes to Marty and those kids."

Irene looked over at the little boy who was cuddled in Victor's arms. "He looks like you, Son," Irene said to Victor. "You are his father now."

Victor grinned at Logan. "He IS kind of cute," Victor agreed as she snuggled the little one. "That little girl though- she's evil."

Irene just threw her head back and laughed. She loved every minute of this and couldn't wait to taunt Todd. "Let's go tell Todd our plans," Irene said as she lead the way to the room where Todd was being held.

*~o~*

Todd had been tied up in a chair for what had seemed like hours. He had been staring at an empty screen as his mother had switched off all the monitors. He had no clue whether or not his twin had succeeded in raping Marty. When he had threatened violence and spit in their faces, Tina and his mother had laughed at him and left the room. Now it would seem they were coming back as the door opened.

"What the HELL are you doing with my children?" Todd growled when Irene entered the room, carrying Samara. A moment later, Victor came in, holding Logan.

"Where's Marty? What the FUCK did you do to her?" Todd screamed at his brother.

"Calm down, Todd. You wouldn't want us to have to kill your precious little children," threatened Irene in her sickening-sweet voice.

"What the hell do you want with them?" Todd demanded angrily.

"They are my heirs. Victor will assume your identity and overtake your life. He'll give me your money... and I will be a WONDERFUL grandmother to your children," Irene stated.

"You will die, bitch!" Todd bit out.

"Todd, you must behave yourself," Irene warned him. "If you're not a good boy, your children will die. I can have Victor create a new heir with Marty. Next time he's going to succeed and he WILL rape her."

"Victor, it's time for you to take care of Marty," Irene commanded of Todd's identical twin.

"Yes, Mother," Victor said as he lay Logan down in a crib on the other side of the room.

"No!" Todd shouted as Victor walked out of the room.


	53. Wicked Plans

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fifty-Three: Wicked Plans~*

Marty had arrived at Vicki's with tears streaming down her face. "Please... take her," Marty begged as she placed Lilly in Vicki's arms.

"Marty ~ honey, what's wrong?" Vicki asked as she took little Lilly into her embrace. "What is it, sweetie? Where's Todd?"

"I don't know," Marty said in a sob... because the monster who had attacked her and took her children was NOT Todd.

"I- I gotta find him..." Marty said to Vicki. "Please watch Lilly."

"Marty, you're scaring me. Where are Samara and Logan?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know..." Marty repeated sadly. "I gotta find Todd. Just keep an eye on Lilly, and I'll be back."

"Does this have something to do with Tina?" Vicki questioned, but before she could finished speaking, Marty had rushed back toward her car. Marty sped away quickly as Vicki stood there at the door holding precious baby Lilly.

Marty arrived home and hurriedly packed a bag. She stuffed it full of some of her clothing and all the weapons she could find in the house. She was going to look for Todd and the kids herself. She knew that the man who attacked her couldn't have been Todd. There was something not right about him. She had no explanation for what had happened, but she HAD to find Todd and her children.

*I just wish I knew where to look,* she said to herself as she sat down in the living room to think.

*~o~*

The guards had been careless and Todd had escaped from his prison cell at his mother's compound. He grabbed a gun from Agent Kent who had been torturing him. With the barrel of the gun pressed against Agent Kent's temple, Todd forced the agent to lead him to his mother's office. There he found his mother and Tina discussing their wicked plans. When Todd walked in, he overhead his mother's side of the conversation. "I sent Victor back to Llanview. He has orders to impregnate Marty. I need another heir," Irene stated. Todd growled in disgust when he heard his mother and his sister's evil laughs.

Todd aimed the gun at his mother. At that moment, Irene realized her son had escaped. "Tell me where my kids are!" Todd demanded. "Tell me now or I'll blow your sorry ass away!"

"You can't destroy me, Todd. If you kill me, Victor has orders to kill Marty," Irene threatened. "Victor is on his way to Marty now as we speak."

Todd grabbed Irene by the throat and drug her away. He forced Tina to follow him into the prison cell he had just escaped. "Hurry up, Tina.. or I will blow your bitch of a mother away!" Todd yelled.

"Todd, you can't kill her. She's our mother!" Tina snivelled.

"She's YOUR mother- not mine!" Todd bit out as he tossed both Tina and Irene into the cell. "Wicked witches like her don't deserve children. Barbara Manning is MY mother!"

Todd locked the door of the cell and turned to Agent Kent who had been struck silent by fear. He knew Todd Manning was a dangerous man. He believed Todd when he said he'd blow him away. "Alright, Agent Kent. You and I are gonna go make a phone call," Todd said.

At gunpoint, Todd forced Agent Kent to give him the location of Irene's compound. In his mother's office, Todd called Bo Buchanan in Llanview. "I know you hate me, but Marty's in trouble," Todd spoke on the phone. "My identical twin brother is in Llanview on he's on my way to my place now."

"He's going to hurt Marty. Listen! You gotta help her!" Todd said urgently. Todd told Bo the location of Irene's compound.

"My kids and I need you to send help! Irene Manning and my sister Tina are lunatics and we are being held here against our will. Hurry!" Todd insisted.

After Todd hung up the phone, he forced Agent Kent to lead him to Logan and Samara. Once he had his kids in his arms, Todd felt so much better. He held them close as tears clouded his eyes. He could only hope and pray that Bo Buchanan came through for Marty. Victor couldn't hurt her. Todd would tear the earth to shreds if his evil twin brother hurt the woman he loved.

*~o~*

Marty was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands when the front door came open. HE walked in. "Todd?" Marty said hopefully as she stared up at him in shock.

"It's me," he said as he took her in his arms.

"Thank God," Marty said as she threw herself against him and cried.

"I was scared. I thought he had killed you... I thought..." she said in a sob. "Where are our babies? Where are Samara and Logan?"

"They're in a safe place," he said as he crushed her in his arms.

"I need you..." he whispered as he lifted her up and began to carry her toward the stairs.

"No, Todd. We can't," she said in a whimper, trying to escape from his arms. "I need to see Samara and Logan first. I need..."

"No!" he said firmly as he hurried up the staircase. "I have to have you. NOW."

Something in his eyes alerted her to danger. This wasn't Todd. It couldn't be. This was HIM!

"Ohhh God! No!" she said, disbelieving that she had made the same mistake twice. If only he didn't look and sound so much like Todd. But he wasn't Todd. He was a demon, intent on raping her!

"Let me go!" Marty screamed as she fought him. She kicked him and clawed at his face, but he didn't stop. He carried her down the hallway and tossed her on the bed. Although she fought with all her strength, he tore away her clothes and tied her to the bed.

"Please don't!" she sobbed as she saw him free his erection and walk toward the bed.

"It's time for you to make a baby with me," he said with a grin. "Nothing's gonna stop me this time, Marty. Nothing!"


	54. Rescued

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.  
Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fifty-Four: Rescued~*

Marty trembled on the bed as he neared it, his throbbing erection in hand. "Please don't... please.." Marty begged him. She looked toward the door, wanting escape. She started to cry, but he ignored her tears.

"I have to do this, Marty. You are mine. I am Todd," Victor said as he lowered himself over her body.

Suddenly shots rang out and Marty froze. Victor's body fell on top of hers. She looked up and saw a police officer standing in the doorway.

"Is- is he dead?" Marty gasped as the policeman pulled Victor off of Marty.

The police man wasn't able to find a pulse. He nodded as tears rushed from Marty's eyes. "He was going to rape me," she whimpered.

"I know. I had to shoot him," said the cop as he untied Marty from her bonds.

With a sob, Marty pulled her nightgown over her head. "How did you know I needed help?" she asked the police officer.

"Bo Buchanan sent me over. He said Todd Manning had alerted him to the situation."

"Todd?" Marty gasped. "Where is he? And where are our children?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answers to those questions," the officer responded.

Marty stared down at the dead body of the man who looked exactly like the man she loved. She wondered what in the world had just happened... and who exactly was this man whom the police officer had shot? Why did he look just like Todd? Did Todd have an identical twin? Obviously he did, but why had she never heard of it? She was worried and hoped that Todd and the children would be reunited with her soon.

*~o~*

Todd didn't have to wait long until Bo Buchanan arrived at Irene's compound. Todd was trying to comfort Samara and Logan while Irene, Tina, and Irene's agents were locked up in cells. "'Bout time you got here," Todd grumbled to Bo. "My kid's got a diaper rash. He's not a happy camper. He wants his mother."

Bo looked at the baby in Todd's arms who was crying inconsolably. The little boy's face was bright-red as he whimpered in discomfort. "Poor kid," Bo said as he ruffled the infant's hair. "As soon as we round up the bad guys, we can get him back home to his mom."

"So, where do you have your mother and your sister locked up?" Bo asked.

"Right through here," said Todd as he lead Bo and the other police officers to the cell where he had locked Tina and his mother.

"You won't get away with this, Todd. Victor's taking care of Marty and you're going to be sorry for this," Irene threatened as the police put her and Tina in handcuffs.

"I sent an officer over to Todd's house to give Marty protection. I received a call on the way here and she's fine," Bo stated.

"Thank God Marty's safe," Todd said as he held his fussy little boy.

"Don't do this, Todd. Please. I am your sister," Tina was begging pathetically as the cops drug her away.

"I only have one sister... and her name is Vicki," Todd said as he turned a deaf ear on Tina's pleas.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Manning," Bo said after Irene and Tina had been carted away along with Irene's agents.

"I can't wait to get back home to Marty," Todd said as he followed Bo out the door.

*~o~*

A few hours later, Todd was reunited with Marty. Both were crying as they held Samara and Logan. "Thank God you're all alright," Marty said as she kissed her babies over and over.

"Thank God YOU'RE alright. I was so worried about you, baby. Irene and Tina made me watch on the screen as that disgusting ass tried to rape you," Todd told her. "You're safe now... and the nightmare is over."

"But who was he? Was he your twin?" Marty questioned.

"Yes," Todd explained. "Apparantly I was born with an identical twin. Irene couldn't keep both of us, so she gave me up to Peter Manning to raise. She kept Victor with her, and he became corrupt due to her evil ways. She sent him on a mission to take over my life. She wanted my fortune and access to my children. Tina, my greedy sister, was all too willing to help her so she could get her hands on Victor Lord's money."

"I was so scared, Todd. At first I thought he WAS you. Then I saw the evil in his eyes... and I knew I was wrong."

"I love you very much, Marty... and I could never hurt you again as Victor attempted to do."

"I knew it couldn't have been you. I knew all along that something wasn't right. Even the kids knew," Marty said as she kissed both of her babies again.

"Thank God you are safe," she said again, hugging Samara and then Logan so tight.

"Logan has a diaper rash. He's been wanting his mommy," Todd stated.

Marty cuddled Logan and kissed his little head. "I have medicine for that... and I can make him all better."

"It's good to have a mommy who's a doctor, Logan," Todd chuckled as he watched Marty comforting their son.

"Let's go get Lilly from Vicki's now... then we can ALL be together again," Marty suggested.

"Is Lilly okay?" Todd asked with concern.

"She's fine. Victor didn't hurt her."

"I'm glad we're all okay then. Let's go get Lilly," Todd said as he stood up and took Marty into his arms. He hugged her so tightly that they nearly crushed Logan between them. The little boy whimpered as Todd and Marty pulled apart and saw Samara standing at their feet. Todd smiled as he picked up his little girl.

"It's time to go pick up your sister," Todd said to Samara. "Then we'll all be together... and we'll be a family again."

"I like the sound of that," Marty said with a smile.


	55. Three Years Later

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the love story of Marty and Todd starting from the very beginning when they first met in college. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~Chapter Fifty-Five: Three Years Later~*

**Todd and Marty's Wedding Day**

Finally, after so much heartache and countless trials, all Todd and Marty's dreams were finally coming true. Marty was in a small room in the back of the church, getting ready for the ceremony. She stood in front of the full-length mirror, smoothing the silky fabric on the front of her gown. Just minutes before the ceremony, she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who's there?" Marty questioned.

"It's me... Todd. I need to see you," he insisted.

"Todd, you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding. I am in my wedding dress. It's bad luck," she told him.

"It's alright. All the bad luck has already passed us. We have nothing but good luck and happiness in store for our lives now," Todd stated, pushing on the door.

Moving aside, Marty let Todd enter. He swept her in his arms and kissed her. He then moved back a fraction, staring at her in her wedding dress.

"You're so beautiful. I'm so happy to be marrying you today. You should see how cute the kids look in their wedding attire."

"I did see them. Logan is such a cute little ring bearer. And Lilly-Rose and Samara look adorable in their flower girl's dresses," Marty responded. "Todd, how many more children would you like to have?"

Todd glanced at her in sudden surprise. "Is this is a hint, Marty? Are you pregnant again?"

"Would you be upset if I am?" she asked him. "You know the birth control we were using must not have worked..."

Todd gazed into her eyes and said, "I love our kids and I love you, and if you're pregnant, I'm going to be happy."

Marty nodded. "I just found out yesterday at a doctor's appointment. Todd, we are having another baby."

"Larry already knows?"

"Well, he is my doctor," Marty answered.

Suddenly a strange look came to Todd's face. "Wait a second. The first time it was one baby... then the second time it was two. It better not be triplets this time!"

"We'll get an ultrasound, then we'll know. But I don't think it's triplets," Marty tried to reassure him.

"With the twins, the ultrasounds never showed two babies," he reminded her.

"It's only one baby this time, Todd. And I think he or she was conceived the night you asked me to marry you because you were such an animal that night, making love to me over and over again."

"Like I'm going to do tonight on our honeymoon," Todd said with a smirk. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply as his hands began to roam.

Suddenly they heard a voice calling out from the hallway. "Todd, are we going to get this wedding started or not?" Larry questioned. "The guests are waiting."

"Be right there," Todd responded.

He then looked at Marty and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Are you ready for this, babe?" he asked her.

"I can't wait for Larry to walk me down the aisle," she told him happily.

"Let's do it then," Todd said as he gave her one last kiss and walked away.

*~o~*

Todd was standing in the front of the church beside Reverand Carpenter. The bridesmaids Vicki and Jessica came down the aisle accompanied by Clint and Sam, the groomsmen. Little Logan trailed after them, carrying the wedding rings upon a silken pillow. Lilly and Samara joined their brother at the altar, scattering rose petals upon the floor. Soon after Marty entered the sactuary on Larry's arm. She took Todd's breath away as she stepped into the room.

After she had reached Todd's side, the ceremony began. Everyone was quiet as the minister began to speak. Andrew spoke of Todd and Marty's great love for one another and all they had gone through to make it to where they were this day. "Despite all the obstacles that stood in their way, these two never gave up," said Andrew. He then gave Todd and Marty an opportunity to speak their own vows.

"Marty, I just want to say thank you... for loving me... for believing in me. Like Reverand Carpenter said, we've been through so much heartache to get where we are today. But because of your love, I became a better man. I want you to know, you mean EVERYTHING to me. I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy. You are my light... my love... my everything..." Todd stated.

Marty took a deep breath, trying to remember all the vows she had rehearsed for Todd. In the end, she just spoke from the heart, pouring out all her feelings so that everyone could hear how deeply she loved the man who stood before her. "Todd, even though we have gone through bad times, there were so many good times as well. You've made so many of my dreams come true. And I know the future holds so much more happiness for us. I love you with all my heart and soul. I couldn't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you..."

After the ceremony was complete, Reverand Carpenter spoke a few words and then he said, "Todd, you may kiss your bride." Todd swept Marty into his embrace to kiss her deeply.

"I love you," Todd said as he broke away.

Todd and Marty mingled with their guests awhile as everyone wished them a long and happy marriage. After an hour or so had passed, Vicki came to tell them that it was almost time to go. "The limo's outside. You two better get leaving on your honeymoon," Vicki said to them.

Todd bent down to kiss and hug the kids good-bye as Vicki was planning to watch them while he and Marty were on their honeymoon. "Bye-bye, Daddy," Little Lilly said as she patted Todd's face.

Looking at Marty, a tear came to Todd's eye. It was the first time Lilly had called him Daddy, and it was the best wedding gift of all.

"Good-bye, Lilly-Rose. You be a good girl for your Auntie Vicki, and keep your twin in line," Todd said as he kissed the little girl on the cheek.

Marty kissed each of her children and left them in Vicki's care. She rushed outside with Todd to the limo, laughing as they were suddenly hit by a torrent of pouring rain. "Wouldn't you know it, Marty... Rain; on our wedding day," Todd said as they sat down in the back of the limo.

"It's alright, Todd. It doesn't spoil it for me. I love you SO much," Marty told him.

"I love you so much, too," Todd responded as the limo pulled away from the curb. "After everything we've been through, I think we are finally gonna get our happy ending."

"No, Todd," she said as she shook her head. "We have no ending; we are only just beginning."

The END

Author's Note: It's OVER. *Sob* *Sob* Now that it's all said and done, I want to thank my loyal fans who stood by me, encouraging me and praising me through the many hours it took to complete this fic. Melissa, you were there from the beginning. Could NOT have done it without you! You're the best! Daphne, thank you, too for all the encouragement you gave me and all the compliments. They mean more to me than you'll ever know. Thanks also to Rainstorm, my loyal reader and reviewer. Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile. Thank you so much!


End file.
